Love Never Fails
by LisaNY
Summary: A different Season 2: Elizabeth and Jack are set out on quite an adventure full of action and a lot of romance. There will be twists and turns along the way but "love never fails". (I wrote this while we were waiting for season 2 so these were my predictions. This fic starts from season 1 finale.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Hello Hearties! Thanks for your support and love for my other fanfic, "Meant To Be". Here's my take or predictions for Season 2. Many of the authors are writing their take on season 2 because of our excitement, as well as, the little bit that was hinted at online (i.e. meeting more of Elizabeth's family and a possible trip back home).

I saw the following quote on a sign (1Cortinthians 13:4-8 paraphrased) and my imagination went from there. I hope you enjoy it!

**"****_Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. Love never fails."_**

**Season 2: Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 1: **

Jack and Elizabeth watched the comet in amazement and wonderment. They looked at each other the same way. Like two magnets they found themselves walking toward each other, neither could hide their smile of sheer happiness. They were so happy that their feelings were in the open and that the other felt the same way; no more misunderstandings or getting in their own way.

"Jack, can you believe that we saw the comet?" Elizabeth said with excitement.

"A once in a lifetime experience!" Jack said with a smile, he loved her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad I got to see it with you." Elizabeth said softly as she glanced down then up into his eyes.

"Me too." Jack said just as softly moving closer. Their eyes had locked and they closed in on each other. They were both aching for another kiss. Their lips were inches apart, their eyes were closed as they moved in when Rip barked and snapped them out of their trance. All at once they realized they were in the middle of the street and someone could see them. They didn't want to appear improper, especially since things were so new between them. They quickly stepped back from each other and smiled.

Jack looked back toward Rip and saw the dog chasing a raccoon up the street.

"Oh no, I left the door open! Rip!" Jack said chasing after him.

"Rip!" Elizabeth called following Jack.

"Rip! Come on boy!" Jack said as Rip came back and lay in the road.

"Rip, come on boy! Come on!" Elizabeth said as she patted her leg and walked toward the jail. Rip got right up and followed Elizabeth up the steps and inside.

"I can't believe he got right up!" Jack said. "How do you get him to listen to you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I asked nicely?" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Perhaps he prefers a beautiful woman over me." Jack said with a shy smile.

Elizabeth blushed, "I'm sure it helps that you had me take care of him while you were gone."

"Maybe." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled and then glanced away feeling a little overwhelmed by the newness of their relationship. "Well I…" she began but stopped at the site before her. There on the corner of Jack's desk was a drawing of her. She picked it up and was taken back. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes and her jaw dropped. 'He doesn't just care for me…I think he's just as in love with me, as I am with him!'

"Uh…Elizabeth…" Jack said feeling awkward and moving to take the picture from her. He felt so exposed and didn't know how she would react or what to say.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said softly. "It's…it's beautiful! You're very talented but surely there are other things to draw than me." She didn't know what to say.

"I told you my heart is true, Elizabeth." Jack said quietly.

Elizabeth felt herself swoon. "Oh, Jack…mine is too." Elizabeth said as she moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her close and they quickly became caught up in their kissing. They had to pull themselves away before they got carried away. Things were still new and they were still finding their footing.

"Well I should probably head back over to the café. Abigail is probably wondering where I am." Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"May I walk you home?" Jack asked extending his arm to her.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

They walked back in companionable silence as they looked at the sky and then at each other. Jack turned to Elizabeth when they reached the steps of the café, "I guess you won't have to wait at the jail until the wee hours of the night to look for the comet anymore." Jack said.

"No but, perhaps I'll wait to make sure a certain Mountie gets home safely." Elizabeth said with a shy smile as she looked down.

When she returned her gaze to Jack, she thought his smile could have lit up the night sky. He reached for her hand and kissed it, "I'd be happy to come home to you, Elizabeth. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jack asked.

"I'd love to!" Elizabeth said immediately.

"Good!" Jack had to smile once again. They leaned in and kissed once again.

"Thank you for walking me home, Constable." Elizabeth said turning toward the door.

"Anytime." Jack said.

"Good night!" Elizabeth said as she closed the door. Jack turned around and smiled all the way back to the jail on cloud nine.

In the days that followed, Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed their courtship as they spent time together everyday; their romance and chemistry was palpable. Many of the town's people shared knowing glances when Jack and Elizabeth were together. People thought it was sweet and figured it was only a matter of time as many of the school children had teased that the Mountie and their teacher were sweet on one another.

"I'm fine with it just as long as they keep up with their respective duties!" Mrs. Blakely gossiped among some of the mothers. "We don't need either of them getting sidetracked and not tending to the needs of the town or our children!"

"Well they've been courting for several weeks now and I believe they appear to be just as dedicated to their duties as ever." Cat said. All of the mothers present nodded in agreement.

Gowen and Abigail had their day in court and it was decided there was simply not enough evidence to convict anyone on either side of the dispute. Jack figured that Gowen and his henchmen must have been burning evidence the night he went to rescue Elizabeth and Julie but he had no way to prove it. Gowen was not happy with Jack because he admittedly helped to start the investigation. Gowen promised himself that he'd make Jack pay some day but now would be too soon, too obvious. Ultimately, Gowen was able to keep his position in the mining company however, he faced charges of harassment and defamation of character as a result of going after Abigail. The judge ruled in favor of Abigail and Gowen was forced to give the café over in lieu of payment. Abigail was thrilled to be able to keep all of the café's profits and live a little more comfortably than she had in the past. She was also happy that she didn't have to work with Gowen anymore.

Rosemary began to work with some of the town's people to create the theatre group and enlisted many to be involved in the first production. Rosemary was in her element and made signs for auditions for the production. She asked Elizabeth to encourage her students to be involved and audition. Elizabeth was never comfortable with Rosemary although she tried her best to get along with her. Elizabeth had a nagging feeling that Rosemary still wanted Jack back and was simply waiting for her chance. When she spoke about it with Abigail, she was encouraged to have faith in her relationship with Jack who had made his intentions clear. "Jack has chosen you on more than one occasion." Abigail said. This fact gave Elizabeth great comfort.

As the days went on Rosemary made it clear that she would be casting the first production. She had auditioned a number of men in the saloon. She had yet to find a leading man for the musical production but she knew who she wanted in the show.

She cornered Jack one afternoon in the street, "Jack! You are the one we need for this production. None of the men can sing like you." Rosemary said. "I know you'd be amazing in the production!"

"Rosemary, I am not an actor. I can paint the back drop if you want but act? No thank you!" Jack said.

Elizabeth happened to be behind them and heard the exchange. She gasped when she heard Jack refer to painting. 'It was him all along! He painted us kissing!' Elizabeth thought recalling his calm and cool demeanor that day in the jail.

"Elizabeth! Don't you think Jack would be an outstanding leading man? Did you know he can sing? Jack has a very attractive singing voice, why it's music to my ears and my heart." Rosemary gushed.

Elizabeth wanted to roll her eyes at how dramatic Rosemary acted. She had no idea Rosemary was going to be the female lead and was curious about Jack's singing ability. Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Well it's up to you Jack but frankly, I'd love to hear you sing!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Perhaps I'll sing to you later on our walk, if you like." Jack offered.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said. "Oh and perhaps you could teach me to paint a backdrop, one with a hidden image?"

Jack's eyes went wide for a split second but he quickly recovered and smiled, "Guilty as charged!"

Rosemary felt the steam burst out of her ears. She was furious that the tables had turned on her so quickly. "Ok, ok, enough of that! Are you going to be in the show or not? We simply need you! It's the very first production and I've worked very hard to put this together for the town. There are so many people who have helped as well, we can't let them down!" Rosemary said practically whining.

"Uh…ok, I guess so." Jack said looking at Elizabeth who smiled at him.

"Wonderful! Practice is daily at 4:00 in the saloon. Show is Sunday night so we really need to get going!" Rosemary said pulling Jack's hand. "Come on we have a lot to do!"

Jack wasn't sure about all of this. "Elizabeth! I'll see you at 6:30."

Elizabeth thought Jack acted odd throughout the week. When she asked why he simply said he was not comfortable with the show but she chalked it up to nerves. In reality, Jack was doing everything he could to not be as actively engaged in the acting as he could. He had no idea it was such a romantic play when he agreed to it. He realized why Rosemary had wanted him in it. He confided to Elizabeth who was surprised but reminded him to stick to his word and do it for the kids in the production because they were so excited. "It's only pretend, Jack." Elizabeth reassured him.

Elizabeth was not ready however for the show. It was very romantic and she felt the pangs of jealousy in her heart as she watched Jack and Rosemary on the stage. There was a scene at the end where the leads were supposed to kiss but Jack turned his face away on purpose so that Rosemary kissed his cheek. He looked out at Elizabeth hoping she'd see what he had done, that he was trying to stay true to her even though he was pretending like she said. He saw a look of surprise and sadness on her face. He watched as Elizabeth got up as soon as the lights came up and walked out.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called. Many people came up to Jack to congratulate him on a job well done but all he wanted to do was to follow Elizabeth.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack was able to get out and headed to the café. He knocked but Abigail came to the door. "Jack! You did a wonderful job tonight!"

"Thank you. Can I speak to Elizabeth?" he asked in rush. He saw the look on Elizabeth's face and had to rectify things.

"Um, Jack I think Elizabeth is tired now." Abigail said softly.

"I knew you were going to say that. I told her I wasn't comfortable with the show all week but she encouraged me to do it. She kept telling me that it was only pretend!" Jack said looking upset.

"I know, I heard her say that to you but Jack, sometimes what your heart and your mind see are two different things." Abigail said. "Give her the night; I'm sure she'll feel different in the morning."

"I hope you're right." Jack said looking down. "Good night." Jack turned and walked back to the jail.

"Jack!" Rosemary called. "You were magnificent! Didn't it feel good to be together again?" Rosemary asked.

Jack simply walked up the steps of the jail and turned around. "No, Rosemary it did not feel good. It felt awkward and wrong because my heart belongs to Elizabeth. I'm so glad it's over." He concluded.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You did a great job. Thank you for being a part of it." Rosemary said.

"Good night." Jack said with finality and closed the door.

Jack headed over to the café after his morning rounds. He entered and nodded to Abigail. "Has sleeping beauty risen yet?" Jack asked Abigail as usual.

"She went to the saloon." Abigail said.

"Already? Safe to say she's still upset, huh?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"You know Friday was the last day of school so she still has to pack things away. Go talk to her, Jack." Abigail said handing him two biscuits. "Here's a peace offering!" Abigail winked.

"Thank you!" He said as he held up one of the biscuits and took a bite. Jack left and made a beeline to the saloon.

He walked in and found Elizabeth packing a box of school supplies. "Elizabeth, I know you're upset but you told me yourself that it was only pretend." Jack said slowly as he made his way toward her. "I tried to tell you…"

"I know I just…wasn't ready for it to be in my face like that." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

They both saw a stagecoach pull up out front and they looked at each other. It was far too early in the morning for a scheduled stagecoach. They saw a Mountie get out and they walked outside.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm…" The Mountie started to salute Jack.

"Clayton? Is that you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth!" Clayton said. He moved toward her, took her hand and held it up. "It's a pleasure to see you, Miss Thatcher." Clayton said and kissed her hand. Elizabeth and Jack were surprised by this. Clayton looked her up and down. "My you've really matured since I saw you last. It's been what…7 years or so?" He was always sweet on Elizabeth and their families knew that. He did ask to court her and Elizabeth had to endure two dates because of their parents' insistence. The truth was he bored Elizabeth to tears. He was an aloof man and lacked enthusiasm and drive. She was surprised that he was a Mountie these days and more handsome.

Elizabeth quickly pulled her hand away from Clayton. She was a little surprised by his obvious attraction and level of comfort toward her. She felt awkward but she quickly recovered. She looked at Jack who did not look happy.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jack asked looking back and forth between Clayton and Elizabeth. He saw Clayton checking Elizabeth out and he didn't like it. He suddenly understood all too well how Elizabeth felt about the play.

"I'm Constable Clayton Lowne." He felt Jack's eyes on him and thought better of it, "I'm an old friend of the Thatchers…and Elizabeth." He said smiling at her.

"What brings you to Coal Valley?" Elizabeth asked.

"You!" Clayton said with a smile.

"Me? Why?" Elizabeth asked stepping back to fix her shawl.

"To ensure your safe travel as you head to your new teaching post at the preparatory academy." Clayton said with eagerness.

"What?" Elizabeth and Jack said simultaneously.

"I have orders to bring you to the prep academy back east." Clayton said as his smile disappeared at their reactions.

Jack and Elizabeth both looked worried. "But…I…I wrote to my father and said I wasn't taking the position. I also sent a letter to the prep academy declining the offer!"

"Well I have orders Elizabeth; you're going to have to pack your bags." Clayton said matter-of-factly. He was really looking forward to spending the next several days with her to reconnect.

**I promise you that action, adventure and a ton of romance await you...keep reading! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails: Chapter 2**

"Wait a minute! She's not going anywhere without her consent." Jack said firmly. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Elizabeth did her best to keep it together. She noticed some of her students walking by with their mothers. "Good morning, Miss Thatcher!" they called and waved.

"Good morning, children!" Elizabeth said putting on a happy face for them. Jack and Clayton nodded in kind as the group walked by.

Clayton turned to Elizabeth, "We have to leave as soon as possible. I was told the administrators at the prep academy need to meet with you and will assist you with your new housing. I was expecting you to be ready to leave _now _to be honest!" Clayton said.

"But…" Elizabeth was so shocked she couldn't finish her sentence. Jack and Elizabeth could only look at each other.

"Excuse me, Constable Thornton? This just came for you." Ned said as he handed him a telegram.

"Thank you." Jack said with a nod. He read it quickly and swallowed hard. A look of worry came over his face.

Elizabeth noticed, "What is it, Jack?" she said in a worried tone.

"I have orders to help with recovery efforts from a storm in Lethbridge. They have looting and it's out of control. I have to leave Bill as the acting constable." Jack said looking down and then at Elizabeth; he wanted to go with her.

"Oh! Speaking of messages, your mother sent this." Clayton said handing an envelope to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at it for a moment before she opened it. Elizabeth knew her mother was never comfortable with her heading out west and had a sneaky feeling she was behind all of this.

_Dear Beth,_

_We have let the preparatory academy know that you will be joining them after all. We fear for your safety and well-being all the way out there. I arranged for Clayton Lowne to escort you home. I thought you two could get reacquainted; you never know where it could lead._

_All of my love,_

_M__other_

Elizabeth crumbled the note in anger, "I can't believe they did this! I…I have to go! I have to go straighten this out." Elizabeth said marching quickly to the café. "Give me an hour, Clayton." Elizabeth called back to him. "This is absurd; I'm an adult and can make my own decisions whether for my work or my love life." Elizabeth muttered to herself.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called as he closed in on her from behind. He overheard her talking and didn't know what to make of it. "What's going on?"

She turned around, "I have to go, Jack!" She held the crumbled paper up, "My mother wrote that they accepted the job at the prep academy on my behalf and she sent Clayton on purpose!" Elizabeth said with frustration.

"What purpose is that?" Jack asked.

"Well he…he attempted to court me years ago when we were in secondary school." Elizabeth revealed as she looked back over at him. "I can't believe he's a Mountie. He lacked motivation in just about every way possible."

Jack looked surprised, "Some people change as they grow up." Jack said with obvious concern as he looked at her looking at Clayton. "Your mother wants you to try again with him?" Jack asked trying to understand the situation and feeling more jealous than he'd like to admit.

Elizabeth saw his face, "You have nothing to worry about, Jack. That's ancient history and he was a terrible bore!" She said stepping close to him and reaching for his hand. She was aware that they were in the middle of the street and that it wouldn't be proper to kiss him where the whole town could see. "I wish you were coming with me!" Elizabeth said.

Jack nodded, "So do I. I wish you didn't have to go in the first place. Please come and see me before you go, ok? I'll be waiting for you in the jail." Jack said.

"I promise. I have to…say goodbye." Elizabeth said as she squeezed his hand as tears sprang into her eyes. "I'm going to get to Toronto, talk to my parents and fix the situation with the prep academy so that I can return here as soon as possible. I don't want to be anywhere other than right here. My life is here!"

Jack was relieved to hear her say that but he was still worried. "I'll see you when you're finished packing?"

Elizabeth nodded and turned to head into the café to retrieve her things.

Almost an hour later Elizabeth had a bag packed. She bid farewell to Abigail and headed to the jail to see Jack.

Jack was upset and couldn't help but to pace back and forth. He didn't get to finish his conversation with Elizabeth over Rosemary and the play. Now, she was leaving with that second rate Mountie and he couldn't go along because he had to report elsewhere. He spent a little bit of time with Constable Clayton Lowne while Elizabeth was packing. "Lowne the clown" Jack quipped. Frankly, he thought Clayton was a jerk and didn't like the idea of Elizabeth being alone with him. Would he keep her safe? What kind of man was he? What kind of Mountie was he? Jack's mind raced with thought after thought of all that could go wrong. He would feel a lot better if he were going with her. He tried to convince himself that she would be just fine without him.

Elizabeth walked up the steps of the jail and reached for the doorknob. '_How am I going to say goodbye to him? I wish he was coming with me!'_ she thought. She walked inside, "Jack?"

Jack walked over to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes….no!" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "The last time I made this trip I was robbed so I'm thankful for a Mountie escort it's just…I still wish you were coming with me!" Elizabeth said as she dropped her bag and hugged him.

Jack hugged her back. "Me too!" He said holding her just as tight as she held him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair in an attempt to make a memory. _'What if she doesn't come back or can't?'_ Jack thought.

"You're going to be fine, Elizabeth. You have a Mountie and he'll keep you safe. Well, he better or else!" Jack tried to joke. He pulled back for a moment. "Here…" Jack said handing her his service knife in a safety case. "Please, keep this concealed in your boot in case you need to defend yourself. Make sure you keep your money in your other boot, not in your purse. If anything happens, give your purse and bag to the criminals and don't say anything. God willing they won't search you." Jack said running his hands down her arms. His mind began to race with everything he wanted to tell her since he wouldn't be there to keep her safe. "Oh, and if someone grabs you from behind like this…" Jack said turning her around and placing his arm around her neck and shoulder, "…or if they grab you from the front, drop yourself down to your knee and grab that knife from your boot. You'll get whoever it is by surprise and then…fight for your life!" Jack said his voice dropped off as he thought of the things that could happen like outlaws, animals…Clayton.

"I thought you said I'd be safe with a Mountie." Elizabeth tried to joke.

"Well what if you have to use it on him?" Jack said with a smirk.

Elizabeth looked surprised, "I guess it's better to be safe than sorry." She said softly.

"Yes, ok try it! Come on, you should practice just in case." Jack encouraged her.

Elizabeth did as he described a few times enjoying his closeness, "Jack, I can't believe that works!" Elizabeth said with excitement.

"You did great!" Jack said proudly.

A knock came on the door, "Elizabeth we need to get going." Clayton called.

"I'll be right there!" Elizabeth said. "I'm going to miss you so much, Jack. Please be careful on your trip!" Elizabeth said hugging Jack.

"I'm going to miss you too, Elizabeth." Jack said hugging her. They closed in on each other and shared a passionate kiss followed by a few little kisses. "He better protect you!" Jack said kissing her hand.

Jack took Elizabeth's bag and escorted her to the stagecoach.

"Ok let me take your bag, Elizabeth." Clayton said as he took it from Jack.

"Here are some biscuits to take with you in case you get hungry." Abigail offered as she stepped closer.

"Oh, thank you! Goodbye again, Abigail. I'll miss you!" Elizabeth said hugging her friend.

"And I, you! I'll see you before you know it! Oh, and I promise to let the children know that you will miss them." Abigail said as she stepped back.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said wiping a tear.

Jack opened the door of the stagecoach. "Please send me a telegram when you get there." He said looking into her eyes.

"I will." Elizabeth's tears were rolling down her cheek. She could see that Jack was trying to play it cool but could tell he was upset. He kissed her hand again and held it to assist her inside the stagecoach. Elizabeth continued to hold his hand and held it to her cheek. "Please be careful on your trip, Jack!"

"I will." Jack said with a smile as he closed the door. He turned to Clayton, "Constable Lowne, you better keep her safe!"

"Of course, I have orders to!" Clayton said surprised by Jack's insinuation that he couldn't.

"You better act like a gentleman too." Jack said firmly.

Clayton didn't respond to that. He simply tipped his hat to Abigail and climbed inside the stagecoach. Everyone waved as the driver pulled away leaving a cloud of dust down the road.

Jack and Abigail watched as the stagecoach disappeared from sight. "Do you need help with anything, Abigail?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, why do you ask?" Abigail said with a confused look on her face.

"I need something to keep me busy so that I don't get on my horse and chase after that stagecoach!" Jack confessed.

Abigail smiled. "She'll be fine Jack and back here before you know it! Elizabeth said you have orders?" Abigail said.

"Yes, I have to go to Lethbridge. Bill will be the acting Mountie while I'm gone. I leave in an hour." Jack said.

"Well let me cook you a good meal before you go then. Come on!" Abigail said with a smile as she patted Jack on the back.

The stagecoach rocked back and forth as it went over the dirt roadway. Elizabeth didn't know how long they had been riding but it felt like an eternity. Elizabeth already ran out of things to talk about with Clayton. Every time she spoke about Coal Valley, Clayton tried to convince her that life in Toronto was much better. He came from a wealthy family too and she knew that's why her mother was looking to reconnect them. He was a nice man, good looking but stuffy and could be smug from time to time. He was bolder than she recalled too.

"I must say, coal dust certainly did you well, you are so beautiful!" Clayton said as he stared at her with a crooked smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said flatly and looked out the window. She wasn't interested in this man. He came from a nice family and was fairly attractive with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes but he didn't hold a candle to Jack. She opened her gold heart locket and looked at his picture. She had found an extra copy of the newspaper article about Jack's heroic capture of the Tolliver gang and put the picture from the article in her locket. She thought about Jack's dimples, his eyes, his arms around her, the way he made her heart skip a beat, his kisses…..she blushed. She looked at Clayton who was still looking at her. He saw her blush and thought it was because of him. She realized it as his smile got bigger and he sat up a little straighter. Elizabeth quickly looked away. She glanced at him after a few minutes and noted that his red serge jacket looked too big for him, unlike Jack who filled the uniform perfectly. Elizabeth sighed happily as she closed her eyes and thought about Jack. She thought about how nice it would be to make this trip with him. _'Ok, that's the 8__th__ time that I have wished he was here. You have to stop!' _She thought.

Later, Elizabeth found herself looking out the window and noted that the sun was getting lower in the sky. "Do they train all the Mounties to build a fire?"

"Yes, why?" Clayton asked.

"Well it's just that the days may be warm here in the summer but the nights get quite cold." Elizabeth said.

Clayton smiled, "Don't worry; I can always keep you warm."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "No, thank you that will not be necessary!"

They hit several ruts in the road and were suddenly thrown around in the carriage. Elizabeth screamed from being surprised by the sudden tipping. Clayton went into action and moved next to her. "It's ok! Come here!" Clayton said putting his arm around her.

Elizabeth pushed him back, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that! Please return to your side of the carriage, Constable!" Elizabeth protested. "I'll remind you to act like a gentleman for the duration of this trip! I am happy in my courtship with Jack and no one will change that." Elizabeth said forcefully as she folded her arms and looked out the window. _'Clayton is so persistent! What did my mother tell him?' _Elizabeth thought.

"Of course, Elizabeth!" Clayton said holding his hands up.

Suddenly the stagecoach tipped again and stopped. "Oh, great!" they heard the driver yell. "Just what we need in the middle of nowhere!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she got out with Clayton.

"The wheel is broken!" the driver said.

"Can you fix it?" Clayton asked.

"Yeah but where are we going to get one out here? There's a town south of here, I'll have to go and see if they have a spare." The driver said.

Clayton saw this as an opportunity to impress Elizabeth, to be the hero and save the situation. "I'll go, I'm sure I can do it much faster! You stay with the rig and Miss Thatcher." Clayton said. He turned to Elizabeth, "I'll be back in a flash and get you on your way!" Clayton said as he smiled and tipped his hat to her.

Elizabeth didn't think it was a wise decision but she was happy to get a break from him. Clayton mounted a horse from the stagecoach and headed off.

At first Elizabeth was happy to see him go but then it suddenly occurred to her that he had left her and the driver alone in the middle of nowhere. She looked over at the sun and realized there were probably about 2 hours left of sunlight. '_Hopefully he will be back soon.' _Elizabeth thought feeling her anxiety creep up. She glanced at the driver who was swigging from a canteen.

The man noticed, "I've got some whiskey in here if you want any, Miss!" the driver offered.

"Oh, no thank you!" Elizabeth said looking surprised. _'If he drinks that whole thing, I won't be able to count on him if something happens!' _Elizabeth thought.

"Suit yourself! Let's hope that we don't have any run-ins with animals or drifters looking to rob us while the constable is gone! I can't seem to locate my pistol." The driver said as he glanced around at the ground and found a place to sit.

"Yes, let's hope not! Perhaps you shouldn't drink all of that so that you can be alert, just in case?" Elizabeth said looking around with concern.

"Too late, sweetheart! It's almost all gone." The driver said settling back on a rock and swigging the rest like it was water.

_'__Well now I know I won't be able to count on him! How can this be happening?' _Elizabeth thought. She was spooked by the sound of howling in the distance and she quickly got into the stagecoach, locked the door and got down on the floor. She pulled Jack's knife out from her boot and held it tightly. _'Jack would have never left us alone and unprotected like this in the middle of nowhere! I wish you were here, Jack! That's the 9__th__ time I've wished that!'_ Elizabeth thought as she began to pray for their safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. _**_Love never fails_**_."_

**Chapter 3 **

Jack came upon a stagecoach and looked around as he approached it. He didn't see anyone until he got closer, he noted a man sitting with his back against a rock. "Hello, do you need help?" Jack called as he got off of his horse.

He glanced at the stagecoach as he walked by which appeared empty. He went over to the man who was slumped against a rock. "Hello? Sir?" Jack said as he approached him. The man still didn't move, "Are you ok, sir?" Jack said touching the man's shoulder. The driver woke up and glanced up briefly at Jack from under his hat. He smiled slightly before putting his head back down. Jack was surprised when he recognized the man as Elizabeth's driver. Concern flooded him as he looked around and didn't see Elizabeth or Constable Lowne anywhere in sight. His mind began to go through all the things that could have happened to her. "Wake up! Wake up! Where is she?" Jack yelled as he shook the man vigorously. "Where is Miss Thatcher?" The driver barely opened his eyes but gestured toward the stagecoach. Jack quickly stood and the man slumped back over onto the rock.

Jack was worried that he didn't see anyone and there was only about another half hour or so of daylight left. He rushed over to the stagecoach to see if he could find any clue as to where Elizabeth and Clayton Lowne could have gone. He pulled on the door but it was locked. He reached in through the window to unlock it and saw Elizabeth on the floor. "Elizabeth!" He called as panic set in upon seeing her unmoving form. _'Oh, God no!'_ Jack thought. "Elizabeth!" He said as he unlocked the door, pulled it open and leaned in over her. "Elizabeth?"

"Mmm…Jack." Elizabeth whispered still asleep.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her response. "Thank God! Elizabeth…wake up." He said rubbing her arm to wake her.

Elizabeth suddenly woke, "Stay back!" Elizabeth said with a look of fear on her face as she pointed the knife at Jack.

"Whoa!" Jack said as he held his hands up and backed away from the stagecoach. She had truly surprised him.

Elizabeth gasped, "Jack? Am I dreaming?" Elizabeth said as relief flooded her and she set the knife down. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, come here!" Jack said with a smile and holding his arms out. He was so relieved that she was fine and he couldn't wait to hold her.

She scrambled out of the stage with glee and hugged him. "You're really here!" Elizabeth said taking in his scent at the collar of his uniform. "Mmm…it really is you! I'm so happy you're here!" Elizabeth said. "I must have fallen asleep, I was praying for our safety. How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't! I was just passing through on my way to Lethbridge and I saw the stagecoach over here. I just had to check and see if it was yours! You know you're pretty scary with that knife!" Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "Well you taught me well!"

"Where's Lowne the clown?" Jack asked looking around.

Elizabeth had to smile at Jack's name for Clayton. "Well…Clayton left to get a wheel for the rig. He thought he could get it faster than the driver." Elizabeth said.

"He left you alone? He's supposed to be ensuring your safety!" Jack said. His anger at Clayton was immediately evident.

"Well you're here now so I trust that I'll be safe for the night." Elizabeth said hugging him again.

Jack hugged her tightly, "I promise to keep you safe, Elizabeth." Jack said. "Come on, we have to get wood together and make a fire before it's too dark. We're running out of daylight!"

Later on, Jack and Elizabeth sat by the fire eating biscuits from Abigail. Jack was still angry with Clayton for leaving her but frankly; Elizabeth was thrilled to have Jack with her.

"He's still not back yet!" Jack said standing. "What if I didn't come by? You would still be all alone out here. Your driver has yet to wake from his alcohol induced slumber!" Jack scoffed as he paced.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said softly which snapped him from his rant. "Perhaps you should just take me with you to your post and then I can return with you when you're done."

He sat down next to her, "It's not safe there, Elizabeth. There are people who are angry over their circumstances and looting. They want me to join their force to help calm people down and restore order." Jack said.

Elizabeth sighed, "I know I have to go back to Toronto or this problem will not be solved." She said looking down. "I wish we were in the café right now dancing to a record." Elizabeth smiled as she turned toward him and looked into his eyes.

Jack smiled at her, "I wish we were too! There will be plenty of time for that when we get back." Jack said as he looked into her eyes but then looked away. "Elizabeth, I never got to finish telling you that I'm sorry my involvement with the play upset you. Whenever I tried to tell you, you reminded me that it was only pretend. It was hard for me to act like that with Rosemary. I admit…I had to pretend she was you." Jack said.

"You did?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Jack nodded.

"I'm so sorry I was upset, Jack. I didn't mean to feel that way…it just happened! Perhaps we can do the next show together?" Elizabeth said moving closer to him. "I bet you didn't know I can sing."

"Is that so?" Jack said with a smile. "It's not anything like your cooking or sewing is it?" Jack said looking at her suspiciously.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "For your information I took voice lessons, as well as piano!" She said as she folded her arms and moved away from him in mock annoyance.

Jack smiled. They were both surprised when they heard howling. Elizabeth jumped into Jack's arms and hugged him. "What's that?"

He smiled and put his arms around her. "Coyotes! Don't worry, it's all right. They're not close by or they'd be much louder. You should sleep in the stagecoach tonight. You'll be safe in there."

Elizabeth hugged Jack a little tighter, "I know it may not be proper but I feel safe right here! Can I stay with you?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Please?"

"If that's what you want, Elizabeth." Jack said.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said as they started to lean into each other and kissed. The howling snapped them out of their kissing and they smiled at each other. She snuggled a little closer to his side and soon fell asleep. Jack kept one arm around Elizabeth and the other hand over his pistol, just in case. He leaned back a little further on the rock behind him and fell asleep.

"Thornton! What are you doing here?" Clayton yelled. Jack and Elizabeth both woke up immediately and realized it was morning. "Get your hands off of Miss Thatcher, it isn't proper!" Clayton said as he loomed over them.

Jack let go of Elizabeth and stood. "You've got some nerve saying that to me. Where have you been? You left her! You're supposed to be protecting her and you left her, and the driver, out here like a couple of sitting ducks! That's dereliction of duty Constable and you know it!" Jack yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Clayton said walking up to Jack.

"Oh, I'm going to show you..." Jack said nose to nose with Clayton.

"Stop! You're not going to settle anything like this!" Elizabeth said trying to get between them. Fortunately the men stepped back at Elizabeth's words.

"The wheel is fixed, we should head out now!" The driver called.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with panic but she recovered quickly. She took hold of his arm and pulled him to the side. "Thank you for keeping me safe and warm last night Jack. I guess we have to say goodbye now, I know you have to head out too." Elizabeth said sadly.

"I'm not leaving you, Elizabeth! I decided that the moment I found you in the stagecoach." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth was surprised, "But Jack, what are you going to do about your orders?"

"I don't care, you're more important to me. I'll send a telegram to let them know I'm delayed. I'll get you to Toronto and then head back." Jack said.

"You can't do that, Jack! What if you get in trouble?" Elizabeth said.

"I'll handle it Elizabeth. I'm coming with you. Clearly this clown can't do his job." Jack said firmly.

"Come on Elizabeth, we need to go." Clayton said.

Jack gestured for her to go ahead of him and Elizabeth stopped protesting. She felt torn because she knew she would be safe with Jack but was concerned about the repercussions he could face.

"Jack's coming with us." Elizabeth said to Clayton.

"What? No, it's not necessary! I'm back, you can leave now." Clayton said.

"Well that's not happening." Jack said as he mounted his horse.

Clayton got inside the stagecoach with Elizabeth and slammed the door shut. Jack and Elizabeth shared a small smile at each other as they began to pull away.

Over the course of their trip to the train that would take them to Toronto, Clayton and Jack attempted to one up each other at every stop that they made.

"Um, sir! I have to stop!" Elizabeth said as she yelled to the driver. The stagecoach came to a halt and Elizabeth climbed out.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Elizabeth said as she walked toward the shrubbery to relieve herself. _'I hate this. It's awful to go to the bathroom out here in the wilderness! I never thought an outhouse would be so desirable.'_ Elizabeth thought.

"Please allow me to make sure it's safe for you back there, Elizabeth!" Clayton said as he jogged past her. He was in competition for Elizabeth's heart and was hoping to win her over even though Jack was around.

"I'm sure it's fine!" She stopped walking while he checked.

"Elizabeth, is there anything you need? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Jack asked trying to be accommodating. He couldn't help but to feel like he was in competition with Clayton. Jack knew he was in love with Elizabeth but they had never said those words to each other. He didn't know if her feelings were as strong for him. Were Elizabeth's feelings for him of love or just deep caring at this point in their relationship? He knew she cared for him. He didn't want to lose her to someone else.

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth said.

"Looks safe, Elizabeth!" Clayton said coming back. "How are you feeling by the way, do you need a blanket or anything, it's a little cool." Clayton said offering one to her.

"No!" Elizabeth said in frustration.

Their ego driven competitions were driving Elizabeth crazy but the driver was totally amused.

"You must be flattered, Ma'am." The driver said to Elizabeth as he tipped his hat to her.

"Hardly." Elizabeth replied as she rolled her eyes and moved toward the shrubs for privacy.

Clayton and Jack stood beside the stagecoach as they waited for Elizabeth. "You should have headed to Lethbridge, Constable! It's clear you are needed there much more than here!" Clayton said annoyed at Jack's presence.

"Perhaps if you were competent in your job duties, I could have gone." Jack said between his gritted teeth.

"Let's not start this again, gentlemen!" Elizabeth said walking back over to the men. She saw a rodent scurry past her and she screamed, "Ahh! Jack!" Elizabeth could have easily gone to Clayton because he was closer but she ran to Jack and held onto his arm.

Jack wanted to gloat but he didn't have to; the look of disappointment on Clayton's face said it all.

"It's ok. I'm sure you scared it away just now." Jack said as he gave her small smile.

Elizabeth did her best not to smile but she felt the corner of her mouth turn up into one. "Driver, please continue on!" Elizabeth said as she let go of Jack and moved to climb into the stagecoach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__**Love Never Fails**__"_

*Thank you for reading Hearties! Thank you also to those who are reviewing!

**Chapter 4 **

Elizabeth, Clayton and Jack kept losing each other among the crowd at the train station. They headed toward the station on the wooden boardwalk that ran along the train tracks. Elizabeth kept looking back to make sure Jack was getting through the crowd with his horse and tripped on a loose board. She began to fall toward the train tracks but Clayton moved quickly and caught her.

"Thank you, Clayton." Elizabeth said looking at him in surprise as she pushed herself out of his embrace.

"I'm glad I saved you from a fall. You could have been hurt." Clayton said with smile.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Yes." She said as she looked over at Jack.

Jack looked away quickly and tried to act like he didn't see what had just transpired, he didn't like it. He stopped to send a telegram stating that he was delayed and would return west to the post after Toronto.

"Train to Toronto leaves in 15 minutes. All aboard!" The conductor yelled and blew the steam whistle.

"Come on Elizabeth, we have to go! We already have tickets, first class!" Clayton encouraged her.

"I'm waiting for Jack!" she said firmly.

Jack went to purchase a ticket and was not happy when he learned that the train was sold out but could ride in the livery car. He wished he could have punched the smug smile on Clayton's face when he heard that Jack had to ride with his horse, not with Elizabeth.

"It's not right!" Elizabeth protested as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It's ok. I promised I'd get you to Toronto safely and I will. You know where to find me if you need me. You still have my service knife in your boot, right?" Jack asked to be sure.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good, you'll scare someone like you did me!" he smiled at her but then turned serious. "I'll see you soon." Jack said as he squeezed her hand. He turned away with his horse and headed to the back of the train.

Elizabeth felt sick as she watched him walk away and disappeared into the crowd. She watched his horse's head as it bobbed above the crowd; it was the only way she could tell where Jack was. The whistle blew again and she felt Clayton pull her arm.

"Train to Toronto leaves in 5 minutes! All aboard!" the engineer yelled as he blew the whistle twice.

"Come on or we'll miss the train. We need to keep on schedule!" Clayton said. "Do you have anything to claim to the Express Guards for the safe? Money? Jewelry?"

"No, I don't have anything of value with me." Elizabeth said. She still carried her purse with her but kept her money in her boot just like Jack had advised.

Jack closed the door of the livery stall. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Jack said to his horse as he secured his horse in the stall. He glanced up when he heard a few other men enter toward the back of the car talking. Jack moved some hay on the floor and found a stool. He pushed it into the corner of the stall, sat down and sighed. He pulled out a small leather-bound pad and began to draw to pass the time.

Meanwhile in the luxury train car, Elizabeth was still upset that Jack had to ride with the animals. '_He doesn't deserve to be in there!' _Elizabeth thought. Sure it was annoying to witness him and Clayton competing for who could be the better Mountie in front of her._ 'He could get in trouble for staying with me and not going to Lethbridge. Now he's in some smelly car with the animals; that's no place for a hero like Jack!' _Elizabeth thought.

Clayton sat down next to Elizabeth. "I'm glad we have some time alone. We haven't had a chance to get reacquainted with each other since Thornton showed up. I know our families will be happy to know that we have rekindled what we had all those years ago in secondary school."

"Rekindle what we had? Clayton, what do you recall of it? That was a long time ago and frankly, I wasn't interested in you. Do you remember that I said I wasn't interested? I recall that I made quite a fuss about it! I only went out with you because I felt a sense of obligation since our parents were friends and my parents encouraged me to do so. I don't know what my mother told you but I'm not interested in getting reacquainted with you. Jack and I are courting and I'm so thankful that he showed up and kept me safe and secure while you neglected your duty. I'm sure my family will not be happy to know that you left me." Elizabeth concluded feeling aggravated.

Clayton stared at her for a moment. He was annoyed, "What does Jack have that I don't?" Clayton asked.

"My heart!" Elizabeth said firmly as she stood up and walked away. She walked to the back of the train car and spoke to an attendant. "Excuse me, I need the livery car."

"Sorry ma'am it isn't customary to take someone back there while we are moving. It can be dangerous to move between the cars." the attendant said.

"Please? The man I love is in there and…I want to be with him!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm sorry ma'am it's dangerous to go from car to car. You could fall between the cars if you take a misstep and that will be the end of you." The man said as he turned away.

Elizabeth looked around and noticed that everyone had their back to her. She discreetly pulled money from her boot. "Sir? Will this get me to the livery car?" She asked with a smile and held up a bill.

The man turned around and smiled. "The livery car it is! Now listen, you must do exactly as I say and hold on tight as we move from car to car." The man said quietly as he led the way.

Elizabeth was surprised at how scary it was to move between the cars but she put her fear aside because she was determined to get to Jack. Once the attendant showed her where to step, it was easier with each car that she moved to.

"Here you are! Have fun!" The attendant said closing the door behind her. "Wait!" Elizabeth said as she turned to the closed door. She turned back around and noted the car was lined with stalls. She could hear men talking in the back of the car. "Jack?" Elizabeth called as she moved toward the center aisle.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said peering out of the stall directly to her left. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the stall door.

"You left me with 'Lowne the clown'!" She said with a smile as she walked in.

"Well, I didn't _want _to leave you with that second rate Mountie. Is everything all right? Did you need something?" Jack asked.

"I just…want to be with you." Elizabeth said shyly.

"I want to be with _you_." Jack said with a smile as they came together and embraced. "You have to admit though your dress is going to get dirty sitting in here." Jack said looking around.

"I don't care, Jack!" Elizabeth said as she moved past him. "I'm worried you'll have problems with your superiors over your delay." Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry about it, just stay focused on your solving this issue with your family and getting back to your students and Abigail and...me." Jack said. They looked at each other and began to move closer to kiss.

"Excuse me, I'm Constable Lowne. I'm looking for a woman who stormed out of here about an hour ago. Pretty brunette, her name is Miss Thatcher." Clayton said to the attendant who returned to his post after delivering Elizabeth.

The attendant wasn't going to reveal anything because he took a bribe from her. "Sorry Constable, I haven't seen that woman since you boarded."

"Well I need to find her. If you see her please make sure that she returns to her seat." Clayton said.

"Sure thing but sir, it's too dangerous to go between the cars. You could fall and that would be the end of you." The attendant said hoping to make another buck.

"I'll take my chances!" Clayton said as he moved past the attendant.

"Good luck!" the attendant said under his breath.

Clayton moved as swiftly as he could. He knew he couldn't get to Toronto empty handed. He walked through each car looking for Elizabeth. "I bet she's with Thornton." He said to himself.

Jack and Elizabeth sat against the stall wall. He removed his red serge jacket for her to sit on so her dress wouldn't get dirty from the hay. "I bet the new school and church will be finished when we get back, I can't wait to see it! The children are so excited." Elizabeth said.

"I'm excited to see it too!" Jack said.

"I know I've thanked you a thousand times already but, that was such a lovely gesture, Jack." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Thank you."

Jack smiled, "Well you do deserve it."

"Were you hoping it would make me stay?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jack smirked but then smiled fully, "That DID cross my mind."

"You know the children think I chose to stay because of you." Elizabeth said as she looked down and then back up at him.

"Because of me?" Jack said as his brow furrowed. "Well of course!" Jack said with a smile. "Wait! Are you implying I'm not the reason why you stayed?" Jack asked softly suddenly worried.

Elizabeth giggled as she placed her hand on his arm. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the voices of men who were moving closer to the front of the car.

Their voices were in the background but now the men stood just outside of Jack's stall. "Ok on my count, Stephen will get the engineer, Sam and I will get the Express Guard to open the safe. We will all meet back here to grab our horses and go!" Their leader said as they stood at the exit.

Jack placed his hands over his lips and gestured for Elizabeth to stay down. He peeked out over the wall and noted their guns. They were going to rob the train. Elizabeth did as she wanted to and stood behind him to peek out too. She touched his back when she saw the guns. Jack looked at her and noted her wide eyes. He pulled her down to kneel on the floor, "Elizabeth, I said to stay down. They have guns!" Jack whispered.

"I saw that!" Elizabeth whispered. "What are we going to do?" Elizabeth said with worry and concern.

They heard the door open and the men exit.

"I've got an idea!" Jack said as he grabbed his pistol and a few extra sets of handcuffs from the horse's saddle bag.

"Here!" Elizabeth said handing him his uniform jacket.

"No, I'm less noticeable without it. Wish me luck!" Jack said as he went to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Elizabeth said in protest.

"What? No!" Jack said ushering her back into the stall. "You're safe here!"

"I'm not taking orders from you, Constable! You didn't listen to me when you decided to come _with me_! I can be a decoy, Jack. I can distract them while you take them down." Elizabeth said.

Jack said stared at her, "Are you kidding me?"

Elizabeth was surprised by his reaction. "No!"

"That's a very good idea!" Jack said with a small smile but quickly turned serious and looked away, "The only problem is the decoy is the woman I Lo...care for." Jack said as he recovered quickly. He glanced at her but looked away quickly. _"It's probably too soon to say that. What if she doesn't feel the same way?'_ Jack thought.

Elizabeth looked at him. _'Was he about to say the woman I love? No, don't be foolish! If he felt that way he would have said it just now.'_ She thought.

"Ok, they're on the move! I need you to listen _carefully_. First you need to hide that gold locket of yours. Slip it under the neckline of your dress. We need to get Clayton to help..." Jack said as they moved to the door and began to tell her his plan.

Elizabeth showed him where to step in order to pass through from car to car. Jack looked at Elizabeth, "This is dangerous! How many cars did you have to move through to get to the livery car?" Jack yelled over the sound of the train.

"Uh…6!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jack shook his head.

"What?" Elizabeth yelled over the noise.

"All just to come and sit with me in the smelly livery car? You are something else, Elizabeth Thatcher!" Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Well I love you!" she said knowing it would be drowned out by the noise of the train but she felt it, so she said it.

Jack saw her lips move as she said something, "What?" He said as he leaned closer to her to hear her.

She smiled but was then surprised to see Clayton on the other side of the doorway.

"There you are!" Clayton said. "I knew you were with Thornton!"

"Clayton, this is not the time! Did you see the men passing through here with bandanas?" Elizabeth said stepping into the next car.

"They had guns and were heading to the engineer!" Jack said in a low voice as he closed the door behind him.

"No!" Clayton said.

"No? How could you miss them? They were heading this way!" Jack said.

"I…I had to utilize the restroom." Clayton said.

Jack sighed, "Ok, here's the plan." Jack said as he shared his plan with Clayton. They suddenly felt the train slow down.

"We're stopping! They must have reached the engineer!" Clayton said with concern.

"Let's go!" Jack said leading the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***Hearties, here's to hoping Mr. Bird and his fellow writers give us a lot of action in S2 and I don't just mean of the romance kind. ;) I DO want that too though!

And...action!

**Chapter 5 **

"The train has stopped now, this is in our favor!" Jack said. "Ok Lowne, you head up to the engine to secure the conductor. There should only be one robber but be ready for anything." Jack said. Clayton nodded and headed out.

The passengers were concerned that the train stopped and spoke among themselves. "There's a Mountie!" someone yelled as Clayton ran past the cars heading toward the engine.

"This can't be good!" another passenger said. The people looked at one another with concern.

The train attendants did their best to keep everyone calm and seated. "Now, ladies and gentlemen…" an attendant announced, "Just because we have stopped doesn't mean there is cause for concern. Perhaps we simply need more coal! Please relax and be patient." The man said as the attendants looked at one another; it wasn't a good sign to stop outside of a station.

A gun shot rang out as Clayton moved to the front of the train to get to the engine. He hoped to get there in time; he drew his gun and slowly made his way to the entrance. He stepped up inside and saw who he believed to be the conductor hog tied. Clayton hung back for a second when he heard a noise. He realized the thief was in the engineer booth and stepped out. "Hold it right there!" Clayton said pointing his gun at the man. "Put your hands where I can see them, against the wall!"

The man knew he was caught, he didn't have any backup. "Oh boy, I'm gonna hear it now!" the man groused as he held his hands up. Clayton was happy; he cuffed the man and then proceeded to work on untying the conductor's hands and feet. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"No, thank God!" the conductor said as he lay there waiting to be free.

Jack and Elizabeth stood outside of the Express car where they knew two robbers would be inside to take the contents of the safe. Jack took hold of Elizabeth's shoulders, "Ok, you remember the plan right?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Please be careful!"

"You too!" Jack said. They stared at each other for a moment and kissed quickly. Jack nodded at her to go ahead. He jumped off the train and ran to the front of the Express car to enter from behind them while Elizabeth distracted them.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door into the Express car and took in the situation. One man stood with a gun pointed at the Express Guard who was working to unlock the safe. She watched as the safe door opened and the other thief dove for the goods and stuffed them into bags.

No one noticed her yet, _'Here it goes!' _she thought as her heart raced from adrenaline. "Oh, can you tell me where I can find the medic? I'm not feeling well!" Elizabeth said feigning illness as she held her hand to her stomach.

The three men stopped and looked at her. "Well, well, what do we have here?" the bearded bandit said. He took her in as he walked over to her. "There's no medic in here, sweetheart! Those are lovely earrings."

Elizabeth was surprised and reached up to touch them; she forgot she had them on. As she touched her earring, the man noted her hand, "And so is that ring, is that opal?" He pointed his gun at her, "Give them to me!"

Elizabeth was shocked. _'Where's Jack? He should have come in by now!' _she thought as she looked at the front door of the car. She turned her attention back to the gunman, "Oh but, the ring was my aunt's, please don't take it! You can have my earrings." She pleaded with him as she stared at the gun. He put his hand out and she turned them over to him with tears springing into her eyes. '_Thank goodness I tucked my locket under the neckline of my dress. This is not going as planned!'_ Elizabeth thought.

Jack held his gun up and was ready to go. He took a deep breath, pulled the lever on the door up and pushed in but the door was locked. "Damn it!" He said as he jumped down and ran as fast as he could to get to the back where Elizabeth entered. He knew he had to get in there quickly for Elizabeth's sake. He had to think fast. As he approached the car he saw one of the men walking with Elizabeth as they passed into the next passenger car. "You're real pretty. You're going to come with us after this." The bearded bandit said.

Jack's jaw tightened, "Over my dead body." He said to himself.

Jack was about to climb up into the car as the second thief came out. "Hey, you better go sit down, mister." the crook said carrying the bags of stolen goods. Without Jack's red serge jacket, he appeared to be just a man with suspenders and riding boots.

Jack held his hands up briefly and went into his plan, "I'm just looking for my wife, sir. She's not feeling well have you seen her?" He had his pistol tucked into the back of the waistband of his pants.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I did." The thief said.

Elizabeth heard Jack say what they had rehearsed. She was glad he was coming but they didn't plan on her being held at gunpoint. The bearded thief heard Jack too and ushered her further into the car. "We don't need your husband trying to be hero." The man grunted.

Meanwhile outside, the man took a step forward but Jack quickly grabbed the man's legs and pulled him off the train. The man landed hard and the bags fell to the side. Jack pulled his gun out, "Don't move!" he said but quickly realized the man was knocked out from hitting his head in the fall. Jack grabbed the man's small handgun and tucked it into the pocket of his uniform pants.

"Ok, this is a hold up! I want everyone's money, jewelry, watches…you name it, I want it! Come on or the pretty lady gets it. You'll be guilty for her death if you don't comply." The bearded thief yelled as he held Elizabeth against him. He kept the gun pointed at her temple. The passengers gasped with fear and whispered among themselves.

Jack overheard him and panicked with concern for Elizabeth. He jumped up into the car, took a few steps toward the man. He wanted to get him from behind because it would be faster and easier if they do not have a standoff. When Jack saw the man begin to turn, Jack quickly sat down among the crowd to blend in.

Elizabeth saw Jack sitting in the front and continued with their plan, "Please, I'm not feeling well." Elizabeth pleaded. Once the bearded thief turned them away from Jack, he sprang to his feet and quickly placed the gun against the thief's back. "Freeze! Let her go!" Jack said.

"I've got a gun to her head and my finger on the trigger. You shoot me and I'll fire it on my way down." The bearded robber said with a laugh.

Jack stared at the man as he turned around with Elizabeth. He could see the man had the barrel pushed into Elizabeth's skin. His heart raced wildly with fear that she would be shot because of his plan.

"What are you? A vigilante?" the thief asked looking Jack over.

A passenger noted the yellow stripe on his uniform pants, "No, he's a Mountie!" the man said as he gestured to the pants. Jack looked at the man annoyed that his identity was revealed.

"A Mountie? You mean I have a Mountie's wife here? Hmm…this situation just got a lot more interesting. I'm definitely going to take you with me! I want to see what else you can get me." The man said as he readjusted his hold on Elizabeth and stroked her face with the end of the gun. Elizabeth looked terrified.

Jack looked like he could kill the man but recovered quickly and focused. "I just want my wife. You don't want to take her with you, she's ill. Let her go. Look, I'm putting my gun down." He said as he bent over slowly to place the gun on the floor with one hand while simultaneously placed his other hand in his pocket to retrieve the small handgun. Jack's heart raced but he remained cool on the outside. Jack set the gun down on the floor. He clutched the gun in his pocket but he needed to get Elizabeth's attention before he could act. "Elizabeth honey, how are you feeling?" Jack said knowing that would get her attention.

Elizabeth made eye contact with Jack as he gestured down with his eyes. "Just like I taught you." he said. Elizabeth looked wide eyed and immediately dropped all of her body weight down to her knee reaching for the knife in her boot. Jack seized the moment as soon as Elizabeth hit the floor, he pulled the small handgun out and shot the man in the arm.

"Ahh!" the bearded man yelled. Elizabeth scrambled toward Jack as the man fell forward clutching his arm. Jack grabbed his gun off the floor with one hand and pulled Elizabeth toward him with the other. A passenger grabbed the thief's gun and held it to assist Jack. Jack moved to stand over the man with his gun drawn. "Put your hands behind your back!" he said as he straddled the thief and placed a pair of handcuffs on.

The people applauded Jack but he stayed focused. A passenger ripped some material to make a tourniquet and placed it on the thief's arm. As Jack stood to take him off the train, the other thief came to outside and snuck up behind Jack. "Look out!" a passenger yelled.

The man hit Jack from behind with a bag from the safe and he went down. Jack rolled over just in time to see Elizabeth holding the knife out at the man, "Stay back!" she yelled attempting to protect Jack. She looked more terrified than serious but it was enough to distract the man. Jack swung his legs around the thief's and knocked him down. Jack got up and wrestled the man so that he was facing down and cuffed him. He moved to pull the man out of the car and Elizabeth followed him out.

"You really are quite scary with that thing!" Jack said with a smile as he gestured to the service knife.

"It's kind of scary, itself!" she said holding the service knife. "I mean, what would I do with this thing if I had to use it on someone?" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled and walked over to her, "Well the point is to act like you know what you're doing with it so they won't want to test you. You do that pretty well! Thank you, by the way." he said as he gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hurt?" Elizabeth asked with concern as she touched his face.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Jack said as he hugged her.

"I'm ok…now." Elizabeth said with a smile as she looked at him. Their heads moved closer and they kissed.

Clayton was standing off to the side with the criminals and saw their display of affection. Regardless of what Mrs. Thatcher had told him, it was clear they were in love. '_Things will be interesting when we get to the Thatchers.' _Clayton thought.

"Can you retrieve that bag of coins in the passenger car?" Jack asked letting her go.

"Ok, he stole my earrings and my ring. Can you get it back for me? Please?" Elizabeth said.

Jack looked over at the man with his brow furrowed, "Of course." Jack said walking to the bearded man. "Get up!" Jack said roughly pulling the man to stand. He intentionally pushed him against the train, "You stole from her too?" He said with disgust. "How dare you treat her like that!" Jack reached into the man's pockets and pulled the ring and earrings out.

"I'd do it again!" Bearded man laughed. Jack punched the man and knocked him out cold.

While Elizabeth was in the passenger car, a woman turned to her, "You two are quite the couple! It looks like he taught you a few things. You're a lucky woman to be married to such a brave Mountie."

"Yes…" Elizabeth said looking down and wishing it were true.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think! Thank you to my fellow fanfic writers and Amy (JackandElizabeth) and "guests". I appreciate your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

*Hearties I thought I'd update right away so that the first scene here can immediately follow the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

People began to clap as Jack re-entered the passenger car. "Thank you!" People called to Jack.

"Just doing my job." Jack said shyly not wanting the attention.

Clayton came up behind them, "Everyone is secured. We're ready to go!" When the people saw him they gave their gratitude to him as well.

Jack nodded at Clayton and then walked over to Elizabeth. He smiled at the woman she was talking to, "Ma'am" he said with a nod.

"Thank you, sir! You saved all of us and your lovely wife." The woman smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack with a small smile. They made eye contact and he returned the smile. "Well that's what you do for the people you love." He said as his smile turned a little shy.

Elizabeth gasped but Jack didn't know if that was a good sign and quickly tried to recover. "Well…that was the plan, anyway." Jack said as he watched Elizabeth's smile fade and she looked away.

Jack enjoyed playing the part so he extended his arm to her, "Well honey, I got your things from that crook. Would you like to return to your seat so we can get going? I know we have a schedule to keep and these people need to get to Toronto too."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and appeared a little upset, "Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said as she gently took his arm. He looked at her with concern.

"Goodbye, feel better!" The woman called. Elizabeth looked back at her but only nodded.

They stepped off the train in order to move more quickly to the luxury car. "Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's just we really fooled people. They believed that we were married, and that you saved me because you loved me. Don't worry, I…I know it was only part of the plan." Elizabeth said as she looked down at the grass.

Jack noted how sad she looked and sounded and stopped walking. He didn't understand what was wrong so he tried to make conversation. "Elizabeth, what was it that you said to me between the cars, before?"

Elizabeth looked at him quickly, "What does it matter?" and turned and walked away.

"It matters to me!" Jack said as he caught up to her and gently took hold of her elbow. He looked at her with concern. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth lost her patience and the stress of all that had just transpired got the best of her, "I love you, all right?" She blurted out and pulled her arm away from him. "I went to sit with you in that smelly car because I love you!" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes as she rushed away from him.

Jack stood there shocked but smiled and ran after her. "Elizabeth, wait!" He grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her to him. "I love you too!"

"You don't have to say that, Jack." Elizabeth said trying not to look at him and pushed off of his chest to get away from him.

"Elizabeth, I've been in love with you for a long time now, since Hamilton! I haven't told you because I know we are still relatively new in our courtship but…I am. I'm in love with you! To see that thief with his hands on you and a gun held against you, it was all I could do to keep it together and get you out of that situation." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Really?"

Jack nodded, "Why do you think I came back to town instead of Cape Fullerton and then made my post there permanent? You saw that I like to draw you when I'm not with you." Jack said with a small shy smile but then he turned serious. "It took everything I had to not go with you on this trip and to not knock 'Lowne the Clown' out for even looking at you. I was so happy when I found you in the stagecoach, I just had to stay with you. I'm glad to sit in that smelly livery car…for you." Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked her it he eyes, "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Jack "I love you too" she said as they came together in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, they were interrupted by the sound of the passengers' clapping and cheering from the windows above them. They felt a bit embarrassed as they looked up at the people and then at each other. They kissed again, smiled and held hands as they made their way to the luxury car.

Clayton was there waiting and stood as Elizabeth and Jack moved toward him. "Your plan went well, Thornton!" Clayton said as he and Jack shook hands.

"Well the plan didn't go without a hitch. Thank you for securing the front." Jack said.

"It's nice to see you two getting along." Elizabeth said. "Jack, let me get my bag and I'll go back with you." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth we still have a ways to go, you should stay here where you'll be comfortable." Jack encouraged her.

"But…" Elizabeth began.

"You know, I'm sure after everything that transpired, you should be able to stay here." The train attendant said as he walked over. "I won't tell anyone that you don't have a ticket for the car." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she moved over for Jack to sit down. They held hands and smiled at each other. Clayton did his best not to look.

Jack woke up and noted Elizabeth asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her and then noted that Clayton was also awake. "What time is it?" Jack asked.

"It's 12:41am" Clayton said quietly. He inhaled deeply, "Something is different between you two."

Jack didn't want to reveal anything that was between him and Elizabeth. "Is there?"

"Good luck with the Thatchers!" Clayton said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"Do you come from money?" Clayton asked.

"I come from average means." Jack said, annoyed.

"Then good luck because you're going to be a fish out of water! Excuse me." Clayton said as he got up and walked away.

Jack furrowed his brow as he watched Clayton leave. He felt Elizabeth stir.

"Jack?" she whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Everything is all right, go back to sleep." Jack said as he put his arm around her and she snuggled closer. Jack kissed her temple and sat deep in thought about what to expect from the Thatchers. Clayton planted a seed with Jack and he suddenly felt uneasy.

When they finally made it to Toronto, Jack had to get to the livery car to retrieve his horse. Elizabeth waited for him while Clayton secured a carriage for them. "Well, I told you that I'd get you to Toronto and here you are." Jack said.

Elizabeth looked at him with concern, "Are you saying goodbye already?" She said holding his arm and appeared quite disappointed. "I know you have to go back west but I wasn't expecting you to leave so soon. I was just hoping that you would come and meet my family. I know they're going to be happy to meet you! I've wrote about you and your heroism. I know Julie will be upset if you didn't come to say hello!"

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Jack said.

"Why?" Elizabeth said so innocently that he couldn't help but give into her.

"Ok but…" Jack said but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Good!" she said kissing his cheek. She turned away and climbed into the carriage.

They arrived at the Thatchers and Jack sat on his horse in total shock. The house reminded him of renderings of Buckingham Palace. Elizabeth got out of the carriage and ran up to the door. "Hello! I'm home!" she called as she walked in.

"Like a fish out of water!" Clayton said as he walked past Jack who was staring up at the "house".

"Beth! You're here!" Mrs. Thatcher yelled, "William, come quickly!"

The house workers nodded and said their hellos as well.

"Beth, my sweet girl, you're a sight for sore eyes!" William boomed from the doorway of his study.

Elizabeth walked forward to hug her father as her mother descended the rest of the stairs. "Come sit down, William said as she ushered Elizabeth into his study.

"It's good to see you both but I am unhappy about why I am here." Elizabeth started immediately.

William looked at his wife, "Dear, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Clayton walked in behind Elizabeth. "Oh, Clayton!" Mrs. Thatcher said thankful for the distraction. "I'm so thankful that you got our daughter here safe and sound. I knew you were the man for the job!"

"Yes, well…" Clayton began proudly about to take the credit.

"AHH!" They heard Julie scream. They all turned to look. "I'm so happy that you're here! I knew you wouldn't let my sister out of your sight!" Julie said with excitement as she ran past the door.

Jack carried Elizabeth's bag in with butterflies in his stomach. He was looking around with his mouth open when Julie screamed.

"Julie, who's there?" William called.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said breathlessly with a smile. Her mother looked at her and then at William. Clayton pursed his lips, he was not happy.

Julie pulled Jack into the room. "Look who I found waiting in the foyer! It's our hero, Constable Jack Thornton!" Julie said proudly.

Elizabeth smiled just as proudly.

"Constable Jack Thornton in the flesh?" William said with astonishment. "Well, hello!" William walked over with his hand extended out to shake Jack's hand.

Jack was surprised by the warm welcome. "Um, hello sir." Jack said taking his hat off and shaking Mr. Thatcher's hand.

"Constable Thornton, may I call you Jack?" William asked.

"Yes, of course!" Jack said with surprise. He turned to Elizabeth's mother. "Ma'am" he said with a nod.

"Charmed to meet you, Mr. Thornton!" Mrs. Thatcher said giving him a once over.

"Handsome isn't he?" Julie said.

"Julie!" Elizabeth, Kate and William said at the same time.

Clayton rolled his eyes at everything that was transpiring.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We are eternally grateful to you for saving our Julie and Beth." William said.

"Yes, most grateful! Your bravery should be rewarded." Kate Thatcher said warmly.

"We'd like to give you something for your heroism." William walked around his desk and reached for a pen.

"That's not necessary!" Jack said. "It's enough that Julie and Elizabeth are safe."

"Jack has already been given a reward for his heroism." Elizabeth said. "He donated his money for a new school house and church."

"How honorable!" Mrs. Thatcher said.

"Yes, indeed!" said William. "I'd like to show you our _gratitude_, please."

"No please, your daughter is enough." Jack said holding his hand up and looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes well we're not giving our daughter away!" Kate laughed. William cleared his throat and Clayton adjusted his collar.

Jack looked down and then at Elizabeth.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you, again!" William said. "I'd love to hear how you caught that gang of bandits sometime." Slapping Jack on the back.

"Which one?" Elizabeth said proudly thinking of the train ride here. She smiled at Jack and he returned it briefly. He kept looking around the study at the art, sculptures, lush mahogany wood and leather couches.

"My you're a busy man!" Kate said to Jack.

"How many gangs have _you_ caught, Clayton?" Julie asked on purpose because she knew why he was there. She was hoping Jack would show up and that her parents would reconsider things.

Clayton looked uncomfortable. "I've had my share of action."

"Well Jack, it was wonderful to meet you but we need to discuss some things with our daughter." Kate said.

"Yes, Jack…Thank you!" William said shaking his hand. "May we recommend a hotel in town to stay in? Perhaps you will allow us the honor of paying for your stay, as a sign of gratitude."

"No thank you. I can pay for my own hotel room. Thank you! It was a pleasure to meet you both. You have a lovely home." Jack said with nod and then looked at Elizabeth.

"Jack, wait! I'll be through in a few minutes." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Jack said moving out of the room. Julie followed him into the foyer and the door closed behind her.

"Jack, you've had a long journey are you hungry or thirsty?" Julie asked. "Charles? Could you get Mr. Thornton some water and a sandwich?"

"Right away, Miss Julie and for you?" Charles asked.

"Oh no, thank you!" Julie smiled.

Inside the study, Elizabeth looked at her parents who sat on the couch across from her. Clayton came and sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth. She looked at them suspiciously, "What's going on here? Clayton delivered your note, Mother. How dare you tell the preparatory academy that I'm going to teach there. I already handled that situation and made my decision to stay in Coal Valley."

"Elizabeth, we're coming from a place of love and protection. You'll understand when you're a parent someday." William said.

"You know that we feared for your safety and welfare out there in the west. It's not place for a woman of your social status and education." Kate said.

"Father, you supported me!" Elizabeth said wide eyed.

"I still do Beth but your mother can't sleep." William said.

"My life is there! I have a purpose there, my students and their parents rely on me! I've made friends, I have Abigail and Jack! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I've made it!" Elizabeth said standing.

"Yes, well Jack…he appears to be a wonderful man by all accounts but what is his background? Can he support you? Provide the lifestyle you're accustomed to? Clayton here can! We are well aware, as are you, that he has a family fortune. He can provide the lifestyle you're accustomed to. Were you two able to get reacquainted?" Kate asked.

"That was a bit difficult with Thornton present!" Clayton said. "I think you're going to have to reconsider you're agreement." Clayton said looking at Elizabeth. "It's obvious she and Thornton are…together."

"What agreement?" Elizabeth said with her voice rising.

"With the blessing of the Lowne family, we have reached an agreement that you and Clayton would marry." Kate said.

Jack and Julie could hear everything that was said. He looked wide eyed at Julie. "I think I'm going to be sick." Jack said looking down and covering his mouth with his fist.

Julie looked worried, "Oh, Jack they're foolish, really! They don't know that what you and Elizabeth have is true love!"

"I think I better go." Jack said as he turned and left.

"Jack, no!" Julie pleaded.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! First you take charge of my job and now you've tied me to an arranged marriage? Please father, tell me this is all a bad dream!" Elizabeth said. "I'm not marrying Clayton and I'm not going to teach at the preparatory academy. I'm returning to Coal Valley and to Jack!" Elizabeth yelled. "There's nothing you can do about it!"

"Elizabeth, please wait!" William said.

"I'm in love with him! I'm in love with Jack and he loves me! I'm returning to Coal Valley and my life there with or without your blessing. I'm an adult and you need to respect me and my wishes for my life. I love you both but this conversation including that arranged marriage is over!" Elizabeth said with anger as she stormed out of the room.

Kate and William looked at one another with complete shock. They had never heard Elizabeth talk like that.

"She's lovely, thank you for your consideration as a suitor but I've watched them, it's a lost cause." Clayton said.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called as she stepped into the foyer. "Julie, where's Jack?" she asked clearly upset.

"He…he left, sister." Julie said softly. "We overheard everything."

"He's gone?" Elizabeth said as her voice cracked with emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***Dear Hearties, be prepared for angst/drama but I promise all will be healed. Love never fails!**

Chapter 7

Jack rode on his horse through the busy streets of Toronto but he didn't notice anyone or anything around him. His head was spinning from everything he overheard.

'_She's going to marry Lowne? He's wealthy; his Mountie salary is probably chump change to him. He can give her the life she deserves and they want that for her. She deserves it. My salary couldn't afford a home like that, all of those fancy things. They call her Beth? I don't know rich Beth, I know Elizabeth a school teacher in little Coal Valley who lives over a café. Maybe it's just as well that this happens now, before we get too far into our courtship? What am I thinking? I'm in love with her! It felt good to act like her husband today. The very thought of Lowne acting like a husband toward her…kissing her, touching her…'_ Jack tightened his jaw and closed his eyes as he tried to get the thought out of his head. Jack felt as though he had been punched in the stomach.

He made his way to the train station. He checked to make sure the bandits that tried to rob the train were removed from the holding area at the station.

"We'll be moving them in a few minutes, Constable. I read about you catching the Tolliver gang. Looks like there will be another reward." Constable Horton stated as he saluted Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders and then saluted him back. He could care less at this point. Jack looked at the criminals and made eye contact with the bearded man that held Elizabeth at gunpoint. Jack had to turn away as the memory of Elizabeth in danger and how they confessed their love for each other played out in his mind. He had to try to stop thinking about her.

"One ticket to Lethbridge, please. Oh and I have a horse." Jack said handing the man money. He had to try and focus his mind on getting to Lethbridge and the recovery efforts; hopefully he'd see Elizabeth back in Coal Valley. He felt bad that he didn't say goodbye but he had to get to Lethbridge and honestly, he couldn't stay to watch or listen to anything else.

"I didn't realize Elizabeth was in love with Jack!" William said to Kate as he stood to walk to their foyer. "Did you? I know I don't keep up with the 'girl talk' here but…I had no idea that our little Beth is in love! Did you?" He asked Kate again.

"I…may have heard that a few times from Julie." Kate said. William shot her a look. "Ok, ok, several times from Julie but, honestly I didn't realize it was fact! I thought Elizabeth may have feelings for him but I guess now we know it's not just Julie being…Julie." Kate said. "I just worry about her out there!"

"She's clearly grown up a great deal, Kate. We saw that in her letters but now it's quite evident. I fear that we may have damaged our relationship with her. She's quite angry." William said with a look of worry.

"I just want her to be taken care of and safe! Go ahead and say, 'I told you so'!" Kate said as tears sprang in her eyes.

William handed her his handkerchief and put his arm around her. "I knew this idea of yours was going to blow up in your face, Kate." He said with a smile. "Face it, Elizabeth takes after me! She's strong willed…"

"Stubborn!" Kate interjected.

William continued, "…and rises to any challenge. She's a Thatcher through and through and you, my dear wife, just challenged her! She's heading back to Coal Valley and to Jack." William finished with a small smile.

"This will be a mess to deal with, between the Lownes and the Preparatory Academy. The Superintendent of Schools, Mr. Higgins, had to pull some strings." Kate said.

"You need to fix this, Kate. I'll be here to support you every step of the way." William said. Kate wiped her eyes and nodded as they walked out of the study expecting to see Julie, Elizabeth and Jack but only Julie stood looking out the open door.

"Julie, where's Beth and Jack?" Kate asked.

"Elizabeth went to find Jack. We could hear everything you said in there. He was upset and left. He went to the train station to head back west." Julie said with concern.

William and Kate shared a worried look.

Elizabeth still had money in her boot from traveling. She rushed down the street and called upon the first for-hire horse and buggy she came upon. "I need you to take me to the Toronto train station, please hurry!" Elizabeth pleaded. _'Please help me find him!'_ She prayed.

Jack checked the time; he had thirty-five minutes before the train departed. He tied his horse to a post and sat down on a bench. He tried to occupy his time by drawing but when he pulled out his small notepad he flipped through the pages and saw some notes, followed by a drawing of a mountain scene, a rendering of Rip and picture after picture of Elizabeth. Jack quickly closed the notepad and stuffed it in his pocket.

Elizabeth jumped out of the carriage and handed money to the driver, "Thank you!" she called as she ran into the train station. Elizabeth scanned the crowd for Jack's red serge jacket as she dodged people rushing about. She searched for several minutes and came upon the ticket booths. "Excuse me!" She called as she ran to the front of the line. She pulled her gold heart locket out from the neckline of her dress and removed it. She opened it and looked at the picture of Jack, and then showed it to the man at the ticket booth. "Please sir, have you seen this man? He's a Mountie. He would have bought a ticket west, Lethbridge to be exact."

"Nope sorry, ma'am. Try the next booth. Next!" The man yelled.

Elizabeth moved from booth to booth showing her picture of Jack until she hit the 5th booth. "Yes, ma'am. He bought a ticket about a half hour ago."

"Did you see which way he went?" Elizabeth asked.

To the left, ma'am. Next!" The ticket man said.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she moved in the direction he indicated. She passed two Mounties who appeared to be searching for someone too. "Jack!" she yelled as she walked up behind him. She touched his shoulder, "You left..." she began but her heart sank when she realized it wasn't him.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the Mountie asked.

Elizabeth was so disappointed that she could only shake her head no. She continued to look around.

Jack sat reading the newspaper and continued to check the large clock on the wall. He couldn't help to overhear two men talking across the way from him.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to get this squared away. I can't tell you how relieved I am to have this all behind me." one man said.

"Yes, well money has a way of taking care of problems, especially in the education field." Mr. Higgins said.

Jack rolled his eyes from behind the newspaper when he heard the money reference. He really didn't want to hear that right now.

"What's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

"I'm very excited, actually! I'm going to see a teacher that I've brought back to town. She's quite the woman; beautiful, intelligent and comes from money. Her mother contacted me to request my help to get her back here for a job at the Academy. I'm hoping she will be more receptive to me this time around. I sent her to this little mining town out west for refusing my advances." Higgins said with a sly smile.

Jack's eyes went wide as he threw down the newspaper. _'He's talking about Elizabeth! He sent her to Coal Valley as punishment? She refused his advances?' _Jack thought as he stood and stepped toward the two men._ 'How dare he!' _

"Jack!" Elizabeth called as she ran over.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said with surprise.

"Jack! I've been looking for you! You left without saying goodbye!" Elizabeth said out of breath and visibly upset.

"I'm sorry, I…" Jack began.

"Miss Thatcher, I see you made it home." Mr. Higgins said looking her up and down.

Elizabeth gasped with surprise and backed away slightly "Mr. Higgins!"

Jack noted that she appeared frightened so he stepped in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Superintendent of Schools!" Higgins said to Jack as he moved to see Elizabeth behind him.

Jack blocked him. "I overheard everything you said. How dare you use your power that way!" Jack said.

Higgins was taken aback by this Mountie before him. He knew this was not good a situation and decided to retreat promptly. "I will see you tomorrow, Miss Thatcher. We have to sit down with the Academy staff. Good day!" Higgins said

Elizabeth stood behind Jack with her hands on his shoulders. Jack turned around swiftly, "Elizabeth, do you have to answer to that man?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she nodded.

Jack ran his hands up and down her arms, "He's taking bribes! He made advances toward you?"

"I refused them of course!" Elizabeth said.

Jack just stared at her; he didn't know what to do.

"Train to Lethbridge leaves in 15 minutes, all aboard!" Jack and Elizabeth looked over at the train conductor and then back at each other.

Jack held her hands in his, "You need to tell your family about him. He said your mother asked him to get you that job. I'm sure she doesn't know the kind of man he is. That's illegal to take money and to use his power over his employees!"

Elizabeth nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know. You're…you're leaving."

"Yes, I got you here safely as I promised and now I've got to head back." Jack said as he looked into he eyes.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye." Elizabeth said as her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry but it sounded as though you and your family had a lot to discuss." Jack said as he looked down.

"Yes, I told them I'm not going along with their plans!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad to hear that Beth but maybe you should reconsider their plans." Jack said as his insecurities as a provider came rushing back to him.

Elizabeth looked at him I surprise. "Why would I do that?"

"You're Beth. I don't know Beth. Beth lives in...in a palace. I could never give you that life Elizabeth." Jack said dropping her hands.

"Beth is only a nickname and I don't want that life!" Elizabeth implored.

"I was lucky to give you the school house and church because of the reward money but you deserve a beautiful home. Lowne can give you that." Jack said almost choking on his words. "You're family has expectations of your suitor."

"I don't care what my family thinks! I know what I want! I want my life in Coal Valley. I want y…" Elizabeth said as her tears ran down her face.

"Excuse me, Jack Thornton?" Jack turned around and saw two Mounties standing behind him.

"Yes?" Jack said gathering his emotions as he saluted the Mounties.

"You need to come with us." They instructed him.

"What for?" Jack inquired.

"For dereliction of duty as a result of not following orders to proceed immediately to Lethbridge, Alberta Canada." The Mountie formally stated as one of them moved to take Jack by the arm.

"What?" Elizabeth said in surprise. She looked back and forth between Jack and the Mounties.

"I can explain." Jack started.

"You said in your telegram that you were heading here to Toronto. We've been expecting you. Let's go Thornton." One of the Mounties pulled on his arm.

"Please, don't do this in front of her. I'll comply, just let me say goodbye to her." Jack pleaded. The Mounties nodded.

Jack placed his hand on Elizabeth's back and led her a few steps away. "Elizabeth, I've got to go." Jack began.

"You're in trouble for coming with me! I worried this would happen!" Elizabeth said.

"Is that what happened?" The tall Mountie inquired.

"I'd do it all over again, for you." Jack said as he looked into her eyes.

Elizabeth turned to the Mounties, "He was headed to Lethbridge but he came upon my stagecoach which was disabled. The Mountie that had orders to ensure my safety abandoned me and left his post. Jack stayed with me and covered for him until he returned. He ended up staying on and made a plan to capture the robbers on the Toronto bound train. He saved the whole train!"

As if on cue, three Mounties escorted the criminals out of the building. "Again, nice work Thornton!" Constable Horton called to Jack as he saluted him again. The Mounties waiting for Jack turned and looked at him with surprise.

"How about that!" One Mountie said to the other.

"How can you insinuate that Jack did something wrong when he covered for another Mountie who was derelict of his duty and saved an entire train of people from being robbed, possibly killed?" Elizabeth asked.

"We will be sure that our superiors know about this ma'am. Who was the Mountie that abandoned his duty?" A Mountie asked.

"Constable Clayton Lowne!" Elizabeth said.

"To be fair, he did assist with stopping the train robbery. I couldn't have done it without him." Jack added.

"Ok, we've got to catch this train. Let's go Thornton!" A Mountie moved forward and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Wait!" Elizabeth said as she moved closer to Jack and put her hands on his chest. "Jack, I…" She began but the tall Mountie moved toward Elizabeth, grabbed her arms and pulled her away. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but…" the Mountie began.

"Don't touch her!" Jack demanded as he broke away from the Mountie that held onto him. "Please, let me say goodbye and I'll go." Jack took hold of Elizabeth's waist with one hand and touched her face with the other, "Please don't meet with that Higgins man alone, Ok?" Jack pleaded. "I hope to see you in Coal Valley again someday. I love you." Jack said as he moved in to kiss her.

Elizabeth held onto him and kissed him back. Their kiss was passionate but brief as she felt him being pulled away.

"That's it, Thornton! Come on!" The Mountie yelled as the whistle blew for the train.

"I love you!" Elizabeth cried as she watched them move away.

Elizabeth returned home distraught. She didn't know what would happen to Jack. She felt guilty because it was because of her that he was in trouble. She had no idea when they would see each other again. What would happen to him if he is in trouble for dereliction of duty? Now that she thought about things, she wasn't sure where they stood other than they loved each other because Jack was almost trying to convince to consider Clayton. _'Why would he do that?'_ she thought.

"Beth?" Her father called from the bottom of the stairs as she entered her bedroom.

Elizabeth stopped but kept her hand on the doorknob. "I'm too upset to talk about it." Elizabeth said.

Julie popped her head out of her bedroom. "Did you find Jack?"

Elizabeth began to weep at the sound of his name. "Yes." She croaked out.

Julie ran over and hugged Elizabeth. "Tell me everything that happened." Julie encouraged her. Elizabeth told Julie everything that transpired between her tears. William slowly made his way up the stairs as Elizabeth explained the events of the night as well as the ride in the stagecoach, Clayton abandoning her, Jack keeping her safe and the train ride.

Julie smiled, "I knew that handsome Mountie wouldn't let you out of his sight. He loves you, you know. I saw the way he looks at you and I saw the pain in his eyes at the very notion that you would marry Clayton. He said he was going to be sick and excused himself!"

Elizabeth began to cry more but her father stepped forward. "Beth, I'm so sorry for everything! I pray you will forgive us for our foolishness. May I propose that after we get things straightened out with the academy tomorrow that I escort you back to Coal Valley? I'd like to see your new home and meet your students, friends and in all honesty, I'd like to get to know Jack. I only know him through your letters and well, Julie." They both laughed at that. "If you love him, then I think I need to get to know him as your suitor. As long as that's all right with you, of course!" William said holding his hands up.

"Well, I'd like your blessing of course but I want to be with him regardless. I just don't know where Jack and I stand now. He knows that you want me to marry Clayton." Elizabeth said sadly.

"No, your mother wanted that but we both want you to be happy and safe. Hearing you talk about Jack and your trip here, I have every bit of confidence that Jack is a wonderful suitor for you." William said.

"Well there's mother…" Elizabeth began.

"Now, now, I'll take care of your mother." William said as he hugged her.

"I'm determined to fix things." Elizabeth said looking at her father.

"That a girl!" William said proudly.

Jack sat on the train lost in thought. "Hey Thornton, you want anything to eat?" one of the Mounties asked.

"Thornton?"

"Thornton!" The Mounties said simultaneously.

Jack looked up at them. "What?"

"Do you want anything to eat?" The Mountie asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." Jack responded distantly.

"Ok, I'll make sure your horse is fed. I'm going to head back to the livery car." The Mountie said to the other.

Jack instantly thought about Elizabeth surprising him in the livery car. He suddenly remembered that he still had her earrings and ring in his pocket. He pulled her ring out and held it. He traced the stones with his finger and then placed it on his pinky although it only fit just past his finger nail. 'I'll have to remember this for when I buy her a ring when I ask her to…well, that is if she doesn't marry Lowne and she makes it back to Coal Valley.' Jack thought shaking those thoughts away.

"That's a beautiful ring." The other Mountie said. "I assume it belongs to the lovely lady you said goodbye to?"

Jack nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry but you know we were just doing our job." The Mountie said with an apologetic smile.

Jack nodded again.

"You know, I think the only thing you're guilty of is being in love." The Mountie said with a wink.

Jack looked away and tucked the ring back in his pocket. He sighed and looked out the window unsure of what the future would hold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

Thank you for reading and to those who have reviewed. Thank you also to the newbie reviewers. It's great to get your feedback. Thank you!

**Chapter 8**

Julie climbed into bed and laid her head on the pillow. She thought about all the things Elizabeth told that Jack had done for her on their trip here. She let out a small squeal of excitement, "I knew they were in love! It's better than a romance novel!" She said with delight as she rolled over to go to sleep.

William made it to his bedroom and woke Kate. "Dear, we need to talk…" He said as he sat down on the bed.

Kate woke up and sat up immediately. "Did she find him?"

"Yes but," he said as he looked down and sighed, "Let me fill you in." William proceeded to tell his wife all that transpired on Elizabeth's trip to Toronto.

Elizabeth went to get a glass of water before she went sleep. She almost spilled the water when she walked past her parents' bedroom and heard her mother yell. "No! Clayton left her? How could he do that?" Elizabeth stopped for a moment to listen but then moved to her room. She didn't need to hear the story again, she lived it.

Elizabeth walked over to her bed thinking about how scared she was when Clayton left. She remembered pulling Jack's knife from her boot, praying for her safety and that Jack would come. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have prayed that?' Elizabeth thought regretting that Jack was in trouble because of her.

She reached down to remove her boots and pulled the knife from it. She remembered the look of surprise on Jack's face when she pulled it on him. She smiled in spite of herself but her smile quickly turned into tears as she set it down on her night stand. Elizabeth flopped back on the bed and cried. She missed Jack already and she had no idea what the future would hold for him or when she would see him again. She removed her dress and corset but left her slip on. She climbed into bed and thought about how thankful and relieved she was when Jack had shown up and kept her safe and warm. Elizabeth's tears came again as she grabbed a pillow, hugged it, and pretended it was Jack.

"So what am I in for?" Jack asked the Mounties.

"Well you're familiar with the code of conduct and violations." Constable Miller said.

Jack nodded.

"Well you will go before Commissioner O'Keefe, of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police Justice Department and have a court martial. Council will be appointed to you by the Attorney General. In all honesty, the maximum punishment for dereliction of duty is dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of pay, and confinement for up to 5 years." Constable Miller said.

Jack moved uncomfortably in his seat and ran his hand through his hair. _'How can this be happening? What would Elizabeth think of me? Where would she be in 5 years? Who would she be with in 5 years?' _Jack thought.

"Everything must be proven beyond a reasonable doubt. We will need to acquire witnesses from Toronto who can come to testify regarding the train robbery your lovely lady mentioned. One of the Mounties from the station has already agreed to acquire witnesses and will send a telegram when he has them. Constable Horton is his name. He seemed very impressed with you!" Constable Lewis said.

"Are you sorry you did it?" Constable Miller asked Jack.

"No. I'd do it all over again." Jack said immediately.

Constable Miller looked down and sighed. Constable Lewis pursed his lips together and nodded.

"Oh and, I took the liberty to ask Constable Horton to look into the Superintendent of Schools." Constable Lewis said.

"Thank you." Jack said thinking of Elizabeth and knowing that she would have to meet with him tomorrow.

Elizabeth woke the next morning and ate a large breakfast. The stress of having to meet with Mr. Higgins was weighing on her.

"Dear heavens! You're not going to fit into any of your dresses if you keep eating like that." Kate said while sitting at the head of the table.

"Well I'm not happy to have to meet with Mr. Higgins and the preparatory academy staff regardless of the fact that I'm turning down the position. You're still coming with me, right mother?" Elizabeth asked. Jack was right that she shouldn't meet with Higgins alone. A shiver went down her spine, _'I wish Jack was coming with me.' _She thought.

"Yes, dear. I'm so sorry you know." Kate said. "I hope you can forgive me. I know you're an adult and I pray you'll be reunited with your students and Mountie soon. I just hope you can enjoy your time with us." Kate said stroking Elizabeth's hair.

"I'm sorry, you're right but there's no reason why you can't come visit me." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I thought I was doing the right thing for you." Kate said as tears came to her eyes.

"I forgive you, mother. Just help me to fix things by being with me." Elizabeth said. She went to her room and changed. She tucked Jack's knife in her boot just in case. She thought of Jack. _'I wonder where he is. Is he ok? What will they do with him?'_ Elizabeth worried.

Elizabeth and Kate arrived at the Preparatory Academy. There was a luxury to the school. It was a far cry from Coal Valley. "My, perhaps we should have sent you girls to this academy." Kate said as she looked around.

Elizabeth hedged forward but her nerves were just below the surface. She was happy to be so far away from Mr. Higgins out west. She was surprised to see him at the train station yesterday. She was thankful that Jack was there to block him. _'I wish he were here now.'_ Elizabeth thought. _'Don't start that again.'_ Elizabeth chided herself.

"Mrs. Thatcher! You look lovely as always and you Miss Thatcher, you look…" Mr. Higgins said taking her in. "…well I'm a loss for words!" Elizabeth felt uncomfortable right away. She prayed he didn't make any advances toward her today. "We shouldn't be long Mrs. Thatcher. Please wait here. Right this way, Elizabeth!" Mr. Higgins attempted to escort Elizabeth away from Kate quickly by grabbing her elbow to lead her.

"Mother, you organized this situation, I believe we discussed you being a part of this meeting!" Elizabeth said quickly as she turned away from Higgin's grip.

"Nonsense! She's not teaching here!" Mr. Higgins said. "Right this way." He practically pushed Elizabeth into the room.

"No!" Elizabeth said as her heart raced with fear.

The door closed behind her and she turned to see three men seated at a large mahogany table. The three men stood when Higgins pulled a chair out for her.

"Welcome, Miss Thatcher! I'm Thaddeus Kensington, the head master of the school. This is Mr. Oliver Nataloni, head of housing and Mr. Julian Smith, head of the Education Department. We are so pleased to meet you and look forward to working with you. You must be extremely excited to teach in this exceptional school. We were shocked that you turned down our offer before. Mr. Higgins informed us that you changed your mind as per your mother." Mr. Kensington said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Sadly you were misinformed, gentlemen." Elizabeth began. "My mother took it upon herself to contact you and Mr. Higgins. While I thank you for your consideration, I am quite happy in my teaching post. I'm sure you will find a suitable teacher for your prestigious school." Elizabeth concluded.

The men looked at one another and began to speak quietly to one another. Higgins looked surprised, "Whatever do you mean Miss Thatcher? As the superintendent of schools, I have control over where you are assigned and I want you here." Higgins said leaning closer to her.

Elizabeth thought of the bravery and determination of Abigail, Cat and the other women of Coal Valley. They would never stand for this creep of a man to have control over them. Elizabeth looked him in the eye and said, "You've already given me an assignment and that's in Coal Valley."

"The public funds that I oversee do write your paychecks." Higgins said.

"The mothers in town pay my salary." Elizabeth said confidently.

Higgins looked angry, "May I have word with Miss Thatcher alone, please?" he asked the schools staff

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with fear, "No, that's not necessary! You don't have to leave!" she pleaded with the staff.

"It's no problem!" Mr. Kensington replied. "It was nice to meet you and good luck in your endeavors."

Elizabeth stood to walk out with them, she didn't want to be alone but Higgins pulled her by her waist and slammed the door shut. Elizabeth created distance between them but Higgins followed her around the table. "What do you think you're doing, Elizabeth?"

"You can't force me to come here." Elizabeth said moving around the table.

Higgins followed her, "Oh but I can! Why do you want to be in that little mining town anyway?"

"The children need me!" Elizabeth said as she moved along the table and toward the door to escape but he grabbed her arm.

"You know I've been waiting for you to come back. I expected you to a long time ago." Higgins said as he looked at her. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Since you're so determined to go back to that small town, I expect you to show me your appreciation for returning." Higgins said licking his lips and moving closer.

Elizabeth slapped him across the face leaving a hand print. When she did so, Higgins let go of her arm briefly and she ran to the door, opened it and ran out. "I will not accept your advances, Mr. Higgins!" Elizabeth said to a room of people in the waiting area including her mother and the men from the prep academy.

"Excuse me?" Kate said. "How dare you!"

"I will not accept them any more either!" a secretary said as she stood from her desk.

Higgins just stood dumbfounded as he held his cheek.

"We're looking for the Superintendent of Schools." A Mountie said as three stepped in the room. "You're going to have to come with us."

Jack woke abruptly at the sound of the whistle blowing as the train rode through a town. For a split second he reached for Elizabeth to his left. He looked over expecting to see Elizabeth and Clayton but seeing the two Mounties across the way brought him back immediately to the present.

"Try to get some more shut eye, Thornton." Constable Lewis said in a low voice.

Jack nodded. He liked this Mountie, he seemed kind and understanding. Jack sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the window. He thought about Elizabeth. He prayed that she was safe when she met with Higgins today. He smiled at the memory of her telling him that she loved him. He thought about how good it felt to have his true feelings for her out in the open but what did that matter now? It tore him apart to say goodbye to her. Would he ever see her again? Would she make it back to Coal Valley or have to stay at the Preparatory Academy. Would he lose her while he was in jail? How could he ever provide her with the lifestyle she was accustomed to? Clayton can. Her parents would probably never approve of his modest background and now possible jail time.

Jack's eyes popped open and he readjusted himself in the seat. He took a big inhalation of air and sighed again.

"Thinking about her?" Constable Lewis asked.

"Who?" Jack said. He wasn't in the mood to make conversation.

"Who? Come on! Here's my girl." Constable Lewis said handing Jack a picture of a woman. "Her name is Lorelei. We're engaged to be married."

"She's beautiful, congratulations." Jack said as he handed the picture back.

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Constable Lewis said.

Jack smiled, "I understand that."

"So what's that lovely lady's name?" Constable Lewis asked again.

Jack couldn't help himself, "Elizabeth".

"Wow, that's pretty!" Constable Lewis sincerely replied.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Jack said a small smile playing on his lips. "She's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside."

"Are you engaged or married?" Constable Lewis asked enthusiastically.

"No." Jack said as he looked away.

"No? But you two seemed quite familiar with each other. You even said I love you!" Constable Lewis said innocently.

"Well that's not the case!" Jack said with finality.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too forward. I'm…I'm only trying to make conversation with a fellow man in love. I could see that she loves you too. Again, I'm sorry." Constable Lewis said.

Jack didn't know why but he continued. Perhaps he needed to get it off his chest. "We're only courting. Well, I don't know what we are now. Her family wants her to marry someone wealthy." Jack said dejectedly. "You know our salary."

Constable Lewis nodded solemnly.

"She deserves all the best things, a big striking house filled with the finest things like art. Her family had a Monet painting on the wall! Maybe we got into things too quickly but I fell in love with her a while ago. I fell in love pretty quickly. She's a teacher and dedicated to her students." Jack let out a small laugh, "You know, she had me take an IQ test once."

"Is that so?" Constable Lewis said with a smile, glad that Jack was opening up a little more. He could tell that Jack was pained.

"Yeah, she needed to practice it before administering it to her student. I was so in love and happy to spend time with her, I took it!"

Constable Lewis smiled. "Love never fails, Thornton."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Love never fails. You must know the verse; Love is patient, it's kind. It even takes tests!" Constable Lewis said with a smile.

Jack smiled at that.

"Now I'm going on memory here but I know the verse. 'Love rejoices with the truth. Always hopes, always perseveres'." Constable Lewis continued. "Have faith, Jack. If you're in love, then you need to have hope, you need to persevere. We'll do our best to get the truth to the superiors."

"I couldn't leave her, Lewis." Jack said.

"I know. I would have done the same for Lorelei." Constable Lewis said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter 9**

After the events at the preparatory academy, Elizabeth, Kate and the secretary had to make statements at the Toronto police station.

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?" Kate asked Elizabeth.

"Yes mother, it's not the first time this has happened. He's a man in a powerful position." Elizabeth said dully. "My heart goes out that poor secretary. It's not right, she's so young! I won't be surprised if there are more women who come forward. I pray they do." Elizabeth concluded as she looked at the secretary on the far side of the room; she looked quite shaken.

"Elizabeth, are _you_ alright?" Kate said placing her hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said in a deflated tone. She stood with her arms folded and watched as the Mounties put Higgins in a jail cell down the hallway.

She walked over to the woman, "Hello, how are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm…ok, I think. I _will be_ ok." the woman said with a small smile.

"That's right! You did nothing wrong. He will have to answer to a Higher Authority someday." Elizabeth said as she glanced up and then placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

The secretary patted Elizabeth's hand and smiled. Elizabeth turned and went back to sit with her mother.

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher for your written testimony." Constable Horton stated as he entered the room. "It will be helpful as we move forward in this case after you leave town. The inquiry into Higgins' conduct went in only yesterday in the late afternoon. You are two of 6 women who have already come forward in the last 24 hours. It wasn't dumb luck that we happened to come into the academy when we did today. Higgins was coming in here one way or another! There are going to be charges for taking bribes as well and of course, abuse of power."

"It's long overdue and he has abused his power for far too long!" Elizabeth said. "Whoever started the inquiry should be commended." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, well I don't know the man formally but his reputation as a Mountie precedes him." Constable Horton said with enthusiasm. "I was only able to shake his hand which was an honor in my book."

"Oh, who's that?" Kate asked.

"Constable Jack Thornton." Constable Horton said.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and her head shot up, "Jack? Jack started this?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Kate said as she held her hand to chest.

"Yes, you know him?" Constable Horton asked.

Elizabeth nodded as she smiled with pride. Jack was taking care of things even when he wasn't around. "Yes, I know him. We're courting. Well, we…we were. I don't know what we are now." Elizabeth said lost in herself for a moment. She turned to Kate, "He wanted me to consider your plans, mother." Elizabeth said softly. She didn't want to bring it up to her parents because she didn't want to bring up the proposed marriage to Clayton.

Kate just stared at Elizabeth before looking away awkwardly.

The awkwardness of the situation was not lost on Constable Horton but he decided to continue the conversation. "Mr. Thornton reported the issue with the Superintendent when he was…um…picked up yesterday. One of the Mounties, Constable Lewis, said Thornton practically begged them to push for an investigation of Higgins. Knowing of his amazing capture of the Tolliver Gang, I just had to pursue it." Constable Horton said and then turned to Elizabeth. "You know I thought there was something familiar about you, ma'am. Were you at the train station yesterday talking with Mr. Thornton before he left?" The constable asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said quietly as she blushed wondering what he witnessed between her and Jack. She thought about Jack's kiss and…

"I was part of the group that brought the train robbers here to wait for trial." Constable Horton said.

"Oh, well It's good to know that they cannot hurt or rob anyone now. The bearded man was quite scary." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, were you _on_ _the train_ when it was robbed?" Horton asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say I assisted Jack. He had a plan of action." Elizabeth said thinking about how she pretended to be his wife. "He orchestrated the whole thing." Elizabeth said proudly.

Constable Horton was amazed by his good luck, "Ma'am, I've been given the assignment to collect witnesses of Thornton's apprehension of the criminals on the train. Would you be a witness and testify?" Horton asked.

"Yes but testify for what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well there's a court martial against Jack Thornton for dereliction of duty." Horton said.

"What's a court martial?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"It's a court case ma'am. The court martial decides what punishment to give someone who has violated protocol, procedures, etcetera."

"There's a court case against Jack?" Elizabeth said as tears sprang in her eyes. "They're going to decide his punishment?" Elizabeth said as she brought her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Kate said as she put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry to upset you ma'am." Horton said handing her a handkerchief. "If it's any consolation ma'am, it was an honor to meet him yesterday! I can only hope to catch a gang with same intellect and skills like he did. It's a Mountie thing you know; how many bad guys can you catch and how? My fellow Mounties and I are looking for witnesses if you know anyone else." Horton concluded.

"Constable Clayton Lowne also assisted Jack. Of course, if it wasn't for him Jack wouldn't have been there in the first place." Elizabeth said.

"Why is that?" Horton asked.

"Elizabeth, you don't want to drag the Lownes through this ordeal do you?" Kate jumped in.

"He left, mother. Jack came upon me in the stagecoach while Clayton was gone. His duty was to escort me and ensure my safety and he left. Jack stayed because he was gone." Elizabeth said.

"I know it was a terrible thing to leave you alone, it's just…" Kate began as she was concerned to tarnish things further with the Lownes.

"This man Clayton left his post…which would be you, without new orders?" Constable Horton inquired.

"Yes, he left me about an hour or so before sunset and didn't return until morning." Elizabeth said.

"That's one of the grounds for dereliction of duty! He should be charged. This is the reason why Thornton was derelict of his duty in Lethbridge?"

"Yes. He chose to stay with me and took over Clayton's duty until he returned. He then stayed on because he was concerned Clayton may do it again." Elizabeth said but knowing in her heart it was also because he loved her.

"Please Constable, I'd like to testify if I can but where will it be held?" Elizabeth said as she wiped her eyes.

"Winnipeg. I have orders to leave with any witnesses that I accrue in 3 days. We will be taking the 9:00 train that morning." Constable Horton said.

"Well then I'll be making the trip with you." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Elizabeth, maybe you should stay out of it." Kate said noting how upset Elizabeth was.

"Jack didn't leave me so I can't leave him!" Elizabeth said as she stood and shook Constable Horton's hand.

Jack and Constables Miller and Lewis made their way to the Commissioner O'Keefe's office at the parliament building in Winnipeg. "Again, I'm sorry about having to use handcuffs on you, it's protocol." Constable Miller said.

"I know protocol, I am a Mountie." Jack said trying to level with him. "I just can't believe I'm going to meet the Commissioner of the Mounties in handcuffs, no less!" Jack said nervously.

Constable Lewis leaned closer to Jack, "Think of Elizabeth and I'm sure you'll feel better." Lewis whispered with a wink.

Jack sighed as he shook his head and began to follow Constable Miller to the office door.

"Commissioner O'Keefe" Constables Miller and Lewis stood saluting. "We present to you, Constable Jack Thornton."

"At ease men." The Commissioner said. He was a short man but large in presence. His pure white hair and mustache gave him a look of wisdom. He walked around his desk, stood in front of Jack and looked him in the eyes. "Constable Thornton, do not speak at this time as I will be overseeing your trial. I would like to say that I would have loved to shake your hand but you have allowed yourself to be derelict of your duty. I find this most troubling and after reviewing your outstanding record, I pray that you are innocent for the payment of such a flippant response to an order will be at its maximum."

Jack swallowed hard but stood tall and proud. O'Keefe appeared quite serious. He referred to the maximum punishment which meant dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of pay, and confinement for up to 5 years.

"You will wait downstairs for your appointed council for trial. Do you understand?" The Commissioner asked.

Jack nodded.

"Good, you are dismissed." O'Keefe said as he returned to his desk.

Miller and Lewis escorted Jack downstairs. After a few minutes a gentleman stepped out in a suit. "Jack Thornton?"

"Yes." Jack said with a nod.

"Hello, I'm Robert Hughes. I've been appointed as your defense council by the Attorney General. Gentlemen, do you have the necessary paperwork?"

"Yes, sir." Miller said handing it to him.

"Ok, come in and have a seat. Someone remove these handcuffs. Alright Mr. Thornton…start from the beginning." Mr. Hughes said.

"Well it all started when I received orders to go to Lethbridge…" Jack began. Jack told him everything that happened from Lowne the Clown's dereliction of duty to his staying with Elizabeth, sending the telegram and the apprehension of the train robbers. It was the same exact story he told Miller and Lewis; he didn't leave a detail out. Miller and Lewis looked at each other. They knew Jack was an honorable man and Mountie. They hoped the consistency in his story would benefit him.

An hour later, "Well gentlemen, it's obvious that there's another Mountie that should be brought up on dereliction of duty charges. Clayton Lowne should be brought here from Toronto if he's still there. He will be a witness and subsequently, he will likely stay in town for his own trial." Mr. Hughes said.

The Mounties nodded and escorted Jack outside. "Ok, your horse has been brought to a local livery where he will be taken care of while you're here." Constable Miller said.

"You'll need to stay in the jail, Jack." Lewis said feeling bad for his comrade.

"Well I live at the jail in Coal Valley so it will probably feel like home." Jack said trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah well this is a large jail, lots of roommates in a city like this. Ok, let's go! It's only across the street here." said Miller.

Upon walking into the large jail, Jack was greeted by criminals and another Mountie in their respective cells. "We have to take your things, Jack." Miller said. Jack stopped walking and took off his belt and holster and items from his pockets. "I have your horse's saddlebags." Lewis said to Jack pointedly.

Jack looked at him, "Ok." unsure of what Lewis was getting at.

Miller stepped into the other room to talk to the acting Mountie and Lewis took his opportunity, "Here! Take this! I dropped your saddle bag and this fell out!" Lewis whispered. Jack was surprised as Lewis handed him the photograph of Elizabeth that he kept in his journal.

Jack stared at it and then looked at Lewis, "Thank you!" Jack whispered as he tucked it into his shirt.

Lewis nodded as Miller walked back in the room. "Ok Jack, right this way." Miller gestured as they walked him to his cell. There were 8 cells and each one held one or two men, including another Mountie at the far end. They called to Jack as he walked down the hallway,

"Hey another Mountie!" one grunted.

"Constable! Nice of you to join us!" Another criminal yelled.

"What are _you_ in for?"

Lewis unlocked the cell door and Miller turned to Jack. "We'll see you soon." Miller said as he walked away.

Jack walked into the cell and turned around. "Thank you for..." Jack said as he patted his shirt where he placed Elizabeth's picture. He felt as though he found a new friend in Constable Lewis.

Lewis nodded and then closed the cell door. He pointed at Jack, "Remember, 'it' never fails, Jack!"

Jack smiled and nodded. Jack ignored the criminals trying to talk to him as he lay back on the cot, pulled out his picture of Elizabeth and sighed.

Later that evening at the Thatchers, "I told Constable Horton that I will be more than happy to testify formally against Mr. Higgins! He wanted money from me in order to get the position back at the academy. I didn't want to have to pay him but he said he'd see to it that you would never teach in Canada again if I didn't pay. I'd like our money back!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes, of course mother. Excuse me." Elizabeth said dejectedly as she left the dinner table. William, Kate and Julie looked at each other as she walked out. Elizabeth slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom and sat at the window seat. She stared out into the night thinking about Jack and wiping her tears as they fell.

"Elizabeth?" Julie said as she knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she stepped into the room. "Elizabeth?" Julie said again stepping closer. "Elizabeth!" Julie said as she touched her shoulder.

Elizabeth jumped and gasped out of surprise. "Julie! You scared me half to death!" Elizabeth said.

"I knocked and called to you. I can see you're upset. I hate to see you upset, sister." Julie said.

"I feel so guilty. Jack is in trouble because of me!" Elizabeth said hugging Julie as she cried harder. "What's going to happen to him? I miss him so much! I wake up and reach for him because I was so used to having him with me during our trip."

Julie smiled. "You'll see him again!" Julie said as she wiped Elizabeth's tears away.

"I know but, what will come of us? We said we love each other but he wanted me to consider marrying Clayton. Perhaps he just said that he loved me because I said it first?" Elizabeth said.

"That's not true Elizabeth and you know it! He loves you and that's why he came with you. He could have left when Clayton came back." Julie said.

Elizabeth continued, "If he loves me, wouldn't Jack want me to marry him? I guess that's being presumptuous but that's what courting leads to…well most courting. As if I could even think of being with Clayton. He's half the Mountie that Jack is! Elizabeth Lowne? It rhymes with clown for goodness sake!"

Julie giggled at that.

"It doesn't sound nearly as strong, as…as good as, Elizabeth Thornton." Elizabeth said whimsically.

"I agree!" Julie said with a squeal.

"Well, I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Obviously Jack was not thinking about me and marriage." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Oh you're right; Jack only came up with a plan where you had to be husband and wife." Julie said with a sly grin.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "Well, for now I'd settle for just seeing him. I'm going to testify for Jack. He didn't leave me behind so I won't leave him!" Elizabeth said with determination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***Hearties, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I greatly appreciate each and every one of you. **

**Chapter 10**

Kate and William entered the house and removed their hats. "Hello! How did your meeting with the Lownes go?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"We apologized profusely." Kate said. "I know they were not happy."

"I'm sure they will get over it, they have no other choice!" William said as he rubbed Kate's arm, kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and walked past them.

"Did you see the signs around the city asking for witnesses for Jack's case?" Elizabeth asked looking to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. I'm sure they are getting people to join the witness list." William said. "Excuse me; I have something I need to tend to." William said as he walked into his study and closed the door. He walked to his desk, sat down and wrote a check. He then placed a piece of paper in his typewriter and began to type. A little while later, he placed the letter and the check in an envelope. He sat lost in his thoughts over the situation as it weighed on him. "Tomorrow will be a long day." He said to himself. He stood and tucked the envelope into an inner pocket of his suit jacket.

Elizabeth and William rushed through the Toronto train station. "We're here Constable Horton! This is my father, William Thatcher. He will be escorting me." Elizabeth said as they entered the train.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thatcher." Constable Horton said as he shook his hand. He then returned to his list to check in the witnesses.

"You as well! How many witnesses did you acquire, Constable?" William asked.

"I have five witnesses and their stories corroborate Miss Thatcher's account. Go ahead and find your seat so we can get going." Constable Horton encouraged them.

Elizabeth sat down next to her father and turned to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for standing by me in my decision to testify on Jack's behalf. I just hope it all works out." Elizabeth said looking down. "Are you sure that you still want to travel with me all the way to Coal Valley?"

"I'm happy to support you as long as it's what you truly want to do. And yes, I want to see your new home, meet your students, your friends, especially the famous Abigail! I also want to get to know Jack and I trust that I will eventually." William said as he looked at Elizabeth. He took a deep breath, "Beth, I know you said that you're in love with him. Do you think he will ask for your hand?" William asked pointedly.

Elizabeth looked down "I…I hope so, perhaps someday. It is up to him to ask me." She said softly before looking up at her father. "Has something prompted you to ask that?"

William played with his hat in his hands, "Well, after speaking with the Lownes yesterday, I realized that you haven't been courting with Jack for very long. Are you sure that you're in love and that he's in love with you? Sometimes a person can feel things because it's early in a relationship and things are exciting and new. It's not love…yet." William said. He just wanted to protect his daughter from being hurt.

"I know the difference, father. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about Jack. I trust that he loves me because his actions have proven so." Elizabeth said.

"So if let's say, Julie or your friend Abigail were caught in the stagecoach all alone. Do you think Jack would have stayed until Clayton came back?" William inquired.

"Yes, when duty calls, Jack will do what needs to be done." Elizabeth said making her suddenly second guess his actions toward her being that of duty, not love.

"Well then, I want to make sure he's not just an excellent Mountie but a fine man as well. A good provider!"

"Yes well…that's something that he has difficulty with. A Mountie's salary is not your salary, father but I don't care about that." Elizabeth said.

"He's a proud man, isn't he?" William said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

William turned in his seat, folded his arms and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. Elizabeth sighed and thought about Jack. She felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement at the thought of seeing him soon. _'Will I be able to see him? Will I have the chance to talk to him, straighten things out, hug and kiss him?' _she thought_. 'Why did father have to say those things before? I know my feelings are of love but, what if the feelings that Jack feels as love are actually just the newness of our relationship, like her father said?_ She turned and looked out the window with sigh._ 'I'll know when I see him! I just know it!'_ Elizabeth sighed again.

A few days later, "Thornton! Your lawyer is here to see you." Jack stood and walked to door of the jail cell. It felt good to walk around, he barely had the opportunity to do so the last 5 days. He did not see Constables Lewis or Miller either. Jack felt as though he was going crazy just sitting or lying in his cell, with nothing to do but think.

Jack walked to the front of the building to meet his lawyer, Mr. Hughes in a small office space.

"Here he is." The acting Mountie said ushering Jack in the office.

"Um…Mr. Thornton?" Mr. Hughes asked as he stood, the man looked confused.

Jack looked at him, "Yes?"

"Oh, it's just that I only met you once and now you have a beard." Said Mr. Hughes as he adjusted his glasses. "I didn't recognize you."

Jack knew his beard had grown in as he had not shaved since he left Coal Valley; that was 12 days ago. He glanced at himself in the mirror on the way to the table and took a double take. He was a little surprised; he had never seen himself with so much facial hair that he almost didn't recognize himself either. It's not that he looked like another person, just _different_.

Hughes noticed Jack looking and cleared his throat. "Please have a seat." Hughes said as he gestured to the chair.

Jack took one last glance in the mirror and sat at the table. "When is the court martial going to start?" Jack asked.

"Getting anxious are we?" Hughes smiled. He didn't think anything of it as cases were everyday life for Hughes.

"Yes! I want to get this underway." Jack said, annoyed.

Hughes realized Jack wanted to get down to business and so he proceeded. "Ok, Constable Richard Horton sent a telegram to Commissioner O'Keefe's office stating that he is inbound with five witnesses of your capture of the train robbers. He is escorting them from Toronto and they should be arriving around 4:00 today. We will convene tomorrow morning at 9am to begin proceedings. Perhaps you should ask for a shave? I think it would make you feel better." Mr. Hughes said.

"They're not exactly accommodating here." Jack said looking back at the open door.

"Do you have any questions?" Mr. Hughes asked.

"How long do you think the court martial will take?" Jack inquired.

"It all depends on the witnesses and the prosecution's case. Some trials last a few days others go on for weeks, maybe months." Hughes said honestly.

Jack sighed and looked away.

"Look, your story is solid, Jack. Everything you said matched the paperwork that Miller and Lewis did. I'm going to meet and interview the witnesses when they get here. The acting Mountie will escort you to court tomorrow morning at 8:30. Get a goodnight's sleep."

Jack nodded, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Hughes said as he stood.

"Yes," Jack began thinking that the witnesses may be the ones that had seen him kissing Elizabeth. "The woman I stayed with on the trip, Elizabeth Thatcher...we were courting."

Hughes smiled, "I figured."

"You did?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Yes. Why else would you care so much to escort a random woman all the way to Toronto once Constable Lowne returned?"

Jack tried to hide a smile.

"I'll see you in the morning. I've got to go meet the witnesses in 15 minutes. Good day." Hughes said as he left the room.

The acting Mountie walked in to escort Jack back to his cell. He walked into the cell and lay down. Jack thought, '_What will tomorrow bring? Will this be the beginning or the beginning of the end? I wonder if I'll recognize any of the witnesses.' _He thought as he rolled over and tried to think about something else. He spent most of his time this week thinking of Elizabeth. He tried to change his thoughts. Jack wondered,_ 'What's happening in Coal Valley? I wonder if Bill is seeing any action as the acting Mountie. I wonder if Rip has caught that raccoon he's been trying to catch for weeks. I wonder how Mr. Miller is coming along with the new school house. Is it going as planned? I wanted to help him with the project. I'm sure Elizabeth would appreciate that. Will she like the school house that I had built for her? Will it be ready for Elizabeth in September if she makes it back there? Will she be back? Did she straighten everything out with the Academy? Why did I tell her to consider her parents plans? If she marries Lowne...here I go again. My thoughts always lead back to her.'_ Jack said as he rubbed his face with his hands. Being in jail left nothing to do but think. _'What I would give to see her in person.'_ he thought.

Elizabeth rocked slightly from the motion of the train as she slept. "Jack…" Elizabeth said softly. In her dream, she stood in the café dancing to a record with him. "I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth said softly as she hugged him tightly. "Are you ok?" She said placing her hand on his face. Jack kissed her and then spoke to her but she couldn't hear him. "Jack?" Elizabeth said a little louder. He backed away from her and walked out the door. "Jack!" she woke as she gasped and looked around her. She was alone but realized they were pulling up to a station.

"Hi Beth, I was just coming to wake you. Did you have a nice nap?" William asked as he walked over to their seats.

"No." Elizabeth said wiping her forehead.

"I'm sorry to hear that but guess what? We're here! Let's go meet Constable Horton." William said taking their bags.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet and made her way off the train. Constable Horton directed them immediately to a stagecoach that took them to the Parliament Building to meet with Mr. Hughes.

William, Elizabeth and the four other witnesses made their way to the waiting room area in the building. Constable Horton turned in the witness list. "Constable Clayton Lowne is on the next train. He is being escorted by two Mounties but has not been formally arrested yet as we need him to testify first."

"Thank you." Mr. Hughes said as he read over the witness list. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran into the waiting room. "Elizabeth Thatcher?"

"Yes?" Elizabeth said as she stood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Please come in." Hughes said. Elizabeth looked at her father who nodded remained seated.

"Thank you for everything Constable Horton, from Higgins to this case. It was a pleasure to work with you." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome Ma'am. I wish you all the best." Constable Horton said with a small smile. "Good luck."

Elizabeth turned and followed Mr. Hughes into his office. "I'm Robert Hughes, Jack Thornton's lawyer." He said.

"How is Jack? Where is he? Is he close by?" Elizabeth asked in rush. "Can I see him, please?" she asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Well ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you that they do not allow visitors at the jail in which Mr. Thornton is staying, other than council." Mr. Hughes said.

Elizabeth looked down, "I can't see him at all?" she said as he voice cracked with emotion.

"Well you will at the trial tomorrow morning. I'm sure that he will be surprised to see you, I had no idea you would be here!" Mr. Hughes said confidently. "Ma'am, let's talk about the case. I can see that you care about Jack but you need to stay focused so that your testimony is clear and accurate."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "You're right! I'm here to clear Jack's good name and I will not back down from any prosecutor!" Elizabeth said firmly.

Hughes smiled, "Good! Please allow me to ask you some questions." Hughes said as he began to prepare her for testifying.

William Thatcher sat in the waiting room. He read the signs on the wall listing the offices within. It suddenly occurred to him that he was sitting in the Parliament Building in which Commissioner O'Keefe's office was held. He took the envelope from his suit jacket. He was going to have the envelope delivered to O'Keefe's office. Elizabeth had just gone in with Hughes so he knew he had some time. He opened the envelope and pulled the check and letter out to re-read it:

**Dear Commissioner O'Keefe of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police,**

**I am writing in regards to Constable Jack Thornton, RCMP. As I'm sure you are well aware, Mr. Thornton and a fellow Mountie captured the Tolliver gang a few months ago. My daughters, Elizabeth and Julie Thatcher, were held captive by these men and were rescued by Mr. Thornton. My wife and I were pleased to learn that Mr. Thornton has already been given a reward. **

**My wife and I just recently had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Thornton for the first time and wanted to offer our sincerest gratitude for saving our daughters. He graciously turned down our offer of a reward several times. After Mr. Thornton left, we learned that he was unable to tend to his orders to go to Lethbridge due to the fact that another Constable, Clayton Lowne, had deserted his assignment to escort my daughter home. I paid a hefty sum to have this gentleman ensure my daughter's safety as she traveled to Toronto. Mr. Thornton saw no other choice than to stay with my daughter when he came upon Elizabeth in her deserted state. I also learned that once Constable Lowne returned, Mr. Thornton did not trust that Mr. Lowne could uphold his duty. As a result, my daughter Elizabeth explained that Jack Thornton later had to devise and execute a plan that saved her and an entire train of people from a group of outlaws who attempted to rob the train from Calgary to Toronto on the 21st of June. **

**I am forever indebted to Mr. Jack Thornton for he has proven to be an honorable Mountie. If you are keeping count, he has saved my daughter three times now, my daughter Julie, the town of Coal Valley and a train full of Canadian citizens. You are fortunate to have such a fine officer in your force. He truly is a hero! That being said, I would like to show my appreciation and gratitude for Jack Thornton. **

**I am dismayed to hear that he is facing charges. While I understand there are rules and regulations that he must follow, I hope you will see that it is quite apparent that he is motivated by duty, honor, and the need to serve and protect. **

**I pray you have more than one Mountie like Constable Jack Thornton however; I believe his record will show you that it is not likely. He is an asset to your force, Commissioner O'Keefe. Please accept the enclosed donation to be used by the Royal Northwest Mounted Police in honor of Constable Jack Thornton since he would not accept it. I expect this money to be utilized as a fund for the training of your Mounties in the likeness of Mr. Thornton. **

**I will be following up with this donation to ensure that my funds are going where they should be. Please do not allow my identity as the donor to be revealed, I shall do that if it is ever deemed appropriate.**

**Sincerely,**

**William Thatcher**

He placed the check in with the letter and sealed the envelope. _'I should deliver this myself!'_ William thought. He turned to the other witnesses. "If my daughter comes out please tell her I'll be right back."

William climbed the stair and found the office. He turned the envelope over to the Commissioner's secretary, "Please see to it that Commissioner O'Keefe receives this. It's extremely important."

"Of course, sir." The woman said.

William entered the room and saw Elizabeth waiting for him. "Where did you go?"

"I just went for a little walk. Are you ready to go?" William asked.

**Author's note: My Grandfather's name was Richard Horton and I wanted to honor him. What did you think of Mr. Thatcher's letter? What will Jack's reaction be at seeing Elizabeth? What will Elizabeth's reaction be when she sees Jack...with a beard! Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__**Love Never Fails**__."_

*Dear Hearties, Thank you to everyone who is reading. As a writer, it's so special to have people take time to read your work. A special shout out to those who have been reviewing: HeartieAngelica, angelstreets, CherylinBoston, Bobbi's Bindings, Cindie Henrich, Mary Jo Vincent, PollyannaHeartie, JackandElizabeth (Amy), ng22, dvanderw26, jnh0713, Beth, and "guests"(Forgive me if I accidently left anyone out!) Thank you SO MUCH for your feedback and support. ~Lisa

P.S. I loved everyone's reaction to Jack's beard. It came from seeing a great pic of Daniel Lissing with one in honor of his birthday that Hallmark put up online. It was from the Home &amp; Family episode that Dan did with Erin Krakow. If you need a visual check it out. Oh now, let's a have a moment for Daniel Lissing...sigh...ok! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Jack woke at the crack of dawn determined to get this day over with. He paced his cell. He was guilty dereliction of duty; he knew that he was committing it the moment he found Elizabeth in the stagecoach and decided to stay. Jack stood with his arms outstretched and his hands on the bars.

"You heading out today too, Thornton?" The man in the cell next to him called.

"Mmhmm." Jack mumbled as he looked away and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the man in the cell next to him. "Barth" was his name. He was in for robberies and gang related incidents, one of which made him the main suspect in a case of the murder of a saloon girl. Jack couldn't stand to be so close to a man wanted for something so awful. The fact that the man was obnoxious didn't help.

"Me too. I'm heading off to court at 8:30. Hey, it will be good to be in the sun. Maybe we'll see some beautiful women while we're out!" Barth said excitedly.

"Don't you think you should be worried about your case?" Jack looked over at him.

"No, I didn't do it. I'm innocent! We're all innocent in here aren't we guys?" Barth said turning to the other men in their cells. Some of them cheered the others just grunted. He turned back to Jack, "Sure I had fun with her, and maybe I was a little rough but kill her? No way!" Barth said sitting down on his cot.

"Hey, keep it down in here!" The acting Mounties said as they came in. "Who's making everyone get rowdy in here?"

"He is." Jack and Barth said as they pointed at each other. Jack was ticked off. He wanted out and he wanted out now.

"When are we leaving for court? What time is it?" He asked his anger evident.

"Calm down! It's 8:25 so it's time to go." Constable Moore said opening Jack's cell as the others Mountie opened Barth's. They were cuffed and brought out front of the jail. Jack's annoyance dissipated at the site of his comrade Constable Lewis waiting there. Lewis nodded at Jack with a small smile and stepped forward. "Ok men, we're going to head over to court now. You are expected to act like gentlemen, to follow any order given to you and do not try anything foolish." Constable Lewis said.

"Well that depends on what you mean by foolish." Barth said.

"Shut up!" Jack and Lewis said.

"Well I guess I know who I have to stand next to, now!" Lewis said as the other Mountie, Constable Moore, joined them to leave.

Jack, Lewis, Constable Moore and Barth made their way down the street. The streets were crowded with citizens as the morning hustle and bustle of city of Winnipeg was well underway. As they rounded the street corner the Parliament Building came into site. The sidewalks were just as busy with men, women and children moving about. The four men began to climb the fifty-something steps of the Parliament Building. Jack just happened to look to the left and he saw her. He took a double take and he couldn't believe his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. There was Elizabeth in all of her glory wearing a pink dress and matching floral hat. "Elizabeth!" Jack said. She had adjusted her shoe and began to climb the stairs again. "Elizabeth!" He yelled and tripped slightly.

Elizabeth turned at the sound of her name. 'Jack?' she thought. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she noted the three Mounties in red serge heading up the steps. She noted they had a prisoner with them and that the one with a beard tripped.

"Hey, careful! You can't catch yourself if you fall with those cuffs on." Constable Moore said as he caught Jack.

Jack ignored the man as he moved his head to see her among the other people that were heading inside the building too. He saw her look right at him and then away. "Thornton!" the Mountie yelled as he felt Jack move around. "Stop calling out and moving around!" Constable Moore instructed him.

Constable Lewis was taking in the scene from behind Jack and decided to step in. "Here, let's switch. Bring Barth to his lawyer over there in the gray suit." Lewis pointed as he took Jack's arm. Lewis then lowered his voice, "Hey what's going on? You see Elizabeth?"

"Yes!" Jack said feeling a jolt of energy rush through him at the site of her. "She's over there in the pink dress and hat. What is she doing _here_?"

"Shopping!" Lewis said sarcastically. "Obviously she's here for you! She's going the same way, come on!" Lewis said as he pulled Jack a little and continued up the last steps. Jack's heart raced with anticipation as they got closer to her. Lewis maneuvered them right behind Elizabeth and then pushed Jack in front of him. "Elizabeth!" Jack said as he walked right behind her.

She turned around to look, "Jack?" Elizabeth said looking at the Mountie with a beard. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were…" Elizabeth said as he smiled at her. "Jack!" she exclaimed as she practically jumped onto him knocking off his hat. "Oh my goodness, look at you with a beard!" She said touching his face. "I almost didn't recognize you! I wanted to see you but they wouldn't let me." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm much better right now!" Jack said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he suddenly felt alive. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Jack." Elizabeth said. "I've missed you."

Jack shook his head, "I've missed you too." Their eyes locked and they forgot where they were as they closed in on one another to kiss.

"Lewis! What's going on here? Ma'am, get off of this prisoner!" Constable Moore said as he pulled Elizabeth away from Jack.

"No!" Jack yelled but he couldn't do anything about it because his hands were bound by the handcuffs. "Get me out of these cuffs, Lewis!" Jack said as he watched the Constable move away with Elizabeth.

"You know I can't take them off until we get into the courtroom." Lewis said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled back. "I'm here for you!"

"Please ma'am, you can't do that!" Constable Moore said letting her go on the far side of the hallway. "Don't make me remove you from the building." Elizabeth went wide eyed at that. She couldn't allow herself to be removed, she had to testify.

Jack followed Elizabeth and the Constable but stopped when he saw Mr. Thatcher. "What is he doing here?" Jack asked himself. He turned to Lewis. "That's her father. I don't want him to see me with these on and in this position. It's bad enough she did." Jack said holding his cuffed hands up.

Lewis nodded. "Ok."

"Beth! There you are! I lost you in the crowd." He noted that she looked upset, "Is everything alright?" William asked.

She nodded, "I saw Jack! He…he looks tired. I was surprised to see that he has a beard. I'm worried about him." Elizabeth said.

Jack and Lewis moved to the side of the crowd. "Thank you for getting me close enough to her." Jack said.

"That should get you through a few more nights at the jail, huh?" Lewis said with a wink as he led Jack into the courtroom. "Ok, let me get these cuffs off of you and you can have a seat with your council." Lewis said as he unlocked the cuffs.

Jack moved to sit down with his lawyer, Mr. Hughes. He glanced back at the people in the room and noticed a number of people behind him and one man, the prosecutor, to the right. He saw Elizabeth enter and he smiled slightly; she said she was here for him. That fact coupled with their little interlude a few minutes ago gave Jack a major boost. He was ready to fight. He knew he was derelict of his duty but he had good cause. He saw her take a seat in the back and noticed Mr. Thatcher sat next to her. Jack sighed, _'This is not how William Thatcher should see his daughter's suitor.' _he thought. Jack also noted three people that he recognized from the train.

Court was called to order shortly after that. Commissioner O'Keefe entered and everyone rose to their feet. Jack felt awkward as he stood there with a room full of people for his case, especially Mr. Thatcher.

Commissioner O'Keefe began proceedings and introduced himself as the acting judge for the court martial. William Thatcher sat stunned. He had no idea that Commissioner O'Keefe was overseeing the case. He now worried that his letter and donation in Jack's name could be seen as a bribe and began to fidget in his seat.

Elizabeth noted his discomfort and asked, "Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yes, dear." William stated and then looked away quickly.

The case was underway as Maximillian Squires was introduced as the prosecutor. The man was tall and lanky in his posture; he was young and acted as though he had something to prove. He spoke with an edge in his tone and was purposely intimidating. "…I will prove that Mr. Thornton was blatant in his dereliction of his duty without a shadow of doubt!" Squires said as he slammed his hand on the table. Many people jumped at the sound, including Elizabeth.

It was then Mr. Hughes turn to state the defense's case. He stood, fixed his suit jacket and nodded to Jack before he began. "Commissioner, Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I will make this clear and concise. We are here due to the heroic actions of Constable Jack Thornton. His stellar record and character will be discussed and I have every bit of confidence that you will learn first-hand that he upholds the values of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police of integrity, honesty, professionalism, respect and accountability. Thank you."

"The court martial would like to call Constable Clayton Lowne to the witness stand." Hughes said. Clayton stood and walked up to the front and was sworn in. Clayton glanced at Jack but looked away quickly.

"Mr. Lowne, it is my understanding that you were given the assignment to escort Miss Elizabeth Thatcher from Coal Valley to Toronto. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Clayton responded.

"Was this a tough assignment or an enjoyable one?" Hughes asked.

"Objection! Where is this going?" Squires yelled.

"Sustained." The Commissioner said.

"Tell me about your assignment. What did it entail?" Hughes said.

"The assignment was to escort Miss Thatcher from Coal Valley to Toronto." Clayton said looking at her in the back of the room.

"Just escorting her? What was the point of you, a lawman, being with her?" Hughes asked firmly.

"To ensure her safety." Clayton said.

"Thank you! So, you left Coal Valley, rode about a day's ride and then what?" Hughes said.

"The stagecoach's wheel broke off. I knew there was a town just south of where we were so, I went to get it." Clayton said.

"Was Constable Thornton there yet?" Hughes asked.

"Not yet." Clayton said between gritted teeth.

"How long were you gone for?" Hughes asked.

"A few hours." Clayton said.

"That's not true!" Jack said from his seat.

"Constable Thornton! You are not on the stand. Quiet!" Commissioner O'Keefe said.

Jack nodded but was clearly annoyed that Clayton lied.

"How long were you gone for?" Hughes repeated. "Need I remind you that the lovely Miss Thatcher is present and can verify your story."

"A few hours." Clayton said.

"So you left your post or, your assignment, Elizabeth Thatcher, to get a wheel for the stagecoach. Is that correct?" Hughes asked.

"Yes but I knew where the town was so I thought I'd get it and return faster than the stagecoach driver." Clayton said.

"Who did you leave Miss Thatcher with to ensure her safety as you were assigned to do? The stagecoach driver is not a lawman who can ensure the safety of his passengers." Hughes said. "Surely you couldn't have left your post without another Mountie present to relieve you. As per rule number 28, section 4B which states, 'No constable is to leave his post without proper relief from another constable or a direct order to do so from a superior.' You're aware that it is one of the causes for dereliction of duty, aren't you? "

"No, Thornton had arrived by then!" Clayton said quickly.

"You just testified that he was not there yet. Which is it, Mr. Lowne? You need to keep your story straight." Hughes said.

"Objection, harassing the witness!" Squires yelled.

"Over ruled." The Commissioner said.

"It was a while ago, I guess my memory is not serving me so well." Clayton said touching his head. Jack looked at Clayton with disgust and so did Elizabeth and Mr. Thatcher.

Hughes looked at Clayton, "Mr. Lowne, it was only 2 weeks ago! I think you're feigning memory loss because you're well aware that you too could be facing the very same charge that Mr. Thornton is facing. Although, your dereliction of duty is for leaving your post without proper relief or direct orders from a superior."

"Objection, Constable Lowne is not on trial." Squires said.

"Not yet." Hughes said smugly.

"You wanted me to marry him?" Elizabeth whispered to her father.

William looked at her, "Your mother, dear. We didn't know better, but now we do! Boy do we know now!" Williams said.

Hughes proceeded to inquire about Clayton's return to Elizabeth, Jack's presence and the apprehension of the criminals on the train. Clayton stretched things here and there which drove Jack and Elizabeth crazy. "I have no further questions." Hughes said satisfied with the answers.

Squires, the prosecutor, stepped up "Constable Lowne, in what capacity did you know Miss Thatcher?" Squires asked.

"We previously courted in secondary school. Our families had decided they would fix us up again. The trip was not just to escort Elizabeth safely but in the hope that we would rekindle things." Clayton said.

"So you had feelings for her?" Squires said.

"I found her attractive of course. She's a very beautiful woman." Clayton said looking over at Elizabeth.

Jack hit Hughes arm, "Object to this!" he said.

"Let him dig his own grave." Hughes whispered back.

Elizabeth felt herself blushing and sat a little lower in the seat.

"So, when the wheel came off of the stagecoach you saw an opportunity to provide for her as a prospective suitor should, is that correct?" Squires stated arrogantly.

"Um…yes. I got back as soon as I could." Clayton said with a smile.

"What's a man to do but to provide for the woman he's courting?" Squires asked the jury with arrogance. "You told Mr. Thornton to leave when you arrived?"

"Yes but he insisted on staying. Thornton knew he was wrong because he sent a telegram at the Calgary train station stating that he was delayed. He knew he should have left." Lowne said.

"I have no further questions your honor." Squires said walking back to his seat. Jack was annoyed, this man was a jerk.

"You may step down. The Prosecution, Mr. Squires, will call the next witness." Commissioner O'Keefe stated.

Squires stood and looked around the room. He laid his eyes on Elizabeth, "I call Miss Elizabeth Thatcher to the stand."

"What? No!" Jack said to Hughes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***There's a lot of info here, Hearties. Fasten your seatbelts! ~Lisa**

**Chapter 12**

"Miss Thatcher, please come forward." Prosecutor, Maximillian Squires called.

"No!" Jack whispered frantically to his lawyer, Mr. Hughes. "I don't want Elizabeth to be put through this. I don't want Squires to twist her words around or embarrass her!"

"She is your key witness, Jack. Squires will go first and I will do my best to undo anything he tries to pull." Hughes matched his tone.

Squires could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Keep it down over there!" he said.

Elizabeth's anxiety was up but she took a deep breath and stood. She walked to the front of the room and made eye contact with Jack. 'Be strong! This is for Jack!' Elizabeth coached herself. She held her face firm and her head high as she was sworn in, it reminded Jack of when they first met and they didn't get along.

Squires approached Elizabeth. She didn't like this man or his insinuations that he brought up about her and Clayton during his testimony. She wanted Squires to think twice about trying to pull something with her or twist facts about Jack.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm just going to get right to it. Would you agree that Constable Clayton Lowne was just trying to provide for you, as a suitor should, when he left to get the wagon wheel?" Squires asked.

Elizabeth blinked, "It was a wheel for a stagecoach, Mr. Squires, not a wagon." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"What does it matter? Do you…" Squires said.

Elizabeth interrupted, "It matters because it's a fact. A fact is imperative in times such as these, isn't that right Commissioner?" Elizabeth turned to Commissioner O'Keefe.

The Commissioner was taken back for a moment because Elizabeth had just taken the floor right out from under Squires. The Commissioner rather enjoyed it. "Well, uh…yes! Of course the facts are imperative; this is a court martial for goodness sake!"

"Exactly, sir!" Elizabeth said turning back to Squires. "I find it concerning that you would ask what it matters, Mr. Squires. You want to provide the facts to the jury and Commissioner, don't you?" Elizabeth said firmly. "It was a wheel for a stagecoach, not a wagon."

Jack and Hughes had to hide their smiles but William Thatcher grinned from ear to ear. "That's my girl!" Mr. Thatcher said to himself.

Squires stared at her for a moment; he was thoroughly annoyed. He didn't like that she had just taken control of the conversation and made him look like a fool. He decided to try another tactic.

"You're evading my question, Elizabeth. May I call you Elizabeth?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

Elizabeth moved her hand away, "No, thank you. Miss Thatcher will do."

"Fine! Miss Thatcher, do you believe that Constable Lowne was trying to be a good suitor by providing the wheel for the _stagecoach_?" Squires asked in a harsh tone.

"No, absolutely not." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Why is that?" Squires asked with anger in his tone. "Perhaps your attraction for him was overwhelming as you were all alone with him in that stagecoach that you couldn't think straight, and now your recall has been impacted?" Squires asked.

Elizabeth blushed with embarrassment at his insinuation.

Jack hit Hughes, "Object to that!" he said.

But Elizabeth recovered quickly before Hughes could say anything, "First of all, he was not and is not my suitor! My family was unaware that I'm already in a courtship. I do not have any interest in Clayton Lowne. He was made well aware of that and reminded to act like a gentlemen on more than one occasion during the trip." Elizabeth said.

Jack's jaw tightened when he heard that. He told Clayton to act like a gentleman before they left town.

"Who are you in a courtship with?" Squires boldly inquired.

"Objection!" Hughes said as he stood. "What difference does it make who is courting Miss Thatcher? She was in a courtship and not interested."

"Sustained." Commissioner O'Keefe said.

Elizabeth continued, "The stagecoach driver said he would leave to get the wheel. It would have been taken care of but, Clayton insisted more than once that he would get it faster and left me."

"But he left you with the driver." Squires said.

"Yes, but he was drunk and soon fell asleep." Elizabeth stated.

Squires began to pace, "When Constable Jack Thornton showed up, did you ask him to stay?"

"No, I didn't need to." Elizabeth said stole a glance at Jack.

"Why?" Squires asked.

"He knew I wanted him to stay." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack again. He gave her a small smile. "I was praying for my safety and that of the driver and when I woke, Jack was there. He had come upon the stagecoach while traveling. Jack was well aware that I had been robbed on a previous trip in a stagecoach and that Clayton had orders to ensure my safety. Clayton had left about 2 hours before dark and did not return until morning. It was not a 'few hours' as Clayton testified." Elizabeth said.

Clayton readjusted himself in the seat in the back of the courtroom.

Squires wanted to skim over that so he moved forward. "Ok so Clayton Lowne returns and what transpired that made Jack Thornton stay?" Squires asked as he paced.

"He said that he was coming along." Elizabeth said.

"But the acting constable was back! Thornton had orders to go to Lethbridge!" Squires asked.

"He didn't trust that Clayton would get me safely to Toronto considering he abandoned me the night before and for an extended amount of time." Elizabeth said.

"But _what difference does it make to Constable Thornton_? You're just a woman, a citizen, and he had orders to fulfill." Squires said in a derogatory way.

Jack's hand scrunched into a fist, Elizabeth wasn't just any woman.

Elizabeth didn't want to give Squires information on her personal life or her courtship with Jack. "You can ask him yourself." Elizabeth said.

Squires inhaled deeply. He didn't like Elizabeth. He thought she was a smart-aleck. He was hoping to corner her but she danced right around his questions. He slammed his hand again in frustration. Elizabeth jumped because she wasn't expecting it. Squires smirked with pleasure. He knew one way to get to her. "I'm done with this witness…for now." Squires said.

Jack's lawyer, Mr. Hughes stood and buttoned his jacket. "Miss Thatcher…let's start from the beginning. Unlike Mr. Squires, I like to be thorough and get all of the facts straight."

Squires snorted form his side of the room.

Jack sighed and felt better now that Elizabeth would be questioned by Hughes.

"Miss Thatcher, you received word that you were needed in Toronto. You were robbed on a previous journey so you're concerned for your safety, as was your family. You have a Mountie to escort you, correct?" Hughes said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"You testified before that Constable Lowne was introduced as a suitor even though you were already in a courtship and that you had to remind him to act like a gentlemen more than once. Is that correct?" Hughes asked as he paced.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"So when Mr. Lowne left and Jack Thornton arrived, I can imagine you were relieved." Hughes asked.

"Yes, I was quite relieved! I kept a knife with me because I was scared, I prayed for my safety and that of the driver, who was drinking at the time. I knew I couldn't count on him if robbers or animals were to come around." Elizabeth said as she looked down recalling that fear. The animals howling in the distance spooked her. "Jack arrived and I knew I would be safe."

"Why is that, ma'am? How did you know that you'd be safer with Mr. Thornton than with Mr. Lowne?" Hughes asked.

"Clayton had already left me. I knew Jack wouldn't do that, he's not that kind of man or Mountie." Elizabeth said with pride as she looked at Jack.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know that because he's the man that is courting you, correct?" Hughes asked.

Elizabeth was a little taken back. She didn't expect him to bring that up. "Yes, he is."

There was a gasp among the crowd as people learned Jack's motive for dereliction of duty.

"So, Jack Thornton did not get to Lethbridge because he came upon the woman he was courting and found her abandoned by the Mountie that was _hired _to ensure her safety. Commissioner and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, how can you fault a man for that? I'm sure you can relate to Constable Thornton's position. Wouldn't you do the same thing for someone you cared for?" Hughes posed to the crowd. "Thank you. You may step down for now, Miss Thatcher."

Jack felt a mixture of embarrassment and yet pride because he didn't like that their courtship and his feelings were exposed like this. He glanced back at Clayton who wouldn't make eye contact.

Hughes and Squires called the witnesses from the train. Everyone recounted the same story; that Constable Jack Thornton apprehended the two men in the train car with Elizabeth's assistance and then Clayton joined them. One witness' testimony planted a bad seed among the crowd and jury however.

A tall thin woman with gray hair, sat on the witness stand and recounted the train robbery. "That woman, Elizabeth, was held at gun point by a robber and Constable Thornton came up behind them. He didn't have his red Mountie jacket on so we didn't know, nor did the robbers, that he was in fact a Mountie. I thought that was pretty wise of him because he had us all fooled. We thought he was just another citizen on the train but when Constable Thornton stood, pointed the gun at the robber and demanded his wife back, well…I couldn't help but swoon! A handsome hero comes along and saves the woman he loves well…it's the thing that stories are made of!" The woman said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth blushed. Jack just looked away recalling that moment he feared for Elizabeth.

Prosecutor Squires sighed, "Ok, can we please stick to the facts, ma'am?"

"Yes of course well, the robber had the upper hand but Constable Thornton's quick thinking saved us all. He said something to Elizabeth and she dropped to the floor. Then Constable Thornton pulled another gun out of nowhere and shot the robber! Then another man came along behind him and with Elizabeth's help, he got him too! Those two are quite the couple!" She sighed. "I must say, they lied. Elizabeth and Constable Thornton had people believe that they were married. Why I even made brief conversation with them about it. I was shocked today to learn that they are not." The woman concluded.

Jack and Elizabeth looked down from their respective places in the court room. They didn't lie it was part of the plan to thwart the thieves. They did enjoy playing the parts of a married couple, mostly because they wished it were true.

Squires smiled, "It kind of makes you wonder what else Constable Thornton and Miss Thatcher have lied about, doesn't it?"

Hughes sighed. This was not good for Jack's case. He knew it would plant doubt in the minds of the Commissioner and jury.

"I…I guess so. I'm eternally grateful to Mr. Thornton though. He saved us! Thank you, Constable!" The woman said to Jack.

Jack acknowledged her gratitude with a nod.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Squires said as he walked to sit down.

Hughes stood, "I'd like to call Constable Jack Thornton to the witness stand."

Jack stood and broadened his shoulders as he walked. He saw Mr. Thatcher there watching with Elizabeth to his left. 'I really wish he wasn't here for this.' Jack thought.

"Constable, the Commissioner and jury have already read your written statement, known to the court as, exhibit A." Hughes said holding the document up. "I do however have a few questions that need to be clarified. Why did you choose to stay with Miss Thatcher when you found her?"

Jack inhaled deeply, "Because she was all alone. The stagecoach driver was drunk and passed out when I arrived. I found Miss Thatcher asleep in the locked stagecoach. When I woke her, she pulled a knife on me and told me to 'stay back'. She retracted that warning when she realized it was me. She told me Constable Lowne had left and that she felt safe now that I was there." Jack said. He stole glance at Elizabeth.

Hughes stood with his arms folded, "I'm sure you were happy to be there for her."

"Yes, very much." Jack said quietly.

"So you wait with her for Constable Lowne to return and he does not until morning, is that right?" Hughes asked.

"Yes."

"What made you decide to stay instead of moving on to Lethbridge?" Hughes asked.

"Lowne left her once; he'd probably do it again. He shouldn't have left in the first place." Jack said.

"I understand. Do you love Elizabeth Thatcher?" Hughes asked.

Jack stared for moment at being put on the spot. He looked at Elizabeth and then at Mr. Thatcher. "Yes, I love Elizabeth."

"What did you do about your orders?" Hughes asked.

"I sent a telegram as soon as we got the train station in Calgary. I made them aware that I was delayed and would be late." Jack said.

"So you planned to go to Lethbridge after Miss Thatcher reached her destination safely, correct?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, that's why I wrote that in the telegram." Jack said confidently.

"May I present exhibit B, the telegram that was received in Lethbridge to the acting assistant commissioner. Ladies and gentlemen, the telegram shows Mr. Thornton's intent. You know, it's a good thing Constable Thornton was delayed for his reported duty, because as we heard before, he thwarted the robbery of an entire train of citizens. Constable, why did you and Miss Thatcher pretend to be married?" Hughes asked.

"It was the plan for me to look like a civilian. There were three robbers. The plan was for Elizabeth to feign illness and then I'd come up behind them. We used the ploy that we were married so that if something went awry, we could explain to the criminals why one was looking for the other. We would hopefully distract them and have them underestimate me so I could get the upper hand. Constable Lowne was in the front of the train with the robber who went for the conductor." Jack concluded.

I have no further questions your honor." Hughes said as he sat down.

Squires stood and looked at Jack through squinted eyes. "Constable Thornton, it sounds as though the train ride from Calgary to Toronto was memorable, as we all heard the details of the witnesses. That being said, I'm going to stick with the event before your ride. Would you agree as Elizabeth's suitor that you were jealous of Constable Lowne for taking her on the trip?"

"No." Jack said with annoyance. He wasn't jealous he was upset.

"Were you concerned for her safety or her heart?" Squires asked.

"What are you getting at?" Jack asked with his brow furrowed.

"Did you really just happen to come upon the stagecoach or did you follow it?" Squires asked.

"What? No!" Jack said getting irritated.

"Did you feel the need to stay with her so that Constable Lowne wouldn't steal her away from you…?" Squires asked.

"I trust Elizabeth!" Jack cut Squires off as his anger was evident.

"Objection!" Hughes said.

"Sustained! Stand down Squires! Stop making insinuations." Commissioner O'Keefe said firmly.

Elizabeth, Mr. Thatcher and the rest of the room were on the edge of their seat. Elizabeth had to remind herself to breathe. She hated to see Jack up there but thought he was doing a good job holding his own against the prosecutor.

"I have no further questions!" Squires said as he went back to his seat.

Commissioner O'Keefe stood. "Ok, we have heard a great deal of testimony today. It's getting late. We will convene tomorrow morning at 9:00 for the jury's decision and my ruling. Court is dismissed." He said as he slammed the gavel.

Everyone stood and began to file out of the courtroom. Constable Lewis stopped to talk to Elizabeth for a moment and then walked over to Jack. "Ok, time for these again!" He said holding the cuffs up. Jack groaned, "Can you at least put them on the front in case I trip again?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth and William walked into the hallway, "I just want to go over to the city library, Father. We passed it on the way here. I want to look something up. I'll meet you back at the hotel for dinner in a few hours?" Elizabeth said as they walked among the crowd.

"Ok, I have to send a telegram to the office anyway. I'll see you later." William said as he walked away. He turned and headed upstairs to the commissioner's office and found the secretary locking the door.

"Hello, miss!" William said holding his hand out. "I'm William Thatcher and you are?"

"Angelica, sir." She said shaking his hand.

"Ah, Angelica! You may recall that I was here late yesterday and asked you to turn in a letter to the Commissioner." William said.

"Yes sir, I delivered it as promised!" Angelica said.

"Do you know if he read it yet?" William asked.

"No, he hasn't been in. He was in court all day." Angelica replied.

"Yes, ok…thank you." William said tipping his hat. "Have a good evening."

"You too, sir!" Angelica smiled.

The hallway was crowded as all of the courtrooms, offices and parliament workers were releasing for the day. Jack was hoping to see or speak with Elizabeth before he left but he didn't see her anywhere.

"We just have to stop in here for a second." Constable Lewis said opening the door to a conference room. He pushed Jack inside and said, "You have about 3 minutes."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked with confusion as the door shut behind him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

He spun around immediately. "Elizabeth!" he smiled. They closed the distance between them and kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

_*Dear Hearties, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're so encouraging! A special shout out to Cindie Henrich and Mary Jo Vincent. Mary Jo, I'm humbled by your extra review. I have an "inner knowing" that WCTH fanfiction is only my "start" as I now plan to write a book of some sort, someday! I do not know what I will write about and do not claim to be a writer but how cool is it that WCTH inspired this random gal to write? Pretty amazing! __Thank you ALL for your encouragement and for just simply reading. Sigh…is it May 2015, yet? _

**Chapter 13**

Jack and Elizabeth pulled back from their kiss. Elizabeth smiled but touched her lips and chin.

"What?" Jack asked looking a little concerned.

Elizabeth's smile grew wider, "Your beard, it feels funny…different that's all." She said as she touched his worried face.

"Oh! I can't wait to shave. How did you know to come in here?" Jack asked.

"That Mountie came over to me and said if I'd like to see you to meet in conference room F. I'm so glad he did! I've missed you." Elizabeth said.

"I've missed you too. I hate having these on." Jack said moving his cuffed hands in front of him.

"I know." Elizabeth said as she touched his hands.

"You did great up there, Elizabeth! I didn't like that you had to go through that. I wish I could get my hands on Squires for his insinuations about you but, you answered his questions." Jack laughed softly. "I'm very proud of you. You are something else, Elizabeth!"

"It's all for you, Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

"Thank you." Jack said just as softly.

They leaned in to kiss again but quickly jumped back at the sound of a knock at the door. "Two minutes!" Lewis yelled.

Elizabeth looked worried as their time was short. "I didn't like seeing you up there being questioned either, Jack. It's not right! I feared that you would get in trouble for staying with me. I wish you listened to me!" She said as she continued to hold his hands.

"I did it for you and I'd do it again, Elizabeth." Jack said. "I see that your father is with you."

"Yes, he wants to escort me to Coal Valley. He wants to meet and get to know everyone in my new home." Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad you're going back! I guess that means everything went ok with your meeting with that lowlife Higgins?" Jack said with disgust.

"Yes, thanks to you! I'll tell you about that another time but let's just say that my mother is testifying against him in Toronto this week." Elizabeth said.

"I'm relieved!" Jack said.

"I won't be relieved until your free, Jack. I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find something, anything! I don't even know what to look for but…I have to try!" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled, "Thank you." Jack then turned serious, "Elizabeth, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but, I want you to know that I have no regrets. I know I told you to consider your family's plan for you but, I hope your father sees the kind of man Clayton Lowne is."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Constable Lewis knocked and walked in. "Sorry but your time is up."

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other. They both silently prayed that his choice of words was not an omen.

"Ok…" Jack said

Elizabeth bit her lip and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled back and they leaned in to kiss again. Constable Lewis cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Jack said as he stepped back.

Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you, Constable." she said to Lewis.

"Ma'am" Lewis said as he tipped his hat and moved Jack. "Come on."

"Thank you for that. Why are you so kind to me, Lewis?" Jack asked as they began to navigate the crowd again.

"I don't know!" Lewis said with a small smile.

Jack couldn't help but smile at that too.

Lewis looked at Jack as they moved down the steps. "I know there's a chance that you may not be with her after the verdict tomorrow. I know I'd want any time I could get with my Lorelei if I were in your position."

Jack nodded and looked away quickly. He didn't want to think about it.

Elizabeth made her way to the library. She went to the reference section and asked to speak with the librarian. "Hello, I don't know what I'm looking for but this is in reference to a court case involving a Mountie who is facing the charge of dereliction of duty. Do you have any books that would reference old protocol or old court cases?"

"We have a great deal of books here ma'am. Let me pull some things for you." The librarian said.

The next morning, Jack waited in his cell to be escorted over to the jail. His cell neighbor Barth was already getting on his last nerve.

"Hey I'm getting out today." Barth said.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I just know. No matter what, I won't be back here tonight. By the way, I saw that lady in pink you were talking to yesterday. She hugged you!" Barth said as he let out a whistle. "She's a looker, huh? Do you know her or is she just friendly? She looked too high class to be a saloon girl. I'd love a turn with her when you're done…" Barth said but suddenly saw Jack's hand come through the cell and grab his collar. Jack pulled Barth's hard against the cell bars. "Hey!" Barth yelled as his face pressed painfully against the bar.

"You will stay away from her, do you understand me?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Thornton! Barth's being annoying again, huh?" Constable Lewis said. "It's time to head over."

"Nice knowing you, Thornton!" Barth said.

Jack looked back at him and then turned to Lewis as they walked away. "Hey Lewis, Barth said he's getting out today, one way or another. It just doesn't sit right with me." Jack said as they walked to the parliament building.

"Really? That's interesting." Lewis said.

Everyone sat in the courtroom awaiting Commissioner O'Keefe's arrival. Elizabeth walked over to Hughes and handed him an open book. "Sir, please take a look at this." She said. Jack looked at her and then at the book as Hughes began to skim the text with his finger. Commissioner O'Keefe entered and court was called to order. He asked for closing arguments and Squires went first.

He made his argument that Jack was a jealous man who wanted to keep tabs on Elizabeth. It angered Jack, Elizabeth and even Mr. Thatcher to hear him portrayed as such. Squired reminded everyone that Jack and Elizabeth had lied on the train and replanted the seed that they may have been untruthful in their testimony. Many people in the courtroom, including the jury members, made eye contact with each other over that notion.

Jack's defense lawyer, Mr. Hughes, stood holding the book Elizabeth brought him. "Commissioner O'Keefe, ladies and gentlemen. Constable Jack Thornton has a stellar record as a Mountie. We have learned a great deal about his character and I believe you will agree that he upholds the values of the Royal North West Mounted Police of integrity, honesty, professionalism, respect and accountability. He planned to make it to Lethbridge where he had orders and on the way came upon the stagecoach and found the woman he loves abandoned by the Mountie that was hired to keep her safe. You may recall in Miss Thatcher's testimony, she stated that she feared for her safety. That she prayed for it because she had been robbed before. She stated her relief at Constable Thornton's arrival. You may also recall that Jack Thornton testified that he found Miss Thatcher asleep inside the _locked _stagecoach and when she woke up, had threatened him with a knife in an attempt to protect herself. He feared Constable Clayton Lowne would leave her again, putting her safety in danger again. Noting these facts, I believe it is clear that Jack Thornton believed Miss Thatcher was in danger and in the case of 'S. Taylor vs. the North West Mounted Police' from a court martial held over in Ottawa, before your time as Commissioner, a situation like this occurred. This book reads:

'As of October 17, 1903, it is declared that a new exception to the ruling of dereliction of duty is to be considered in trial. Rule 7, section B, paragraphs 2: "If a constable receives orders but becomes involved in a situation where a citizen or fellow constable is in potential danger, he shall assist the individuals. The constable is to follow his given orders immediately at the conclusion of the situation."

Jack smiled broadly because Elizabeth found a loophole. She sat in the back of the room with her hands clasped as though she was praying. Mr. Thatcher looked at her and reached for her hand.

"So you see, ladies and gentlemen, Jack Thornton was picked up at the train station with a ticket to Lethbridge on him. He would have made it Lethbridge however; he was picked up by two constables and brought here to face charges. His telegram stated that he planned to arrive late due to a delay. I believe this rule makes it obvious that Jack Thornton is innocent. It would be a shame to have a Mountie with exemplary record sit behind bars for any length of time. I hope you make the right decision." Hughes concluded.

Commissioner asked for the book and dismissed everyone while the jury deliberated. "We will reconvene at 12:00 for the verdict."

Hughes turned to Jack, "I'll be shocked if that didn't work! I can't believe Miss Thatcher found that. I may have to hire her!"

Jack smiled and looked over in time to see Mr. Thatcher leading Elizabeth toward the doorway.

At 12:00 sharp, the gavel slammed calling the court martial to order. "Constable Thornton, you and your lawyer must stand. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a decision?" Commissioner O'Keefe asked.

"We the jury find Constable Jack Thornton…not guilty." The head juror stated. Gasps could be heard. Jack closed his eyes with relief for a moment and then looked at Hughes who shook his hand.

Commissioner O'Keefe inhaled deeply. "Mr. Thornton, you are quite fortunate as in my eyes you are in fact guilty of dereliction of duty. While your reasoning was noble, you're fortunate that Mr. Hughes presented the ruling from that case in 1903. Canadian citizens should be thankful for your service and frankly we should have more Mounties like you in the future." Commissioner said.

William Thatcher moved his collar as he cleared throat. The commissioner must have read his letter to give a comment like that.

"While you will not face penalty for this, thanks to the jury's ruling, a formal letter regarding this court martial will go into your permanent record. You are expected leave Winnipeg and report for your duty in Lethbridge effective immediately following your official release from the jail. You will remain in Lethbridge until you receive further orders. There will be a new acting constable in…Coal Valley, is it? The acting constable will replace Inspector Avery who needs to be relieved." The commissioner said.

Elizabeth gasped. 'Why does Bill need to be relieved?' she thought. 'Will Jack be back as the acting constable?'

Jack nodded to the commissioner and thought the same thing as Elizabeth. He tried not to panic. He knew he was awarded Coal Valley as his permanent post but he never expected this all to happen. He tried not to get too far ahead of himself.

"This court martial has concluded." Commissioner O'Keefe said as he slammed the gavel down.

"Congratulations, Jack!" Constable Lewis said. "I'm sorry I have to cuff you. You're still considered a prisoner until you're officially discharged over at the jail." Lewis said.

"In that case, get me to the jail so I can be discharged as fast as possible!" Jack said with a smile. He put his hands out in front of him ready to be cuffed. He looked at Elizabeth who was walking out with her father. She looked back at him and smiled. Elizabeth gestured to the door. Jack knew he would see her outside.

Everyone walked out of the courtroom and began to fan out onto the steps and into the street.

"Oh hello, Mr. Thatcher!" the commissioner's secretary, Angelica called cheerfully.

"Ah, yes!" He said ushering her away from Elizabeth. "I'll be right with you Elizabeth." He said as he moved away with Angelica.

Elizabeth looked at her father with an odd expression. 'What is he up to?' she thought.

"I just wanted to let you know that the Commissioner still has yet to open his mail. He's just so busy! He will have time tomorrow. I checked his schedule. I just wanted you to know because I know it's very important." Angelica said.

"Thank you for informing me." William said. He was thrilled to know that his letter was not seen as a bribe and did not play a part in Jack's exoneration or in the commissioner's decision to not penalize Jack. He wanted Jack to know his appreciation and would tell him about it someday.

"Of course have a nice day!" Angelica said as she walked away. She climbed into a stagecoach and rode away.

William turned to see Elizabeth talking with Jack and a Mountie. William was shocked when he heard gun shots ring out down the busy street.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Thanks for reading and reviewing, Hearties! Sorry for the wait but life got me. Of course our Jack had to be exonerated! As a modern gal, I love that Jack is the hero (fan self) BUT, I love the notion that Elizabeth can save him in a different way than he can save her. I also believe that it shows that love always perseveres and never fails on both sides. On that note, **love always protects!**

And….action!

**Chapter 14**

Constable Lewis and Jack greeted Elizabeth as she walked over to them on the sidewalk. "You're free!" she said with a smile.

"Almost!" Jack said holding his cuffed hands up in front of him.

"Just give me a few minutes, love birds!" Constable Lewis said with a smile. Jack and Elizabeth shared a shy glance at each other when a loud pop sounded down the street. Some people looked around but others went about their business, the hustle and bustle of the busy sidewalk and street drowned the sound out. Lewis and Jack looked but didn't see anything. Lewis shrugged his shoulders and Jack returned his attention to Elizabeth.

"I can't believe you found that loophole!" Jack said.

"Well, the librarian helped! As luck had it, she used to live in Ottawa and remembered reading about that case in the newspaper. I'm so glad it worked." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Jack began when suddenly, gun shots rang out closer as men on horses rode up the street. They pulled to the front of the Parliament Building, firing into the air. Chaos unfolded on the busy city street and sidewalk as people ran, crouched down or fell to the ground to take cover.

Jack quickly turned to Elizabeth, lifted his cuffed hands over her head and moved his arms down to hug her, which locked her in place against him. In one swift motion, Jack brought them both to the ground and covered her with his body to shield her from the gunfire.

People screamed and shouted with fear as the men continued to fire into the air. Lewis had ducked down as well but he held his gun up to fire back.

Mr. Thatcher watched the entire scene unfold from his crouched position behind a pillar. "My goodness!" he said feeling helpless.

"What's going on?" Jack said looking over at Lewis.

"I think it's a brig break!" Lewis said firing back. "I see a group down the road at the jail!"

"Barth!" Jack and Lewis said simultaneously recalling this morning's conversation with the man. He said he wasn't coming back to the jail one way or another.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said worriedly from under him.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth! I know this is not proper but I didn't know what else to do." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"It's ok!" she said holding his collar. They flinched and hugged at the sound of more shots. "When is it going to stop?" she said frantically.

Jack simply kissed her temple, "You're going to be alright, Elizabeth."

"What about my father?" Elizabeth gasped. "God, please make it stop!" Elizabeth cried as she shut her eyes tightly. Elizabeth felt Jack's body flinch and heard him groan in pain.

"Jack? Jack?" She shook him.

He groaned again and looked at his arm, "I'm ok, I think it's just a graze."

One of the gunmen pointed a gun at the Mountie escorting Jack's cell neighbor Barth on the sidewalk. "Hand over your prisoner or I will fire, Mountie. I'll take you out and half of these innocent people."

"You've already used most of your bullets firing them into the air." The Constable said trying to buy his time as he saw more Mounties heading their way.

"It's about time you guys got here. I was beginning to think you were not coming!" Barth said as he struggled to break free of the Mountie's hold.

Constable Lewis saw an opportunity as both gunmen appeared distracted at the moment. "I have a chance!" Lewis said turning to Jack.

"Good luck!" Jack called as his new friend moved away. Jack wished he were able to help but he was thankful he could protect Elizabeth. He rolled them sideways so that he could see better but still held her close.

Lewis carefully walked a few steps trying not to draw too much attention although his red serge jacket didn't allow him to blend in. He aimed, fired and wounded one gunman. The man fell from his horse but Barth seized the opportunity to make a run for his other friend. Two more gunmen came out of nowhere and provided coverage as Barth was scooped up. Jack looked over and saw Barth nod at him as they rode away with Mounties chasing after the gunmen on horseback. Another Mountie moved to grab the downed gunman.

"It's over! They're gone!" Lewis yelled as he moved toward Jack and Elizabeth. Sighs of relief could be heard all over. A citizen was shot but people were tending to the man.

Jack moved his arms up and over Elizabeth freeing her from his hold. They both sat up and Jack tried to get a good look at his arm to see where he was hurt. "Oh, Jack…you're hurt!" Elizabeth said as she sat up on her knees and took his arm to get a closer look. "Oh thank God, it's just a laceration!" Elizabeth said with relief.

"See, it's just a graze. I'll be ok." Jack said. "I'm glad it was me and not you."

"Yes but…" Elizabeth said feeling badly. "Thank you for protecting me like that. You're a wonderful man and Mountie." Elizabeth said sincerely as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Ahem" Lewis said. "Sorry. I can give you a few stitches if you want to be sure it heals ok but regardless, I need to get you discharged." Lewis reached his hand down to help Elizabeth up as Jack got to his feet. "Let me take a look, Jack." Lewis said. "You're right, it's just a graze! We can bandage it over at the jail."

"I'd love to help catch them before I get to Lethbridge." Jack said. "Barth's got quite the list of crimes under his belt. He was in for robberies and the main suspect in an attack and murder of a saloon girl." Lewis shook his head at that while Elizabeth looked disgusted.

"I need to find my father! I don't see him anywhere." Elizabeth said looking around.

"Perhaps he made his way back to your hotel? Where are you staying?" Lewis asked.

"Hotel de Vincent on Angel Street." Elizabeth said.

"Wow! I tried to stay there but it was too expensive for my salary!" Lewis said innocently.

Jack looked down. "Ok, let's get going to the jail. We'll catch up with you later, Elizabeth." Jack said abruptly as he began to walk away. Elizabeth and Lewis looked at Jack oddly. Lewis quickly caught up to Jack. He suddenly recalled the conversation with Jack on the train in which he explained that Elizabeth's family wanted her to have a wealthy suitor; it all made sense now.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to bring up her wealth and our lack thereof." Lewis said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's help these people." Jack said. Jack and Lewis began moving around to make sure people were ok as they made their way to the jail.

"Beth! Beth!" William called. "Oh my dear girl. Thank goodness you're ok!"

"Are you ok? I was so scared. I didn't know where you were." Elizabeth said as they hugged.

"I wasn't as close as you were, dear." William said as he looked her over just to be sure she was fine. "I saw how Jack protected you. I'm going to have to add that to the list of times he's saved my girl."

Elizabeth felt herself blush. "Yes." She said quietly.

"I think we better continue on our way. Jack's cleared and obviously this town is not safe! I'm going to get our tickets for the next train to Calgary. We'll take a stagecoach from Calgary to Coal Valley." William said.

"Ok, I want to send a telegram to Abigail and let her know we're on our way." Elizabeth said. "I also need to say goodbye to Jack. He's on his way to being discharged at the jail."

"Good, I'm going to send one home and to my associates in Cape Fullerton. I might as well go out there and do some business while I'm out west." William said. "I'll meet you at the hotel in an hour."

Over at the jail, "Constable Jack Thornton, you are free to go. Here are your personal items as well as your service revolver. Your horse can be picked at the livery on Hearties Way. Ask for Ms. Henrich and she will assist you. You need to head out immediately and report to Lethbridge. You must send word that you have arrived to Commissioner O'Keefe. Not sure how long you'll be there, I'd assume until recovery efforts are completed. Could be a few months from what I hear. It's pretty bad so they're sending more Mounties. Good day, Constable!" The acting Mountie said as he saluted Jack.

"Thank you!" Jack said as he saluted him back with a smile. "It feels good to be free!" Jack said with a smile as he stepped out into the street. Lewis patted him on the back. "Guess what? I got orders to head Lethbridge too!" Lewis said. Jack's smile grew bigger and they shook hands.

"Let's go get my horse." Jack said as they headed to the livery.

Mr. Thatcher purchased tickets for the next train to Calgary which was in three hours. As he moved down the street, he saw Commissioner O'Keefe mounting a horse. He thought he'd take the opportunity to say something about Jack. "Commissioner, I'm William Thatcher." He said with his hand out.

"William Thatcher! I just read your letter and received your donation in Jack Thornton's honor. I must say, that took a lot of nerve on your part. It would not have made a difference in the decision to exonerate him. You see the court deals only in facts, not money, to decide Court Martials." Commissioner O'Keefe said suggesting bribery.

"I'm pleased to hear that for you see, it's a fact that letter and check were written well before I was aware that you, of all people, would be overseeing the Court Martial. That is evident by the date on the documents. It's also a fact that Jack Thornton would not accept the money and therefore donated in his honor. If you do not wish to accept that very generous donation to the Royal Northwest Mounted Police Academy, then it's a fact that I can cancel the payment and donate to another cause." William said firmly as he looked the man in the eye.

The Commissioner's eyes went wide for a moment. "No, no, that's not necessary. Why, I'm thrilled to announce the donation to the Academy!" he said.

"That's what I thought. I also hope that Constable Clayton Lowne will have his day in court." William said.

"Yes, he has already been taken into custody and the testimony from Thornton's case will be used in his." The Commissioner said.

"Good day to you." William said with a nod.

"Good day." The Commissioner said as he tipped his hat and rode away.

Elizabeth made her way to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir? I need to send a telegram."

The man nodded, "Cheryl or Bobbi, could you please help this woman?"

"Of course! Here you go." Cheryl said as she handed the telegram paper off to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she wrote to Abigail. She felt excitement for the first time in a while at the thought of seeing her friend soon. She noted the time and turned in her telegram. "Thank you, ladies!" she said as she scurried out of the hotel and over to the jail to say goodbye to Jack.

She arrived at the jail a bit winded and asked for Jack. "I'm sorry but you missed Constable Thornton." the acting Mountie told Elizabeth. "He left about twenty minutes ago to get his horse and head off to Lethbridge."

"I missed him?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"Sorry ma'am." The Mountie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Elizabeth happened to look to her right and saw Clayton in the first cell. She walked over with her arms folded and spoke, "Clayton, it's a shame to see you in this situation but it's one that you got yourself into. I can't believe the lies you told while you were on the stand! If it wasn't for you, Jack would have never been in that situation!" Elizabeth said.

"No, Thornton would not have been in that situation if it wasn't for _you_!" Clayton said pointedly.

Elizabeth was taken aback by that statement and a little part of her knew he was right. She turned away and walked out of the jail. Elizabeth's eyes began to tear-up as she walked down the street. She had to walk past the Parliament Building to get back to the hotel. She thought about Jack protecting her during the chaos earlier. She was lucky to have him in her life but would he be in her life? She desperately wanted to say goodbye before he left. Elizabeth didn't know when she'd see him again and Clayton's words haunted her.

Elizabeth rounded the corner to Angel Street and there in front of the Hotel de Vincent, were two Mounties on horses. She wiped her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Jack and Lewis.

Jack was waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Sorry this is later than I had hoped. Here's chapter 15 complete with a little romance. With Heartie love, Lisa**

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 15**

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled and began to run down the busy street toward him. She was relieved to see that he didn't leave for Lethbridge as she was told.

Jack nodded to Lewis before he dismounted his horse. He handed the reins over to him and walked over to Elizabeth.

"You're still here!" Elizabeth said a little out of breath.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Jack said with a small smile.

"I feel like that's all we've been doing; saying goodbye that is." Elizabeth said as she stood in front of him.

"I know but the funny thing about us is that it never seems to take us too long before we say hello again." Jack said with a small smile. His smile faded as he took her hands, "But I'm not so sure this time because they say it could be a long while; they think months. They're sending as many Mounties as they can for the recovery effort. They've sent a new constable to Coal Valley since Bill had to leave."

"Did they tell you that you can go back to Coal Valley?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"No, not yet." Jack said.

They stared at one another for a moment before Elizabeth couldn't wait anymore and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you! Please be careful, Jack."

Jack hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you too, Elizabeth." After a few moments, Jack pulled back slightly to look at Elizabeth. "Do you still have my service knife?"

"Yes, you should take it! What if you need it?" Elizabeth said moved away slightly to reach for it.

Jack stopped her, "No, you need it. You may have to protect your father along the way. I told you; you're pretty scary with that thing!" he smiled. "You'll be back to school in just a few weeks. I hope you like your new school house."

"It's not mine." Elizabeth said with a smile as she played with his collar.

"Yes it is. I donated that money for you to have a school house. In my eyes, it's yours." Jack said sincerely.

Elizabeth was touched by his sentiment and began to cry. "Thank you, Jack…for everything! I don't even know where to start." She said as she hugged him again.

"You're welcome. Thank you for your help." Jack said. He took a deep breath when they pulled back. "Elizabeth, considering I don't know when or even if I'll be back in Coal Valley, and that anything can happen, I want you to know that I understand if things change for you while I'm gone."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"Safe to assume your family is no longer pushing for you to marry Lowne the Clown?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Good! Then perhaps if someone new comes along, someone who can give you the life your family wants you to have…and you want to...I don't expect you to wait..." Jack stopped because he couldn't finish his sentence.

Lewis began to cough and looked away, "What are you doing?" he choked out but tried to act as though he wasn't listening. Jack glanced at him.

Elizabeth looked at Jack in disbelief, "What? No, no one will take your place! No one!" Elizabeth said with panic in her voice. "I…I love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Jack said pulling her to him for a kiss but they quickly broke apart because they were in the street. "Anything can happen, Elizabeth. It's important that you know that I'd understand." Jack said again.

Elizabeth shook her head no, "I don't even want to think about it. I have faith that we'll see each other sooner than we think. I wonder if your beard will reach your socks by then." Elizabeth tried to change the subject as she touched his beard.

Jack nodded and smiled slightly, "Ok. I'll be in Lethbridge. Send me a telegram when you reach Coal Valley. Give my best to everyone."

"I will. Please write me." Elizabeth requested.

"I will." Jack said as he kissed her hand and turned to mount his horse, "Think of me whenever you go into that school house, Miss Thatcher!" Jack said with a sly smile as he tipped his hat to her.

"I will" Elizabeth said as she tried to smile but her emotions began to overflow.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"Goodbye, Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

"Ma'am" Lewis said as he tipped his hat to her.

Elizabeth nodded. She wiped her eyes as she watched Jack and Lewis ride away. She waited until they were completely out of site before she turned and walked aimlessly into the hotel. There was finality to her conversation with Jack that didn't sit right with her.

Lewis turned to Jack and could see that he was battling with his own emotions. "I know how you feel, Jack. That's how I feel whenever I leave my Lorelei. Look, I'm sorry but what were you thinking back there? Why would you tell her to move on if she met someone else? You're in love with her!" Lewis scolded Jack.

"Because, you know just as well as I do anything can happen, Lewis. We made that agreement with ourselves back at the academy." Jack said.

"You're right." Lewis said, "Mountie life is not easy on a relationship but when you find the right one, Jack, you don't tell her that you're ok with her being with someone else. You know you're not!"

Jack looked away.

"If you could see your face right now after saying goodbye to her…forget it! You look miserable! I bet you'd pummel any guy for even thinking of touching Elizabeth. I know it because that's how I'd feel if someone moved in on Lorelei." Lewis said, "Admit it!"

Jack took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. Lewis was right but Jack tried to change the subject. "You know, I was happy you were coming to Lethbridge but now I'm not so sure."

"You're happy I'm here!" Lewis said. "Admit it, you'd be insanely jealous and knock someone out for even thinking of touching your Elizabeth. Admit it!"

"Will you shut up?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Lewis said.

Jack sighed, "Ok, you're right!" Jack conceded. "It's not just Mountie life, I told you that her family wants her to be with someone wealthy."

Lewis just smiled a little, "I understand but she just told you that no one will replace you because she loves you. You took her across the country instead of following orders not to mention, you just went to jail for a week and half for that woman. I saw how you protected her earlier today too." Lewis said. He let that sit for a minute as they rode in silence before he started in again.

Lewis looked at Jack and figured he'd try one more time or this was going to be a long trip. "Jack, just because they didn't tell you that you can return to Coal Valley doesn't mean that you're not ever going back there. Envision that you make it to Coal Valley and Elizabeth is being courted by some other guy, rich or not, and he's _kissing her_ and _touching her_ the way _you_ want to." Lewis said, hoping this would work.

Jack suddenly stopped his horse. "You said you'd shut up!" Jack said annoyed as he tried not to envision it, but he did. Jack pressed his lips together before he spoke, "Give me ten minutes!" He turned his horse around and rode back to the hotel as fast as his horse could go.

Lewis watched his friend leave, "I'll shut up now!" Lewis called after him. Lewis threw his hands up and looked up to the sky, "Thank you!" he said with big smile.

William walked into the hotel room. "Beth, dear? Were you able to see Jack?" He saw her shoes on the floor and saw her laying oddly on the bed as though she fell on it.

"Beth?" William said as he walked over.

"Just give me a few minutes." Elizabeth said as she sniffled.

William sat on the end of the bed and handed her his handkerchief. "Here."

"Thank you." Elizabeth sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" William said as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"No, there's nothing to talk about." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes.

"Ok, I just figured..." William began but Elizabeth interrupted.

"Jack left! He doesn't know when or if he's going to be back in Coal Valley. He said that he'd understand if I met someone who could give me the lifestyle you and mother want me to have." Elizabeth said beginning to cry again.

"Oh, Beth. I wish I knew what to say to you to make you feel better. For now, it's alright to let it out. On a happy note, we'll be heading to see your friends and students in two hours." William said.

Elizabeth only nodded.

Jack stormed into the hotel and removed his hat. "Hello, what room are the Thatchers staying in?"

"Let me see…214." the gentleman at the front desk said. Bobbi and Cheryl took one look at Jack and then at each other, "Handsome!" they said simultaneously.

Jack ran up the stairs of the hotel and rushed down the hallway. He found room 214 and knocked.

Elizabeth heard the knocking and slowly walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Elizabeth, it's me...Jack!"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide in surprised, "Jack?" she gasped and quickly opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had to come back to you. May I come in?" Jack asked as he looked into the well-appointed hotel room.

"Yes, my father is taking a bath before our long trip. We will have privacy for a few minutes." Elizabeth said stepping aside so he could enter.

Jack stepped in and set his hat on a small table top. He immediately turned to Elizabeth, took her hand and kissed it. "Elizabeth, I know I told you that if you found someone while I was gone that I'd understand but, I'll be praying that you don't because _I_ want to be with you."

Elizabeth's smile grew wider. "_I_ want to be with _you_, Jack." she said as she stepped closer to him.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Jack said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love y…" was all Elizabeth could say before Jack kissed her. They came together in a passionate kiss and struggled so that it wouldn't get out of hand. They finally came up for air after a few moments and smiled at each other. "Lewis is waiting for me. I hope we say hello again soon."

Elizabeth smiled, "Me too!"

"If I don't let go of you now, I won't be able to." Jack said.

"Me too!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

He grabbed his hat off of the table and moved to the door. "I'll do whatever I can to make it back to Coal Valley." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded before he gently lifted her chin for one more kiss before he left.

"All aboard!" the conductor said as Elizabeth and William found their seat on the train.

"I must say Beth, you're totally different since I got out of the bath. What changed?" William asked.

"A visitor." Elizabeth smiled and pulled her journal out to write.

"Oh! I forgot to show you this!" William said handing Elizabeth a telegram. "Your mother and Julie send their regards. The Higgins trial is well underway. They're hoping for the trial to run its course and sentence him next week. They will keep us posted."

Elizabeth smiled, "What a relief!"

"Excuse me ma'am? You dropped this." A woman said as she handed Elizabeth her gold locket.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you! How did this fall off?" Elizabeth said as she took it and clutched it to her heart. "Thank you…I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Lori, my daughter Pollyanna found it right over there!" The woman pointed.

"It's very important to me. Thank you, Lori!" Elizabeth said as she examined the clasp. She opened it to reveal her picture of Jack and said a prayer for his safety.

A few days later, Jack and Lewis arrived in Lethbridge. They were shocked by the devastation and loss. The town had a tornado that took out the town as far as the eye could see. People were living in tents and makeshift shelters. Red serge jackets could be seen everywhere as the recovery efforts by the Mounties were well underway. Some Mounties were removing debris as others were rebuilding homes and businesses, as well as, handing out food and donations to citizens.

"Welcome, Constables!" a Mountie greeted them.

"Constables Thornton and Lewis reporting as ordered. I need to send a telegram to Commissioner O'Keefe. Where should I go?" Jack inquired.

"Right over there." The Mountie pointed. "We're happy to have you here to join our effort. We have stopped the looting but as you can see, the destruction is vast."

"Yes, where shall we start?" Lewis asked.

Elizabeth and William arrived in Coal Valley by the end of the week. Elizabeth could hardly contain her excitement as she opened the door before the coach came to a complete stop. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" Elizabeth said to her father.

"Yes dear, you've been saying that since we got in the stagecoach." William said with a smile. He was relieved to see her so happy after everything that transpired. Elizabeth was determined to teach her students who needed her. William was happy that Jack wasn't the only reason why she wanted to go back to Coal Valley because their relationship was relatively new, in his eyes.

"Abigail! Abigail!" Elizabeth said as she ran into the café.

Abigail came running in from the café dining room. "Elizabeth!" they both squealed as they ran to each other and embraced.

They both began to talk at the same time "I'm so happy to see you!" Elizabeth said.

"I've missed you, come sit down." Abigail said before she noted the man in the doorway.

"Pardon me Beth, where would you like your bags?" William asked.

"Hello! Mr. Thatcher? Such a pleasure to meet you." Abigail said as she shook his hand. "I just think the world of your daughter. She's been such a blessing to me and well, the children, the whole town!" Abigail said.

"Abigail, it's a pleasure to meet such a famous lady like you. Elizabeth and Julie have raved about your cooking. They say you're even better than the culinary chefs we have hired. Perhaps I shall hire you?" William said enthusiastically.

Abigail was surprised at how poised William was. He was warm and fatherly and yet authoritative. He truly commanded one's attention but not in a dominating way. She could see why he was a successful businessman.

"Well I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to eat while you're here. How long will you be staying in town for?" Abigail asked.

"I'm planning to be here for a few weeks. We traveled across the country to get here and I plan on heading out to Cape Fullerton to tend to some business. Then I'll and head back here to see my Beth in action as a teacher." William said.

"Beth?" Abigail said confused.

"Yes, my father calls me Beth." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, sounds like a totally different person!" Abigail said with a smile. "Where will you be staying? You're welcome to stay here. Elizabeth and I could share her room."

"Isn't there a hotel nearby?" William asked.

"Um no, not for miles. There are rooms above the saloon but you'll be sharing the space with noisy and sometimes drunk miners. The rooms there are quite decent though but they're not like the more luxurious accommodations you're used to, father." Elizabeth said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! I was a young man once and had to live wherever I could while I built my business. I used to live in an apartment that only had a cot, a small table and a chair. I don't want to impose on you Abigail." William said picking up his bag, "I can't wait to meet everyone and learn all about Elizabeth's new life here."

"Very well then! Bill left a little over a week ago; I know they have a room available." Abigail said.

"I'm going to go get settled." William said as he walked to the door.

"It's right where we got out of the stagecoach." Elizabeth said.

"Supper is at 6:00." Abigail called.

"See you then." William said as he closed the door.

"I've missed it here! I'm so happy to be home." Elizabeth said.

"We've missed you. The children will be so happy to see you." Abigail said.

"I can't wait to see them!" said Elizabeth. "So, where did Bill go?" Elizabeth asked. She watched as Abigail tried to cover a touch of sadness that passed across her face.

"It seems there have been a string of incidences a few towns over, crime, attacks on woman, not good!" Abigail said as a chill went through her. "I just pray that Bill will be safe."

Elizabeth touched her friend's hand to give comfort. Abigail smiled and then stood to get the tea kettle. She turned to Elizabeth, "So, have you heard from Jack?" she asked innocently

Elizabeth sighed, "Not since he left last week but…"

"Last week? You two left here about a month ago!" Abigail said with surprise.

"Well Abigail, a great deal has happened." Elizabeth said "Let's have a biscuit with our tea and I'll fill you in on everything that happened."

"Oh yes, I got your telegram. Tell me _everything_!" Abigail said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

*Thank you for reading even if you don't leave a review. I'm writing this for YOU, my fellow Hearties, to tide you and I over until May 2015. I heard Brian was stirring the pot online, love that man! Thanks to my fellow authors, as well as, Colleen Baur, Jack&amp;Elizabeth (Amy), Bellaitaliana93 and dvanderw26 for your reviews! Mary Jo Vincent, did you get my "Hotel de Vincent" reference in Chapter 14? That was a nod to you. Thanks for your kind words, encouragement and multiple reviews!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 16**

After Elizabeth filled Abigail in on her adventures over the last month, she was encouraged to take her father on a tour of Coal Valley. "You have plenty of time before dinner." Abigail said. "Why don't you go take a look at some of the changes here in town since you left. We have new miners, some with families. Mr. Gowen is in the process of building more row houses. Oh, and Mr. Miller is putting the finishing touches on the schoolhouse and church! A lot of the new miners offered to help him in order to get it ready for the first day of school." Abigail said enthusiastically.

"Wow, who knew so much could happen in just a few weeks!" Elizabeth said.

"Yes well, the town is certainly growing and that means more business for me!" Abigail said. "Did you meet the new constable yet?"

"No, not yet." Elizabeth said.

"He seems very nice but you know…he's not Jack!" Abigail said with a wink. "Go enjoy yourself! I'll see you a later." Abigail said.

Elizabeth walked out of the café and was immediately greeted by Mrs. Montgomery and her children who ran to hug her.

"I'm so happy to see you all! I've missed you so much. Have you been reading, Emily? Boys, I hope you've been practicing your multiplication facts." Elizabeth said warmly.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher." They chimed in together.

"It's good to see you, Elizabeth." Cat said.

"You too! I'm so happy to be here and cannot wait until we get back to school in two weeks." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, have you seen the new schoolhouse and church? It's beautiful!" Cat said.

"No but I know I'll get there eventually." Elizabeth said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Elizabeth had mixed emotions about the schoolhouse. A part of her didn't want to see it and a part of her wanted to run to see it right away. It all had to do with a certain Mountie, she wanted to see it for the first time with him.

"It looks great!" Gabe said.

"I'm sure it does. I'll see you all soon!" She bid the family good day and walked into the mercantile where she was welcomed back by Ned. Elizabeth sent her mother and Julie a telegram to make them aware that she and her father had made it safely to town. She also sent a telegram to Lethbridge and prayed it would reach Jack.

Elizabeth left and walked down the street toward the saloon. She wanted to get her father and show him around town. As she walked by the jail, she saw the new constable walking out with Rip on his heels.

Elizabeth walked over and couldn't help to smile as she watched the new Mountie attempting to get Rip to listen to him. "Hello, you must be the new constable. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, I'm the teacher here in town." Elizabeth said as she shook his hand.

"Constable Charles Moore" the Mountie said. He stared at Elizabeth strangely for a moment before he looked away. "Nice to meet you."

"Is something wrong, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um no, it's just…interesting to see you in the flesh." Constable Moore said.

"Excuse me? Whatever do you mean by that?" Elizabeth said taken aback.

"Sorry ma'am! I've seen your portrait. I went looking for supplies in my new office when I got into town and came across a folder of drawings, mostly of you." Morris said.

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth said as she blushed.

Noting the awkwardness, Constable Moore turned to Rip. "This dog would make a better rug."

Elizabeth was thankful for the change in subject, "Oh, is Rip being stubborn?"

"Indeed!" Constable Moore said as he let out a small laugh. "I just need him to go back inside, he followed me out. I have to make my rounds."

"Rip! Come on!" Elizabeth said. He immediately got up and went to her. His tail wagged as Elizabeth pet the top of his head. "Come on, Rip." Elizabeth said as she walked into the jail with Rip on her heels.

"How did you get the dog to listen to you?" Constable Moore asked.

"I ask nicely." Elizabeth said with a smile recalling a similar conversation with Jack. She moved to leave and Rip followed her. He followed her with every step and turn she made. She sighed, "I guess you're coming to stay at the café?" She asked. Rip whimpered and pawed at her. Elizabeth sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Well I'll have to ask Abigail first."

"Let me know! This really isn't working out very well." Constable Moore said.

Later at dinner, "Abigail, my daughters were right. Everything is delicious!" William said as they ate their meal.

"Rip thinks so too!" Elizabeth said looking over at the dog's clean bowl.

"Thank you, sir." Abigail said.

"Please, call me William."

"Very well. So what did you think of your tour of Coal Valley?" Abigail asked.

"It's charming! The families were happy to see Beth which was wonderful to see. Having met some of the mothers; it truly sounds as though you're making quite a difference here, Beth. I'm very proud of you!" William said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"What did you think of the new schoolhouse? You know, Jack Thornton donated the money for it to be built for Elizabeth with the reward money he received for capturing the Tolliver gang." Abigail said.

"We didn't go there." Elizabeth said quietly. "I'm just not ready yet."

Abigail was surprised but nodded and returned her attention to William. "Well then, safe to assume that over the last several weeks you have learned first-hand the kind of man that Jack Thornton is. As a parent, I can imagine that it must give you and your wife great comfort to know that your daughter is being courted by such a good and brave man with honorable intentions."

William put his fork down, "Yes, yes it does. I have not however been able to sit down with Jack and talk to him, man to man. I want to get to know him as a man, not just a Mountie. He's proven to be an outstanding Mountie but, I want to know that he's truly in love with my Elizabeth not just in…lust."

Elizabeth almost choked on her food and dropped her fork. "Father!" Elizabeth said taken aback. "Jack is not that kind of man!"

"Well sometimes when a relationship is new you're caught up in the newness and excitement. I know, I was young once too!" William said honestly. "A man has certain…desires. I like Jack and I'm forever indebted to him for his care and keeping you safe. As your father, I need to make sure he is as honorable as a man, as he is a Mountie. I'm just trying to protect you, Beth. You're my daughter!"

"After everything you witnessed?" Elizabeth asked, clearly upset.

"You'll understand when you're a parent someday, Beth." William said.

Abigail could see that Elizabeth was upset and decided to jump in. "William, I understand what you're getting at, it's not that you don't approve it's just that you want to make sure. My father was the same way! I truly hope that you are honored with getting to know Jack for you have nothing to fear. I know Jack, and I know that he respects Elizabeth a great deal. I believe he truly loves her." Abigail said.

William smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. I came here not only to see Elizabeth's home but in the hope that I can get to know him…if he returns." He said stealing a glance at Elizabeth. "I had little concern but after meeting someone today, I admit that now I truly must get to know him." William said mysteriously.

"Who did you meet?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Beth, you were so excited to show me around town that I didn't want to bring it up but, I met that woman, Rosemary, today at the saloon." William said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Oh, no..."

"Now wait a minute! With all due respect, William, you do not know who you were dealing with. Rosemary is an actress AND a trouble maker. Yes, Jack was engaged to her before but in his words, 'that's ancient history'." Abigail said firmly. "I know that just as well as Elizabeth does because Jack has confided in me. Now, are you ready for dessert?" Abigail asked firmly so that William knew they were not going to revisit this conversation again.

"Yes, I am." William said making eye contact with her, acknowledging her strategy.

"Thank you." Elizabeth mouthed to Abigail with a smile.

Abigail returned a smile of her own.

As the next two weeks went by, William got to know more of the people of Coal Valley. He and Elizabeth learned that Mr. Higgins was sentenced to ten years behind bars and a new acting superintendent sent a letter to Elizabeth as a way of introducing himself. She was to carry on with her teaching as usual. Elizabeth was relieved to receive a letter from Jack that stated all was well but he was quite busy in Lethbridge. Elizabeth and William enjoyed their time together but it was time for him to head out to Cape Fullerton to tend to some business as Elizabeth made preparations for the first day of school.

Three of the new coal miners turned out to be interesting characters. Some of the women were cautiously optimistic at first to have so many new bachelors in town. However the men's antics were quickly making everyone upset, many were referring to the men as riff-raff.

The men were often involved in fights at the saloon and began to run gambling games. There was something about these men that didn't sit right with many of the people in town. Constable Moore did his best to put a stop to the rowdy men and their gambling but before he knew it, more men showed up in town, equally as rowdy. At first there were three, then another two appeared in town. By the end of the week another four showed up. It was evident that they knew each other before their arrival in Coal Valley. Constable Moore did his best to keep track of the men after fielding the suspicions of people. Constable Moore asked for assistance from the Pinkertons but Gowen refused their involvement citing the men were good workers and productivity was up.

Meanwhile in Lethbridge, Jack and Lewis were busy with clean-up efforts. They worked to build homes some days and cleared debris on other days. The people of the town were thankful for the efforts of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police. Many families expressed their gratitude for their attempts at restoring their town to its pre-storm glory.

"Congratulations Thornton!" A Mountie said as Jack walked past.

Another whistled, "That's fantastic, Thornton!"

"We're in the presence of a legend!" An older Constable said.

"What's going on?" Jack asked Lewis.

Lewis shrugged his shoulders.

"Constable Thornton, you have a telegram." A young Mountie said handing him the form.

"Is that from that pretty lady of yours?" Lewis asked with a smile.

Jack had a look of concentration on his face as he read it over followed by a look of shock. "No, Commissioner O'Keefe."

"Uh oh, what does it say?" Lewis asked with concern.

"It says that an anonymous person donated to the Academy so that future Mounties can be trained in my likeness. It's been printed in the newspapers." Jack said still looking quite shocked.

"Wow! You _are_ a legend!" Lewis said. "That must feel good, huh?" Lewis said as he slapped his arm.

"Yeah it's just...quite a gesture. I'm flattered! I wonder who could have done that." Jack said.

"Perhaps one of the passengers on the train?" Lewis suggested. "Does it say anything else?"

"Yeah" Jack said with a smile, "It says that I'm ordered to return to Coal Valley either at the conclusion of the clean-up efforts or if a new order is issued."

"See? What did I tell you? Just because they didn't say that you couldn't go back didn't mean you were never going back. I bet your thanking your lucky stars for me." Lewis said confidently.

"_You?_" Jack asked.

"Yes! If it wasn't for me, you'd return to Coal Valley to find Elizabeth dating some guy after you told her you were ok with it. It's a good thing I got you to turn around and set things right with her." Lewis sighed, "I'm such an exceptional man!" Lewis said arrogantly.

Jack laughed. "You are too much, you know that?"

"I'm a _good_ friend!" Lewis said.

"No, you're a _great_ friend! Thank you for, well, everything you've done. I'm going to be disappointed when our time runs out." Jack said.

"Me too, Jack. Me too." Lewis said. Lewis' smile quickly left his face when he looked over Jack's shoulder. "Oh boy! Look who it is!" Lewis said pointing behind Jack.

Jack turned around and saw Clayton Lowne handcuffed, being assisted by two Mounties as they helped him out of a stagecoach. Jack quickly began to walk over with Lewis trailing right behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Jack asked as he and Lewis walked closer.

"Take it easy, Jack!" Lewis said with concern.

They overheard the Constables talking, Clayton and two other prisoners were there to work as part of their punishment. Jack couldn't help but to think about everything that transpired. He thought about how Clayton made a play for Elizabeth, the way he put her in danger when he left her all alone in the stagecoach, serving time because of his dereliction of duty, not to mention how Clayton lied on the witness stand. Jack was angry.

Jack moved closer and Clayton made eye contact with him. "Thornton? Where's Elizabeth? I'm shocked you let her out of your sight." Clayton said sarcastically.

Jack stared at him for a second before he punched him across the face and knocked him to the ground.

A few Mounties surrounded them but Jack held his hands up, "That was old business between us. He's all yours!" He said before walking away.

Lewis smiled as he walked away with Jack, "You know, you're something else too, Jack!" He said as he slapped Jack's back in approval.

Elizabeth felt nervous today, not only because it was the first day of school but because she had yet to see the new schoolhouse. She couldn't bring herself to go see it over the last two weeks since she was back in town because she was afraid she'd miss Jack even more. She kept hoping that he'd write to say he was coming back to town and they'd see it together. Sadly, his letters only spoke of his work in Lethbridge and his inquiry of how she and the town were doing.

Elizabeth walked to the new school house and stopped to take it in. "I'm thinking of you, Jack." She said to herself sadly. She continued on determined to have a great first day of school with her children and not get caught up in her heartache.

Elizabeth walked into the school house, "Wow!" She said to herself before she noticed Mr. Miller. "Oh good morning, Mr. Miller!" Elizabeth said. "Thank you for all of your hard work. It's beautiful!" She said as she took it all in.

"My pleasure! It's a beautiful place for my girls to learn and grown." Adam Miller said.

Elizabeth placed her things on her desk. She noticed an apple on her desk. "Mr. Miller, thank you! This was very thoughtful of you."

"It wasn't me, Miss Thatcher. I only followed an order." Mr. Miller said.

"Followed an order?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Constable Thornton instructed that you were to have an apple on your desk on the first day of school, among other things." Mr. Miller smiled.

Elizabeth smiled and picked the apple up, "Wait, among other things? What else did he instruct?"

"Well, that he would remain anonymous and the other was that you'd have a sign to signify when the building is in school use." Mr. Miller said.

"A sign?" Elizabeth appeared confused.

"Yes, he made it himself." Mr. Miller said as he ushered Elizabeth outside. "On the weekend, this sign will show."

Elizabeth noted the painting on the wooden sign that hung by a nail and string. She smiled as she read it aloud. "This church is dedicated to the resilient men, women and children of Coal Valley. 1910."

Mr. Miller's smile grew bigger, "Yes, and this side is to show during the week." He said as he turned the sign over to reveal a new one.

Elizabeth's gasped, the sign had a beautiful painting of flowers around the lettering that said, "Miss Thatcher's School House". Elizabeth covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry this upset you!" Mr. Miller said. "I'm sure you could have it changed if you don't like it."

"No, I'm touched. I love it!" Elizabeth said recalling that Jack told her that in his eyes, the school house belonged to her because he donated the money for her to have it and stay.

"I'm so glad! Jack is a good man. I hope he returns." Mr. Miller said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said softly still taking in the sign. As she looked at it more closely, she gasped again when she noticed that among the flowers and greenery in the painting were two hats; a floral hat and a Mountie hat. Her smile grew even bigger.

They both noted the children and their mother's coming. "Well I better let you get started. Everyone's looking forward to using the building on Sunday for our first services here. I hope you have a wonderful first day in your new school house." Adam winked.

Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you again, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth turned to the children and mothers. "Good morning children and welcome mothers! Come and see your new school house." It warmed Elizabeth's heart to hear the children's gasps and comments of surprise and awe as they entered their beautiful new schoolhouse and church. She couldn't help but to smile however, she wished Jack were there to see it too.

Later that night, the nine 'miners' continued to make their presence known by their mischievous gang antics. Two men brought in some saloon girls from a neighboring town. Gowen continued not worry because he knew the miners were happy for the extra entertainment. Rosemary was not happy however as they took away from her nightly entertainment, including her theatre production. Two men jumped up on stage and began to sing off key, they kissed her and jumped off stage. While Constable Moore was tending to this matter, a row house was robbed. At the same time, a mother scared off an intruder with her late husband's rifle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

It's ready and you've been asking for the update so here it is! Some trouble... :) Mary Jo, you and some Hearties said something about my writing in front of Brian Bird? EEK! I'm blushing. Thank you, I'm honored! Love live the "King Heartie"!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 17**

Elizabeth was surprised at the noise of the customers in the café this morning. They were so loud that she could hear their voices upstairs. She grabbed her books and headed down to start her day. She set her books on the table and was startled when Abigail rushed into the kitchen holding two plates.

"Elizabeth! You won't believe what people are saying in there!" Abigail said with concern as she set the plates in the sink.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Last night those new miners caused a lot more trouble. They caused quite a scene at the saloon and theatre. While that was happening a row house was robbed and Cat had to scare off an intruder with her late husband's rifle!" Abigail said.

"Oh my gosh! How awful!" Elizabeth said with worry.

"It's evident these men have no morals. Some of the women in town are complaining that they're making passes at them and being quite forward! Tom is here and said he can't take it at the saloon anymore! They're not paying for their drinks, they're swiping liquor bottles and they're constantly having fights and have damaged a few rooms. Constable Moore has arrested some but once they're caught, more come in!"

"Thank you, Abigail! Everything was delicious as always." Tom called from the dining room doorway. "Oh, hello Miss Thatcher!"

"Good morning, Tom." Elizabeth greeted him.

"I sure do miss you and the kids in the saloon. Are you enjoying the new schoolhouse?" Tom asked.

"It's wonderful but it's different. It's just out of sight of the town around the bend, so it's taken some getting used to being out there. It's lovely though!" Elizabeth said.

"Well there's plenty of room for the kids to run around and play over there. That's great!" Tom said.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear that you have your hands full at the saloon." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Constable Moore is doing all he can but I think he needs help." Tom said. "Too bad Jack's not around."

Elizabeth looked down, "Yes" she said sadly. "I'm glad my father is safely in Cape Fullerton. I'm not so sure how he would handle all of this."

Meanwhile In Lethbridge, Jack and Lewis got on the food line to grab breakfast. They joked around as they waited and noticed the commanding officers were deep in conversation. Jack's head snapped up when he thought he heard an officer say "Coal Valley".

"Did he just say 'Coal Valley'?" Jack asked Lewis.

"You've got me! I'm hungry and I see sausage!" Lewis said as he put his plate out to be served.

Jack rolled his eyes and moved along the food line. There were makeshift tables but most Mounties sat on the ground as they ate their breakfast. Jack kept looking over at the commanding officers while he ate, his curiosity was getting the best of him. He could make out random words; "Moore needs back up", "gang", "coal miners", "9 men and more are showing up", "Avery". Jack's alarm bells were going off. He excused himself from the table and walked over.

"Let's see who we have and who to send, huh? This is urgent; we'll send them right away. What do you think we can spare, 8-10?" One officer suggested.

"I have to look at our numbers. We still have another month or two of work to do here. Perhaps if we send some right away, they reach Coal Valley, catch them and get back here. We should be ok." The commanding officer said.

"Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhear you say Coal Valley. That's my post, my _career post_ after catching the Tolliver gang actually." Jack said.

"Yes, it seems as though they've got a big problem on their hands with a large gang causing a lot of mischief and crime." The older gentleman said.

A look of concern came over Jack's face. "What exactly is going on?"

"Well they have a group that's gotten out of hand. Acting Constable Moore is asking for backup because it's out of control. An Inspector Avery has warned of the gang moving there. He's investigated their crimes already which include robberies, harassment and even some attacks on women."

Jack's heart began to race as he thought of Elizabeth and the people of his town in danger. "I need to go!" Jack said firmly.

"Well now wait a minute! We have to see who we can spare." The commanding officer said as he held his hand up to stop Jack.

"You can spare me! I know you want it to be an effective sweep of the criminals so that your Mounties can get back here to finish." Jack said thinking quickly.

"Well yes, but…" the man began.

"I know the town like the back of my hand. I know the people, I know every hiding place, every section of their mine, every cabin, cave, lake, I know it all! I'm your guy to lead this and you know it." Jack said. "Please let me go!"

The commanding officer thought for a moment, he could see Jack's determination. "Ok Thornton, you can go." The officer said. "Don't make me sorry!"

"You won't be sorry, I'll catch them! Don't you worry about that!" Jack said with vehemence. Jack happened to look over and saw Clayton with a black eye. He suddenly recalled his telegram from Commissioner O'Keefe stating that he couldn't leave Lethbridge until the cleanup was over or he had a new order. "Excuse me, sir?" Jack asked. "Is that an order?"

"No, you asked to go."

"Please, I need you to make it an order, sir." Jack said firmly. He had to get to Elizabeth and he was going one way or another but wanted to do it the easy way.

The commanding officer looked at Jack oddly. "Ok…Constable Thornton, you are to report to Coal Valley and that's an order."

Jack sighed with relief. "Thank you!" Jack said as he saluted his commanding officer.

"I'll pick the others out and give you a time to leave." The commanding officer said.

"Constable Lewis would be a great help." Jack suggested.

"I gave you the opportunity to go and then I fulfilled your request for an order. Don't push your luck here, Thornton! There's still work to be done. I'll let you know." The officer said.

"Yes, sir!" Jack said as he saluted him and walked away.

Jack was happy that he was heading home and would be with Elizabeth soon however, his elation was cut short as he feared for her safety and that of the town. He hoped that Elizabeth, Abigail and none of the mothers were attacked by any of these criminals.

Later that day, Elizabeth and her class were outside at recess when three men from the gang approached them. "Hi, can we play?" one man said as they jumped into the boys' ball game and swiped the ball from them. "Hey give it back to us!" some of the kids yelled. The men threw it back and forth at each other keeping it away from the children. "Give it back!" The children said as they tried to reach for it.

Elizabeth realized they were not joking with the kids and stepped in. "Stop! Please give it back and leave my students alone!" Elizabeth yelled.

The men stopped and walked over to her. They circled around Elizabeth and began to ask questions, "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, teacher?"

"I never had a teacher that looked like you." Another said as he took Elizabeth's hat off of her head while another man swiped at her skirt.

"Get away from her!" Gabe said as he and James moved to try and protect their teacher.

"Gabe, James, everything is ok. Just take the class inside and close the door." Elizabeth said. The boys immediately took the other children safely inside. Once the children were safe and inside, Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I have a class to teach, excuse me!" She said as she tried to move past but one of the men stopped her.

"I know you but I can't place you." The man said. "My name is Angus Barth, but most people just call me Barth."

"I can assure you that I don't know you, Mr. Barth." Elizabeth said.

"I'm keeping your hat as a trophy. Next time I want something _more_." Barth said as he spoke to her closely.

Elizabeth's heart raced with fear at what that could mean. She noticed Constable Moore coming around the bend. "Everything alright here?" he asked.

"No! These men are harassing me and my students!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, we're just having fun! No harm intended." Barth said as he and the men left right away. Constable Moore chased after them but the men were able to get away. Constable Moore promised to follow up with the man named Barth but quickly had to tend to another matter at the mine.

At the end of the school day, Elizabeth walked her class to the row houses just to be safe. She walked as quickly as she could to get back to the café. She continually looked over her shoulder, worried that the men may catch her off guard again. She got to the café safely and shared everything that transpired with Abigail.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry but you're safe and so were the children. It's good that the children were out of harm's way and didn't overhear that man Barth's insinuations." Abigail said.

"Yes but what will he do next?" Elizabeth asked her fear evident. A knock sounded at the door and they both jumped. Abigail took a deep breath and moved to open the door. "Good afternoon, Ned."

"Hello Mrs. Stanton, this came for you and I wanted to make sure you got it before I close. It's from Inspector Avery." Said Ned.

"Thank you!" Abigail said as she opened it to read.

"What does it say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bill is concerned that the men he suspects of the crimes and attacks on women in the neighboring town are on their way here. He's on his way back to town." Abigail said. "He doesn't realize they're already here!"

"Let's go talk to Constable Moore." Elizabeth said as she moved to the door.

When Elizabeth and Abigail made it to the jail Constable Moore was clearly overwhelmed. "Thank you for letting me know. Inspector Avery sent a telegram to me as well but I've already put in a request for more Mounties as back up. I can't handle this on my own any longer, there are just too many of them. As soon as I lock one up, another two come into town." Constable Moore said.

"I think that's wise to have backup!" Abigail said hoping Bill would get back to Coal Valley soon.

Bill arrived in Coal Valley about an hour later. He went to speak with Constable Moore right away. He shared the information he learned, the evidence he collected and they agreed there was little they could do without more law enforcement. Bill went over to Gowen's office and tried to talk him into using the Pinkertons. Gowen refused yet again stating that the men were just having fun when in reality; Gowen needed the Pinkertons to keep them in line at the mine so that production stayed up.

Annoyed, Bill headed to the café to see Abigail. He walked in to find a few people in the café looking into the kitchen from their tables. He heard a dog barking in the kitchen and saw Abigail chasing a man out the door with a skillet in her hand.

"Abigail, what's going on?" Bill asked as he ran into the kitchen.

"Bill! That man just stole a pie!" Abigail said on the porch as she watched the man run down the street.

Bill chased after the man but he was nowhere in sight. He walked back to the café. "I'm sorry Abigail, I can't find him!" He said when he walked in.

"This is ridiculous! Even Rip has had enough! This has been going on for over a week now." Abigail exclaimed.

"I know, it's not good. Did you receive my telegram?" Bill asked.

"Yes! It's a relief to see you." Abigail said sincerely.

"I'm glad I'm here." Bill said with a smile.

Jack paced back and forth. He was anxiously awaiting the ok from his superiors to leave. His mind was reeling from all the scenarios that were going through his head. 'Is Elizabeth alright? Is Abigail? The mothers?' Jack thought. He went to get his horse and prepare him for the journey.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

*Hi Hearties! May I propose Jack having a friend like Constable Lewis on the show? Jack needs a friend! I like Bill Avery but he's been shown as more of a mentor. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Mary Jo said Mr. Bird is aware that the fanfiction authors are keeping the excitement up for Hearties &amp; WCTH as we wait for S2. That's right, you all are! I'm humbled by your kind words, Mary Jo. Thank you!

Hearties, I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. I took extra care with the romance factor in this chapter for you. Let me know what you think! ~Lisa P.S. I promise this will not be the end of Lewis!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 18**

Jack was busy preparing his horse for the trip to Coal Valley when Lewis walked over.

"They say you can head out whenever you're ready." Lewis said. "I see your gang of Mounties is ready to go! I hope Elizabeth and the people of the town are alright."

Jack turned to his friend, "Me too! I asked for you to come, Lewis."

"Yeah well, I can't ride into town and save the day. Elizabeth may choose _me_ over _you_!" Lewis said as he broke into laughter.

Jack laughed before he turned serious, "How can I ever repay you for your kindness and friendship?" Jack asked Lewis.

"I don't know, invite me and Lorelei to the wedding?" Lewis said with a smile.

"Let me get there first!" Jack said as nervously. "But if it all works out down the road, I'd love to meet Lorelei."

"Of course you would, she's…Lorelei!" Lewis said with a big smile. "Jack, I know I've pushed you in regards to the whole love thing but it's only because I've had a great deal of loss in my life. I learned the hard way that love is the only thing you can really take with you." Lewis said. "Lorelei changed my life and she changed me, all for the better. I went from being a very wounded man to… a hopeless romantic for crying out loud!" Lewis said as he threw his hands up.

Jack nodded and smiled. "I understand. Elizabeth has changed me too." Jack said quietly. "I had closed myself off after being hurt." Jack shook his head, "I actually told Elizabeth that if the Mounties wanted us to have wives, they would have been issued." Jack said as he looked away.

"Jack! Thank God you've changed your tune!" Lewis said.

"You're telling me?" Jack said with a smile.

"So do yourself a favor and keep in mind when the going gets tough that _love_ _never fails_, as long as you don't allow it to. You have to take an active role in that! Sometimes you have to fight for it. You can't just roll over and allow for misunderstandings or whatever, to get in the way. You have to say what you mean, and mean what you say. Love hasn't failed you yet and you've been through a lot with Elizabeth. You two are building your bond to withstand the hardships in life." Lewis said.

"How did you get so wise?" Jack asked.

"I listen." Lewis said pointedly.

Jack nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you. Thank you for_ everything_! I won't forget it. Please call on me if you ever need my help." Jack said as he shook Lewis' hand. "Let's keep in touch."

"Definitely!" Lewis said "Until we meet again." he said with smile.

They saluted each other before Jack mounted his horse. "Let's go!" Jack said to the other Mounties.

"Give her a great big kiss when you see her!" Lewis yelled with a smile.

Jack laughed, "Oh, I plan on it!" He called back and then rode away.

On Wednesday morning, Elizabeth walked to school with her basket in one hand and held her books close to her. She was feeling nervous about what the day would hold.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Rosemary said.

"Oh, good morning." Elizabeth said as she attempted to walk past. "My, Jack has been gone a long time now. It's one of the reasons I decided not to marry Jack. You see Mountie life is like that; one day he could be here and the next day he could be gone. I can only imagine the trouble this is causing your relationship."

"We have been through a number of trials and tribulations already. I'm sure we'll be just fine." Elizabeth said, believing their bond was strong.

"Oh dear, well that's not a good sign for a relationship!" Rosemary said. She saw the look of surprise that came over Elizabeth's face. She moved past Elizabeth with a smile knowing she planted a seed, but even Rosemary glanced around to make sure that trouble wasn't lurking around a corner.

Elizabeth stood in place for a moment and then sighed heavily. She had not seen Jack in five weeks and it was still hard to not be down from time to time. She truly missed him and that little poke from Rosemary began to fester as Elizabeth continued on her way to school.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher." Constable Moore said as he tipped his hat.

"Morning." Elizabeth said absently.

"I'm going to do my best to get out to the schoolhouse today. Hopefully I can get those men that keep coming around." Constable Moore said.

"Yes, please! I know it's difficult for you and you can't be everywhere, but really! Mr. Gowen still won't allow the Pinkertons to help? Are the Mounties sending anyone? We obviously need them!" Elizabeth said losing her patience with the situation.

"All I know is that they received my request. Inspector Avery brought evidence with him and once the Mounties come into town, and we capture them all, they should be heading off to jail for a long time."

"Well that's little comfort." Elizabeth said. She was disappointed that he didn't say anything about Jack coming back. "Excuse me, I have some work to do before the children arrive." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked away. She made it past the town and could see the schoolhouse in sight. She couldn't help but to look over her shoulder whenever she heard a noise around her, worried she would run into one of those trouble makers. She prayed Constable Moore's help would come fast.

"We meet again, Miss Thatcher." Barth said as he stepped toward her.

Elizabeth froze for a second, "Please, leave me alone." Elizabeth said as she moved away quickly but he followed. Her heart raced as she realized she was all alone. She spun around and stood firmly in place, "What do you want from me? I don't have any money with me!" Elizabeth said with anger.

"I don't want money, I _want_ _you_." Barth said. "The fact that you look so familiar is rather intriguing."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "Well I'm not available to be courted. I'm already in a courtship with a Mountie." Elizabeth said trying to scare him off with that.

"I don't believe you. I've been in town for 3 weeks now. I've never seen you with a man other than your father. I see he has left town, hmm?" Barth said stepping closer.

"Well, just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean that it's not true!" Elizabeth said trying to think fast.

"Where is he? I'd like to meet him." Barth said.

"He's…he's…" Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him that Jack was away.

She chose to change the subject instead, "Shouldn't you be heading off to the mine?" Elizabeth said. "Constable Moore is coming here to the schoolhouse any minute. He just told me he was coming by!" She lied. "Excuse me, I have work to do before the children arrive." She turned around and walked away as quickly as she could.

Elizabeth had to steady her hand to unlock the schoolhouse door. She walked in and quickly closed the door behind her. Elizabeth leaned against the closed door and moved her hand to lock it but realized it only locked on the outside. "Oh no!" she said to herself, "I guess that figures, why would one have to lock themselves in a schoolhouse or church?" she said to herself. Elizabeth took a few calming breathes as she moved to the window to peek outside. She saw that Barth was gone and she proceeded to prepare for her students' arrival.

Later that day, two men showed up on their lunch break to horse around with the children as they played ball or played jax. "Oh, not again! Get out of here!" James yelled.

"Yeah, beat it!" yelled Gabe.

Elizabeth ran over to the boys to try to calm them down. "Please stop! Boys, children, let's all go inside!"

As the children moved inside, Elizabeth saw Emily trip and fall. She ran over to pick her up and carried her toward the building. "My students are off limits. Leave!" Elizabeth said as she hugged Emily protectively and ran inside.

Emily held onto Elizabeth tightly, "How come those bad guys come here? Why can't Mountie Moore get rid of them?"

"Because there are too many, sweetheart. It's alright, you're safe. We're all safe. They're just…trying to be funny or silly!" Elizabeth said trying to ease her students' fears.

"It's not funny or silly!" Gabe said as he took Emily from Elizabeth's grasp. "I bet it wouldn't have got this bad if Mountie Jack were still here."

"Yeah, I miss Mountie Jack!" said Caleb.

"Me too!" Many of the children said.

"I know you do but…" Elizabeth began before she was cut off.

"You miss him too, don't you Miss Thatcher?" Gabe asked.

Elizabeth took in her students' questioning looks. "Yes, but he's not here and Constable Moore is doing the best he can. I'm sure if Mountie Jack were here, he'd find himself in the same situation because there is a large group in town. I'm sure Constable Moore will take care of everything soon enough, he should have some help from the Mounties. Now let's get back to our math lesson." Elizabeth said trying to get back to their normal routine.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth glanced at the clock and then out the window. "Ok children, its 3:00 and your mothers are here to pick you up." Elizabeth said. Some of the mothers were taking turns walking the children home after some of the mischief caused by the gang.

"Have a good day! Don't forget to study for your spelling tests!" Elizabeth said as her class ran out of the schoolhouse. "We had another incident today but everyone's fine." Elizabeth made the mothers aware.

"Yes well, I can't sleep at night! I'm praying this will all end soon." Mrs. Blakely said.

Elizabeth nodded and waved as everyone left. She closed the door and returned to the chalkboard. She erased the items from the day's lessons and began to write assignments for tomorrow. She heard a horse and glanced out the window. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the flash of a red serge jacket, knowing that Constable Moore said he'd stop by.

She heard the door open, "I'll be right with you, Constable Moore." She said as she finished writing a sentence. She turned around and dropped the chalk as her mouth fell open.

"Hi Elizabeth!"

"Jack?" Elizabeth said breathlessly in shock.

Jack's smile grew bigger.

"Jack!" She said as she ran over to him. She nearly knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Whoa!" He said in surprise as he steadied them and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so happy to see you!" Elizabeth said with a smile. "It feels like forever. I've missed you! I didn't like this one bit, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Neither did I." He said as he rubbed her back.

She pulled back to look at him, "Oh, look at you! You shaved your beard off. I missed your dimples." She said as she touched his face.

"I've missed you so much, Elizabeth." Jack said as he kept one arm wrapped around her and stroked her cheek. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "You look even more beautiful than when I saw you last." He said.

"Jack..." Elizabeth said shyly. "I'm so relieved that you're here. You won't believe what's been going on in town."

"I've heard that's why I'm here." Jack said..

"Does that mean you have to leave again?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"No, I'm home now." Jack said with a smile before he turned serious, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded.

Jack sighed with relief. "So how is it that whenever I'm gone, trouble comes into town?" Jack joked.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth said as she shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't leave anymore." She said glancing into his eyes.

"I never _want_ to leave, it's part of my job." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"I know." Elizabeth said softly as she locked eyes with him.

"Please have dinner with me tonight. Unless of course you've met someone else." Jack joked nervously.

"Well actually…" Elizabeth said attempting to joke too, "There is a new male in my life, he's moved into the café. You know him…"

Jack's smile immediately fell, "You…you met someone new?" He said as the look of hurt came across his face. "I don't even know what to say." He turned slightly to walk away.

Elizabeth realized he thought it was a man. "Rip! I'm talking about Rip!" she said as she moved and grabbed his arm. She took his hand, "Please believe me! Not one man in town holds a candle to you, Jack. I told you no one could replace you." Elizabeth said with her eyes pleading.

Jack gave in immediately and embraced her but it was his turn to plead, "Please don't joke about another man, I can't take it." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise but you did tell me..." She said.

"I know that was foolish, which is why I had to go back to the hotel to see you." said Jack pulling back to look at her.

"I'm glad you did." She said moving close, "I love you." Elizabeth said as she inched closer and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too." Jack said as his lips met hers. They came together for a passionate kiss and after a few minutes they were able to pull away from each other.

"So how do you like your new schoolhouse?" Jack asked looking around.

"It's wonderful! Come look!" She said as she took his hand and pulled Jack around the room. She showed him every detail in the classroom and took him up to the choir loft.

"I thought you didn't care about the schoolhouse, it was the children." Jack said with a smile.

"The children love it, Jack! They're going to be so happy to see you. They've missed you too!" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled, "It will be good to see everyone. I admit that I rode into town and came right here to see you."

"I'm flattered." Elizabeth said. "You know what else I was flattered by?"

Jack shook his head so she brought him outside. "I was flattered by this sign. Thank you!" she said as she moved close and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. Safe to assume you saw these two hats?" Jack pointed with a smile.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said with a giggle.

They both turned to look when they heard a horse approaching and Elizabeth instinctively took hold of Jack's arm. Jack looked at her and noted that she let out a soft sigh when she saw a constable heading their way. "Hello, Constable." Elizabeth said.

"Hello, you must be Constable Jack Thornton?" Moore said with a smile as he got off his horse.

"Yes." The two men saluted each other.

"It's a relief to meet you. I see you two have reunited." Constable Moore said purposely.

Jack's brow furrowed, "Yes, and you are?"

"Constable Charles Moore, I've been the acting Mountie. I put in the request for back up. I understand you're taking the post back and lead now. We need to talk. I met the other Mounties at the jail. Let's convene and have a meeting in a half hour? They're finding quarters right now but I think most of them will have to stay in their tents."

"They're Mounties, they'll be fine no matter where they are." Jack said confidently.

"Agreed. Miss Thatcher, I'm sorry I wasn't able to pay you a visit until now. How was your day? Any trouble?" Moore asked.

"There was another incident today." She said. Jack looked at Elizabeth with a questioning look. "I'll fill you in. Will you please walk me home?" She asked Jack.

"Of course." He said.

"Very well. I'll see you at the jail, Constable." Constable Moore said saluting.

"Will do." Jack saluted back before the Mountie rode away. He followed Elizabeth into the schoolhouse. "What's going on?" Jack asked with a look of concern.

"Well," She walked out the door and took her key out to lock the schoolhouse, "…three men keep coming by the school and one of the men has been, paying me extra attention." Elizabeth said feeling uncomfortable even talking about it.

Jack looked around the surrounding area then returned his attention back to Elizabeth. "What is he doing? When does he come around? Is Moore doing anything about it?"

"He's just been a pain in the neck. I'm so relieved that you're here. Your presence gives me great comfort." She said taking hold of his arm but hugged it more than held it.

Jack stopped walking "I'll protect you, Elizabeth." He said before he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I know you will, I feel safer already. Let me tell you what's transpired." She said as they headed to the café.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

**Chapter 19**

Elizabeth and Abigail sat with Jack at a table in the café. They explained as much as they could in the little amount of time that Jack had before he had to meet with the other Mounties. Jack was surprised to hear how quickly the town was overtaken as the men slowly came in group by group.

"These men have no scruples, Jack! They're rude, they cause a ruckus wherever they go. They've caused damage and they've stolen from Tom. One of them chased me around the café and stole baked goods. They robbed a row house and one tried to break into the Montgomery home. People can't sleep, they're scared! They've made advances toward a number of women. That one man seems to be interested in Elizabeth, which concerns me." Abigail said.

Jack nodded, "Me too." he said looking at Elizabeth with worry. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm ok." Elizabeth said as she placed her other hand on top of his.

Jack smiled slightly before he glanced at the clock. "Ok, I have to go meet with Moore and the other Mounties. If you two decide to go anywhere, please go together." Jack requested.

"Of course, we've been doing that as often as we can." Elizabeth said. "Good luck formulating a plan, Jack. Those men are quite the magicians."

"Magicians? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've noticed that whenever there is a crime, something else is going on to distract Constable Moore and the townspeople. Like a magician uses sleight of hand, you know, watch this hand while I do the trick with the other. For example, many people were surprised and shocked at the gang's antics during a theatre production in which Constable Moore ran over to break up. While that was happening one of the row houses was robbed." Elizabeth said.

"Really? That's an interesting observation, Elizabeth." Jack said as that concept started to turn in his head.

"Yes, people were eating breakfast here at the café and they caused a scene over the food while their counterparts stole from the mercantile." Elizabeth said. "Perhaps the Mounties should use the same tactic." Elizabeth suggested matter-of-factly.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, that's it! _We_ _should do that_! Abigail, do you still have some of Noah's clothing?" Jack asked.

"Why yes, I haven't had the heart to get rid of them. I also have Peter's clothing." Abigail said.

"Do you think you'd be willing to allow some Mounties to borrow them to go undercover as civilians and catch these men?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely! I know they would be proud to help the cause." Abigail said.

Jack noted the time, "I better get over to the jail. May I ask to have dinner with Elizabeth tonight? I'm sure I won't be able to stay long considering everything that's going on but…" Jack said looking at Elizabeth who was smiling at him.

"Of course! I'd be happy to cook for you two. When do you think you can be back?" Abigail asked.

"Uh…6:30?" Jack suggested.

"Very good!" Abigail said.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, Elizabeth." Jack said stepping close and kissing her hand.

"See you then." Elizabeth said with a smile. She sighed happily as she closed the door behind him. She watched him walk down the street before she turned back to Abigail.

Abigail just stood in place with a smile of her own. "Aw, you two are so sweet. It reminds me of when Noah was courting me. Nice memories!"

Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "I'd love to hear your stories if you ever want to share them."

"Maybe some other time for now, I need to get started on dinner." Abigail said.

"Can I help you with anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, let's start with the tables from the café. I have a feeling all of those new Mounties will need to be fed at some point." Abigail said as she gestured to the dining room.

Jack stormed into the jail ready for action. "I already have an idea for a plan to collect these criminals. I want to hear everything you've learned so we can set this up before the men get out of the mine at 5:00." Jack said to the Mounties present.

Bill stepped forward, "Jack! It's good to see you." Bill said shaking Jack's hand. "Let's talk."

"There are currently about 16 men in the gang." Constable Moore said.

Bill gestured to the desk where he had some evidence laid out. "In my investigation over in Calgary, I've learned that this group has been moving west for quite some time and they use the same tactic each time. They come in quietly, a few men at a time, get jobs and slowly make a ruckus. They continue to move more men into the area as they set their sights on businesses in town and…the women. Then when their numbers are up, they proceed with their crimes at full steam; robberies and attacks on women. They target small towns because they know the lawman can't handle their numbers. They're suspected of attacks, three of which became murders; one of a saloon girl in Winnipeg and two women in Calgary." Bill said as he went into a little more detail, much to Jack and the other Mounties' dismay.

Winnipeg struck a chord with Jack as it sounded familiar to him. His thought process was interrupted by Bill. "I uh...have photographs here, unfortunately they're somewhat gruesome." Bill said. "Do you wish to see them?"

"No!" Jack said firmly, his fear for Elizabeth, Abigail and the women of the town came to the surface again. "Listen, we're not allowing this to happen here in Coal Valley! Elizabeth noted that they use a magician's tactic; you know, sleight of hand. While you're looking here, a magician does something with the other hand." Jack demonstrated. "She suggested that we use the same tactic and I think that's wise. I want the majority of you to dress as civilians but keep your pistols and cuffs on you. The rest of us will remain in uniform and be the noticeable ones, while the others are behind the scenes, ready and waiting. Mrs. Stanton at the café has extra clothes if needed."

Jack explained the plan in more detail to the other Mounties and then noted the time again.

"Ok, it's 4:38 and the miners will be out at 5:00. I need all of the horses in the saloon's livery and you three to stay in uniform. The rest of you head over to the café to get clothing and change immediately. You'll get your assignments of where you'll be stationed around town throughout the night. Let's go!" Jack said.

Jack brought four Mounties to the saloon to introduce them to Tom. Tom was thrilled to see Jack had returned but more so that the Mounties would be undercover as civilians just passing through. One Mountie was going undercover as Tom's new barkeep. The rest waited at the jail for further orders and some rest.

At 6:30, Jack made his way to the café. He was excited for his date with Elizabeth but after rushing around with the Mounties, he didn't have any flowers for her. He stopped and plucked a white mum from a planter outside of the café.

"This will have to do." He thought knowing where he wanted to place it.

Elizabeth answered the door and his eyes lit up. "Wow, Elizabeth..." He said noticing that she changed into her red blouse and white skirt.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "Thank you. You told me once that red suited me so I figured, why not."

"Oh it does suit you but so does everything else." Jack said smiling at her. "I'm sorry I'm still in uniform."

"It's ok, we match!" Elizabeth said jovially before she turned a little more shy, "Besides, you always look handsome in your uniform." Elizabeth said as they walked toward their table with candles in the dining room.

Jack felt a little shy suddenly, "Thank you." He wasn't used to compliments and yet he suddenly stood taller knowing she thought he looked handsome. "I brought this for you." He showed her the mum before he tucked it in above her ear.

"Thank you! How does it look?" Elizabeth said gently touching it.

"It's nice but you… you're beautiful." Jack said moving a little closer.

Elizabeth's smile slipped away as she made eye contact with him and drew closer. Their lips came together as they kissed softly.

Abigail walked into the doorway with a hot dish in her hands but turned back around upon seeing them kissing. She smiled to herself as she walked back into the kitchen, "Ok, Elizabeth and Jack, dinner is ready!" She announced from the kitchen pretending as though she had not seen anything.

They pulled apart quickly and smiled at each other as Abigail walked back in. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, Abigail! I feel like it's been forever since I had one of your meals." Jack said enthusiastically looking at the pot roast.

"That's sweet of you. You know, Elizabeth has been working hard in the kitchen. I've been teaching her everything I know." Abigail said proudly.

"I'm making _some_ progress." Elizabeth said glancing at Abigail and then at Jack.

"That's great!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"Perhaps I'll cook you meal…if you like." Elizabeth suggested modestly as Abigail walked back into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't like it." Jack said seriously. Elizabeth looked shocked, "I'd love it!" Jack said as his smirk turned into a smile.

"Haha, very funny." Elizabeth said feigning annoyance before she smiled at him.

Abigail heard Rip at the back door and let him in. He went into the dining room and immediately went to Jack. The dog was clearly happy to see his master had returned. "Rip! Hi boy!" Jack said as he got down on his knees to pet his dog. "I've never seen him so active. Look at how excited he is!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes well, he wasn't the only one happy to see you."

Jack met Elizabeth's eyes and smiled at her warmly before he returned his attention to the dog. "Have you moved in on my Elizabeth?" Jack asked Rip recalling that she joked of a new male in her life earlier that afternoon.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she felt herself swoon. She loved that Jack referred to her as 'his Elizabeth', it made her blush a little. "Actually Rip has surprised Abigail and I while he has been here. He's growled at some of those gang members when they're here for lunch or breakfast. I think it's kept a couple of them at bay."

Jack looked at Rip, "You've been looking after Elizabeth and Abigail? Good boy!" Jack said as he patted Rip's head and returned to the table to continue eating.

"So, tell me about your time in Lethbridge." Elizabeth said. Jack proceeded to tell her of the recovery efforts and the wonderful friend that Lewis turned out to be. Jack inquired about the remainder of her trip, her father in Cape Fullerton and the beginning of the school year.

A little while later, the table was clear and Jack reminded her that he would have to leave soon to do rounds to place Mounties.

"Could we have a dance?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"I'll do anything you want, Elizabeth." Jack said sincerely.

"Ok, let me put a record on." Elizabeth said as she set one up. She turned around and Jack extended his hand to her. He pulled her to the dance position and they began to sway.

"Do you remember when we were sitting by the campfire, after I found you in the stagecoach? You said you wished we were in the café dancing to a record." Jack said as he slowly turned them.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered that." Elizabeth said with a little giggle before she turned serious. "I'm so glad we're both here together, Jack. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Elizabeth." He said. "I came here as fast as I could after I heard of the trouble here. It's hard enough to be away from you, but then to hear of this gang. It was all I could do to wait for them to give me the order. I was coming to you one way or another."

"Thank you. I've been worried about you too." Elizabeth said as they moved close and gave each other a kiss. Their kiss quickly took on more passion as they left their dance posture to embrace and deepen their kiss. Rip's barking caused them to jump back slightly.

They looked at him, "Rip!" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Shh!" Jack said to him before he returned his attention to Elizabeth, "I think he's jealous."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth said as she smiled broadly.

Jack began to sway with Elizabeth as they returned to their dance. "Elizabeth, tell me more about this man that's been bothering you." Jack said.

Elizabeth felt uneasy immediately. She looked away, "Mr. Barth?"

"Barth? Angus Barth?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you know him?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes! He was in the cell next to me in Winnipeg! Do you recall that shoot out in front of the Parliament Building? That was all over him." Jack asked.

"Of course how could I forget, you jumped on top of me." Elizabeth said recalling the terrifying experience of being shot at yet the security that Jack gave her.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Jack asked a little amused.

"I know." Elizabeth said looking into his eyes.

"Barth has a record. He's wanted for the attack and murder of a saloon girl." Jack said pulling Elizabeth closer. "And now he's showing _you_ attention? What is he doing?"

"He told me that I look familiar and he finds that intriguing." She said. "I don't know how I could look familiar to him. I've never interacted with him before."

Jack took a deep breath as realization dawned on him. "I had a picture of you with me in jail. He may recall you from that."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked with surprise.

Jack nodded feeling a bit shy admitting that. "What else?"

She looked down, "He said that he…wants me." Elizabeth said nervously. Elizabeth wanted Jack to know everything but was uncomfortable with Barth's attention. She stole a glance at him and saw him staring into her eyes with concern.

Jack tilted her chin to look into her eyes, "Well that's not going to happen, Elizabeth. I promise you." Jack said with determination.

"I trust you." Elizabeth said.

"I took your advice, I'm using that magician tactic. I feel confident that it's going to work. You're very smart, you know that?" Jack said with a smile.

"Of course! You're very smart to listen to me." Elizabeth said softly as she smiled at him.

They closed in on each other and kissed softly. They hugged each other as they swayed along to the record even after it ended. In the brief period of silence, they both thought they heard a thud outside. They pulled back to look at each other and heard it again.

Rip began barking and ran into the kitchen.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Jack asked as he and Elizabeth slowly moved into the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Howdy Hearties! I'm so glad you all enjoyed Jack's return and their date. I love the romance AND the action and hope we get a great deal of both in Season 2. I'm glad many of you appreciated that Elizabeth came up with the magician's tactic; that's our intelligent Elizabeth!

Oh, and then there is our hero, Jack! Pay attention to his conversation with Gabe as it plays a roll in the next chapter.

And...action!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 20**

Jack moved slowly into the kitchen with Elizabeth behind him. They heard a thud followed by a tap on the glass.

Elizabeth gasped when they saw someone at the window in the backyard. "Make sure all the windows and doors are locked!" Jack said as he ran out the door in pursuit of the perpetrator.

Elizabeth ran to the doors to make sure they were secure as Abigail came downstairs. "What's going on?"

"Someone tried to break in!" Elizabeth said.

Outside, Jack saw the man run around the side of the café building and take off down the street. Jack's adrenaline kicked in as he quickly caught up to the man, and dove on top of him. The two men fought but Jack pinned him to the ground.

"What were you planning to do?" Jack said breathing heavy over the man as he cuffed him. "Answer me!"

"Nothing!" The man said breathlessly. Jack searched him and found a switchblade tucked in the man's pocket along with bag to put items in.

"Nothing, huh?" Jack said with anger as held the switchblade up. "Well you won't be doing anything now. Get up!" Jack said as he pulled the man to his feet.

Another Mountie in red serge came over to help. "Thornton! How can I help you?" said Constable Nelson.

"Take this man to the jail immediately. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jack said.

"No problem, sir!" Constable Nelson said as he escorted the man away.

Elizabeth and Abigail watched from the window of the front door. "Well there's one man down." Elizabeth said to Abigail.

"Let's hope that's the first of all of them. It's a good thing Jack was here." Abigail said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said sighing with relief when they noticed Jack walking up to the door.

Elizabeth let him in, "Everything is alright. I just checked the perimeter of the building. I think it's wise to check upstairs too just to be safe."

Abigail sighed, "Thank you, I thought I heard something out on the balcony before all of this but I didn't see anything and thought I was just being paranoid."

Jack nodded and headed upstairs. He returned after a few minutes. "Ok, all of your windows are locked and so is the balcony door. I took the liberty of moving your dresser in front of it, just to be sure." Jack said.

Abigail nodded, "Thank you, Jack." She said before she moved to make some tea.

"I need to head over to the jail and head out to the row houses. I'll be back soon." He said to Elizabeth.

"Ok, please be careful." Elizabeth said.

Jack walked to the jail but stopped in front of the saloon where Constable Smith was on watch dressed as a civilian. "Smith, I need you to keep an eye out for a man named Angus Barth. I want you to ask around in the saloon and find out where he's staying. Also, don't forget that I want a report in the morning on any information you guys come up with while making conversation tonight. We need these men identified as gang members. They're trying to blend in."

"I'm on it!" Constable Smith said as he moved inside.

Jack continued into the jail and explained everything that transpired at the café to Moore. "Have all of the Mounties arrived?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they're all here dressed as civilians." Moore said.

"Good, I think we better plant everyone now for the evening. I'm going to go place some out at the row houses. Can you make sure the town is covered before anything else happens." Jack said.

"Of course!" said Moore.

Jack looked at Moore for a moment before he spoke. He thought about Elizabeth and just had to ask, "What have you been doing about Angus Barth? He's the man who has been bothering Miss Thatcher. He's a wanted man for an awful crime." Jack asked clearly annoyed. "She said it's been going on for over a week. He and his men have been bothering the children as well. Don't you think that's long enough? What are you waiting for?"

Moore was embarrassed that he was unable to control the gang and that things got out of control so quickly. Truth be told, Constable Moore's ego was bruised. It bothered him that Jack received such a warm welcome from people and that he took right over even though he had orders to do so. Moore knew Jack's interest would lie with the school teacher because he accidently found Jack's drawings of Elizabeth when he first arrived in town.

Moore didn't like Jack's tone, "Well Thornton, if I were to allow my interests to fall solely on the woman I was courting, perhaps I'd catch him more quickly. Instead I had to focus on _all_ the people in this town." Moore said harshly.

"Be careful, Moore!" Jack said coming face to face with the man.

"I know you think I'm incompetent but the group is large, Thornton!" said Moore looking into the Jack's eyes.

"Whoa, gentlemen!" Bill said as he walked in to see the men toe to toe.

Jack steadied his breathing, "You get the men around town. I'll get the row houses." He said as they stepped back from each other.

Bill watched Moore storm out of the jail, "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I met Angus Barth while I was in...Winnipeg." Jack said. "He's wanted for that crime there. He's interested in Elizabeth and bothering the children. I wanted to know why Moore hasn't taken care of the situation yet."

"I understand Jack but he's been overwhelmed, so have the other lawmen of the towns they've passed through." Bill said trying to talk some sense into Jack who was clearly annoyed. "That's actually the reason why these men choose the small towns. They're smart."

"Not as smart as we are. I know Barth…I want him! If you come across him, I want you to track me down immediately." Jack said firmly thinking about Barth as his cellmate. The man disgusted and annoyed Jack to no end and he didn't want him anywhere near Elizabeth or her students.

"No problem! I'm aware of the man. That Winnipeg case was…shocking to say the least." Bill said. "I understand your concern for Elizabeth if he's paying attention to her. His tactic is to test the waters with a woman a few times then he moves in." Bill said cautiously. "We better get him."

Jack gathered a group of fellow Mounties and headed out immediately to the row houses. He wanted to make the mothers and their children aware that he was back in town and reassure them that he had help with him. Jack moved from house to house to place a Mountie either tented in their backyards or as undercover house guests.

Jack knocked on the Montgomery home, "Constable! It's good to see you!" Cat welcomed him. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Jack said removing his hat. "Mrs. Montgomery, I came to let you know I'm back in town and that I brought some extra Mounties. I understand you've had some problems with the riff-raff in town."

"Yes, I had to scare one off about two in the morning a few nights ago." Cat said.

"I heard. Considering that incident, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to host a Mountie in your backyard. He can pitch a tent and be in the area in case something happens. We need to hide them throughout Coal Valley. I'd prefer if he could stay in your home as let's say, your brother from out of town but outside is ok too." Jack said.

"That would be fine. I welcome it in fact! I bet we will all sleep better." said Cat.

"Good!" Jack replied. "Constable Gannon is waiting outside. He's a trustworthy man, we served together in Lethbridge."

"Good." Cat exhaled.

"Ma? Who's hear?" Gabe called from the stairs.

"It's ok Gabe, Mountie Jack is here." Cat said.

"Mountie Jack!" Emily said as she and her brother ran down the stairs past Gabe.

"Hi there! Wow, you two have really grown!" Jack said to the kids as he touched their heads.

Gabe stared at Jack as he walked over, "Mountie Jack…" Gabe said as he hugged him.

Jack was taken aback by Gabe's action but returned the gesture. "Hi, Gabe." Jack said.

"I'm so glad you're here." Gabe said stepping back to look at Jack. "Have you heard about those trouble makers here in town? I've had to protect Ma and my brother and sister. They come to the school too! Sometimes, they annoy us but what really bugs me is that they bother Miss Thatcher. I tried to protect her for you but they just keep coming back!" Gabe said with emotion in his voice.

Jack placed his hands on Gabe's shoulders and looked into the young man's eyes, "I understand. Thank you for looking out for Miss Thatcher. I'm here now, ok? Me and the other Mounties are doing everything we can to get rid of those men. A Mountie is going to stay here too."

Gabe just nodded his head.

"Tell me, when do they come to school?" Jack asked.

"They can come at different times but they _always_ _come at recess_." Gabe said with anger in his tone.

"Do you still have recess at 12:30?" Jack asked knowing their schedule from their days at the saloon.

Gabe nodded. "Ok good. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not worry, ok?" Jack said. "Good night, everyone."

About an hour later Jack headed back to the café as soon as he was finished. He knocked and called to Elizabeth and Abigail so they knew it was him.

"Hi Jack! Thank you for sending a Mountie to stay." Abigail said as she walked over to pour Constable Nelson another cup of tea. The Mountie looked quite at home on their couch. Jack looked at the man in disbelief. He wanted to be the one to stay at the cafe.

"I didn't. Who sent you?" Jack asked.

"Constable Moore." Nelson replied.

Jack's brow furrowed as he nodded. He knew that was on purpose after their conversation earlier.

"Well it's a good idea to have a Mountie here." Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked closer to Jack. "Although I wish you were staying here." She said softly.

"Me too." He softly replied to her. Jack almost told Nelson to leave but he immediately thought about Moore's implication over Elizabeth being his only concern, and thought better of it. Nelson was a nice guy and good Mountie. He knew they were in good hands even though he wanted to be the one to watch over Elizabeth and Abigail.

"Will you walk me to school tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Count on it." Jack said. They moved their heads toward each other as if to kiss but realized they had Abigail and Nelson in the room. Jack smiled at her and squeezed her hand instead.

Jack's smile faded when he noticed Nelson petting Rip and looking quite at home. He looked back at Elizabeth and all he wanted to do was stay. Jack took a deep breath to try to squash a little pang of jealousy that went through him. "It's late. I just wanted to tell you that there are Mounties all over town now, so hopefully you will all feel safer. Thank you again for dinner."

"You're welcome, thank you for catching that man." Abigail said.

Jack nodded as he turned to walk out the door quickly but Elizabeth followed him out onto the porch. "Jack, wait!" She called to him as she closed the door.

"Yeah?" he asked curtly as he turned to her. He was not happy to be leaving.

Elizabeth was surprised by his tone, "I just wanted to say thank you for staying to dance. I enjoyed it."

Jack's annoyance immediately evaporated at her smile. "Thank _you_ for the dance." Jack smiled as he took a step closer.

She looked around and stepped forward, "Can I give you a good night kiss?"

He smiled broadly and quickly walked up the steps to her. Elizabeth placed her hands on his face to pull him closer and kissed him.

"Mmm…" She moaned softly which caused him to pull her to him. Elizabeth could feel the kiss escalating and pulled back also aware they were outside. They smiled at each other and were reluctant to let go of each other.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, except for the ending of course. This ending is much better." she smiled.

"Thank you." Jack said softly. "When can we do it again?"

"Perhaps tomorrow night or the night after? I know you're busy with catching those men. I could cook you a meal." Elizabeth said.

"I don't know if I'm brave enough for that." Jack said joking around.

Elizabeth gasped, "Jack! That is not nice! Perhaps I'll ask Constable Nelson to join me instead." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"What? No!" Jack said seriously. "I was only kidding!" Jack said sincerely as he ran his hand down her arm.

"And here I was about to say I love you." Elizabeth said as she laughed.

"_I_ _love_ _you_, Elizabeth." Jack said trying to charm her. He flashed his dimples again which made her smile widen.

She laughed, "I love you too." She said as she kissed him on the cheek but Jack pulled her close for another kiss. They pulled apart and then opened their eyes to look at each other.

"I'll wait for you to get inside." Jack said whispered.

"Ok" She whispered back before turning to walk toward the door. "Good night!" she said softly.

"Night!" He said before he headed back to the jail. He was certainly much happier after his exchange with Elizabeth but Jack was not happy that Moore placed Nelson at the café. He figured it was on purpose and he was right.

**Hearties, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Leave a review if you have time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Hearties, Sometimes I wish I published my story completed so that you, the reader, have the same natural flow of the weekly episodes or chapters of a book. I intentionally write each chapter or episode (wink) so that the story can flow with continuity. I hope as I bring up things from past chapters that you will recall the events. A lot sure has happened in these 21 chapters! Even I'm surprised, lol! Thank you so much for reading and your reviews, THIS IS ALL FOR YOU, HEARTIES!

Love Never Fails

**Episode 21**

Jack walked into the jail and found Moore sitting at his desk completing paperwork. There were four men in the jail cell who were griping about being caught. "Looks like we got a few more, huh?" said Jack.

"Yes, looks like the magician tactic is working…so far." Moore said not looking at Jack.

"It will." Jack said.

"Row houses covered?" Moore said while typing.

"Of course. I see the town is." Jack said. He wanted to talk to Moore about placing Constable Nelson at the café.

"Yes, you said cover all the businesses and I did. The saloon is clearly covered. I took the liberty of placing a Mountie at the north and south end of the street, the mercantile…and the café." Moore said as he glanced at Jack from the corner of his eye.

"Mmhmm." Jack muttered. As much as Jack wanted to engage in an argument with Moore, there was a little part of him that felt that Moore was right about Elizabeth taking priority. 'I love her, how could she not?' Jack thought. Any man wants to protect the woman he loves but he was concerned for the people of his special little town. He hoped that all of the mothers and their children slept better tonight with the Mounties stationed all around.

Jack was up early to complete his rounds and met with the Mounties to give a rundown of what they learned the night before at the saloon. Constable Smith stated they did not get any information about Barth other than he was staying in different places. The Mounties learned that many of the miners didn't like the men but they were good workers and Gowen like them. It was noted that Gowen seemed to take a liking to Barth and another man, Phillips, who were often seen talking.

Jack glanced at the clock and noted the time. Elizabeth asked him to walk her to school and he was almost 15 minutes late. He felt torn, he wanted to go but he had to finish his meeting.

Meanwhile at the café, Elizabeth kept watch of the clock. She glanced into the dining room and out the window on a number of occasions.

"Jack's still not here?" Abigail asked in surprise.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I'm sure he's busy."

"Oh, hello!" Rosemary said coming into the kitchen, "Everything was very good Abigail." She began. "Hi Elizabeth, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. You know, you'll always be second best when it comes to being with a Mountie. Duty and honor before, well…anything or anyone for that matter. I know firsthand growing up as a Mountie's daughter. You should probably consider your decision to date a Mountie if you have a problem with that."

Abigail turned to look at Elizabeth who just stood there for a moment. "Why can't you leave town already?" Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth realized that she said that out loud as she watched Abigail's eyes grow wide and Rosemary's jaw drop.

"I shouldn't be surprised by that; Jack was _my fiancé_ after all. Of course you're jealous considering you two are _only_ _courting_." Rosemary said pointedly.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and Abigail had to think quickly.

"Did you need to pay your bill?" Abigail asked firmly.

"No, I left it on the table." Rosemary said sweetly.

"Well then you should be on your way." Elizabeth said as she opened the door for her to exit.

Rosemary stormed out of the café just as Constable Nelson walked into the kitchen. "Thank you, ma'am. Breakfast was delicious!" Nelson said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Abigail said as Elizabeth grabbed her basket of books.

Elizabeth checked for Jack one more time. She couldn't help but be a little worried. "Ok, I can't wait any longer or the children will get there before I do." Elizabeth said looking at the clock. "Wish me luck. I'll see you later!" Elizabeth said as she opened the door.

"I hope no one bothers you and the chidlren today. Please be careful, Elizabeth! Oh wait, why not have Constable Nelson walk you?" Abigail suggested.

"That's fine, Miss Thatcher. I'd be happy to walk you, ma'am." Constable Nelson offered.

"Ok." Elizabeth said feeling a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with any riff-raff alone.

Jack left the jail as soon as the meeting was over. He walked out onto the busy street as miners and townspeople were moving about. He began to walk toward the café when saw Elizabeth walking beside Constable Nelson across the way. Nelson appeared to be walking her to school and he felt that little pang of jealousy in his heart again.

Jack rushed over to them right away, "Thank you, Constable. I'll take her from here." said Jack.

"Ok, have a nice day." Nelson said as he nodded to them.

"Good morning, Jack! I was a little worried about you." She said brightly as she took his arm and squeezed it. "Constable Nelson offered to walk me when you didn't come by."

"That's nice." Jack said tersely.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"Nothing." Jack said. He didn't want to admit that he felt like Nelson took his place again. Elizabeth looked at him with confusion. "I want to walk you." Jack said quickly as he placed his hand over hers, "So…did you sleep well?" Jack said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said looking at Jack. "You know, it's a relief that I can walk to school without looking over my shoulder. _Thank you_." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm glad to be of service, ma'am." Jack said with a smile as they walked up to the schoolhouse. Jack took her basket from her so she could unlock the door. He kept watch around the area until she opened the door and they went inside.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you this morning." Elizabeth said as she placed her things on her desk. "Thank you, Constable." She said as she walked toward him.

"I'm sorry I was late, Elizabeth. I had a meeting with the undercover Mounties. Your magician tactic was wise, we already caught 6!" Jack said with a smile.

"That's great!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "So…will you walk me home?" she asked.

"Of course but I'll see you before then." He said with a smirk recalling his conversation with Gabe last night.

"Ok." Elizabeth said wondering what he was up to. "Thank you again, Mr. Thornton." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome, Miss Thatcher." Jack said as they felt that familiar pull to each other and kissed, they moved back slowly but were drawn into another kiss. They could hear the children and their mothers approaching.

"Have a good day, Mountie Jack!" Elizabeth said playfully as she stepped away.

"You too." Jack said as he opened the door and the children began to file in.

Later in the day, the clock in the classroom struck 12:25. Some of the children looked at each other nervously. Elizabeth glanced at the clock and noted the time too. Her stomach dropped as she thought of taking the children outside for recess but it was a warm and beautiful late September day. She toyed with the idea of keeping them inside but they were restless and needed to run around. Elizabeth suddenly heard the school door open and she cautiously looked to the back of the room to see who entered.

A big smile came across Elizabeth's face as Jack walked in and sat in the last seat of the classroom. "Mountie Jack!" Many of the kids said in excitement.

"Constable Thornton, what brings you by?" Elizabeth asked feeling relief and her heart flutter at seeing him.

Jack looked directly at Gabe, "I'm here for recess, Miss Thatcher."

Gabe smiled and nodded at Jack.

"You are?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I thought we'd play a game today…" Jack addressed the class, "it's called 'Help Mountie Jack Catch the Bad Guys'. What do you say? Do you want to play?" Jack asked the kids.

He received a resounding yes from the children.

"Good! When the bad guys show up, I need you all to come inside _right away_. This way you're all safe. Gabe, I want you to be the last student in so that I know the coast is clear. Ok?" Jack asked.

Gabe saluted Jack.

"Alright, I have two Mounties outside who are going to watch over you as you play. They're waiting in the woods so let them do their job. I'm going to watch over you from the schoolhouse. Don't forget, when those men come, all of you come inside _right away_. Ok?"

The children nodded their heads in agreement.

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. "Ok boys and girls, you're dismissed for recess."

"Let's go!" Gabe said encouraging his peers as they all ran outside.

Elizabeth walked to Jack who was still sitting. "You just made all of those children very happy!"

"What about their teacher?" Jack said standing up as he looked at her intently.

"Yes, very much so!" Elizabeth said as she took his arm, kissed his cheek and walked with him outside.

"I'm going to hang back here in the doorway. If the men come, I want to surprise them." Jack said.

Within ten minutes, the three men made their way to the schoolhouse.

"Jack! They're coming!" Elizabeth said with panic in her voice.

"Ok relax, I'm right here. We're going to get them." Jack said from the doorway of the schoolhouse, just out of sight. He motioned to the Mounties waiting in the woods on the other side of the children. The Mounties nodded and pulled back a bit.

"Children!" Elizabeth called as she had in the past when they showed up. The children noticed and walked inside with smiles on their faces. Elizabeth counted her students as they walked passed her. Gabe entered and nodded at Jack.

"Move the class up to the choir loft. No one comes down until Miss Thatcher or a Mountie comes to get you all, ok?" Jack said. Gabe nodded and directed his classmates to safety.

Jack watched Gabe go and once the children were gone, he drew is gun. He watched from the doorway as the men approached Elizabeth. A look of sheer determination came across his face.

The Mounties in the woods slowly made their way toward the men from behind. Elizabeth began to back toward the schoolhouse.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Barth said taking her hand and kissing it. "Mmm…you taste sweet!"

Elizabeth stepped back further and tried to pull her hand away, "Please, don't touch me!" Barth's grip was tight.

The two Mounties quickly pounced on Barth's accomplices from behind as they covered their mouths and placed their guns to the men's heads. "Get on the ground." They whispered to the men.

Barth was so focused on Elizabeth that he had a look of shock when he looked up and saw Jack behind Elizabeth with his gun drawn. "Move away from her, Barth!"

"Thornton? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Barth still held Elizabeth's hand tightly and pulled her to him as she pushed back. "I thought you looked familiar." He said to Elizabeth but then turned his attention to Jack. "Didn't you have a picture of her with you?"

Jack stared at the man down the barrel of his gun as Elizabeth struggled to loosen his hold on her.

Barth pulled Elizabeth harder against him, "I knew there was something special about you."

Jack looked as though he would kill him. "Your men are already down and you're outnumbered." Jack said confidently.

Barth turned to look behind him at the other Mounties and Jack sprang into action by closing the distance between them. In one swift motion, Jack pulled the gun to Barth's head and got between him and Elizabeth. He cocked the barrel back, "Let go of her, now!" Jack demanded.

Barth released Elizabeth at seeing the look in Jack's eyes and the compromising position he had him in. "Come on Thornton! We were jail buddies, surely you don't mind sharing!"

Jack slugged the man knocking him to the ground. Jack rolled him over and placed the handcuffs on. "I hear you've been causing a lot of trouble Barth; scaring the town, Miss Thatcher and her students. I know what you're wanted for. Inspector Avery has the evidence to convict you and I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to that poor saloon girl!" Jack said before he stood up and walked to Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Elizabeth as he hugged her.

"Yes, how do we find ourselves in these situations?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"I don't know, you couldn't write this stuff!" Jack said. "Gabe took the class up to the choir loft so they wouldn't see anything in case things got ugly. Take a look at these men, are you sure they're the ones that keep coming around." Jack asked. "Are there more?"

"No," Elizabeth said looking at the three men, "…these are the men that show up." The Mounties nodded at Jack as they grabbed their criminals.

"Good!" Jack said as he pulled Barth to his feet. "In that case, I hope you and you're your class enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Thatcher!" Jack said with a smile as he tipped his hat to her. Each Mountie walked away with their respective criminal.

"Thank you, Constables!" Elizabeth said before she quickly ran into the schoolhouse. "Children! Children, guess what?"

The children peeked over the edge of the loft at the sound of their teacher's voice and enthusiasm.

"What?" some children asked.

"What is it?" said another student.

"You did very well and helped Mountie Jack and the other Mounties catch those pesky visitors. You're free to go play. I think we should have extra recess today!" Elizabeth said with glee.

The children erupted with cheers as they ran down the stairs and outside. The children cheered and clapped once more as they watched the Mounties in the distance as they approached the bend just before town.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her now carefree students play and enjoy themselves for the first time in two weeks.

When Barth and his accomplices didn't return to the mine from their lunch break, Gowen asked a Pinkerton officer to look into their whereabouts. Gowen had a new interest in Barth after discussing a business proposition that involved Coal Valley's lovely school teacher.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

SEASON 2 HAS FINALLY STARTED! WOO-HOO! Sorry for the delay in my update, here's a summary of where we are. Our hero Jack has been busy tending to the needs of the town. Capturing criminals along with his fellow Mounties has caused Jack to be late more than once. He has had a few pangs of jealousy because his tardiness has given Constable Nelson opportunities to, shall we say, "serve and protect" Elizabeth and Abigail. Poor Jack has felt like he was being replaced by Constable Nelson. Nelson was assigned by Constable Moore and is only doing his job. Jack and his fellow Mounties saved recess by capturing Barth along with two of his henchman much to the joy of Elizabeth and her class.

*Shout out to Angel Streets who had been sending me…daily doses of inspiration (wink). You're the best!

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 22**

Jack and his fellow Mounties couldn't help but smile as they looked back to see Elizabeth's class cheering and yelling with delight in the distance. They smiled at each other but quickly turned serious as they escorted their prisoners into the jail.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he pulled Barth up the steps of the jail as the others walked in.

"Not so rough, Thornton!" Barth complained as he intentionally walked slowly up the steps.

"Be quiet!" Jack said as he pulled him up to the door. "It gives me great pleasure to bring you to justice, Barth." Jack said.

"Not as much pleasure as I would have had with Miss Thatcher." Barth said with a smirk.

Jack stopped and stared at Barth with anger before he punched him and slammed him into the wall of the jail. "How dare you!" Jack said.

"Ow!" Barth groaned as he slid to the porch floor.

Jack pulled Barth up to his feet and pinned him to the building wall, "You will never get anywhere near Elizabeth ever again. Do you understand me? It would be over my dead body." Jack said as he grabbed Barth, opened the door and ushered him inside.

Constable Moore sat at the typewriter completing prisoner reports. "Angus Barth is here." Jack announced. "I'm going to send a telegram to Calgary to let them know he's on the next stagecoach. Smith, I need you to go inform Inspector Avery." Jack instructed.

"Out at the schoolhouse, huh? That's a surprise." Moore said dryly as he glanced at the two Mounties placed Barth in the cell.

"As a matter of fact I was, Moore. These two fine Mounties and I took care of things and returned order at the school. The children of this town and their teacher are thankful that they're safe now. I'm sure their parents will be happy to learn their children are safe now." Jack said.

Moore just looked at him blankly.

"The kids were so happy!" Constable Gannon said.

"Oh, they sure were!" Constable Smith nodded in agreement. "That felt good!"

Jack smiled at them both and nodded in agreement as he thought about how happy Elizabeth was.

Moore stiffened and sat a little straighter in his seat.

"So, add three more criminals to go be on that stagecoach at 3:00." Jack said with finality.

"Constable Thornton, we're going to head to the café to grab lunch and then move out to the row houses, ok?" Constable Gannon inquired.

"Of course, thank you." Jack said as they saluted each other. "Remain vigilant! We still have more gang members to catch."

The men nodded and left.

Jack looked at Moore, "It's apparent that you don't like how I'm handling things Moore, you can certainly request a transfer or I can dismiss you." Jack said confidently.

Moore inhaled deeply, "Actually, I'm one step ahead of you. I've already sent word to Lethbridge to see if they still need help."

"I know they do because I have to send these men back there as soon as the gang is in custody." Jack said. "Do you want to go? I can make it an order as the acting Constable and send you out the day after tomorrow. We should hopefully have everyone rounded-up by then."

Moore rolled his eyes, "I think it would be best." Moore said not looking at Jack. He stood up, grabbed his hat and turned to Jack. "I'm going now. There's no point in waiting."

Jack had a look of shock, "Wait! There's paperwork to be completed." he said as he gestured to the desk "I need you to at least stay another night or two to help with our efforts here!" Jack said. He couldn't believe this Mountie was ready to leave them high and dry.

"Sorry." Moore said as he stormed out of the jail leaving Jack with a great deal of leftover work to do.

"Well now that's too bad, Thornton!" Barth said from his cell.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, "Be quiet!" he said. He let out a sigh and went to the mercantile to send his telegrams.

Gowen was curious as to where his workers were when they didn't return from lunch. He sent a Pinkerton Officer to look for them, knowing Barth was probably at the schoolhouse attempting to win Elizabeth Thatcher over. Gowen didn't know anything about Barth other than he liked to talk a lot and was a good workers. Gowen became aware of Barth interest in Elizabeth when he overheard some of the miners warning Barth that she was already in a courtship. Gowen noted that Barth appeared even more enthusiastic at pursuing her as a result of the miners' pessimism. "Oh you just wait." Barth told them. Gowen appreciated his tenacity and called him into the office.

Gowen wanted to get back at Jack for starting the investigation with Abigail but how do you get back at a lawman? Gowen saw Jack and Elizabeth walking together the other day and it dawned on him; the best way to get back at Jack would be through his heart. Gowen encouraged Barth to continue his pursuit of Miss Thatcher by paying him to do so. Gowen didn't realize that he was in fact the fool because Barth had no intention of giving up on her. When he wanted something he got it, one way or another.

"Mr. Gowen…" Pinkerton Roberts said as he entered the office. "Mr. Barth, Phillips and Monroe were taken into custody for harassing Miss Thatcher and the school children. They're being sent out to Calgary on the 3:00 stagecoach with some other criminals."

Gowen inhaled deeply, "That's a shame. We had a little deal." Gowen said. He stood and removed a picture from the wall which revealed a safe. He opened it and removed money, "I want you to follow that stagecoach and get Barth back here. Pay the driver off and keep some for yourself. Keep quiet about this."

Pinkerton Roberts nodded.

Jack was pleased that Barth and his fellow gang members had left on the stagecoach. "Nine gang members down and about seven to go!" Jack said to a fellow Mountie. Jack sighed, he had to go return to the jail to complete paperwork since Moore left.

He noted the children passing through town with their mothers and knew school was out. He was happy and relieved that Elizabeth wouldn't be one of Barth victims that he just had to go see her. He mounted his horse and rode out to the school as quickly as he could to walk Elizabeth home. He came upon Constable Nelson heading toward the school as well.

"Where are you going, Nelson?" Jack asked as he rode along side of him.

"Oh, Constable Thornton! I was just going to see if Miss Thatcher wanted me to walk her home, considering I began to walk her this morning. I didn't know if you had the time." Nelson said.

"If I don't have time, I make the time for her. Thank you!" Jack said annoyed. He felt like Nelson was ready to replace him every chance he had.

"Um…ok." Nelson said as turned to walk away.

Jack walked into the schoolhouse and couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth's concentration as she read and chewed her lips. "How was the rest of your day, Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth's face lit up with a dazzling smile, "Hi! It was wonderful thanks to you and the Mounties!" Elizabeth said as she put her book down and walked over to him. "Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she took hold of his hand and kissed his cheek.

Jack put his arms around her and pulled her to him, "You're welcome." He said as they both leaned forward and their lips met for a sweet kiss.

"The children were so happy. I think they all want to be Mounties when they grow up." Elizabeth said as she gently stroked the back of his neck.

"That's great!" Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth stepped out of his embrace to retrieve her shawl. "Have you heard? The mothers are planning a thank you gathering for the Mounties. They know that your efforts are not done yet but they want to serve food and have music and dancing. It sounds like a lovely way to show the town's appreciation after everything that's happened here." Elizabeth said with enthusiasm as she walked back over to him. She suddenly looked down and continued, "Do you think you will be able to dance and enjoy the evening or…will you have to be on duty like the night of the miners' dance?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly looked into his eyes.

"I should be able to enjoy my evening with all of these Mounties in town." Jack said as he reached out to touch her cheek, "You were so beautiful that night, at the dance. I wanted to dance with you so badly but Hamilton had you all night." Jack said.

Elizabeth moved her hands up chest and around his neck again, "I was hoping you would ask to cut in all night." Elizabeth said softly.

"You were angry with me." Jack said softly as he traced circles on her back.

"Well you said that Mounties and marriage don't go together so I assumed you didn't want to be anything more than friends. You kept telling me we were friends." Elizabeth smiled as she poked him in the chest with her finger. "What's a girl to think when a man acts like that?" Elizabeth let out a small giggle.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jack said looking in her eyes before suddenly turning a little shy, "Would you wear that dress again?" Jack asked with a look of hope.

Elizabeth laughed a little, "Well, actually I'm going to have to because the hem needs to be fixed on my other fancy dress." Referring to the dress she wore on their first date. "I'm still not the best at sewing." Elizabeth said with a look of embarrassment.

"You just need to keep practicing. I look forward to seeing you in that dress again." Jack said as he looked at her with love in his eyes and kissed her hand.

Elizabeth felt herself blush and swoon. She smiled and looked away briefly to recover. "Good, it's all I have for the occasion." She laughed slightly.

Jack cleared his throat, "May I walk you home?" Jack asked in a low voice as he extended his arm to her.

Sometimes his voice and just him, made her tingle all over. "Yes! May I show you my appreciation for your recess rescue today? I could cook you a meal? I've been working hard on it. Perhaps 6:00?" Elizabeth asked as they exited the schoolhouse.

"I'd love that." Jack said with a smile. The paperwork will get done he thought.

"Oh, I forgot…" Jack said handing her a telegram. "I was at the mercantile and Mr. Yost said you had a telegram."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she opened to read it. "Oh, my father is on his way back here from Cape Fullerton." Elizabeth said. "I hope the gang is gone by the time he gets here. I'm not sure how he would react." She said with concern.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Episode 23**

Jack felt his anxiety creep up on him at the notion that he would have to interact with Mr. Thatcher soon. Jack had not interacted with William Thatcher since they met him at their home in Toronto. While Jack received a warm welcome from Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, it was all before his dereliction of duty trial. Jack saw William at the trial supporting Elizabeth but feared there was a good chance that William would not see him as an appropriate suitor for Elizabeth due to his jail time and trial. Jack wondered what William thought of him and knew that the Thatchers wanted Elizabeth to be with a wealthy suitor. That was their prime reason for attempting to arrange a marriage with Elizabeth and Clayton Lowne. Would Mr. Thatcher's presence cause issues for him and Elizabeth?

"Did your father say when he would be here?" Jack asked nervously.

"No." Elizabeth responded faintly thinking about his arrival in the midst of all that had been going on as a result of the gang.

"What are you worried about exactly?" Jack inquired.

"It's just...my father finally sees Coal Valley as my home now. I don't want him to be concerned and have to convince him of everything all over again." Elizabeth said as she looked off into the distance. "He did enjoy his time here before he left though." She said as she readjusted her shawl.

Jack noted her concern and forgot about his own. He stepped close and put his arm around her, "Hey, it will be ok." He said as brushed her cheek with his thumb. "We're hoping to have everyone captured and shipped out as soon as possible. It will probably be all over by the time he arrives." Jack said as he looked into her eyes.

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth said as she hugged him tightly.

"You'll see, everything will be alright." Jack said as he kissed her temple and silently prayed everything would be.

They relinquished their hold on each other and smiled. They both leaned in to kiss for a moment before Jack extended his arm for Elizabeth to take. She happily took it and headed back to the café. As they walked up to the café, Bill Avery stepped out.

"Hello there, Elizabeth!" Bill said. "Jack, I'm so pleased that Barth is out of here. I think he was apprehended just in time, nice work!" He said with a smile.

"Yes, it's quite a relief! I'm glad you had the evidence that will lock him up, hopefully for life." Jack said.

"Absolutely! We still have the rest of his posse to catch so, I'll see you for the briefing at 5:00. See you then!" Bill said before he walked away.

"Hi Constable, Miss Thatcher!" Constable Nelson said as walked by on his way to the mercantile.

"Hi there!" Elizabeth replied in kind as he passed by. "He's such a nice man." She said innocently as she watched him walk away.

Jack looked over and inhaled deeply. He didn't want to feel jealous but he did. "Yeah, yeah." Jack said sounding annoyed. His annoyance surprised Elizabeth.

"What's wrong? Lately you seem annoyed at times and make comments." Elizabeth said with concern.

"Nothing...it's nothing." Jack said quickly. He did not want to admit he was jealous; he didn't think Elizabeth would understand.

"Nothing? Obviously it's something!" Elizabeth said surprised by his dismissal of the idea.

"I'm just tired, that's all. There's so much going on here in town. I'm sorry." He said with sincerity as he took her hand.

"Ok, well I promise not to let it be a late night then. See you at 6:00?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes." Jack said as he kissed her hand, "I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too!" Elizabeth smiled. She watched Jack walk away for a moment before to turned and stepped up to the café door just as Rosemary exited.

"Elizabeth." Rosemary said sternly.

"Rosemary." Elizabeth groaned and attempted to ignore her as she moved around her.

"Still second best to Jack's job?" Rosemary asked.

"No." Elizabeth said knowing all that transpired that day with the capture of Barth and their walks to and from school.

"Well it's only a matter of time before you will be!" Rosemary said confidently.

"Well Jack is a Mountie and as the lawman of this town, that's how it should be." Elizabeth said trying to fend Rosemary off.

"Right, well I guess we already know where you stand with Jack. You are _only courting _after all_. _It's not like he's asked you to be his wife like he asked me." Rosemary said smugly.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide for a moment, that hurt. "I don't really think my relationship with Jack is any of your business." Elizabeth said with anger.

Rosemary rolled her eyes as she walked off the porch.

Elizabeth walked into the café and slammed the door. "Uh, that woman!"

"Let me guess…Rosemary?" Abigail said with a smile.

"Yes! Who else?" Elizabeth said as she sat heavily in a chair.

"Try not to let her get the best of you. You know she's doing it on purpose, especially after your little slip this morning when you said you wish she would leave town already." Abigail said trying to hide her smile.

"I know that but it doesn't make her comments any less hurtful." Elizabeth said.

"I understand but try to keep her motivation in mind." Abigail said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, her motivation is Jack." Elizabeth said with frustration as she looked away and noted the time. "Abigail, I know I've been practicing but I want to cook a meal for Jack. He and his Mounties caught those men who have been bothering the children and I."

"That's great!" Abigail said enthusiastically.

"Yes, he's going to come at 6:00." Elizabeth said.

Abigail's eyes went wide, "Tonight? I'm going to be meeting Bill for supper at the saloon so I won't be here." Abigail said. "Do you think you're ready for that?" Abigail asked carefully.

"Well I have to try! You said yourself the only way I'll get better is if I keep trying." Elizabeth said with some distress in her tone.

"Yes, of course you're right!" Abigail said trying to recover. She sat down across from Elizabeth and placed her hand on hers, "What do you want to make?"

Pinkerton Roberts slowed his horse as he trailed the stagecoach that carried criminals including, Angus Barth. He watched as they slowed and hung back as he waited for the right time. He practiced the story that Gowen gave him to use over in his mind. He saw the stagecoach stop and saw the Mountie and driver talking to the right of the rig. Pinkerton Roberts knew the time had come and closed in.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Pinkerton Roberts called to the men.

The driver and Mountie turned their attention to the man who approached them. The Mountie moved his hand over his gun just in case but relaxed a bit when he saw the Pinkerton's uniform.

"A Pinkerton out here? What can we do for you, sir?" The Mountie asked.

"I have orders from Constable Jack Thornton of Coal Valley to return Angus Barth to town for trial. They will be conducting his trial in town after all. I have his bail money here." Roberts said handing the money off to driver.

"That's strange, do you have written word from Constable Thornton?" The Mountie asked.

"No, he didn't have time with all the crime in town. He and his Mounties have their hands full which is why he asked me to help him." Pinkerton Roberts said.

The Mountie looked at Roberts strangely, "I thought I heard the Pinkertons were not at liberty to help with the efforts of the Mounties in Coal Valley."

Pinkerton Roberts could feel his heart accelerate with anxiety. "No, no, we are able to help now. Look, I'm just following orders." Roberts said holding his hands up. "You have the bail money and I have a timeline I have to keep or Thornton will be looking for me and Barth. So may I have Mr. Barth? I'm lucky I have a full moon to see as it's getting dark here."

"Ok" The Mountie said with a sigh. He moved to open the door and pulled Barth from the stagecoach. He removed his cuffs and Pinkerton Roberts placed his own on Barth. "Thank you, gentlemen. Let's go Barth!" Pinkerton Roberts said.

Back in town, Jack received word from Constable Burke, an undercover Mountie posing as a miner, that he overheard a plan to rob two row houses early that evening. The plan was to happen during dinner so that the families were preoccupied and unsuspecting what would befall them. Jack and Constable Gannon rode out immediately to make their presence known. They saw three of the gang members talking just to the left of the row houses. Upon seeing Jack and Gannon, the men attempted to scatter. These men were so focused on getting away from the Mounties in red serge that they were shocked and surprised by the undercover Mounties waiting in the backyards of the homes. The men were captured shortly afterward. As soon as this was complete, Dewitt Graves reported a robbery at Mary Dunbar's home. Jack headed over immediately to get information while his Mounties continued to wait and watch for any more gang trouble.

Elizabeth was waiting for Jack for the last three hours. The clock struck 9:00 and she heard a knock on the door.

"Jack?' Elizabeth said as she rushed to open the door. "Oh, Constable Nelson." She said disappointedly.

"Ma'am" Constable Nelson said as he walked in and removed his hat. He was scheduled to get to the café at 9:00 just as he had the night before. Constable Nelson noticed Elizabeth's dress, the low candles that were about to go out and the food on the table. "You're expecting company, Miss Thatcher? I can come back if you like."

"No, I guess I'm not after all." Elizabeth said sadly looking at the table. "Have you seen Constable Thornton?"

"No ma'am, not since earlier this evening. I was patrolling on the street and the mercantile before I came here." Nelson said.

"I see." Elizabeth said softly. "I'm going to clean the table off and head upstairs so that you can get your rest." She said as she moved toward the candlelit table.

Nelson's stomach rumbled. "It's too bad, it looks delicious."

"I don't know, I was waiting to eat. It's cold now anyway." Elizabeth said absently.

"Are you going to throw it away?" Constable Nelson asked.

"Yes." she said knowing her biscuits were rocks anyway.

"May I? I haven't eaten since this morning, ma'am." Nelson asked rubbing his empty stomach.

"If you don't mind that it's cold." Elizabeth said.

"I don't mind, ma'am!" Nelson said.

"Ok, I hope it's good. I'm still sort of…learning." Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"I'm sure it's better than a traditional Mountie meal over a campfire. Thank you! I promise I'll clean up." Nelson said enthusiastically as he moved to the table.

"Ok, good night." Elizabeth said as she walked over to make sure the door was locked. She turned around to walk away but heard a knock. "Elizabeth!" She heard Jack say as he knocked again.

She rushed to the door and opened it. "Jack! Are you ok? I've been waiting for you. I didn't know if something happened to you." Elizabeth said worriedly as she stepped back to let him in.

"I'm sorry, I…" Jack walked in exhausted from the evening's events and saw Constable Nelson at their candlelit table. He felt his jealousy spring up at the sight of Nelson, another man, at Elizabeth's table. She even joked about cooking for him the other night. Jack stared at Nelson, his eyes were smoldering. He felt as though Nelson took his place _again_ and he didn't like it. It appeared as though Elizabeth and Nelson were enjoying the meal that as supposed to be for him.

Nelson felt uneasy under Jack's scrutiny, "Constable." Nelson said as he put his fork down, and suddenly felt awkward. He knew they were courting and realized this may not look so good.

"It looks like I've intruded." Jack said in annoyance. He allowed his jealousy, exhaustion and his own guilt at being late, get the best of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked in surprise and confusion.

Nelson stood, "Uh…I'll give you privacy." he said and walked out the café door. Nelson was glad for the distraction because he had to spit his food out. The chicken Elizabeth cooked was definitely not cooked through all the way.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jack?" Elizabeth asked again.

"It just looks as though you'd prefer his company to mine." Jack said.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "What? I've been waiting for you since 6:00! Constable Nelson just came by five minutes ago for the evening and he's hungry. I worked very hard on that meal for you! I'm glad someone is able to eat it considering its cold." Elizabeth said as she folded her arms in annoyance.

"I was out catching criminals! What am I supposed to do tell the bad guys and the other Mounties that I have a date?" Jack asked matching her annoyance. Jack felt bad that she worked hard and he was late, tired and jealous to boot. He quickly realized he made a mistake, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm exhausted and I didn't mean…"

"Save yourself now and just stop!" Elizabeth said, hurt and angry. She thought about her conversations with Rosemary today. "You're a Mountie and I know I will always be second to your job. I understand and I'm ok with that because I know your job is important. However, when you come to my home, three hours late and insult me by making an insinuation about me and an innocent man, I have nothing to say except _good night_!" She said as she opened the door.

Jack stared in disbelief for a brief moment because his head was spinning. How did things get so out of control? "I'm sorry." He said as he walked out. The sound of Elizabeth closing and locking the door practically echoed within Jack's being. "Damn it!" Jack said as he ran his hands through his hair. He was annoyed with himself and the whole situation. He stepped off the porch but turned around and walked back up to the door of the café.

"I'm sorry, Constable Nelson." He faintly heard Elizabeth say from inside. Jack turned back around and stormed down the street to the jail.

"I'm not so hungry after all ma'am." Nelson said. "I'm tired."

"The food was bad?" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Um…no. Ok yes, the chicken wasn't cooked ma'am and I can't get the spoon out of the mashed potatoes because they've turned solid." Nelson said feeling bad.

"That figures. Good night." Elizabeth said with a sigh. She turned and made her way upstairs.

Elizabeth slowly walked into her room and sat at her vanity. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before she began to remove bobby pins from her hair. She was so hopeful for the evening when she put the pins in, excited to be with Jack. "Why did he act like that?" Elizabeth asked her reflection. She suddenly stood and grabbed her journal to write:

_'I had an argument with Jack tonight. I didn't want to argue with him but he made me angry. Why did he act like that? He was such a jerk! Why would he insinuate that I prefer Constable Nelson's company to his? That's the furthest thing from the truth, I'm in love with him! Doesn't he trust me? I worked so hard to follow Abigail's directions. I could have sworn that chicken was done and the potatoes were creamy the last time I checked, ok they were a lumpy. Oh, who am I kidding? My biscuits were rocks! It really is for the best that Jack didn't eat my meal. Rosemary was right; I was second to his job tonight. I understand he has to keep the town safe, it does not bother me but what if Rosemary is right about other things like us only courting. Jack has never said anything to me about marriage. Would he want me to be his wife? I've had lessons for awhile and I still can't cook or even sew! What kind of wife would I make?"_ Elizabeth wrote. She glanced at the drawing of her and Jack. She felt her lip quiver as her emotions got the best of her. She closed her journal, put her face in her hands and began to cry.

**Fear not,** **love never fails! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_***Hearties, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm so thankful for this great show that sparked my creativity as well as all of you! Thank you for reading and reviewing._

Recap: After a night of catching bad guys, feeling exhausted and a few days of being jealous of Constable Nelson being there for Elizabeth, Jack's jealousy got the best of him. Jack is angry at himself for it. Elizabeth is angry at him for insinuating that she enjoyed Nelson's company to his after she worked hard on a meal that was meant for Jack. Elizabeth has been left to feel unsure of herself as a result of talking with Rosemary. Gowen sent Pinkerton Roberts to bail Barth from the stagecoach to Calgary.

**_Love Never Fails_**

**Episode 24**

Pinkerton Roberts and Barth returned to town under the cloak of night. He had to be careful of the Mounties around town. He was thankful they were not around the mine and Gowen's quarters since the Pinkertons had that area covered. It was around 3:00 in the morning when Roberts brought Barth to Gowen's quarters. A Pinkerton stood outside his door acting as a guard.

"Roberts, why do you have Mr. Barth? I heard he was arrested and shipped out of town." The Pinkerton officer said with a look of confusion.

"Well Gowen wanted him back." Roberts said. "Let him know I'm here, please."

"Ok…sure thing." The Pinkerton said with a look of suspicion before he walked in to retrieve Gowen.

Gowen emerged in his robe, "Thank you gentlemen. We will only be a few minutes." Gowen said as he gestured for Barth to follow him into the room.

"Thanks a lot for bailing me out Mr. Gowen." Barth said enthusiastically.

Gowen closed the door, "Yes well, I did only because we had a deal in regards to your pursuit of Miss Thatcher." Gowen said. "I've paid you so you need to either reimburse me or continue with your pursuit. I'm sure the more you sweet talk her she will come around." Gowen said hoping Barth's pursuit would at least give Jack some competition or aggravation. He had no idea of Barth's criminal background.

"Oh, I was planning to continue anyway. I want Miss Thatcher all the more now! She has a spark about her and I find her challenging. I love a challenge! The chase is all the more exciting and enticing when a woman isn't interested." Barth said rubbing his hands together.

Gowen was surprised by Barth's enthusiasm and looked at him strangely. "Well you're only here in my eyes because I paid you. I expect you to hold up your end of the deal which was to pursue her to annoy the man she's courting. If you decide not to, I'll expect my payment back." Gowen said. "Did I hear correctly that you were arrested for harassing her and the children today?"

"I wasn't harassing anybody! Jack Thornton got in on my time with Miss Thatcher. I think he's courting her. He's an old cellmate of mine and…"

"Wait! Thornton is your old cellmate?" Gowen said incredulously.

"Yes, in Winnipeg when he was in for dereliction of duty. I hear he got off." Barth said dismissing the fact.

Gowen was shocked, "Really…that's interesting." He said as he pondered it for a moment. "Well considering today's events, you'll have to hide out and pursue her when you can. I've arranged for you to stay locally. I'm also going to need you back in the mine. You're a good worker." Gowen said handing Barth a key. "Feel free to utilize Pinkerton Roberts if you need him to…assist your efforts."

Barth smiled has he took the key from Gowen.

Later that morning, Constables Nelson and Gannon stood on the porch of the saloon. They watched over the people as they moved about on the street to begin their day.

Jack mounted his horse and rode past the men.

"Morning!" Gannon said to Jack as he rode by.

"Constables." Jack said sternly without looking at them.

"That's weird! Thornton is always so friendly." Constable Gannon said to Nelson.

"Sorry that was more because of me. I'm not his favorite." Nelson said as he looked away.

Gannon looked at him strangely, "Why?"

Rosemary exited the saloon and had to stop to readjust her shoe for a moment.

"I went to my post at the café last night and Miss Thatcher was waiting for Thornton." Nelson began.

Rosemary's ears perked up at that.

"She cooked a meal and looked delicious but Thornton was late so it had gone cold. She was going to throw it away. I was so hungry that I asked if I could have a bite and boy was I sorry…it was terrible! I never knew a woman that couldn't cook! I grew up with 5 sisters and my mother who were constantly cooking." Nelson said.

Rosemary smiled.

"Not every woman is a good cook, Nelson. It's a good thing they teach us Mounties to cook." Constable Gannon said. "I'm lucky to be staying with the Montgomery family. Mrs. Montgomery is a great cook!"

"Well anyway, Thornton came by and saw me at their candlelit table and got the wrong idea." Nelson said nervously.

Gannon's eyes brows shot up, "Oh boy!" he said in surprise.

"Yeah." Nelson said as he looked away and saw Rosemary.

Rosemary sprang into action with a smile, "Oh, good morning gentleman! Thank you for keeping our town safe. I hear there will be a dance in your honor tomorrow night. I do hope to entertain you along with the other musicians. I want to show my appreciation for your hard work and dedication."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nelson and Gannon said.

Rosemary headed down the street to meet with Mrs. Ramsey and some of the mothers to plan for the dance. The wheels in her mind were turning over all she overheard.

The stagecoach rolled into town at 12:00 on the dot. William Thatcher stepped out and inhaled the coal dust. "Hmm…just like I remember." he said to himself with a small smile. It truly was a special little town.

"Ok sir, the next stage out will be tomorrow at 3:00. Enjoy your stay." The stagecoach driver said.

"Thank you, I know I will." He said as he tipped the driver, grabbed his bag and walked to the café.

William was surprised at the sight of more than one Mountie on the street. He was curious to know if Jack had returned.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Stanton!" William said with warmth in his voice.

"William! How wonderful to see you've made it back safely. You must be exhausted." Abigail said. She was hopeful that his return would cheer Elizabeth up after her argument with Jack last night. "Can I get you something to eat?" She inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you. Where's my girl?" William inquired as he looked around.

"She's upstairs working on lesson plans. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you!" Abigail said.

"Good! I'm going to head up and say hello. Has Jack made it back to town?" William asked.

"Yes, he has but I haven't seen him today. He…must be busy." Abigail said knowing that was true but she knew Jack was also likely keeping his distance after his argument with Elizabeth.

"Well I'm glad to hear he made it back. I'd still like to talk to him. I want to get to know him as a man, as my daughter's suitor, not just the hero my Julie gushed about for months." William said.

Abigail bit her lip. She almost mentioned Jack and Elizabeth's argument but figured she would allow Elizabeth to explain things to her father. Elizabeth went back and forth all morning from being sad to angry and back again. She only nodded and William turned and headed upstairs.

"Beth my dear? Permission to come in?" William called.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said as she ran to the doorway. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said hugging her father.

"And I, you!" William said.

"Tell me all about your trip." Elizabeth said as she pulled her father to her bed to sit.

They spent an hour telling each other about their last few weeks. Elizabeth carefully explained that Jack and his fellow Mounties had caught the majority of the gang members. She was happy that William seemed thrilled at the notion that the crime was swept up so quickly. William decided it was time to head over to the saloon to get settled. "I'd like to meet with Jack and talk to him, man to man. Please let him know when you see him."

"Um, well…I don't know when I'll see him next. We had an argument last night." Elizabeth said as she glanced at her father and then away. "We're angry at each other."

"All couples have arguments, Elizabeth. I'm going to talk to him." William said firmly.

"But it's not necessary, it's not like he's asked for my hand..." Elizabeth said a bit sadly.

"I have a feeling someday he will and I'd like to get to know him while I'm here." William said.

"You don't know that. Who's to say that he'd even want to…" Elizabeth said as she began to pace. "Besides he acted like such a jerk last night."

"Hmm…must have been quite an argument." William said with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and folded her arms. "No."

William sighed, "Ok, well you know where to find me if you change your mind." He said before he turned to walk out of the room.

Jack was doing his rounds on the outskirts of town. He did his best to keep busy all day but he kept thinking about Elizabeth. He knew he should apologize to Constable Nelson but frankly he didn't want to right now. Jack was angry at himself and a bit embarrassed for allowing his jealousy to get the best of him. He knew Elizabeth was not interested in Nelson, it was that he kept feeling like Nelson took his place on a number of occasions. He wanted to be the man at her table, eating her meal, walking her to and from school and to protect her. Jack sighed, he wondered what Elizabeth was doing right now. He hoped to get to talk to her and explain his actions. He mounted his horse and headed back to town.

Elizabeth had stepped out of a row house after a group tutoring session. She was glad the sun was beginning to set; it gave her a good excuse to leave. Cat, Florence and Carla began to discuss what they were making for the dance and festivities they planned to thank the Mounties tomorrow night. Elizabeth recalled the embarrassment of the Miner's Games baking auction and didn't want to be asked to make something again.

A chill went through Elizabeth as she walked along. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Miller on their porch talking. "Good evening!" Elizabeth said as she passed by.

"Good evening, Miss Thatcher!" Laurel said.

"Nice evening for a walk, look at the red and orange in sky…it's beautiful." Adam said. "You better step lively if you're heading back to the café before dark in case there's still some riff-raff. I can walk you back, ma'am."

"No, I'm fine. There are Mounties all over town and Jack said there were only 3-4 left." Elizabeth said.

"A few left of what?" Jack said as he rode upon them. He nodded and smiled at the group before him.

Elizabeth straightened up and fixed her books. "Constable." She said not looking at him.

Laurel and Adam noticed the tension. Laurel decided to jump in to answer, "3-4 gang member left, Constable."

"There are only two left now and we're expecting to get them tonight." Jack said looking at them but he stole glances at Elizabeth.

"Well I just stopped by to say hello. Have a good night." Elizabeth said before she glanced at Jack and walked away.

"Miss Thatcher, I can escort you back. It's getting dark quickly." Jack said hoping she'd let him.

"No thank you, Constable." Elizabeth said as she walked faster.

Jack watcher her walk away with concern on his face.

"I better go check on the girls." Laurel said as she entered the home.

"Women, you can't live with them and you can't life without them." Adam said trying to lighten the obvious mood.

"I'm not exactly innocent." He said as he looked back down the path where Elizabeth went.

"Good luck catching your bad guys…and your love." Adam said with sad smile as he entered the house.

Jack pursed his lips and nodded. He knew his Mounties were still undercover in the area. He was concerned for Elizabeth walking through the woods in the dim twilight and immediately rode after her.

Elizabeth was spooked and jumped at the sound of branches breaking in the woods. She suddenly wished Jack did walk her back. Relief flooded her as she heard the distinct noise of a horse coming up behind her and she saw the silhouette of his Mountie hat. She continued walking as he got closer.

"Elizabeth I know you don't want me to walk you but it's almost dark and there are still some gang members in town, not to mention animals out here." Jack said as he dismounted his horse.

"Fine, I'm almost to the café." Elizabeth said still angry at him for making that insinuation about her and Nelson. Jack still showed that he loved her though and her heart softened. "Thank you." She said as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"You're welcome." Jack said as he followed behind her. "I hear your father made it back to town." Jack said hoping to break the ice a little more.

"Yes, he wants to talk to you before he leaves." She said as they rounded the corner and the café came into sight.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Jack asked nervously.

"He wants to get to know you." Elizabeth said as she looked down, "He thinks you're going to ask for my hand someday. Don't worry, I told him we're _only courting_." Elizabeth said as she looked at him over her shoulder. She gasped when she looked forward again almost collided with Pinkerton Roberts. "Oh my goodness!"

"Hey, careful!" Jack said to Roberts.

"Uh…sorry. I was lost in thought." Roberts said looking at Jack and Elizabeth with surprise. He tried to recover quickly. "So are the Pinkertons welcome at the dance tomorrow night? We'd like to show our appreciation for the Mounties."

"I guess so." Elizabeth said.

Jack was surprised by the question and still annoyed that Gowen didn't allow the Pinkertons to help. "Perhaps your appreciation would have been more clear and obvious if you were able to help our efforts to rid the town of the gang."

"Yes well, orders are orders…you now that." Roberts said. "See you tomorrow night." He said as he tipped his hat at Elizabeth.

Roberts walked away quickly as did Elizabeth. "Thank you, Jack. Good night." She said as she went inside the café. She stood with her hand on the door and placed her forehead against it. She hated to feel this way; a mix of emotions.

Jack took his horse to the livery. He took his saddle bag off and pulled out a sketch pad. As he pulled it out, a small satchel fell to the ground. He picked it up and remembered that he placed Elizabeth's earrings and ring that he retrieved from the train robber in it. He brought the items to the jail and sat down at his desk. He placed her opal ring on his pinky and recalled doing that on the train ride to Winnipeg. He noted that the ring fit just to the beginning of his fingernail; that was good to know when he bought her an engagement ring. Jack sighed as pulled the ring off and placed it back in the satchel. He needed to clear his mind for a few minutes. Jack reached for his pencil and opened his pad to the next clean page. He was surprised to see a note:

**_Remember, love never fails._**

**_~Lewis_**

Jack smiled slightly, stood and walked to the window. He saw Mr. Thatcher heading into the saloon and decided to take the bull by the horns. Jack walked into the saloon and waved to Mr. Thatcher who was seated at a table near the wood-burning stove. Mr. Thatcher nodded and gestured for Jack to join him.

**I think you will all enjoy Jack's talk with Mr. Thatcher. Stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

I hope you enjoy this one.

Love Never Fails

**Episode 25**

Jack walked toward Mr. Thatcher with a feeling of determination. Finding Lewis' note in his sketchpad reminded Jack of the speech his friend gave him when they went their separate ways.

_'__Love never fails Jack, as long as you don't allow it to. Sometimes you have to fight for it!' Lewis said._

Jack was nervous but determined to face Mr. Thatcher. He wanted Elizabeth and he was willing to do whatever he had to do to win the man over and then he'd try again with Elizabeth. "Mr. Thatcher" Jack said as he extended his hand. "I hear you wanted to speak with me, sir."

"Yes Jack, it's good to see that you've made it back here." William said shaking his hand. "Can I buy you a drink?" William asked.

"No, I don't drink but thank you." Jack said. "Tom, I'll just have some water, please." Jack called to the barkeep before he sat down.

William nodded, "Very well, I wanted to talk with you about Beth and your courtship." William said directly, the businessman and father suddenly appeared before Jack.

Jack swallowed hard, "Ok." He said. He felt his mouth dry up and was thankful that Tom placed a glass of water in front of him.

"It's quite apparent to me that you care deeply for my Beth. I witnessed your trial and heard about your adventurous journey to Toronto. I also saw how you protected her during that shoot out in front of the court house. I'm also well aware of how you rescued my daughters after they were taken by those bank robbers." William said. "She loves you, Jack. As her father, I need to know what your intentions are with my daughter." William asked. "Do you plan to ask for her hand? I know you've been engaged before. Do you take marriage seriously? My daughter is not just another notch on your bedpost."

Jack was shocked. "Whoa, wait a minute!" Jack said as he held his hand up. "I respect and love your daughter, Mr. Thatcher. I take offense that you would suggest that I would treat Elizabeth like some…some…"

"Object?" William asked.

"Yes!" Jack said with his brow furrowed. "I was engaged once but I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about Elizabeth. I'm sorry, I know when you assigned me here to look after her that you didn't expect this. I did my best to look after her for you and keep her safe...and I fell in love with her along the way." Jack admitted.

William was happily surprised by Jack's conviction; it was just what he was hoping for. He wanted to hear from Jack and see his good character for himself.

Jack looked down at the table, "I…I didn't realize I had fallen in love. I mean…I knew I had feelings for her…strong feelings. The kicker is I wasn't even happy here! I was supposed to go to Cape Fullerton until you requested my presence here. I had requested and waited for that transfer and it finally came but I was so torn. Elizabeth encouraged me to follow my dream and that she didn't want to hold me back. I think that made me fall in love with her even more." Jack said as he glanced up at William.

"Go on." William encouraged.

Jack inhaled deeply and continued thinking he made it this far might as well, "I left and it was so hard to be away from her. I knew how dangerous the Tolliver Gang was and the moment I learned they were in town; all I could think about was getting to Elizabeth to protect her. I turned around immediately and rode all day and all night to get here…my poor horse was beat." Jack said with a small slight smile.

William smiled slightly as well. He was captivated and found himself leaning forward as he listened. "So what happened next?"

"When I got to town, Elizabeth and Julie were already gone. My mind raced with where they could be? How could I save them? Are they hurt? They took them to a cabin and held them hostage. I had peeked in the window and saw them tied up." Jack stopped talking for a moment and looked away.

William felt the fear and concern for his daughters at hearing their experience. He saw the same fear and concern reflected in Jack's eyes. William had his confirmation. He knew without a shadow of doubt that Jack truly was in love Elizabeth. William touched Jack's shoulder, "Hey, you saved them in a very ingenious way." William said.

Jack was suddenly snapped back to the present moment. "Yeah but I would have been here if I didn't take that transfer. I didn't want to go but Elizabeth encouraged me, so I convinced myself. Elizabeth and Julie would have never been taken in the first place if I were here."

"You don't know that." William said.

"I just…" Jack stopped himself.

"What Jack? Get it out of your system. What?" William encouraged him.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Elizabeth." Jack said before he looked William square in the eye. "She's _everything _to me, Mr. Thatcher. I love her more than anything."

William sat frozen for a moment before a big grin spread across his face. "I'm so glad to hear that, Jack! What more could a father ask for than a good, honorable man who's so in love with his daughter that he does everything in his power to serve and protect her." William raised his glass, "To serving and protecting!"

Jack sat a little shocked at William's enthusiasm but smiled and raised his glass of water.

"There's just one thing I'm confused about." William said as he placed his glass down.

"What's that?" Jack asked a bit nervously.

"I didn't have you stationed here." William said.

"You didn't? I was told a powerful man requested a Mountie to be stationed here. I assumed it was you." Jack said.

"I'm hardly a powerful man. I like to think I am when I'm at the head of my dinner table." William smiled and then gasped, "I know who did!"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"It must have been God!" William said lifting his glass to Jack again.

Jack smiled "I'll drink to that!" he said before the men shared a small laugh. Jack turned serious again as he noted William's fancy cufflinks and gold watch. Jack thought about the Thatchers' desire to have a wealthy suitor for Elizabeth.

"Mr. Thatcher, I appreciate your approval. It means a great deal to me but I'm well aware that you and your wife want Elizabeth to have a suitor who is wealthy. I know you want a suitor that can give her the lifestyle that you gave her." Jack said feeling tense.

William held his finger up to stop Jack, "Now, now, that was my wife who wanted that! I kicked and screamed the whole way. The Lownes were our friends and we revisited an old idea of the past to set Clayton and Elizabeth. I know my Beth, and I knew she wouldn't go for it. She has her own hopes and dreams and does not…easily bend." William said carefully.

Jack smiled, "She's stubborn." slipped out.

"She takes after me!" William said pointedly.

Jack's eyes went wide for a moment at the fact that he could have offended him, "Strong willed." He recovered.

William smiled, "No, she's stubborn!"

Jack smiled with relief. "Well I'm just as stubborn sometimes."

"We had no idea that you and Elizabeth were courting, Jack. Julie said you two were in love but Julie enjoys her…stories."

"But a Mountie salary is modest means at best." Jack said wanting to make sure he was clear.

"So? You're not a bum Jack, you're a Mountie! You're an exceptional Mountie at that!" William said as he leaned back and folded his arms. "Why from what I hear they're going to be training men in your likeness."

"Oh you heard about that?" Jack said feeling a bit self-conscious about it.

"Yes, you can train a lot of Mounties with $10,000!" William said.

Jack's head shot up at that number. "How did you know that's how much was donated? They didn't publish that in the newspaper. I only know the amount from Commissioner O'Keefe's telegram."

The corner of William's mouth turned up into a smile, "You wouldn't accept our gesture of appreciation, Jack. What's a man to do?"

Jack stared in shocked. "Mr. Thatcher….that's quite…quite a gesture." Jack realized that he really did have William's approval.

"Canada needs more men like you, the whole world does!" William said.

"Thank you but I didn't want to accept anything." Jack said. "I prefer to stand on my own two feet as a man. I would never ride on anyone's coat tails."

William sat up straighter, "I understand, Jack. I respect that which is why I figured since you wouldn't accept the money that I'd make that donation in your name. Elizabeth doesn't even know."

Jack nodded.

William looked at Jack for a moment, "Jack…I hope you and Elizabeth work things out and that you will call upon me soon to ask for her hand. You have proven yourself to be the finest suitor. I'll be waiting."

Jack was surprised but knew what he wanted, "Mr. Thatcher, may I have Elizabeth's hand in marriage?"

William beamed, "Yes, you may!" he said shaking Jack's hand vigorously. "Of course I wouldn't be a proper father if I didn't tell you that if you ever hurt my Beth, I'll have your head for it! Got it?" William said seriously and with force.

"Yes, sir!" Jack said as he sat up straight. "I'll do my best to make her happy, sir…happy, healthy and safe. Of course I'm not going to ask her for a while. I need to get back in her good graces and finish courting her. You asked what my intentions are when we sat down so I figured I'd go ahead and ask."

"I'm glad you did and I'll keep this between us until you ask her. I'm looking forward to more testosterone in the family. To live with four women was…exhausting at times. I hear you've landed yourself in the doghouse so-to-speak."

"Uh, yeah." Jack admitted as he ran his fingers along the rim of the table. He wondered what Elizabeth told him.

William laughed, "Oh, it will be the first of many times you mess up Jack. The key is finding the woman you want to fight with and make up with. Relationships have highs and lows, peaks and valleys. I have inadvertently found myself in the doghouse more times than I care to admit over the last 34 years of marriage. The key is to love and forgive…well that and think before you speak!" William said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." The men laughed.

"Well sir, I need to head out. We have two criminals left in town and I need make sure my men get them. I want them out of here before the dance tomorrow night. The Mounties are needed in Lethbridge and need to head out soon." Jack said as he stood.

"Yes, I heard of the recovery efforts." William said as he stood as well.

"Thank you for everything you said. I'll keep all of it in mind." Jack said as he shook William's hand.

"No, no, thank _you_ _for everything_. You know, I wouldn't have been so welcoming to you if you had not already proven yourself." William said.

"I understand." Jack said thankful that this conversation went way better than he had ever anticipated. "I'm sure I'll see you around before you go."

William nodded, "Good luck!"

Jack walked to the livery and retrieved his horse to make his rounds. "Jack!" he heard William call. "Jack, I forgot to give you something!" William said as he rushed after Jack.

"Yes?" Jack said before he noticed a man looking into the back window of the blacksmith's barn.

William noticed Jack looking passed him and turned around. They witnessed the man climbing through the window. "Looks like you found one of your criminals."

"Yes! Excuse me!" Jack said as he tied his horse to a post and made his way toward the building.

"Wait! I can help you!" William said as he began to follow Jack.

Jack looked back at Mr. Thatcher. "No it's better if you stay here. I don't know what we're dealing with, you'll be safe here." Jack said. He couldn't help but note that this is exactly what Elizabeth had done in the past; apples do not fall far from trees.

"Nonsense! I was in the Royal Navy. I know how to use a service revolver and a rifle." William said as he pulled Jack's rifle off his horse.

Jack stared for a moment, "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"No." William said.

"Ok but please, you have to listen to me!" Jack said wondering how he would explain this to Elizabeth especially if her father got hurt.

They moved in slowly and took in the perimeter of the building. Jack could hear the man moving things around inside. "Ok, I need you to cover me at the window." Jack whispered. "Please don't shoot unless I say so. If you have to shoot, aim low because we need to bring this man to justice. Let's not kill anyone tonight." Jack whispered.

William nodded and Jack moved to the doorway and positioned himself. "This is Constable Thornton, I saw you go in there. Come out with your hands up!" Jack commanded.

William noted the change in Jack's voice and felt pride that he was helping out. He steadied the gun through the window and waited.

"You're outnumbered come out or I'm coming in!" Jack commanded again.

The thief ran to the window and was shocked to see William there waiting with the gun pointed and ready. "Hold it right there!" William said.

Jack heard William and ran as fast as he could around the corner. "Let's go, out!" Jack said as he pulled the man by the collar out of the window. "Keep that hold steady, Mr. Thatcher."

Jack pulled the man to the ground but he began to squirm and tried to break away. "Stop fighting me!" Jack yelled. The man was running on adrenaline and punched Jack.

"Freeze or I'll shoot you!" William yelled.

Jack punched the man, rolled him over and cuffed him. "Thank you, Mr. Thatcher." Jack said between breaths.

William stood with the rifle still aimed, he didn't move for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked.

William finally moved the rifle down and looked at Jack. "Yes…I…I haven't felt a rush of adrenaline like that in years!" William laughed. "I feel fantastic! That was incredible, Jack!"

"You did a good job. Thank you." Jack said as he touched his lip which was bleeding a little from the scuffle. "I need to get this man to the jail."

"Yes of course, let's go!" William said.

William entered the café with a huge smile on his face.

"Where have you been? I was beginning to get worried!" Elizabeth said as she rushed to the door.

"I was out fighting crime with Jack!" William said as he rubbed his hands together.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock, "You what?"

"Yes, we had a nice talk and then we caught a bad guy." William said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun." Elizabeth said in mild annoyance as she folded her arms. She was still angry at Jack and was a little annoyed that William was so enthusiastic about him.

"Well it wasn't all fun and games, it was serious! Jack got hurt while he fought the man." William said on purpose.

Elizabeth immediately went from annoyed to worried, "Jack got hurt?" she said softly. "Is he all right? Where is he?" she spoke quickly with panic in her voice.

"He's at the jail." William said trying to sound innocent.

"Ok" Elizabeth said as she grabbed her shawl and quickly left.

William and Abigail shared a knowing smile.

Elizabeth rushed to the jail and walked inside to find Jack nursing his split lip and typing up a report.

"Jack! You're hurt, let me see!" Elizabeth said with concern as she moved toward him.

"Elizabeth!" Jack was surprised but happy at her actions considering he knew she was still angry at him. He removed the bloody cloth so she could see.

She got face to face with him to get a good look at his lip. "Oh! It's not a big cut but it's still bleeding." Elizabeth said as she dabbed it and gently rubbed his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and felt that familiar draw. They began to close in on each other to kiss when the jailed criminal cleared his throat.

"Um…you need ice on that." She quickly walked to his icebox in the back room.

Jack stared at the criminal for breaking the moment. "What?" the criminal said.

Jack shook his head as the door opened and six Mounties walked in for their orders.

Elizabeth returned with the ice packed in the cloth. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Jack said sincerely with a small smile.

"You're welcome." She said as she returned the smile.

"Evening, sir, ma'am." Constable Nelson said trying to be cordial.

"Constable." Jack and Elizabeth said simultaneously as they both recalled why they were at odds and their smiles left their faces.

"Good evening." Elizabeth said and left promptly.

Jack sighed and hoped he could work things out with her tomorrow, especially before the dance.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 26**

Barth had been waiting outside of the café. He became angry when he saw Constable Nelson walk in with an overnight bag. He snuck over to a window and peered inside. He overheard them talking inside that it was the Mountie's last night sleeping there and that the rest of the Mounties would be leaving town soon. He knew it was only a matter of time. He didn't care what Gowen's plans were for him, Barth had his own plan. "Until tomorrow, Elizabeth." He said to himself.

The next morning Jack was tying his horse to a post at the jail. "Jack!" William called as he exited the saloon.

"Good morning!" Jack said shaking William's hand.

"I'm considering staying in town to be one of your deputies!" William said with a smile as he set his suitcase down.

Jack smiled, "I could use a good man like you."

"I forgot to give you this." William said pulling Jack's service knife in its case from his coat pocket.

Jack was surprised to see that he had it.

"Elizabeth wanted me to travel with it. She showed me how to use it the way you taught her. She's quite scary with that thing!" William said.

Jack let out a small laugh, "Yes, she is!"

"Perhaps you should keep it with you since you're still traveling. Mail it to me when you get to Toronto." Jack said handing it back to him.

"That's not necessary; I picked one up for myself while in Cape Fullerton." William said.

"Give it back to Elizabeth then, you never know." Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Please keep in touch, Jack. I'd love to hear of your adventures but I will certainly be anxiously waiting to hear wedding bells." William said as he slapped Jack's arm.

Jack nodded but felt a little unsure of himself, "Well I was kind of a jerk about things so here's to hoping she will forgive me. Who am I kidding? I'm hoping she will say yes when the time comes...IF the time comes."

"Not if, WHEN the time comes! Don't give up!" William said pointing at Jack. "I'm heading over to the café now before we go to Sunday services. I'll put in a good word for you." William said with a wink.

Sunday services ended and the congregation dispersed. Elizabeth and William found themselves looking for Jack but he was not present. People were excited that all of the gang members had been caught, removed from town and looking forward to the dance that evening.

"It's certainly time to celebrate!" Carla said.

"Yes, indeed!" said Cat.

"Well I for one am not looking forward to this dance. It means the end of the extra security we've had here in town with all of the Mounties present." Florence said.

"Perhaps you have grown fond of having a man around the home again or, just Constable Burke?" Cat boldly asked.

Elizabeth, Abigail and Carla immediately looked at Florence for her reaction and they were not disappointed. Florence flashed a shade of red before she recovered quickly, "Constable Burke has been nothing but professional."

"Uh-huh!" Cat said with a smile, she did not believe her.

"Excuse me, I have to get home and make my famous chocolate cake and sweet ice tea for this evening!" Florence said looking quite flustered.

"That reminds me, I better get going too. I have a few extra things to get at the mercantile for tonight." Abigail said.

"Mmm…I'm sorry I will miss this dance. It sounds as though the Mounties will be well fed!" William said as he joined the group.

"Abigail, I know you'll be busy with the café. I'll be happy to go to the mercantile for you." Elizabeth offered.

"Great, I'll make a list." Abigail said. "Let's head back."

After lunch, Elizabeth made her way to the mercantile. She pulled out the list and began to put items in her basket. She didn't notice Rosemary and Dottie were in the back of the store until she rounded a shelf.

"Oh hello, Miss Thatcher!" Dottie greeted her.

"Hello, Mrs. Ramsey…Rosemary." Elizabeth said flatly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Jack saw Elizabeth enter the mercantile and hoped he would be able to apologize before the dance. He walked in and greeted Ned at the counter but quickly turned his attention to the women present.

Rosemary looked Elizabeth over on purpose, "Did Abigail send you with a long list?" she asked noting that Elizabeth had already grabbed sugar and flour.

"Why do you ask about Abigail?" Elizabeth inquired unsure where this was going.

"Well from what I hear you can't cook, so obviously those items can't be for _you_!" Rosemary said sweetly with a smile.

Elizabeth was taken aback and wondered how she knew that.

Jack was shocked by Rosemary's audacity but was unsure what to say.

"It's a good thing you and our handsome constable are _only courting_. What kind of wife would you make? A man expects a wife to cook for him and take care of him. You're obviously not marriage material." Rosemary said condescendingly.

Dottie simply held her hand to her chest and looked at Elizabeth with pity.

Elizabeth stood in shock and embarrassment. "Excuse me, I forgot something at the café." Elizabeth turned to walk away and stopped in her tracks when she saw Jack at the counter. She tried to recover quickly but could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll come back later." She said leaving the basket on the counter and quickly walked passed Jack to leave.

"Elizabeth…" Jack began but she walked out. "You have some nerve saying that Rosie considering _you_ cannot cook!" Jack said with anger.

Rosemary blushed with embarrassment and didn't make eye contact with Dottie who stared at her.

Dottie cleared her throat, "My goodness...if that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is!" Dottie said pointedly.

Rosemary was rendered speechless.

Jack rushed to catch up to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, wait!" But she kept walking.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said as he walked next to her but she didn't acknowledge him. "Hey!" Jack said as he touched her arm and stopped her.

"What?" Elizabeth looked away in an attempt to hide her tears but Jack saw them anyway.

"Don't listen to her, Rosemary is a terrible cook!" Jack said.

"It doesn't matter!" Elizabeth said clearly upset. "I've been taking lessons and I'm not getting much better! I still can't sew _well_ but I am making a little progress with that. Rosemary is right; I'm…I'm just not marriage material." Elizabeth said stepping away from him.

"That's not true!" Jack exclaimed as he stepped in front of her to stop her.

Elizabeth glanced around the street, "Yes it is, Jack." Elizabeth said sadly allowing Rosemary and her insecurities to get the best of her. "We may love each other but where is this courtship even going? You were angry that I shared a meal with Constable Nelson. C_learly you don't even trust me_!" Elizabeth said with hurt in her eyes.

"I trust _you_!" Jack interjected.

"Constable!" Mayor Ramsey called in a hurry. "Constable!"

Jack stared at the mayor, "Why now?" Jack said.

"Constable! I need to talk to you!" Mayor Ramsey said out of breath.

Jack returned his attention back to Elizabeth just in time to see her close the door of the café. Jack stood in disbelief for a moment and tried to regain his composure before he turned to the mayor.

"What is it?" Jack asked more forcefully than he intended. He glanced again at the door of the café.

"It's the dance! The whole town is abuzz over it and I want to make sure that we have reason to celebrate. Have you caught everyone, correct?" Mr. Ramsey inquired.

"Yes!" Jack said clearly annoyed that Ramsey interrupted his conversation with Elizabeth over this.

"Very good!" Mayor Ramsey exclaimed.

"Is that all you wanted? I thought you had an emergency the way you ran over here." Jack fumed.

"Well…yes." The mayor said, he was rather clueless.

"Then please excuse me!" Jack said as he walked away in anger.

The 3:00 stagecoach pulled up as Elizabeth and William stood in the street to say goodbye. "Please let me know when you get home, ok?" Elizabeth said as she hugged her father.

"Of course, my dear. I'm going to miss you, Beth. Please keep me informed of things here in town. I look forward to your letters. I almost forgot to tell you, your mother's last telegram stated that Julie is planning another trip here." William said.

"Oh, I hope it's soon!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

William thought about his conversations with Jack and his smile grew even wider.

"What is that smile for?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

William pursed his lips, "I hope that you'll make amends with Jack soon. He's such a good man. I can't think of a better suitor for you. Everyone makes mistakes, Elizabeth...including you." William said.

Elizabeth looked down, "Well of course I do! I just...don't know if we're going to work out after all."

"Nonsense!" William said knowing she was upset earlier. "You two get in your own way and you need to stop it! You told me yourself that Rosemary was dramatic, you let her get to you. Life is short and before you know it, you will be as old as me. What do you want for your life, Beth? Stop wasting precious time!" William said.

Elizabeth nodded, "You're right! I always feel better after I talk to you." Elizabeth said.

"Then listen to me! Goodbye, I love you." William said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too!" Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek. She waved until the stagecoach was out of sight.

Elizabeth walked back inside the café. "I don't think I'm going to go to the dance tonight, Abigail. The day has been draining to say the least."

"Oh come on, it will be good for you to do something to take your mind off of things." Abigail said.

Elizabeth looked away, she wasn't so sure about that but she felt a little better about things after talking to her father. She went upstairs to her room and touched the fabric of her beautiful white dress she intended to wear. Elizabeth recalled that Jack had asked her to wear it because he thought she looked beautiful in it. She had to wear it because her other dress had to be hemmed. She sighed as she moved to write in her journal.

The saloon was decorated simply with flowers on each table. There was a great spread of food and a number of Mounties admired a large sign that Elizabeth's students made that read, "Thank you, Mounties!"

Elizabeth made her way into the saloon with Abigail and was immediately greeted by some of her older students.

"Hi, Miss Thatcher!" James said.

"Our sign looks great, doesn't it?" Gabe asked.

"Yes it does, Gabe!" Elizabeth said suddenly feeling quite pleased that she came after all. She noticed Gabe look over at Rachel nervously. "Have you been practicing?" she asked.

"Yes but…" Gabe said nervously.

"Why don't we practice one more time to warm up?" Elizabeth said as she put her hands up to dance.

Gabe smiled, "Please!" as he joined her and they began to dance.

Jack entered the dance and immediately searched Elizabeth out. He saw her dancing with Gabe and she took his breath away. She was a vision and his heart beat wildly. He was thankful that his only obstacle tonight was himself, not Billy.

Elizabeth and Gabe stopped dancing and began to clap for the small band along with the rest of the room.

Cat called for everyone's attention, "Thank you everyone for coming but thank you especially to the Mounties. If it wasn't for you all, our little town would still be full of crime and mischief. You've restored our security and we cannot thank you enough. Constable Thornton, we are so happy you are back, as well as, Inspector Avery. Please enjoy the evening, everyone!"

The crowd applauded and people began to move. "Hi, Elizabeth." Jack said cautiously.

"Hi, Jack." Elizabeth said softly as she looked into his eyes. She recalled her father's words to stop wasting precious time. She wasn't angry anymore but sad. She had to try!

"You look even more beautiful than I remembered." Jack said taking her in as he stepped closer to her.

Elizabeth felt herself swoon as she took a breath, "Thank you."

"Sir, ma'am," Constable Nelson said as he passed by.

"Nelson…" Jack said. "I'm sorry about..."

"No need to apologize. I totally understand." Nelson said.

Constable Gannon walked over, "Constable Thornton! I just want to thank you for everything while I've been here. It's been great working under you." Gannon said as he shook Jack's hand.

Pinkerton Roberts walked over to Elizabeth and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me Miss Thatcher, may I have this dance?"

"Well I…" Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack. She was hoping to dance with him but he was busy talking.

"Oh come on, it will be the highlight of my night to dance with such a lovely lady as you." Pinkerton Roberts said. "You've already danced with that young man, why not me?"

"I guess so…" Elizabeth said as she felt herself being pulled away. She looked back at Jack as he made eye contact with her.

Jack watched Pinkerton Roberts guiding Elizabeth to dance and he immediately walked away from his conversation. "Excuse me, may I cut in?" Jack asked.

"Yes, please!" Elizabeth said.

"Um…ok." Pinkerton Roberts said as he slowly let go of Elizabeth and walked away.

Jack watched him walk away but quickly turned all of his attention to Elizabeth. "I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be but, I'm not going to let go of you until you hear me out. Ok?" Jack asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice." Elizabeth said with a small smile. She rather liked the idea that he wouldn't let her go but she was still upset over everything that happened the last few days.

"Good. I'm sorry I was jealous and acted like a jerk." Jack said. "I didn't mean to allow my jealousy to get the best of me but it did."

"Why were you jealous, Jack? I love you and I've told you that you're the only man I want to be with. Do you really think that I want to be with Constable Nelson? I don't! Don't you trust me?" Elizabeth said with a wounded look.

"Of course I trust you! I told you I was jealous." Jack said as his voice rose slightly louder. A couple next to them overheard and looked at them.

Elizabeth and Jack both noticed their inquisitive looks, "Perhaps we should curb this conversation until later." Jack suggested.

"All right but please, I want to talk to you." Elizabeth said with disappointment.

Jack nodded, "Me too!"

"Excuse me, Constable. Ned is looking for you!" Tom said. "He says he has an important telegram for you."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "I'll be right back." he said as he ran his hands down her arms.

"Ok." Elizabeth said before she headed to the table where Abigail, Cat and Florence stood.

"Excuse me Abigail, may I have this dance?" Bill asked as he extended his hand.

"I'd like that." Abigail said as she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

Jack walked over to Ned who handed him a telegram from Calgary. Jack stood in shock as he read the telegram from a judge in Calgary. The judge wanted to know why Jack had bailed Angus Barth from the stagecoach and brought him back to Coal Valley for trial. His mind began to race. Was Barth here in town? Jack glanced around the room to see who he could get to help him look for the criminal. He asked Bill and a few Mounties to join him outside of the saloon. Jack and Bill agreed to make shifts so that the Mounties could take turns to look for him and enjoy the dance in their honor. They were both concerned for where Barth could be, he was a dangerous man.

A little while later, a few of the mothers had escorted the children home. Pinkerton Roberts took note that Elizabeth was nearby and walked to the beverage table. He noted the punchbowls, one had punch, the other had ice tea. Roberts received instructions from Barth and he battled with his conscious to go through with his deed. He figured that he would just hurry up and get it over with. Barth offered him money and he could really use it right now. He looked around and noticed everyone seemed occupied. Pinkerton Roberts poured a glass of ice tea, removed a small vial from his pocket and kept his hand low as he tapped some white powder into the beverage. He heard voices come up behind him and became nervous. The vial and its contents slipped into the bowl. Roberts stared wide eyed at the bowl as Rosemary and two miners walked up to the table. "Uh…allow me to pour." He said nervously.

"Oh thank you, kind sir!" Rosemary said pleasantly. "I'm going to amaze you with my singing talent in a few minutes. I do take requests, you know!" She said with a wink.

Pinkerton Roberts nodded and offered them their cups as he attempted to scoop the vial out. He was thankful they had walked away when he finally saw it in the ladle and grabbed it. He attempted to dry it off but it slipped from his fingers and rolled under the bar. He couldn't find it anywhere and decided to move on. Roberts grabbed two full glasses of ice tea and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me Miss Thatcher, I'm sure you could use a drink to wash that cookie down." Pinkerton Roberts said.

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth said with surprise as she took the glass.

"To the Mounties! Cheers!" Roberts said in a toast. He watched as Elizabeth brought the glass to her lips. "Drink up!" Pinkerton Roberts said as he tipped the glass to ensure that she drank it all.

"Mmm!" She mumbled as he tipped it up while she drank it. She took the glass away from her lips, "I can drink it myself, thank you!" Elizabeth said in a bit annoyed and gave Roberts a questioning look. "That ice tea tasted strange." Elizabeth said looking at the glass.

"Well it shouldn't, I made it! Same recipe I always use!" Florence said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok." Elizabeth said hoping Florence wasn't offended.

About an hour later, Jack and Bill stood outside the saloon doors and could tell the dance was still in full swing. They had just finished doing a round to search for Barth's whereabouts.

"Jack, who's to say that Barth is even in town, he was caught here. He typically moves on pretty quickly. I bet he's long gone." Bill said.

"I'm not taking any chances! I want to get back to Elizabeth; he was especially interested in her." Jack said his worry evident on his face.

Bill nodded, "Of course."

They walked back in and found everyone still enjoying the dance. Jack noted that Rosemary was singing off key and found that odd.

Bill scrunched his face, "Is she drunk?" Bill asked.

Jack looked at Rosemary, he didn't think she would get drunk and perform. Bill and Jack then noticed a few people who seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot more than others. A few miners danced and acted erratically while three Mounties were laughing uncontrollably at each other.

"Constables!" Jack yelled. "You know better than to be drinking in uniform."

"We've been drinking ice tea all night!" One of the Mounties said.

Jack looked at them confused.

"Abigail, I'm not feeling so well." Elizabeth said as she almost fell over.

"Elizabeth, are you drunk?" Abigail asked as she grabbed her friend.

"No, I don't think so. Is that what's wrong with me?" Elizabeth asked. "I think…I think I need to go home."

"I think that will be best but I can't take you right now, I have to clean up." Abigail said as she helped Elizabeth sit down.

"I want Jack." Elizabeth said sadly as she slumped over in the chair.

Abigail looked over and saw that Jack and Bill had returned. "Oh, I see him! I'll be right back. Don't get up!"

Abigail rushed over, "Jack! Elizabeth is not feeling well…it's as if she's drunk!"

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Elizabeth is drunk?"

"She's acting like it! She's asking for you." Abigail said with concern.

"Where is she?" Jack asked with concern.

"She's sitting right over there..." Abigail said as she pointed to an empty chair.

They both noticed Pinkerton Roberts assisting Elizabeth out of the saloon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 27**

Pinkerton Roberts guided a somewhat inebriated Elizabeth out of the saloon. "Yes, I'll take you to Constable Thornton. I saw him go this way." Roberts said coaxing her along as he held her up to walk. Barth was waiting for Roberts to deliver Elizabeth to him.

Jack rushed out of the saloon after Roberts and Elizabeth. He ran off the saloon porch and approached them. "Hey! Roberts! Elizabeth!" Jack called.

"Oh, there you are Jack! You came back!" Elizabeth said jovially as she took a step toward him. Roberts held her waist a little tighter to stop her and Jack noticed.

"Uh, she's not feeling well. I'm just escorting her home, Constable." Pinkerton Roberts said with a smile.

"I'll take her home, thank you." Jack said as he stepped toward her. Jack didn't know Roberts because he was relatively new to town.

"It's no problem, really!" Roberts said in a panic.

Jack eyed the man suspiciously, "Why would _you_ escort the woman _I'm_ courting, home?" Jack asked in full Mountie mode as he stood close to Roberts.

"I…I didn't know you were courting." Roberts said. He was surprised and was suddenly afraid.

Jack stared at Roberts, "Let go." Jack demanded. He reached for Elizabeth, "Come with me, Elizabeth." Jack said more gently.

Elizabeth stumbled but Jack caught her. "Oh!" She said and hugged Jack.

Jack held her tightly against him. "Good night, Roberts." Jack said with force to dismiss the man.

Roberts looked worried, "Just wanted to make sure she got home ok because she's not well. Glad she's in good hands. Good night!" Roberts said. "Damn it!" he said under his breath as he walked the other direction.

Jack watched Roberts walk away for moment before his attention to pulled immediately to Elizabeth.

"Jack, sometimes you can really act like such a bear, you know that? Did you know there are 8 species of bears? Of course there are subspecies…" Elizabeth said.

Jack looked at her oddly, "Elizabeth Thatcher, what have you been up to?" he asked as he touched her cheek. Jack was concerned because he had never seen her like this before. He knew she wasn't one to drink and Abigail was concerned too.

"Nothing, I was waiting for you. You said you would be right back, Consable." Elizabeth slurred her words.

"Consable? Oh boy!" Jack let out a small laugh and smiled at her.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're here. I don't like fighting with you, I'm sorry! I've missed you these last few days. I just want to hug you and kiss you." Elizabeth said as she leaned in close and kissed him.

Jack noticed that Elizabeth didn't have any alcohol on her breath. He had locked up a number of unruly drunk miners from time to time and could always smell it on their breath. "I'm sorry too. I don't like fighting with you either, Elizabeth." Jack said. "As much as I want you to keep doing that, I need to get you home. Come on and walk with me." Jack said as he held her against his side to support her as they walked.

"But Jack I've missed you!" Elizabeth began to protest.

"You can hug and kiss me all you want at the café, not in the middle of the street." Jack said as he looked around. Jack was not only concerned about Barth but Elizabeth's reputation. She was not in the best condition but then again a number of people at the saloon were in the same way. He was thankful that they were the only ones out in the street at this point.

"Jack, what's wrong with me? My head is spinning." Elizabeth asked as she touched her head.

"You're drunk!" Jack said as he smiled at her.

"What? I only drank ice tea." Elizabeth said in confusion.

Jack's smile quickly faded, "You drank ice tea? The Mounties inside said they did too." Jack said with a look of concern.

A look strange look came over Elizabeth, "Jack, I need to lie down." Elizabeth said as she began to slide down his side.

"Whoa! Not here Elizabeth, you're going to ruin your pretty dress." Jack said as he scooped her up and carried her.

Elizabeth put her arms around Jack's neck, "I wore my pretty dress again. You said you liked it."

"You look so beautiful in it." Jack said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she touched his cheek. "You always look so handsome."

Jack smiled.

A dog could be heard barking in the distance, "Jack, do you know the story of Jezebel from the bible? She was eaten by dogs." Elizabeth said.

Jack couldn't help but laugh in amusement, "Really? I didn't know that!" They reached the café and he put her down to unlock the door. He pulled keys for the buildings from his pocket while Elizabeth noticed the horse and wagon across the way from the café.

"I bet you didn't know the pony express doesn't use any ponies, they only use horses." Elizabeth said.

Jack laughed as he pulled her inside the café.

"Don't laugh Jack, its true!" Elizabeth said adamantly.

"You are so entertaining like this! It's funny that you're teaching even when you're drunk." Jack said with a smile as he put his arm around her.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" Elizabeth said as she pushed away from him in annoyance and folded her arms.

Jack laughed again, "Now wait a minute…you just told me before that you wanted to hug and kiss me!" he said with a smile.

"Oh no you don't!" Elizabeth said as she pointed her finger at him. "You think you can just flash those dimples and I'll fall in love with you. Well it's too late, I'm already in love with you...so ha!" she said as she turned and started to walk away but swayed.

Jack quickly grabbed her, "You need to sleep this off!" He said as he helped her up the stairs and to her bed. "Ok, you're not going to feel well in the morning, although your breath doesn't smell like alcohol." Jack said looking perplexed. "Where do you keep the aspirin?"

"It's in the tin box under the sink." Elizabeth said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Jack said as he kissed her temple and went downstairs.

Pinkerton Roberts walked quickly to where he and Barth agreed to meet. "Where is Elizabeth?" Barth asked loudly.

"I had her but Constable Thornton took her home. Did you know they're courting? I didn't want anything to do with this to begin with and now that I know she's with a Mountie, forget it! You can do your own dirty work, Barth!" Roberts said as he held his hands up. "I'm done!"

"For crying out loud! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself! Did you at least get the stuff in her?" Barth said as his eyes flashed in anger.

Roberts kept his head down as he nodded.

"Good!" Barth said as he walked toward town.

Jack returned a few minutes later with the aspirin and glass of water to find Elizabeth standing in her petticoat and corset. He stopped in his tracks and his mouth fell open, "Oh my gosh!" he said as he gazed at her revealing attire.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said as she looked down around on the floor expecting to see something.

"Nothing is _wrong_…" He stared for a moment before he snapped out of it. "What…what are you doing?"

"I have to get ready for bed." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

Jack did his best not to stare at her. "No, no, you have to go to bed now. Here, take these aspirin and drink this water so you'll feel a little better in the morning." He said as he quickly looked away.

She did as instructed but when she brought the cup to her lips, she stopped and looked at Jack. "I can drink it myself, thank you!"

Jack looked at her oddly as she drank it, "Of course you can. Why would you say that?"

"Pinkerton Roberts pushed my glass when I drank and I almost choked on it." Elizabeth said as she set the glass on her desk.

Jack looked at her with worry, "Wait, he gave you a drink?"

"Mrs. Blakely's ice tea…it tasted funny. It never tastes like that." Elizabeth said as she made a face.

"You're sure that's all you drank tonight?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

Jack's mind began to wonder why Roberts would do that. He noted Roberts tried to take Elizabeth home and attempted to dance with her at the beginning of the night. Why did he take such an interest in Elizabeth? Well he knew why he would take an interest, but it seemed so suspicious.

Elizabeth took a step forward and ran her hands up his chest, "Jack, we didn't get to dance for very long." Elizabeth said sadly as she leaned in and kissed him.

Jack swallowed hard as he was beginning to react to her kiss, touch and her revealing attire. "It's not right when you're like this, Elizabeth." Jack said reluctantly as he removed her hands from him and held them. "I'm sorry that duty called." He didn't want to tell her about Barth while she was in this state, he would tell her tomorrow. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Come on, you need to get into bed and sleep this off." Jack encouraged her as he rushed her to the bed.

Elizabeth got into bed and Jack pulled the blanket over her. He was relieved that she was under the covers and no longer tempting.

"When am I going to feel better, Jack? I feel so weird." Elizabeth said as she touched her head.

Jack knelt down next to the bed and leaned on his forearms. He kissed her cheek, "You won't feel like this in the morning but you will have a headache." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"We didn't get to talk. I'm so sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry too, Elizabeth but we can talk in the morning. I don't want to risk that you won't remember our conversation because chances are good that you won't." Jack said as he stroked her cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Jack." Elizabeth said softly. "You're going to be a wonderful husband." She said.

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

Her smile faded, "It's too bad, isn't it?" Elizabeth said.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"That I would make a terrible wife." Elizabeth said before she looked away.

"No…" Jack said as he leaned even closer and placed his hand on her cheek. He turned her face to him, "That's not true, Elizabeth!"

"Yes it is." Elizabeth said as a tear slid from her eye.

"No see, I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife." Jack said hoping to convince her.

"You do? I can't cook or sew well but I'll keep practicing." Elizabeth said as took his hand and held it to her. Her eyes started to get heavy.

"I don't care, I can do those things. I want to marry you because of I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not because of your skills. I know you're going to be a wonderful mother someday. I hope you will say yes when the time comes and I ask you." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes, "Ok, I will..." She said and fell asleep.

Jack smiled and watched her for a moment. A look of worry came over his face as he pondered the tonight's events. Where was Barth? Where did the Calgary judge get the idea that he had bailed Barth out and would bring him back to town for trial? What was Pinkerton Roberts' background? Why was Roberts so interested in Elizabeth suddenly? Did he spike the drinks?

Jack went to get up but Elizabeth still held his forearm and hand to her. With Barth apparently on the loose, Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth all alone in this state. He knew Abigail wasn't back yet so he figured he'd stay until she got back. Jack sat on the floor and leaned against the bed as he contemplated his next move.

Barth walked up to the café and peeked in through a few windows. He didn't see anyone on the main floor.

"They're not open!" A man called from behind.

Barth was startled. "Oh uh, thank you!" Barth said and stepped off the porch as if to go. He turned and crept up the balcony staircase and moved to the windows that were lit. He peered through the curtains and saw Jack on the floor next to Elizabeth's bed. "Thornton!" Barth said to himself softly. He was angry at the site of Jack knowing that his plan was now foiled.

Jack was dozing off and whipped his head up at the sound of his name.

Barth saw Jack wake up and quickly backed away from the window. He crept back down the steps as quickly as he could.

Jack sat up and listened for a moment but suddenly heard some townspeople talking in the street. He dismissed it, figured Abigail would be back any minute and moved to check on Elizabeth who was still asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Thank you for reading and reviewing Hearties! I hope you're still enjoying this story. You all seemed to enjoy "tipsey Elizabeth". Here's the morning after!***

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 28**

Elizabeth woke the next morning and was surprised to see a hand in front of her face. She moved back slightly and realized she was hugging an arm covered in red serge. She picked her head up and saw Jack's head resting on the mattress. 'What is he doing here?' she thought. "Jack?" she said softly.

She could hear faint snoring and couldn't help but smile, "Jack?" she moved to look at him. She watched him sleep for a moment and smiled to herself. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Elizabeth thought. 'Is this what it would be like if we were married?' Elizabeth thought. 'Oh stop that!' she chided herself.

She watched him again for a moment and smiled. She couldn't help but run her hand through his hair, "Jack, wake up." she said.

"Mmm, Elizabeth..." Jack whispered with a smile but remained asleep.

Elizabeth giggled, "Jack!" she said louder.

Jack shot up, "What? Are you ok?" he asked as scrambled onto his knees and reached for her.

"Yes, of course! What are you doing here snoring in my room?" Elizabeth said.

"Snoring? I wasn't snoring!" Jack said as he scrunched his face as he stretched and rubbed his neck.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, yes you were!"

Jack shot her a look, "Do you feel all right?" Jack asked.

"I feel ok. What are you doing here?" She said as she pulled the blanket back and gasped because she was in her petticoat and corset. "How did I…?"

"That was all you, I had nothing to do with that!" Jack said with his hands up.

She covered herself with her blanket, "You shouldn't be in here!" Elizabeth said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Jack stood and turned around, "Well you took hold of my arm and wouldn't give it back. Relax, I didn't see anything!" Jack lied he didn't want to embarrass her. "I fell asleep here and I guess Abigail didn't wake me. What do you remember from last night?"

"It's fuzzy." She said as she looked at him. She thought it was funny to see Jack with his back to her and his hands up like one of his criminals. She smiled, "I remember dancing with you for a few minutes before you had to go." Elizabeth said.

Jack slowly put his hands down and turned his head to glance at her, "Ok, what else?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "I remember talking to the ladies, I danced with Tom and Bill." She looked around, saw her robe and put it on, "You can turn around now, Jack."

Jack did as instructed, "How about Pinkerton Roberts? Do you remember anything with him?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Just that he asked to dance with me but you cut in." She said as she smiled briefly but then turned serious. "Now that I think of it, he brought me a drink and sort of forced it on me. He really wanted me to drink it which was so odd." Elizabeth said with a look of concern.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"I remember that I suddenly had this weird feeling come over me, the room was spinning. I remember that we said we'd talk so I was waiting for you. Did you walk me home? I faintly remember you walking me home." Elizabeth said.

"Yes…you acted like you were drunk, Elizabeth. I've never seen you like that before and frankly, you had me worried. You were not the only one though; a few other people acted the same way." Jack said.

"Well, I didn't drink any alcohol!" Elizabeth said. "The ice tea tasted weird there must have been something in that." Elizabeth said.

"And Roberts wanted you to drink it." Jack said as he tightened his jaw for a moment, "I'm going to track him down this morning!"

"You think he did that?" Elizabeth said with disgust.

"I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "So...you took care of me?"

"Of course, that's what you do for the one you love." Jack said.

"Thank you." She said as she took a step forward and touched his arm. "Jack, I'm sorry I was angry." Elizabeth said.

"No, I'm sorry for allowing my jealousy to get the best of me." Jack said.

"Why were you jealous? I only want to be with you. Don't you trust me?" Elizabeth asked with a look of worry and sadness.

"Of course I trust you, Elizabeth. It's just..." Jack said as he stepped away and tried to find the right words.

"What is it?" Elizabeth encouraged him. "I need to understand, Jack."

"Look, things were crazy here in town; I was so busy and I felt like every time I was supposed to be there for you, Nelson was. He stayed here at the café, he walked you to school, he even made it to dinner that night before me." Jack said. He walked back over to her and took her hands in his, "We were apart for so long before I came back to town. I want to be the one who protects you, the one who walks you to school, or anywhere for that matter. I certainly want to be the one you share a candlelit table with and cook for…even if it's bad!" He smiled at her.

Elizabeth gasped and hit his arm, "That's not funny!"

They held each other's gaze. They both took a step toward each other.

"I didn't want to feel that way, it just happened." Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I understand, that's how I felt when you did the play with Rosemary before we left town." said Elizabeth.

Jack groaned, "I don't even want to think about that!" Jack said as he looked away.

"Neither do I." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I had to pretend she was you." Jack said as he took a step closer.

"Well you don't have to now." Elizabeth said with a smile as she closed the distance between them. She ran her hands up Jack's chest to his collar and fastened a button. "So, you felt like Constable Nelson had taken your spot?" Elizabeth said softly as she looked into his eyes.

Jack nodded as he locked eyes with her.

"Jack…that's not even possible. I've told you that no one will ever take your place. No man holds a candle to you." Elizabeth said to reassure him. "Please believe me…I'm in love with you." she said softly as she touched his cheek and moved closer to his lips.

Jack looked from her eyes to her lips and back again. "I'm in love with you too, Elizabeth." Jack whispered.

They closed the distance between them and came together for a soft kiss but it quickly escalated as their pent up feelings from the last few days bubbled to the surface. After a few moments, Elizabeth put her hand between them and pushed back slightly.

Elizabeth blushed and smiled at him, she felt a little overwhelmed.

"Sorry." Jack said with a sheepish look.

"I got carried away too." Elizabeth said with a shy smile. She needed to change the subject and collect herself. Elizabeth walked to the window and moved the curtains back, "So…I acted like I was drunk last night? I hope I didn't make a fool of myself." Elizabeth said nervously.

"No…you were teaching me facts." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously, "I was? Why do I have a feeling you enjoyed it?"

Jack tried to hide his smile, "You were quite amusing but I promise you that I was a perfect gentleman." Jack said seriously. "You on the other hand were quite…frisky!" Jack said with smile.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "I was? What did I do? Jack, tell me that's not true!"

Jack laughed, "I wish I could! Trust me….frisky!" Jack said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said quite flustered and pushed him, "Get out!" Elizabeth shooed him along.

Jack put his arms out to hug her, "Wait! You told me that you wanted to hug and kiss me." He knew she would get even more flustered and she did.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Out!" she said as she chased Jack to the doorway.

Jack laughed as he descended the stairs.

A large smile spread a across Elizabeth's face. She was relived they had that situation behind them. Elizabeth looked at the clock and realized she needed to get ready for school.

The café was not open yet but Jack found Abigail in the kitchen preparing for the day. He realized this may not look so good, "Um…good morning Abigail." Jack said a bit shyly as he picked his hat up off the table.

"Oh, good morning Jack! How's Elizabeth feeling?" She inquired.

"Actually she seems just fine which makes me think, if it wasn't alcohol, what was it?" Jack said with concern.

Abigail nodded, "How are you feeling? I would imagine sleeping on the floor like that would give you a few aches and pains." Abigail said.

"Yes but I was happy to be there for Elizabeth." Jack said.

Abigail smiled and nodded as she placed the biscuits in the oven.

Jack took a step forward, "If you saw me like that, why didn't you wake me? I was waiting for you. I didn't want to leave Elizabeth in that condition." Jack said.

"I know." Abigail said as she began to roll more dough. "That's exactly why I didn't wake you." She said as he lip curled up on one side.

Jack looked at with a small smile of his own, "Come again?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to leave her in that condition, so I let you sleep. Besides, it was so sweet to see you two like that." Abigail said with a smile. "I'm glad you two made-up. Perhaps it's about time that you think about the future, Jack?"

Jack nodded, even Abigail was encouraging him.

"Well I'm glad you didn't think anything was inappropriate." Jack said.

"Jack, I trust you and I know that you're a gentleman. A lesser man would have taken advantage of her in that condition." Abigail said.

Jack inhaled deeply and turned quite serious at that notion. 'Is that what Roberts wanted to do?' Jack thought. "I agree with you, that's why Pinkerton Roberts' sudden interest in Elizabeth concerns me. She said he gave her a drink and she remembers he forced it on her. He also attempted to walk Elizabeth home and was reluctant to hand her over to me. If he did this to her…" Jack said as he looked away. Just the thought of it made him angry.

Abigail nodded, "I have to admit that he did pay her a lot of attention. Make sure you talk to Bill. He said Tom found something when he walked me home last night." Abigail said as she exited the room.

"I will." Jack said. He watched Abigail turn her sign to 'Open' and welcomed customers in.

Elizabeth came downstairs and looked at Jack. "I thought I chased you out, Constable." She said in mock annoyance. They both tried to hide their smiles as Abigail came back into the kitchen to get coffee.

"May I walk you to school?" Jack asked.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour." Jack said as he kissed her hand and left.

Jack walked into the jail and was greeted by Bill and Constables Gannon, Smith and Burke.

"Jack! How is Elizabeth?" Bill inquired.

"She's fine actually. Elizabeth said she only remembers drinking some of Mrs. Blakely's ice tea and that Pinkerton Roberts forced on her." Jack said.

"Well, I stuck around and asked questions. Rosemary, three Mounties and several miners had one thing in common…they all drank Mrs. Blakely's ice tea." Bill said as he put on a glove and grabbed an item, "Tom was sweeping the floor and found this." He said holding up the vial.

Jack's eyes went wide. "Were you able to get any prints?"

"Yes, three partial. It must have been in some kind of liquid." Bill said.

"Do you think they were all drugged?" Jack asked.

"I have a drug test that I can do on the left over tea but I'd rather have residue. This is a serious act!" Bill said.

Jack contemplated that. "We need to send the remaining Mounties back to Lethbridge at 9:00. I hate to lose them while we're dealing with this situation along with Barth being on the loose and possibly back in town."

"I know but try to keep in mind that we don't have any evidence that Barth is even here in town. He moved on pretty quickly in the past but…you should know that drug use is in his repertoire on few victims." Bill said.

Jack looked distressed, "Mounties! I need you to do one more sweep of this town. I don't want any nook or cranny unchecked. We're looking for this man." Jack said holding up a wanted posted so that everyone could get a good look at him.

"Is that the man we picked up at the schoolhouse?" Constable Gannon inquired.

"If he's here, we'll find him!" Constable Burke said firmly.

Jack turned to Bill, "Can you speak to Mrs. Blakely?"

"I was planning on it. I assume you're going to go find Mr. Roberts?" Bill asked.

Jack nodded.

"Good luck with that. It seems like Gowen keeps a tight hold on those Pinkertons." Bill said.

"Oh, I'll find him." Jack said firmly. "But first I'm going to do a round with these men." Jack said as he turned to leave.

Out at the row houses, "Good morning, Mrs. Blakely! May I have a moment of your time?" Bill asked when she opened the door.

Florence looked at Bill with suspicion. She turned her nose up, "It's rather early, what on earth could you possibly need to speak with me about? I still need to get my children ready for school."

"I understand but I can ask you a few questions while you tend to your children." Bill assured her.

"Very well, make it snappy." Florence said as she moved back to the table to serve breakfast.

"What are your ingredients for your sweet ice tea?" Bill asked.

Florence spun around, her eyes wide. A number of people commented that it tasted strange last night and she was upset about that. "I used the very same ingredients I always use! It's an event favorite." A flustered Florence said. "I don't understand why you're asking."

"Because I'm asking for the recipe. What's in it?" Bill asked determinedly.

"6 bags of earl grey tea, water and a few teaspoons of sugar. Why do you want to know?" Florence asked.

"I need to know because a number of people became somewhat drunk last night after drinking your tea. I think someone spiked it." Bill said. He saw Florence's eyes bulge, "I know it wasn't you so relax! I do want to see your container of sugar please." Bill asked. He had to be sure it really was sugar and that she did not purchase a substance with the wrong label.

"Ok" she said as she retrieved it. "Here you go." She looked at him expectantly.

Bill pinched a bit and licked his fingers. "Very well." He said satisfied it was the real thing. "Did you see anyone by the drinks?"

"I can't say that I did and I pray whoever did that will be caught. I must get the children off to school. Good day, Mr. Avery." Florence said as she dismissed him.

Bill nodded and left.

Jack rode as fast as he could to the café. He jumped down and quickly tied his horse to a post. He saluted the Mounties who came up behind him. "Thank you for your service here men. I'll send a telegram that you're on your way. I wish you safe travel and thank you again." Jack said.

"Thank you, Thornton. It was a pleasure." Constable Gannon said before the men rode out.

Elizabeth opened the door of the café and smiled, "You're a little tardy, Mr. Thornton."

"Does that mean I have to stay after school with the teacher?" Jack said with a mischievous smile. "It's not much of a punishment."

Elizabeth laughed, and she adjusted the books in her arms. Jack extended his arm to her and she took it. "Have you learned anything about what happened last night?"

"I'm going to see Pinkerton Roberts when I'm done. The Mounties are leaving, we had to do another sweep of the town." Jack said suddenly a little nervous to tell her the news.

"Really, why? I thought you said everyone was caught." Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, it appears that Angus Barth has escaped." Jack said apprehensively.

Elizabeth tightened her hold on Jack's arm and stopped walking. "How do you know that?"

"I received a telegram, that's why I had to leave the dance. A judge was inquiring as to why I bailed him out and returned him to town for trial." Jack said.

"Bailed him out? Why would they say that? Do you think he's here?" She said looking around nervously.

"I don't know. He doesn't appear to be. The Mounties, Bill and I have checked all over town twice. We haven't come up with any evidence that he's here yet. Bill thinks that he has probably moved on and somehow my name got in the mix. Try not worry but it's better to be safe than sorry. Please don't walk alone, ok?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Ok."

Jack and Elizabeth continued to walk, "I was wondering what that telegram said that made you leave the dance." Elizabeth said as she looked at him. "I was disappointed you had to go."

"I'd like to make it up to you, perhaps tonight? Will you have dinner with me?" Jack asked.

"Ok, but _only if_ we can dance." Elizabeth joked as she unlocked the schoolhouse door.

"Deal." Jack said. He looked around before he moved in to kiss her but Elizabeth opened the door of the schoolhouse and backed in just out of reach. "Hey!" Jack laughed. "Come here."

Elizabeth laughed as Jack caught her. "Let me put my books down!" she said.

Jack took her books and dropped them on the desk next to them. Elizabeth watched him, "I was about to do that!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait." Jack said pulling her closer.

"I'm can't wait for tonight, Jack." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. They shared a few sweet kisses but heard the children and mothers coming.

"I hope you have a good day, Constable." Elizabeth said as she backed away.

"You too, Bella." Jack said as he turned and opened the door. Elizabeth followed him out and cleared her throat to get his attention. She smiled broadly as she took the sign off of the wall from the weekend and turned it over to, "Miss Thatcher's Schoolhouse". Jack returned her smile and tipped his hat in acknowledgment before he left.

Jack went immediately to mine to see if he could find Pinkerton Roberts. He wanted to speak with him and get to the bottom of his intentions with Elizabeth. He headed to Gowen's office when he didn't see the Pinkerton anywhere in sight.

Meanwhile in the office, "Where is Barth?" Gowen asked Pinkerton Roberts. "He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago to start his shift."

Roberts looked at Gowen nervously, "You may have plans for him but it's clear he has his own plans. He certainly has plans for that lovely teacher."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gowen asked.

Jack walked up the steps but two Pinkertons stopped him from going further. "Can we help you, Constable?"

"Yes, I need to see Pinkerton Roberts, now!" Jack demanded.

Roberts and Gowen turned to look at the door upon hearing Jack's voice. "What does he want with you?" Gowen asked.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Recap: Jack and Elizabeth kissed and made up much to your heart's desire! Yay! Jack explained the things that transpired last night when Elizabeth and the others were inebriated. This is the day after and Jack is looking for Pinkerton Roberts.

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 29**

"What does Constable Thornton want with _you_?" Gowen asked Pinkerton Roberts again.

Roberts battled with himself for a moment, "Barth paid me to slip something into Miss Thatcher's drink and bring her to him, but Thornton stopped me. He…uh, took her home in a bad condition." Roberts said as he stood and began to panic.

"You slipped something into her drink?" Gowen asked in disbelief.

"Well actually, it ended up in the whole beverage bowl." Roberts said as he paced. "This guy Barth is a sick man, Mr. Gowen! Do you know what you got us into? Why did you say I could help him?" Roberts asked.

Gowen squinted his eyes at the man, "Me? You're the one who took money and did that!" Gowen said with mild disgust. Gowen was surprised because he didn't know anything about Barth's background. He only wanted Barth to pursue Elizabeth to make Jack jealous as a way to get back at him for starting the investigation of the mine explosion. Gowen figured the best way to get at Jack would be through his heart. It was the only way he could get back at a lawman.

Jack was fuming outside, "Is Roberts in there with Gowen or not? You can't stop me from entering the office. As a Mountie, I have authority over you and you know it." Jack said.

Roberts and Gowen overheard Jack, "Please Mr. Gowen, let me go out the back door! It's the least you can do for getting me tangled in this web."

"The only person you have to blame is yourself for getting involved." Gowen said, clearly annoyed. "You can say no to Barth. He doesn't pay your bills, I do!"

Pinkerton Roberts realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with Gowen and made a run for the back door. He slammed the door shut just as Jack barged into Gowen's office.

"Mr. Gowen, where is Pinkerton Roberts?" Jack demanded.

"You just missed him." Gowen said as he pointed at the back door.

Jack ran to the door and went outside but didn't see Roberts anywhere. "Did he say where he was going?" Jack asked.

"You've got me! We just had a disagreement. Let me know if you find him." Gowen said. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Gowen said dismissively.

Jack was not happy but went out the back door to see if he could track the man. Jack knew if Roberts wasn't working he would likely be at the Pinkertons' quarters.

Angus Barth made his way through the woods to the outskirts of town; in between Coal Valley and Langley. He entered the small rundown stable that he and his fellow gang members found when they were casing the area. It was covered by a few evergreen trees and brush so it wasn't very noticeable. He walked in and found the supplies that he left there last week. He opened a box which revealed a knife, newspaper clippings of his jail break in Winnepeg and some cash. He pulled out the money and counted it. He placed a map that he stole from Gowen's office inside. He knew he needed food to be packed as well and then of course he needed what he came back for. Barth looked to his right and saw the hat that he stole from Elizabeth that day at the schoolhouse. He wanted to keep it as a 'trophy' but it wasn't enough for him now, he wanted something else. "Hmm…" Barth said as he touched the flowers on the hat, "I wonder if she will be as soft as this silk flower." Barth said with a sinister smile on his face. He then took rope from the corner of the stall and set it up so that he could easily access it later. He pulled the horse he stole into the stall as well.

A chill ran down Elizabeth's spine and she shivered. She walked over to the wood-burning stove and added some more wood.

"Miss Thatcher, will Mountie Jack be visiting us today?" Gem asked with a smile.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth said, unsure where this was going.

"When are you two going to get married?" Emily innocently asked.

Elizabeth felt a blush come over her and she did her best to will it away and recover. "Children…" she began.

"I'm sure you will have children, once you're married of course." Gabe joined in.

The class giggled.

"That's enough!" Elizabeth said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I suggest you get back to your school work or I'll be sure to recall this conversation when it comes time to assign homework." She said firmly.

The children knew she was serious and didn't want to try her. They all immediately returned to their work. Elizabeth sighed and turned around to head back to her desk. A small smile played on her lips. She thought it was sweet that they wanted her and Jack together but it was not an appropriate discussion. She thought about Jack and her smile grew wider. Elizabeth felt her heart flutter with excitement as she thought about their date tonight. Jack promised her dancing and she couldn't wait to spend a romantic evening with him.

Jack made his way up to the Pinkertons' quarters. He walked in and saw a listing of tenants. As Jack looked at the list, Pinkerton Roberts was heading out and saw Jack. He quickly turned around and knocked quietly on door of the room Barth was staying in but there was no answer. He quickly ran upstairs to hide.

Jack made his way down the hallway and stood outside the door. He knocked, "Pinkerton Roberts, open up. It's Constable Thornton." Jack said. "Come on, I just want to talk to you. Open up." Jack said. He waited and listened for a moment, "Open up or I'm coming in!" Jack said.

When no one responded, Jack slammed himself into the door and was shocked that it wasn't fully latched so it swung right open. Jack walked in slowly, "Hello?" he called. Jack began to look around for any evidence but he couldn't find anything strange. As Jack headed for the door to leave, he noticed Roberts' suit jacket from last night laying on a chair. Jack grabbed the jacket and searched the pockets. Jack's brow furrowed as he thought he felt something small in the lapel pocket. He pushed his fingers further and felt something small. Jack's eyes went wide when he pulled out a small black cap. He felt a mix of emotions when he turned it over and realized there was a white residue under the cap.

Pinkerton Roberts remained hidden upstairs. He was scared because he knew he was in deep and had to figure out what he should do next.

Jack returned immediately to the jail and gave the cap over to Bill. "I'll put the residue and cap through my tests but you'll have to wait for the results. If I do it now, it will be ready by morning." Bill said.

"That's ok as long as we find out what exactly happened to Elizabeth and the others." Jack said.

"Well here's the manual for the test results. I received some news…I have to ride out to Calgary as soon as possible. I've been summoned to give testimony on my findings on those gang members and my investigations." Bill said.

Jack was not pleased to hear that Bill was leaving, "I lost the Mounties this morning and now you're leaving. I can't be everywhere at once." Jack said.

"I know but you handled this town quite well on your own in the past, Jack." said Bill.

"I have someone drugging people in town and Barth is on the loose. I know, we don't have any evidence that he's here but we don't have any evidence that he's not!" Jack said with concern etched on his face.

Bill conceded, "You're right, we don't know if he's here or not. I have more bad news…I ran into Tom before and he said there's a horse missing from his livery. He thinks it was stolen early this morning."

Jack sighed. "Ok." He said as he ran his hand through his hair as he thought about the best way to approach the next few days solo. "I have to send a telegram to Calgary to make the judge aware that I did not bail Barth out and there is yet to be a sign of him in town. I'll stop by to see Tom."

Elizabeth dismissed her class promptly at 3:00. She waved to them and their mothers before she saw Pinkerton Roberts approaching.

Elizabeth was suspicious considering her conversation with Jack that morning. "Can I help you, Mr. Roberts?" she asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I know you were not well last night." Roberts said.

"I'm fine, thank you. Have a nice day." Elizabeth said as she took a step back toward the schoolhouse in the hope that he would get the hint.

"I'm glad…" Roberts began as he took a step toward her.

"Roberts!" Jack said as walked up to them. Elizabeth turned around at the sound of Jack's voice. She felt a little relieved when she saw him.

Jack made eye contact with Elizabeth before he stepped in front of her and pushed Roberts back. He knew some of the children were still nearby so he pulled Roberts to the side of the schoolhouse. "I've been looking for you and I have a feeling that you knew that." Jack said. "You acted quite suspiciously last night, Roberts. Everyone that drank the ice tea was inebriated. Miss Thatcher said you forced her to drink some. Let's see, you danced with her, people said you showed her great interest and you were pretty reluctant to hand her over to me." Jack said as he stared at the man. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elizabeth waited with baited breath to see what Roberts would say but he just stared at Jack.

Jack lost his patience; he knew he already had found the vial cap so he pushed further. Jack grabbed Roberts jacket and pinned him to the wall. "A vial was found at the saloon. What were your intentions with Miss Thatcher last night?" Jack said through gritted teeth. "What were you planning to do to her?"

Elizabeth covered her mouth just thinking about that notion.

Roberts tried to think about what he could say to get out of this situation. He wanted to admit that it was Barth but he took an illegal bribe and was an accomplice to a potential crime.

"Nothing! I just wanted to get her home safely." Roberts said with a look of fear.

"I don't believe you." Jack said face to face with Roberts.

"She's a pretty lady, ok? I thought I'd dance with her and treat her to a beverage and offered to walk her home." Roberts said. "I didn't know you two were courting."

Jack knew he couldn't arrest Roberts until he had proof that the residue in the cap was a drug. For now he'd have to let him go and it made him angry. "If I find out that you put something in her drink…you're going to have a very big problem on your hands. Do you understand?" Jack said determinedly.

"Yes, I…I understand. It won't happen again." Pinkerton Roberts said.

"Again?" Elizabeth noted out loud. Roberts and Jack turned to look at her.

Jack narrowed his eyes on Roberts, "That's in interesting choice of words." Jack said suspiciously.

"Uh…I meant I won't ask her to dance or try to help her out again." Roberts said.

Jack fixed Roberts with a look but he had to let Roberts go. "I'll be seeing you soon." Jack said as he let him go.

"Of course, ha…have a nice day." Roberts said as he passed by Elizabeth.

Jack and Elizabeth watched Roberts leave as the slowly walked toward each other. "You certainly put the fear of God in him." Elizabeth said as she touched his arm.

Jack turned to Elizabeth "Well I wanted him to talk." Jack said as he looked back one more time. "It's only a matter of time, Elizabeth. I found something in his room earlier. Bill is running tests."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "It's just scary that anyone would do that." Elizabeth said as she took Jack's hand for comfort. "Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, I promise." Jack said as he squeezed her hand and kissed it.

Elizabeth smiled and put her arms around his waist and hugged him, "I know you will. Thank you. I was happy to see you. I was hoping you would come by, I missed you at recess."

"I'm sorry it was a hectic day." Jack said as he kissed her temple.

"Well, I'm looking forward to our evening together." She said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "What are we doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack's mind scrambled for a moment, he forgot to make plans with everything that had been going on. "Um….the café." Jack figured Abigail would say yes.

"The theatre group is having their meeting there tonight at 7:00." Elizabeth said as she looked at him and stepped back.

"I guess it's the saloon then." Jack said.

"The saloon has the miner's card tournament." Elizabeth fixed Jack with a knowing look, "Mr. Thornton, were you so busy today that you didn't make any plans?" Elizabeth asked.

"No….yes." Jack conceded with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled again, "It's ok, Jack. Perhaps we could try again another night." Elizabeth said as she grabbed her basket and stepped toward the door.

"No, I want tonight." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled, "Hmm…let me see." she thought for a moment, "Oh, do you have any prisoners?"

Jack looked at her with surprise, "Not yet, why?"

"Well I could bring food from Abigail's. We could eat at the jail and use your desk as a table!" Elizabeth said with enthusiasm.

Jack smiled, "You really want to have a date in the jail?"

"Well it's not a romantic place but I care more about the company." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jack beamed, "But there won't be any dancing." He said knowing that was her one request.

Elizabeth feigned sadness, "Oh…right. Perhaps another time." Elizabeth said before a small smile played on her lips.

Jack leaned over and kissed her. "May I have the pleasure of your company at 6:30 then? I'll pick you up." Jack said.

"Ok." She whispered before they kissed again.

**Stick with me, please! I know you will enjoy the next installment! Thank you so much for reading and to those who are reviewing. As a writer, the reviews keep me motivated to keep going. There are times when I may have a bit of writer's block and your reviews reignite the fire so-to-speak. Please keep them coming and THANK YOU! April 4th...WOO-HOO!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

*I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy my Christmas Story. Thanks for your reviews. Wow, chapter 30...I never would have guessed.

**Love Never Fails**

Episode 30

Jack's mind ran a mile a minute as he thought about all the things that have been going on in his little town. He had to deal with everything on his own now that Bill and the Mounties were gone. He knew Pinkerton Roberts was up to no good and couldn't wait for the test results. Jack couldn't help but to wonder about the man's motive. Elizabeth was not the only one to be inebriated but she was the only one that appeared to be targeted. Jack was concerned about Barth's whereabouts even though he had yet to be seen in town. Where was the horse that went missing this morning from Tom's livery and who took it? Bill mentioned that Barth never stays for long in one town. Jack hoped that was the case but he also wanted the man to be brought to justice. Jack figured he needed a night to collect his thoughts but he wanted to spend it with Elizabeth. He was relieved they were back on good terms and had promised her a night to make things up to her.

Jack walked into the jail and was greeted by Rip. "Hey boy!" Jack said as he reached down to pet him and looked around the room. "I can't believe Elizabeth suggested this place for a date." Jack said. After a moment of thought, Jack set out to grab a few things.

Elizabeth sat at her desk and wrote Jack a love letter. After the last few days apart that resulted from their argument over Constable Nelson, she wanted to reaffirm with him just how much she loved him. She smiled broadly as she signed her name and then sprayed it with her perfume. Elizabeth thought she heard his voice downstairs as she sealed the envelope. She headed downstairs but heard the café door close. Elizabeth looked out the window and saw that he was holding something but she couldn't make it out.

"Oh, Elizabeth, would you mind running over to the saloon to grab my shawl. I left it there last night. I haven't been able to make it back all day." Abigail asked.

"I'd be happy to!" Elizabeth said. "So…what did Jack need?"

Abigail smiled, "I've been sworn to secrecy."

Elizabeth sighed, "Ok..." she said as she exited the cafe.

Elizabeth headed over to the saloon and spoke with Tom for a few minutes. "Glad you're feeling better, Miss Thatcher. Give my best to Mrs. Stanton." Tom said as he handed the shawl over to her. Elizabeth left the saloon and saw Jack walking with what appeared to be a roll of tarp.

"What are you up to, Constable?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to him.

Jack was surprised and tried to move the large tarp away to block her view. "Nothing!"

"Ha! Nothing? I think you need to work a little harder to hide that massive roll of whatever that is." Elizabeth said as she laughed.

Jack smiled but quickly recovered and turned serious. "I said I will pick you up at 6:30, Miss Thatcher." He said sternly as he went up the steps of the jail.

Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes as she saluted Jack. They shared a smile before they turned away from each other but glanced back once more after a few steps.

Later that evening, Barth quietly snuck up the balcony steps of the café and looked in the widow. He placed his hands on either side of his eyes so he could see into the darkened room. He could tell the dresser had been moved away from the balcony door. He smiled to himself, "Letting your guard down, huh?"

Barth saw light coming from Elizabeth's room and he snuck around to that side of the balcony. He peeked through the window and watched Elizabeth for a few minutes as she sat at her vanity and did her hair. He rubbed his hands together as he watched.

Elizabeth felt like she was being watched and looked over at the window but Barth quickly pulled back so she wouldn't see him. She didn't see anything and returned to the mirror. Elizabeth placed a pin on the other side of her hair but she felt uneasy and looked again. She dismissed it and turned around again. Elizabeth put on a necklace and then sprayed perfume on her neck and rubbed her wrists together. Elizabeth gasped and spun around when she heard a floorboard on the balcony creak. She slowly snuck toward the window and pulled the curtain back slightly. The full moon lit the empty balcony and she sighed with relief when she didn't see anything. "You're being silly!" Elizabeth said to herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm her nerves.

Elizabeth checked herself in the mirror once more. She only wore her pretty white dress for a few hours last night so she freshened it up for this evening. She adjusted the fabric around her waist and smiled at herself knowing Jack would be happy to see it again. She grabbed her love letter and went downstairs.

"Abigail, is the basket ready to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought you said that Jack was picking you up at 6:30. You still have about fifteen minutes or so." Abigail said.

"I want to head over a little early so that I can see what Jack is up to!" Elizabeth said mischievously.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail laughed, "Oh who am I kidding? I would do the same thing!" Abigail said with a gleam in her eyes. "You look lovely as ever. Going to give that dress another whirl?"

"Well we're supposed to be making up for lost time; he had to leave the dance last night so I thought…" Elizabeth said.

Abigail smiled, "Aw!" as she handed the basket over, "You'll be happy to know that I tried a biscuit and it was delicious. See, the key is to stick with it because practice makes perfect!"

"You're right!" Elizabeth conceded. "Thank you for the rest. I'll see you later!" Elizabeth said as she stepped outside and began to walk toward the jail. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she wondered what Jack had up his sleeve.

Barth sat on the balcony steps in the darkness but jumped to his feet when he saw Elizabeth walk by. She was a vision in her white dress and slinked down the stairs to follow her. She practically glowed as the moonlight hit her dress and he felt mesmerized as he crept up behind her, his dark clothing hid him well. Barth smiled with anticipation as he moved faster.

Elizabeth readjusted the heavy basket as she moved down the street. She passed two miners who tipped their hat to her but she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her on the dirt road. She glanced back and saw a man far behind her.

Barth's hands clenched into fist as he walked closer, her perfume wafting toward him in the breeze. It only enticed him more as he moved faster, he was ready for her.

Elizabeth continued walking and heard the steps getting closer. She turned around again and saw the man was indeed much closer. She felt goose-bumps go down her spine and she quickened her steps. A miner stepped out of the saloon as she walked by. She felt so uneasy that her heart began to beat wildly as she scurried to the steps of the jail. She almost tripped and was about to yell for Jack when she looked over and saw the man was even closer, but suddenly turned around and walked the other way. She watched the man walk away for moment and let go of the breath she was holding.

Barth's teeth clenched tightly as he spun around and walked away when he saw Elizabeth walk right to the jail. She was too far ahead to grab her. "Later then." He said as he headed back toward the café.

Elizabeth exhaled and tried to calm her heart. "Get a grip and stop it! You're a Thatcher!" she said, trying to convince herself that it was all in her head. She suddenly heard music coming from the jail.

Elizabeth moved to the window and saw Jack moving around the jail as though he was practicing a dance. Elizabeth smiled but then saw Jack heading toward the door. She scrambled down the stairs so that he wouldn't know she spied him.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said as he stepped out onto the porch. "I was just coming over to get you."

"I thought I'd surprise you." Elizabeth said attempting to appear innocent as she took a step closer to the steps.

"I wish you would have let me walk you. With everything we have going on here in town…" Jack said as he descended the stairs.

At that moment, Elizabeth heard someone walking behind her. "Jack!" she gasped as she rushed to him and looked behind her. She was relieved to see it was only Mr. Graves.

"Good evening!" Dewitt said. "I'm sorry Miss Thatcher, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok. Good evening." Elizabeth said breathing heavily as she held onto Jack's arm tightly.

Jack nodded at Dewitt as he walked away. Jack reached for the basket of food with one hand and put an arm around her, "Are you ok?" Jack asked with an unsure smile.

"Yes, of course." she said but Jack could hear her distress in her voice and noted how tightly she held onto him.

Jack looked at her with concern, "He really scared you, huh?"

"It's nothing, I think I'm just being silly." Elizabeth said as she tried to dismiss the situation.

Jack put his arm around her, "You're ok." Jack said. "Come on inside where it's warm. I see you wore your pretty dress again." Jack said with a smile as he admired her.

"Yes, I thought since we didn't enjoy our evening last night…" Elizabeth said as they walked inside. She set the basket down on his desk and noticed the large tarp. "Oh Jack! That tarp was the backdrop from the play? What a great idea to hang it in front of the jail cells!" she smiled at him.

Jack beamed, "Well I figured it would make this place a little more suitable for a date. I'm sorry we couldn't enjoy the dance last night."

Elizabeth walked over and kissed him, "Thank you so much. I see you brought the record player from the café. Practicing a new dance?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jack looked at her with surprise. "Were you spying on me?" Jack said eyeing her suspiciously. "I was trying to make sure we would have enough room to dance here. You know, I thought I was being watched for a moment." Jack said joking around.

"You too?" Elizabeth said with surprise.

Jack looked at her with concern, "Me too? You thought you were being watched?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I…felt like I was being watched earlier at the café but no one was at the window." She stole a glance at Jack who looked concerned. She began to unpack the basket and continued, "Then I felt like I was being followed here but the man turned around and walked away so obviously he wasn't. I guess I'm just being silly!" Elizabeth said.

Jack's concern grew, "I don't think so. You thought someone was following you? So that's why you were so spooked by Dewitt?" He said as he touched her shoulder.

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "I was reading the newspaper earlier about some crime that happened in Toronto, I guess I can't read things like that. Let's not let it ruin our evening." Elizabeth said as she stepped toward Jack.

"We won't let it but I don't like this, Elizabeth. Barth is on the loose, I have no idea where he is and Roberts is acting suspiciously. You and some others were drugged or something last night and Tom has a horse missing. I'm the only one here now and I can't be everywhere." Jack said as he put his hands around her waist, "Please be careful and don't walk alone." Jack pleaded with her. "There are a lot of doors into the café. Keep the doors and windows locked and the curtains drawn. I think I better practice a few things with you just in case you have to defend yourself, Abigail too."

"Like you taught me before I left for Toronto?" Elizabeth asked. "That could be fun." she said as she moved closer and kissed him.

"Don't distract me." Jack said as he looked from her eyes to her lips and back again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

*Hi Hearties, or as Daniel Lissing says with his fantastic Aussie accent, "Hotties!" (Thanks for pointing that out, Angel). I'm glad everyone is all for Elizabeth learning some self-defense. I have been taking self-defense classes for the last year and can honestly say that you become quite empowered and its fun! I HIGHLY recommend that you consider taking a class or classes and practice! Now, if only my instructor could be as handsome as Jack/Daniel. ;)

Happy New Year, "Hotties"!

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 31**

Elizabeth and Jack slowly pulled away from their kiss and smiled.

"We can't do that if you're going to teach me a few things." Elizabeth said as she touched a button on his uniform.

"Me? You're the one who started it!" Jack said with smile.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Well I missed you over the last few days."

"I missed you too." Jack said. They both leaned in for one more soft kiss.

"Ok, let's focus!" Elizabeth said in her teacher voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Jack said with a smile as they both took a step back. "Ok, did your father give you my service knife?" Jack asked. "I told him to before he left."

"Yes, he's quite a fan of yours." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well of course he is, aren't you?" Jack said confidently as he moved closer to her.

"Ha! Well aren't you just full of yourself." Elizabeth said as she laughed and gently pushed him away. "Are you going to show me something or not?" Elizabeth chuckled. "Our food is going to get cold."

Jack sighed, "Your right, let me think…" Jack said as he turned away to collect his thoughts.

"I'm going to put the food on top of the stove; it should keep warm for a little while." Elizabeth said as she set the pot on the wood-burning stove.

"Good idea! So, do you remember what I taught you before with the service knife?" Jack asked.

"Yes the trouble is that I could never actually use it to hurt someone, Jack!" Elizabeth said with worry.

"You just have to act like you know what you're doing so a person won't test you. Trust me; you do that very well because you're pretty scary with that thing!" Jack smiled.

Elizabeth tried to hide a smile, "My father said that too when I showed him what to do. Ok, so what else?"

"Well I can't prepare you for everything that could possibly happen but if Angus Barth comes back, he's known for choking some of his victims before or after he…" Jack couldn't finish his sentence. He looked at Elizabeth with worry, clenched his jaw, and then quickly looked away.

"Before or after what? What does he do?" Elizabeth said nervously.

Jack inhaled deeply and glanced at her, "You don't even want to know. I wish I didn't know." Jack said grimly as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Oh gosh…" Elizabeth said with concern. She recalled how much Barth was interested in her and the things he said to her at the schoolhouse.

"Let me show you a couple of ways to get out of a choke hold." Jack said. "I'm going to demonstrate it for you first, and then we can switch roles so you can practice. Put your hands on my neck like you're choking me." Jack said as he gestured.

Elizabeth did as instructed and followed Jack's lead. He took her through a few scenarios and showed her where to hit an opponent too. Jack was pleased that Elizabeth picked things up quickly and held her around the neck again. "Ok, break out of it again." Jack said as he held her from behind.

"This is so empowering!" Elizabeth grinned proudly as she looked back at him.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her, "I'm so glad!" he said before Elizabeth broke away.

"I could do this all night, Jack." Elizabeth said as she smiled at him.

"Me too!" Jack smiled.

Elizabeth could tell she was about to blush but she recovered quickly and eyed him suspiciously. "Why do I have the sneaky feeling you'd like to for more than just trying to keep me safe?" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled knowing he was caught and looked at her mischievously, "Ok..try to get out of this." He said as he held her tightly in a hug.

Elizabeth squirmed in his embrace. "I can't." she said as she struggled.

"Good! I've been wanting to do this again ever since we started." he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He loosened his hold on her and they came together for another. Jack slowly ran his hands up and down her back. Elizabeth responded to his kiss and ran her hands up to his shoulders and cupped the back of his head.

Jack kissed her cheek, "You're doing so well, Elizabeth." He whispered in her ear. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. You're a wonderful teacher." she whispered as she kissed his cheek then suddenly pulled away and walked to the stove.

Jack was surprised by Elizabeth's actions, "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you when we were practicing, did I?" Jack said with concern as he touched her shoulder.

"No, it's just…I'm not physically strong, Jack." Elizabeth said. "I couldn't break away from you and that makes me nervous."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to point that out by doing that. I just wanted to…" Jack said but Elizabeth cut him off.

"It's ok, I know you just wanted to kiss me." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jack took her hands in his, "It's not about being stronger, Elizabeth. The things I showed you will catch a man off guard. You'll have the element of surprise, and it should hopefully give you a window of opportunity to get away or scare a predator off so he doesn't want to test you further. You know enough to lessen anyone's advances on you and where to hit. No one will be expecting you to do anything except to maybe scream." Jack said. "It needs to be second nature for you though, so you _need to practice _with Abigail. You know I'll be happy to practice with you anytime." Jack said with a smile before he turned serious again. "Just remember, go for the weak spots; the eyes, hit the nose, the temples, the groin, wherever you can get a hit in. Use your elbows too; they can handle a hit better than your hands."

"You should teach all the ladies in town these techniques, Jack. I'm sure they would appreciate it." Elizabeth said.

"You're right." Jack said. "Ok, one more time." Jack motioned and put his hands around her neck. In one swift motion, Elizabeth put her arms between Jack's and pushed them out as she simultaneously turned away, and broke the hold.

"Good, now a man would be surprised that you broke out, so come back with your fist or elbow and go for the eyes, nose, whatever you can hit with…" Jack said as Elizabeth quickly swung her elbow back and hit him in square in the nose.

"Ow!" Jack yelled as he covered his nose, stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Jack!" Elizabeth said as she rushed to his side. She gasped, "Your nose is bleeding!" She stood and grabbed a cloth napkin from the basket. "Here! Sit up and pinch your nose." Elizabeth said as she knelt down next to him. "I'm so sorry." She said as she caressed his face and kissed his forehead a few times.

Jack enjoyed her attention, "I can't believe you did that!" Jack said in astonishment. "I saw stars!"

"I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm ok." He said as he removed the napkin and looked at it. "I'm fine! It's barely a drop of blood, Elizabeth. I'm very proud of you!" Jack said with a grin.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said trying to hide a smile.

Jack looked on the floor next to him, "What's this?" he said as he picked up an envelope.

She looked up in surprise but suddenly felt shy about her love letter. "I…wrote you a letter." Elizabeth said as snatched it from him.

"You did? Is it a love letter?" Jack inquired as he wiggled his eyebrows and then moved to try to get it from her.

Elizabeth blushed, "Yes." She said as she held it tightly behind her.

"Well let me read it." he said as he extended his hand to take it.

"You can read it later…after I'm gone." Elizabeth said as she moved away.

"You beat me up and now I have to wait to read it?" Jack asked in mock annoyance.

"I told you I was sorry." Elizabeth giggled before she quickly stood and placed the letter in the top drawer of his desk. She spun around quickly and backed into the desk to block Jack who was right behind her. She placed her hands on his chest, "Thank you, Jack. I hope that I'll never have to use what you taught me; unless of course you get out of line!" Elizabeth smiled.

Jack smiled back and put his arms around her, "I hope you don't have to either. You never know what you will do until you're in that position. Some people freeze up! That's why it's important that you practice so it becomes second nature." Jack said as she touched her cheek. "If you're ever in danger though, I pray I'll be there to protect you."

"I know you would." Elizabeth said as she kissed him softly. They both put their arms around each other and enjoyed a sweet moment until they heard Elizabeth's stomach growl with hunger. They laughed as they separated, "I guess I've worked up an appetite! Let me grab the food."

The café was abuzz with the theatre group and volunteers. Abigail was busy making coffee and fulfilling the group's needs as she served and made conversation. No one heard Barth upstairs as he broke a small window in the balcony door. He reached his hand through the broken window and unlocked the door. He made his way into the bedroom and swiped Elizabeth's perfume bottle, "This will tide me over...for now." Barth said. He sprayed some perfume into the air and inhaled deeply. He turned quickly as he heard a man's voice from downstairs, it sounded as though it was close. Barth got what he wanted and figured he would come back later for Elizabeth. He left quickly and closed the door behind him, hoping they wouldn't notice the broken glass right away so he could easily get back in.

As he emerged onto the street, Barth was surprised to see Henry Gowen passing by.

"Mr. Barth! Where have you been? We had a deal and part of that deal was that you would work at the mine. You didn't show up today. What do you have to say for yourself?" Gowen said gruffly.

Barth smirked at Gowen, "That may be your plan but it's not mine! Looks like you're out of luck." Barth said.

"Don't test me." Gowen said.

"No! Don't test me!" Barth yelled as he stepped toward Gowen with a wild look in his eyes.

Gowen had a look of fear and surprise on his face. The two Pinkerton officers that were with him stepped forward but Gowen raised his hand, "Let him go…for now."

"Don't even think about it!" Barth spat at Pinkertons as he turned and walked away quickly. Barth decided it was better to get out of there with the Pinkertons around so he headed back to the abandoned stable he had been staying in on the outskirts of town.

After dinner, Rip pawed at the back door so Jack went to retrieve him. When he returned to the room, he found Elizabeth admiring the backdrop. Jack put on a record and walked toward Elizabeth.

"You let the artist be a mystery but you painted us kissing. How come you didn't say anything? If my students didn't see it, I never would have noticed." Elizabeth said as she took a step toward him.

"An artist uses art for self-expression." Jack said shyly before he took her hand and pulled her to him.

"Of course, so you wanted to kiss me but you didn't want me to know?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped into his embrace and they began to dance.

"Well I was hoping you would see it and get a hint like…consider being with Jack, that could be nice." Jack said awkwardly.

Elizabeth giggled and touched his cheek, "Jack…"she began.

"Well, you didn't seem all that interested so I wanted you to consider me." Jack said. "You were making signs with your students for Adam's return and I saw you with blue paint on your nose. All I wanted to do was kiss you." Jack finished and glanced at her.

Elizabeth kissed his lips and sighed, "Jack, I was hoping you would court me but you kept saying 'friend'. I was hoping you'd take me to the miners dance but then you told me how Mounties don't have wives and…"

"I know the rest." Jack said as he looked away thinking about Billy Hamilton.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well I want you to know that I did consider Jack first….and it's not just nice; it's heaven!" Elizabeth said.

Jack immediately met her eyes, "Thank you." he whispered.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth whispered back before they both broke their dance hold and embraced. "I love you, Jack." Elizabeth said as she moved her hands around his neck.

"I love you too." Jack said just before Elizabeth leaned in to kiss him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. _**_Love never fails_**_."_

**Episode 32**

"Well I hate to see our evening come to an end but it's getting late, don't want Abigail to worry." Jack said reluctantly.

"You're right. She could probably use a hand to help clean-up from the Theatre Group's meeting." Elizabeth said with disappointment in her eyes. "Maybe just a few more minutes?" she asked softly with hope.

Jack smiled and pulled her closer, "Come here."

Elizabeth leaned in to rest her cheek against his and swayed with him. She closed her eyes and whispered, "The record stopped, please sing to me Jack."

Jack began and Elizabeth sighed in contentment. His voice at her ear made her tingle all over.

Gowen and Pinkerton Jones moved down the hallway of the officers' quarters. He knocked on the room that Barth was staying in but didn't get a response. He soon knocked on Pinkerton Roberts' room, "Open up, Mr. Roberts!" Gowen said.

Roberts peeked around the open door, "Yes, Mr. Gowen?"

"Is Barth staying in the room I gave him?" Gowen asked.

"How would I know?" Roberts asked.

"Because he paid you off last night to…" Gowen began.

"I know! You don't need to remind me or discuss it." Roberts said as the sweat beaded on his forehead and he looked from Gowen to Pinkerton Jones. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Gowen? It's getting late. I'd like to go to sleep." Roberts said nervously.

Gowen eyed the man suspiciously and had a feeling he was up to something. Gowen thought about his unsettling run-in with Barth earlier outside of Abigail's Café. "Roberts, what do you know about Angus Barth? You said this morning that he was a "sick man". He paid you to slip something into Miss Thatcher's drink." said Gowen.

Roberts eyes flashed from shock, embarrassment and then to anger. "Didn't I just say that we didn't need to discuss it?"

"What do you know?" Gowen asked again firmly.

Roberts glanced at Pinkerton Jones, "I don't know much but he's…he's sick in the head. From the moment I met him all he spoke about was getting his hands on Miss Thatcher. He said it's been hard to get to her because of Constable Thornton. He said the fact that she's Constable Thornton's love makes him want her all the more. I guess the Constable told him he'd never get near her. It's become a challenge that he is determined to accomplish…like it's a game!" Roberts said. "I told him that I don't want anything to do with his scheme and that I will not help him anymore. I felt bad about last night so I just went to check on Miss Thatcher today. She seems just fine, thank goodness, although Constable Thornton made it pretty apparent that he suspects me." Roberts said as he paced the room.

"Well he has reason to." Gowen said as he glanced at Pinkerton Jones. "It's good to hear Miss Thatcher is fine. It's about time your morals jumped in." Gowen said.

"_My_ _morals_? You're the one who paid me to bail him out and blame it on Thornton! You wanted Barth to pursue Miss Thatcher!" Roberts said as he realized Gowen was only out for himself.

Gowen glanced at Pinkerton Jones briefly and tried to recover from his secret being revealed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Roberts. Perhaps you're over tired and need a good night's sleep. We'll leave you now then. Good evening." Gowen said trying to smooth things over.

"You're unbelievable!" Roberts said as he slammed the door shut.

Gowen walked down the hallway but stopped short. He turned to Pinkerton Jones, "I want you to keep an eye on Barth and Roberts. Clearly neither of those men are playing with a full deck. Did you hear those accusations that he made about me? As if I would bail a psychopath like Barth out of custody and stick him on an innocent woman like Miss Thatcher?" Gowen said hoping to pull the wool over the man's eyes.

"Yes, of course sir." Pinkerton Jones said but he knew the kind of man Gowen was. He also knew Roberts had a gambling problem and was desperate to make money, often taking on odd jobs. Pinkerton Jones watched Gowen walk away and contemplated secretly informing Constable Thornton.

Jack and Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch of the jail. "Oh my goodness, it's quite cool out! I should have brought a shawl or jacket." Elizabeth said as she shivered.

"Hold on." Jack said as he pulled her back into the jail and helped her put on his black wool service jacket.

"Thank you, I'm warmer already." Elizabeth smiled.

"Let me button you up." Jack said as he carefully fastened some buttons.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as she touched his hands. "I had a wonderful time. You certainly made up for last night in more ways than one." Elizabeth said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad." He smiled as he held his arm out for her to take.

She slipped her hand through, "Of course, I'm sure I was much less entertaining tonight than I was last night." Elizabeth said.

"Well you didn't teach me any facts tonight about the different species of bears, Jezebel, or the Pony Express, but I think you were just as frisky!" Jack grinned.

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth laughed as she hit his arm. "Oh my goodness…bears, Jezebel and the Pony Express?" She said feeling quite embarrassed but she quickly recovered. "I happen to think you were pretty frisky tonight, too!" Elizabeth said as she poked him.

Jack laughed but they both heard someone walking behind them and looked over their shoulders. They held onto each other tightly when they recalled Elizabeth's walk to the jail, and the concern that she may have been followed.

"I hope you're heading home, gentleman." Jack said to the three men walking toward them.

"Yup" one replied while the others griped about their card game. Jack and Elizabeth watched them walk by before they began to walk again.

"Speaking of last night, did you have any luck with the tests that Bill did before he left?" Elizabeth asked.

"They will be ready in the morning." Jack said. "I'm anxious to see what they show, if anything."

"Me too." Elizabeth said as they reached the steps of the café. They walked inside and found that Abigail had already finished cleaning and was heading up to bed. "Abigail! I was hoping to help you!" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, the theatre volunteers helped out." Abigail said. "The evening was a great success! I trust that yours was just as splendid?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "It was nice…heaven actually!" Elizabeth said as met his eyes and squeezed his hand. Jack smiled back.

"Aw, I'm glad to hear it! Have a good night." Abigail said as she went upstairs.

"Well thank you again, Jack." Elizabeth said. "It was perfect." She said as she stepped closer.

"I thought you said it was heaven." Jack teased.

Elizabeth giggled as she closed the gap between them to kiss him. After a few moments they stepped away from each other. They both noticed it was getting harder to leave one another lately.

"You know this jacket is warm, I think I'm going to keep it!" Elizabeth said with a smile as she hugged herself.

"Well maybe you should considering it's going to smell like your perfume now." Jack said. "A Mountie can't go around smelling like roses while he fights crime." Jack said as he scrunched his nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she quickly unbuttoned it to take it off.

"I was kidding!" Jack said as she tried to stop her.

"No, no…" Elizabeth said as she took it off and sniffed the collar. "You're right! It does smell like my perfume! I'm sorry!"

Jack smiled and took the jacket from her, "I'm happy it smells like you. You always smell so good." He said as he leaned in and kissed her once more. "I better go. Make sure all of the doors and windows are locked, ok?" Jack said.

"Ok, good night. Thank you again!" Elizabeth said as she closed the door behind him and locked it.

Jack stood on the porch and put his jacket on. He pulled the collar closer to his nose, took in her scent and smiled broadly. He stepped off the porch and began to walk away.

"Ahh!" a woman screamed.

Jack spun around and quickly ran to the door. "Elizabeth! Abigail!" Jack yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth yelled when she found Abigail on the floor clutching her foot.

Jack could see the light from the upstairs and quickly climbed the balcony. He called to them again as he approached the door. Jack was surprised when he barely touched the door but it opened. He saw the ladies on the floor and the window broken. "What happened? Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm ok but I'm glad you came back! Someone broke in here! They broke the window and I cut my foot." Abigail said as she held her foot and removed a piece of glass.

"Let me get the antiseptic." Elizabeth said as she left the room.

Jack helped Abigail up and assisted her to sit on her bed. He then turned around and started to assess the situation. He looked at the glass and examined the door, "Did you hear anything? When was the last time you were up here? Elizabeth said she thought she was being watched earlier." Jack said.

"You did?" Abigail asked as Elizabeth re-entered the room.

Elizabeth looked at Abigail sheepishly, "Yes, but I didn't see anything and thought I was being silly."

"I don't like this! Look around and see what's missing. Has anyone been acting oddly? Any of your customers?" Jack asked.

"No and I figured the gang was gone now so I moved the dresser away from the door." Abigail said.

"It definitely needs to go back in front of it now." Jack said. He then filled Abigail in on the things that were going on here in town and his concerns as he collected the glass for prints.

Elizabeth looked around and didn't notice anything that could be missing. "My jewelry is intact and so is Abigail's. The cash box was still hidden and full."

"Elizabeth said that creep Barth was on the run. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight." Abigail said as she sewed a few stitches in her foot.

"Me neither." Jack and Elizabeth said as they looked at each other.

"It was nice to have Constable Nelson sleeping downstairs for added security." Abigail said as Elizabeth wrapped her foot with a bandage.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said as she glanced at Abigail's. She hoped Jack would stay but she didn't want to appear improper.

"Well I could stay…that is, if you want me to of course." Jack said a little unsure.

Elizabeth looked at Abigail for approval. Abigail smiled, "That would give us both great comfort, Jack. Downstairs of course!" Abigail smiled at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said.

Elizabeth let go of the breath she was holding and sighed with relief. "Let me get you a pillow and blanket."

"I'm going to go look around outside and see if there's anything else amiss." Jack said as he left the room.

"Are you sure you're ok, Abigail?" Elizabeth said as she returned to the room. "Can I get you anything?"

"Can you go get my iron skillet?" Abigail requested. "My home and business have been violated. If Noah was still around, he would be beside himself over the things that have happened in our peaceful little town over the last month. Having Jack here gives me some piece of mind though."

"Me too. You know he taught me a few things tonight to help defend myself, I'll teach you tomorrow. For now, Jack will do his job and investigate things." Elizabeth said as she tucked her friend into bed. "I'll go get your skillet." Elizabeth said with a wink.

Elizabeth grabbed the iron skillet but stopped short as the kitchen door swung open. "Everything looks ok outside. I had to lock the jail and Rip ran out as he chased that rabbit he's been trying to catch. It's the only time he actually runs! I couldn't get him back inside. I hope its ok that he's here." Jack said.

"Of course! I know Abigail grew quite fond of him, she fed him bacon." Elizabeth said as she bent over to pet Rip.

"So that's why he comes down here to the café." Jack said.

"Well that and he likes us!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I see you have Abigail's weapon of choice." Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed slightly, "Yes, she asked for it for added security." She said. Elizabeth moved closer to Jack, "Thank you for staying here, Jack."

"It was either inside or on the porch, Elizabeth. My gut is telling me it's Barth and I'm not going to let anything happen to you two. It could even be Roberts for all I know." Jack said as he stepped closer.

A look of concern flashed across her face, "Well thank you, we both have faith and trust in you. I know you taught me a few things tonight but I prefer back-up." Elizabeth said.

They both leaned in to share a good night kiss. After a moment, Rip barked and they both stepped away with a smile.

"Rip's jealous!" Elizabeth smiled. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

She turned and walked upstairs with Rip on her heals. "Oh, you're joining me?" Elizabeth said to Rip. "Ok, come on boy."

Jack watched and muttered, "Lucky dog." He moved to the window, on guard, determined to catch Barth or whoever it was quickly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. _**Love never fails**_."_

**Episode 33**

It gave Elizabeth great comfort to know that Abigail was in the next room and Jack was downstairs, but she couldn't help to lay with the blankets up over her head. Frankly it made her quite nervous to know that someone broke in. Someone really was looking in on her earlier, watching her as she got ready for her date with Jack.

Elizabeth heard every sound as the wind blew outside and she peeked at the window from under the blanket. Elizabeth's mind turned with questions and her thoughts got away from her, 'Who broke in here and why? What did they want? Jack was suspicious of Pinkerton Roberts, was it him? Was it that creepy Mr. Barth that Jack said is on the loose?' Elizabeth thought. She remembered that day at the schoolhouse before the Mounties came to town and Barth surprised her:

_"We meet again, Miss Thatcher." Barth said._

_"Please, leave me alone!" Elizabeth said as she moved away quickly only to be stopped by the man. Her heart raced because she was all alone. "What do you want from me? I don't have any money on me." _

_"I don't want money, I want YOU!" Barth said. _

Elizabeth shuddered at that memory. 'Calm down, you're a Thatcher!' Elizabeth scolded herself. 'You've already proven that you are braver than you thought. You can even knock a Mountie down with an elbow to the nose!' Elizabeth thought with a smile. 'Poor Jack!'

She closed her eyes and prayed that whomever it was that broke in would be caught right away. Eventually, Elizabeth felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell asleep. She was jolted awake when Rip began barking at the window. She sat up immediately, her heart was racing.

She jumped out of bed, "Jack?" she called to him with panic in her voice. She dashed in to check on Abigail who was sound asleep.

Jack rushed upstairs with a lantern, "Quiet, Rip!" he hushed the dog. He turned just in time to catch Elizabeth as she scurried out of the room.

"Jack!" she said as she hugged him. "Rip keeps barking at that window!" Elizabeth said as she pointed.

Jack squeezed her tightly, "It's ok, go back in with Abigail." Jack said quietly. He let go of her and slowly walked to the window Rip was barking at. He drew his gun as he crept to the window and then looked back to make sure Elizabeth was gone. "Who do you see boy?" Jack whispered. He slowly touched the curtain then quickly pulled it back and pointed his gun.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack said to Rip. "Elizabeth, it's ok. Come here." He called to her.

She peeked into the room, "Yes?" she asked nervously.

"It's just a branch hitting the window." Jack said.

"Rip!" Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"I'll go outside to break it off or he will bark all night." Jack said.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked as Jack went out the balcony door to tend to the matter.

"Everything is all right, Abigail." Elizabeth said. "Rip just started barking at the wind, scared me half to death. I can't believe you slept through that!" Elizabeth said.

Jack looked around once more as he looked down from the balcony. He was thankful for the full moon's light that allowed him to see the area surrounding the café and down the street.

Satisfied that all was well, Jack walked in and closed the door behind him, "Everything's ok. You can go back to sleep." he said as he slid the dresser back in front of the door. "Good night." He nodded before he left the room.

Elizabeth followed Jack out of the room. They stopped and both smiled when they saw that Rip had already settled back in the middle of the floor.

Jack smiled, "Well he'll be there until noon."

"Probably!" She smiled back and reached for Jack. "Thank you! I'm so glad you're here. I feel so safe with you." Elizabeth said as she hugged him tightly.

Jack held her securely, "You're safe, Elizabeth. I promise that I won't let anything happen."

"I know. I hope you can quickly catch whoever did this to our home, Jack." She said.

"I'll do whatever it takes." he said.

Elizabeth realized she was much more relaxed and looked up at him, "Well if you need back-up, I can certainly help you." She smiled, "How is your nose?"

Jack smiled, "I'm fine. That was a good hit though!"

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said as she went on her tiptoes and gently kissed his nose. "I love you."

Jack pulled her closer, "I love you, too." They both felt the draw to each other and their lips met for a kiss, then another and another. Before they knew it, a few minutes had passed and they both finally pulled back.

Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "I…I have to teach in the morning so I better go to sleep."

Jack nodded, "Of course, call me if you need me...for anything."

Elizabeth smiled as she thought of a few reasons. "Ok, good night."

"Good night." he said as they both reluctantly let go of each other and went their separate ways. They both lay awake with a smile on their face. They thought about each other with hope for what the future could hold.

"Mr. Roberts! Have you changed your mind? Looking to make more money?" Angus Barth asked as he held the door to his room.

"No way, Barth! I came to tell you that Constable Thornton is onto the situation." Roberts said nervously as he looked down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Barth asked as he stepped out into the hallway to look around.

"Thornton said they found a vial at the saloon. He knows people were drugged with something. He's especially upset over Miss Thatcher and suspects me!" Roberts said with panic.

"Very good then, he won't suspect me when I take his love. If you'll excuse me..." Barth said before he slammed the door in Roberts' face.

"What? No! You can't do this to me!" Roberts yelled as he pounded on the door. Roberts had an idea and quickly walked back to his room.

Jack woke at the crack of dawn and checked the grounds again. He entered the café to find Abigail had started the coffee.

"Morning Abigail, how is your foot?" Jack asked.

"It's a little sore but it's fine. My customers will be here soon so it's time to get to work!" Abigail said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're good. I admit that I'd miss my morning cinnamon bun. Speaking of getting to work, I have to go do my morning rounds." Jack said.

"Of course, thank you for staying here." Abigail said.

"You're welcome. Please tell Elizabeth that I'll be by later to walk her to school." Jack said as he opened the door to leave.

"I will!" Abigail smiled.

On his way to the livery, Jack recalled that the tests results should be ready from the cap and powder residue. 'What was Roberts hiding?' Jack thought as he went inside, looked at the bottles and noted the liquid turned purple overnight. Jack grabbed Bill's manual and went to the bookmarked page. "Powders and substances…if the liquid turns purple its…opium." Jack said to himself. "Elizabeth and the others were drugged with opium?"

Jack knew opium was used medicinally at one point but it was illegal now. It was used to get a high or drunken-like-state and that too much would put someone out cold. He recalled how Roberts held Elizabeth tightly against him the other night to stop her from walking to him. Roberts claimed that he wanted to take Elizabeth home. Jack clenched his jaw in anger as he thought, 'What would Roberts have done if I didn't catch them in time? Opium explained why Elizabeth and the others did not have alcohol on their breath and did not suffer a hangover.'

Jack couldn't wait to tell Bill. He suddenly recalled Bill left notes from his investigation on Barth and quickly grabbed them. He scanned through the information, "It should be noted that Angus Barth has choked victims or used opium to subdue them before he…" Jack couldn't read the rest. He slammed his fist down, "I knew it! Barth must be here!"

Jack paced the jail as his mind raced; 'Where is Barth? Where is he hiding out? Is Roberts an accomplice to this? He very well could be! Is he the one who stole the horse or do I have another thief on my hands?' Jack thought. He wished Bill and the Mounties were still here for back-up but he quickly left the jail and went straight to the Pinkerton's quarters.

"Open up, Roberts!" Jack shouted as he pounded on the Pinkerton's door. Two other officers opened their doors to see what was going on. "Return to your rooms, there's nothing to see here." Jack said. After a few minutes, Jack finally pushed his way in and found the window open and all of Roberts' belongings were gone. "Damn it!" Jack said, knowing that Roberts was probably long gone. Jack turned around and was surprised to see Gowen walk into the room with two Pinkertons behind him.

"It appears that Mr. Roberts has left town, Constable." Gowen said. "Why were you looking for him anyway?"

"I'm not able to say at this time. If you find out where he went, I need to know immediately." Jack said firmly. He knew not to trust Gowen but wanted Roberts brought to justice.

"I will do that. You should know that Mr. Roberts is a somewhat…troubled man. He lacks good judgment." Gowen said hoping to throw Jack off.

Jack noticed Pinkerton Jones darted his eyes from Jack to Gowen and then back again. "I'll keep that in mind. Like I said, let me know." Jack said. "By the way, have you seen or heard from Angus Barth? I know he worked for you at the mine." Jack stated calmly.

"No Constable, but I will let you know if I do." Gowen said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Jack watched Pinkerton Jones' eyes again, but this time Jones knew he was watching. Jones did however readjust his uniform collar and looked uncomfortable. Jack made a mental note to question Jones later to see what he knew.

Later on, a Mountie made his way toward town and stopped to check his map. "Let's see, I saw a sign for Langley so…Coal Valley should be this way." He said to himself. His head snapped up from the map when he heard the neigh of a horse close by. The Mountie looked around but didn't see another rider anywhere. He heard it again and noticed a rundown stable behind some evergreen trees and brush. The Constable dismounted, walked over and carefully walked inside. "Hey, what are you doing in this run down stable?" He said to the well-kept horse.

He looked around and saw rope hung oddly, a bottle of perfume and a woman's floral hat. He lifted it and looked under the brim. He ran his gloved hand over the monogram, E.T. sewn under the brim. "Someone's up to something, but you're not going to tell me are you?" The Mountie asked the horse. "I'll be back…with company!"

The Mountie soon rode into the little coal mining town and inhaled the scent of fresh baked goods. He looked over and saw the sign for Abigail's Café. He smiled, "Well what do you know? Abigail's Café! Mmm!"

The Mountie tipped his hat to some women on the street. "Good morning ladies, I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton."

Rosemary batted her lashes and smiled, "Actually you just missed our handsome constable. He was just bringing his furry, flea bait friend back to the jail."

Mrs. Ramsey smiled snidely, "I'm Mrs. Ramsey, the Mayor's wife." She said assuredly. "You'll find the jail right over there, Constable."

"Thank you, Ladies!" The Mountie said as he saw Jack step onto the porch. He couldn't help but snicker as he watched Jack attempt to usher an apparent lazy dog inside the building.

Jack finally picked the dog up and walked inside. The Mountie smiled widely and quickly tied his horse to a post. He ran up the steps of the jail and raised his hand to knock.

"Rip, you have to stay!" Jack said as he opened the door and backed out.

"BOO!" The Mountie yelled.

Jack jumped and swung his arm but the Mountie caught it.

Jack gasped in surprise, "Lewis!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing, Hearties! TLF, what an amazing compliment you gave me...thank you! _

**Episode 34**

Jack gasped, "Lewis!"

"In the flesh!" Constable Lewis said as the two men shook hands and then quickly hugged.

"Holy cow! It's good to see you!" Jack grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you…" Lewis smiled but turned a little more serious, "…and to bring you news." Lewis said.

"Good morning!" Elizabeth said as she walked up the steps of the jail.

Lewis turned around with a smile and tipped his hat, "Miss Thatcher, it's a pleasure to see you again. You look as lovely as I remember."

"Thank you, Constable Lewis. What a surprise to see you here!" Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm sorry; I know I was running late." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"That's ok, you have company." Elizabeth said.

Lewis pulled an envelope from his uniform jacket and held it out to him. "Here you go." Lewis said.

Jack's stomach dropped as he stared at the envelope with concern.

"It's not going to bite." Lewis said.

"It's just…the last time a Mountie rode into town and gave me an envelope it was because I was being reassigned." Jack said nervously.

"Well you are…sort of." Lewis said.

Elizabeth held her breath, "Oh no…"

Jack made eye contact with her and swallowed hard as he pulled the letter out.

Lewis looked between Jack and Elizabeth, "Relax you two!" Lewis said. "It's good news."

Jack read the letter quickly, "Oh, wow!"

Lewis grinned with excitement and clasped his hands together.

Elizabeth watched Jack's reaction. He looked pensive as he read the letter. "Well what does it say, Jack?"

"It's a letter from Commissioner O'Keefe. He's given me a promotion as a result of the capture of the Tollivers, thwarting the train robbery and organizing the capture of Barth's gang. I'm the consulting Constable of the region. I'll be advising the Mounties in the territory when they need me. It comes with a really hefty raise too!" Jack said as his smile grew bigger.

"Congratulations, Jack!" Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you…wow!" Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth.

Lewis gently cleared his throat, "I have more good news; I've been assigned to Vancouver so I'll be serving under you." Lewis said excitedly.

Jack's smile only grew wider, "That's great!" Jack said as he shook Lewis' hand. "It will be good to have a great friend like you nearby."

"I know, I am pretty fantastic!" Lewis joked as he stood taller.

"Oh don't start that up!" Jack said laughed.

Elizabeth enjoyed watching Jack laugh with his good friend and enjoyed their comical rapport. Jack told her all about Lewis and how he became a true friend during his trial for dereliction of duty and his time in Lethbridge. She suddenly recalled how Lewis arranged for her and Jack to have a few minutes alone in a spare room at the courthouse during the trial:

**Elizabeth walked through the busy hallway of the courthouse and felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Constable Lewis said.**

**Elizabeth turned around, "Yes?"**

**Lewis spoke low, "If you want to see Jack, go to conference room F in 5 minutes." Lewis said and quickly walked away.**

**A smile spread across her face, "Thank you!" she called after him. Elizabeth immediately found room F and waited inside with anticipation. She recalled the door opened and Constable Lewis pushed Jack inside. "You have about 3 minutes."**

**"What do you mean?" Jack asked with confusion as the door shut behind him.**

**"Jack!" Elizabeth said.**

**He spun around immediately. "Elizabeth!" he smiled. They closed the distance between them and kissed. **

**"What?" Jack asked looking a little concerned.**

**Elizabeth's smile grew wider, "Your beard, it feels funny…different that's all." She said as she touched his worried face.**

**"Oh, I can't wait to shave." Jack said.**

**"I've missed you." Elizabeth said relieved to see and touch him.**

**"I've missed you too." Jack said.**

Elizabeth smiled as she brought herself back to the present. She looked at Jack, happy that pesky beard and handcuffs were gone, the trial behind them and enjoying his friend. She felt her heart swell with pride and love for him. His promotion was well deserved.

"How long are you here for?" Jack asked Lewis.

"I'll be here in town for the week. Lorelei will be joining me in Vancouver, I can't wait to see my girl! I'm glad to see you two are happy and together, huh?" Lewis smiled broadly.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, Jack told me that I had you to thank in part for that." Elizabeth said as she looked Jack with love in her eyes.

Lewis watched them both and saw how they looked at each other. He couldn't help but grin as he slapped Jack on the shoulder. "God bless you Jack but really, you owe me! I hate to think what would have happened if I didn't give you that extra push when we left the hotel. I guess you two are just going to have to name your first born after me." Lewis joked but quickly noticed the awkwardness that ran across Elizabeth's face. He saw the same thing on Jack's face. "Uh…" Lewis quickly removed his hat and placed it over his heart, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be improper, ma'am."

"Ah! I see you found our handsome Constable!" Rosemary called to Lewis as she walked by.

Elizabeth glanced at Rosemary for a moment. "It's all right. Jack and I are only courting." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack who appeared just as awkward. She noticed and quickly looked down, "Perhaps someday Jack will want to marry someone." Elizabeth said not wanting to be presumptuous. "If you'd excuse me, I have to get to school before the children do. It was nice to see you and…thank you for everything." Elizabeth said quickly as she descended the stairs and hurried down the street.

Jack stared at Lewis in annoyance, "Elizabeth, wait!" Jack said but she kept walking.

Lewis stepped in front of Jack, "I'm so sorry!" Lewis said sincerely. "You're only courting?"

"Well we had a little issue between us shortly after I got back to town." Jack said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then. Didn't I teach you anything?" Lewis asked.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You love her, what are you waiting for? Do you want someone else to snatch her up?" Lewis asked.

Lewis' words hit Jack hard as he realized she was walking alone and Barth, Roberts or whoever broke into the café, were on the loose. He suddenly pushed Lewis out of the way, "Stay here, I have a lot to tell you!" Jack instructed as he mounted his horse and rode after Elizabeth.

"I will!" Lewis said as he smiled and sat down on the steps. "Seal the deal!" he yelled.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and saw Jack riding toward her. "Its ok, I'm almost to the schoolhouse. You don't have to walk me." Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she marched on a bit faster.

Jack jumped off his horse, took the reins and walked beside her. "Don't mind Lewis, he talks a lot." Jack said, unsure of Elizabeth's reaction.

"You shouldn't feel pressured to ask someone for their hand, Jack. It's a big step and you did it once before. Who's to say that you would even want to be engaged again or get married. It's understandable that you may not want to risk your heart again, since it didn't work out for you last time." Elizabeth said as she stole a glance at him and walked faster.

"I guess you don't remember our conversation the other night after the dance? Before you fell asleep?" Jack asked. He told her he wanted to marry her but would ask her in the future after they enjoyed their courtship a little longer.

"No…I told you I don't remember much. It's wrong to be presumptuous though, even if we love each other. Not all courtships lead to marriage." Elizabeth said softly as she glanced at him then unlocked the door. "Excuse me; the children will be here any minute. Thank you for walking me. Be safe." Elizabeth said without looking at him. She quickly walked in and closed the door. She stood against the door for a moment and tried to will the tears away.

Jack stared at the closed door and thought about what Lewis said. He knew his fiend was trying to help, not hurt, the situation. Jack's mind was racing, he wanted to tell her but this wasn't where he wanted to say it nor did he want to say it in haste. Jack looked over at his horse and suddenly remembered the pouch he had in his saddle bag. Jack retrieved it and walked into the school.

Elizabeth wiped a tear away as she wrote on the chalkboard.

"Elizabeth..." Jack said as he walked over to her.

"Yes?" she asked with glassy eyes.

Jack noticed and moved closer, "Seeing Lewis reminded me of our trip together. I forgot that I had these from the train robbery." Jack said pulling out a pair of her earrings from the pouch.

Elizabeth took the earrings from his hand, "Oh, I forgot all about them. That bearded robber took them from me when we were pretending…to be married." Elizabeth said as she put the earrings on.

"And this…" Jack said as he held up her opal ring.

"My aunt's ring!" Elizabeth said with a small smile. She stepped closer to take it but Jack took her left hand and kissed it. He placed the ring on her ring finger. The symbolism did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"Perhaps someday in the future, you will let me put another ring on your finger." Jack said.

Elizabeth gasped as gave him a look of shock. She understood his message loud and clear. She found her voice, "I would if…if you asked me. If that's what you want." Elizabeth said softly.

"It is." Jack said seriously.

"Really? Are you sure? I can't cook and…" Elizabeth began.

"I don't care! I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I know what I want and that is my intention with you. It's what I'm hoping for anyway. I hope it's what you want too." Jack said a little nervously.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I've…I've been hoping you would ask me, some day."

Jack smiled, "Ok…in the future then."

"Ok, whenever you're ready." Elizabeth whispered and smiled broadly.

They heard the children approaching, "Ok." Jack said as he smiled, kissed her hand then walked toward the door.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said as she rushed to him and kissed him. "How am I supposed to teach after that?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"You won't have any choice!" Jack said as he backed away just in time as the children entered the schoolhouse.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher!" Emily called.

"Good morning, Mountie Jack!" said Caleb.

"It IS a good morning, Caleb!" Jack said. "Have a good day, Miss Thatcher!" He called over his shoulder.

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling, "Indeed it is a good morning, class! Let's begin, shall we?"

Jack practically leaped onto his horse with glee, he couldn't recall being happier. He quickly rode back to the jail.

Barth returned to the horse stall. If he didn't know better he would think someone had been there because the floral hat had been moved. He threw a few items of food into a sack and tied it to the saddle. Barth pulled a knife out and looked at it, "Enough is enough, it's time!" he said. He slid it in his pocket and headed to the schoolhouse.

"Well, well, well...you look a heck of a lot happier than you did when you left." Lewis said as he stood.

"I...I can't stop smiling!" Jack said as he jumped off his horse.

Lewis stretched his arms out wide, "You know, I can tell that my work here is already done. I think I'm going to leave town early!"

"No, you can't leave yet!" Jack said, all that was going on in town suddenly hit and took him out of his euphoria. "I've got a big problem on my hands. Let's go inside." Jack filled Lewis in on all that had transpired.

"I think I know where Barth has been hiding out. I found an abandoned stall between town and Calgary. I went inside and there was a horse, rope and a woman's perfume and hat."

"Take me there!" Jack said as he stood and headed for the door.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

_*Hi Hearties, just wanted to thank you for reading. If I could, I would cast Jesse Hutch from Cedar Cove as Lewis. Enjoy!_

**Episode 35**

Jack and Lewis mounted their horses and headed out of town to check out the abandoned stable. As they made their way just past the mine, they came upon two Pinkerton officers, one of which was Jones. "Constables." Jones said, but only made eye contact with Jack and nodded up the road. "Have a good day." Jones said as he walked by them.

Jack nodded slightly to show that he understood. Jack and Lewis rode past, "Let's wait up here." said Jack.

Lewis looked at Jack with confusion, "What's up?"

"He's the Pinkerton I saw with Gowen. He knows something about Roberts and Barth and it appears he wants to talk." Jack said as he stopped his horse and waited.

Back on the road, Pinkerton Jones suddenly stopped walking. "Oh no, I just realized I forgot to bring money for lunch. Tell Gowen I'll be right there!" Jones said as he spun around and headed back up the road.

"No problem!" the other Pinkerton called.

Jones came into sight and spoke quickly. "I only have a minute! I'd like to share some information with you but I'm going to need your protection. You let me know if you can offer it to me." Jones said as he turned to head back.

"Wait a minute!" Jack said "What is the information pertaining to, Roberts and Barth?"

Jones nodded.

"What kind of protection are you looking for? Honestly we could only offer you so much." Lewis said.

"I know, I know but Gowen is such a weasel!" Jones said and turned his head. He heard someone calling his name. "I have to go!"

"Hold it! I'll do whatever I can but you need to give me a reason to protect you!" Jack said. "What does Gowen know?" Jack pushed further.

"Everything!" Jones said in haste as he looked over his shoulder.

"I will help you, what else?" Jack asked.

Jones inhaled deeply, "He set Barth back up here and Roberts needed the money so he helped Barth by drugging the school teacher."

Jack's eyes went wide as he heard the truth about what happened to Elizabeth and the others.

Jones noticed, "I'm sorry, I know she's special to you…that's why I had to tell you. Roberts is a good man but he's just mixed up. He has a gambling problem and has debts in Calgary. He has a relative that he hides out with there and I believe that's where he went."

"Jones?" they heard the voice getting louder.

"Come to the jail when you get off of your shift!" Lewis said knowing they had more to talk about.

"Where is Barth now?" Jack asked quickly, he wanted all the information he could get.

"I don't know but he wasn't in the quarters this morning when I left." Jones said as he turned and walked away.

"The Pinkertons' quarters?" Jack asked in surprise.

Jones looked over his shoulder and nodded as he walked away. Lewis and Jack looked at each other and immediately rode to the Pinkerton quarters. They noted a room that was listed as unoccupied on the directory in the entryway. "Let's go check that room out." said Lewis.

The Mounties swiftly broke into the room and found that it was indeed being utilized but it was not obvious as to who was staying there. "Let's head out to the old horse stable." Jack said. "I'm anxious to get out there!"

"Me too, buddy! I don't like this." Lewis said as he led Jack out.

It took a while to get to the stable because it was between town and Calgary. Both were relieved when they arrived. They approached it slowly, unsure if it was occupied. "This place is barely noticeable!" Jack whispered as he noted the structure was covered by a few evergreen trees and brush. Lewis nodded and they both cautiously move inside with their guns drawn and ready.

"Looks like Barth is planning a trip soon. The horse didn't have this saddle bag on when I came by earlier." Lewis said grimly. "It's packed too!"

Jack looked around and noted the hat and bottle of perfume. He squatted down and picked the hat up, "This looks like a hat that Elizabeth would wear."

"Elizabeth Thatcher…turn it over!" Lewis said when he recalled the monogram. He watched closely as Jack flipped it over. Jack's eyes narrowed as he ran his hand over the embroidered letters E.T. "That doesn't mean that it belongs to her." Lewis said.

"It's hers." Jack said quietly as he picked up the bottle of perfume and brought it to his nose. Jack's brow furrowed even more and he swallowed hard, "It's her perfume!" He said as he stood. He was angry, "What kind of psychopath takes an innocent woman's things? Jones said Barth paid Roberts off to drug Elizabeth. To come here and see that he has her things...I think I'm going to be sick."

"I know Barth's record; the opium, her things, he's got his horse packed before he dodges town again. We need to hurry because according to his track record it means he's going to attack." Lewis said. "Did you see this?" Lewis said holding out the box that held money, a map and newspaper clippings of Barth's jail break in Winnipeg.

"I need to see Elizabeth _now_!" Jack said as he rushed out.

"I understand." Lewis said as he followed his friend out.

"That horse belongs to Tom. Can you bring it back to his livery? I'm going to the schoolhouse. I wish we weren't so far away!" Jack said as he mounted his horse.

"I'll be right behind you!" Lewis said.

Elizabeth and her class walked back into the schoolhouse after their impromptu little fieldtrip to the wooded area out back. They collected specimens from nature for their science lesson. "Miss Thatcher, I can't wait to look at all of these items with the magnifying glass." Rosaleen said.

"Me too, I found a lot of treasures today!" said Albert.

"I'm sure you have plenty of things in your pockets for us to look at." said Gabe with a smile.

"Well we will have plenty of time tomorrow." Elizabeth said. She watched how Albert didn't want to relinquish some of the items. She smiled, "Ok everyone, let's place all of our treasures in this box and don't forget to study for your spelling tests. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Elizabeth said as the children moved about. She followed the children outside to see them off. "Jolene, don't forget your mittens tomorrow. It's getting quite cold now!"

"Miss Thatcher, Caleb took my hat!" Timmy said.

"Caleb? You know better than that! Would you want Timmy to take something of yours?" Elizabeth reprimanded him.

Caleb rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, I'm sorry." He said as he handed it back to Timmy.

"It's ok." Timmy said with a little smile. Caleb tried to hide his own smile.

"Timmy is new here. Please show him some kindness, Caleb. Why not take him fishing to your favorite spot? Get to know him." Elizabeth said. "I'll see you tomorrow, boys!" She said as she watched the boys run off into the distance. She stayed until they were all almost out of sight. Elizabeth turned around and headed back inside. She thought she heard someone inside, "Decide to take a treasure home after all, Albert?" she said with a smile but the classroom was empty. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her and she spun around.

"I've been here waiting for you for quite some time. I don't like to wait!" Barth said as he walked slowly toward her.

Elizabeth gasped in fear and began to back away. "Mr. Barth!"

"Mmm…I've been waiting for this moment, Elizabeth. I've been watching you." Barth said as he smiled and moved toward her.

"It was you? You're the one who broke into the café?" Elizabeth said as she moved among the children's desks, bumping into them and knocking them askew. Her mind was racing with how to get past him and out the door.

"Oh, yes." Barth said enthusiastically. "I was hoping to get a piece of you but I'm tired of that. I'm tired of Thornton and that Mountie Nelson that got in my way. _I want you NOW and I'm not leaving this town until I do!_"

Elizabeth knew the fear was evident on her face but tried to be brave as she finally reached her desk and moved around it. "Jack will be here any minute. He always comes by after school!" Elizabeth said in a panic as she moved around the desk in an attempt to create distance.

Barth continued to follow her slowly, "He always comes along and ruins my plans so I guess I better hurry up!" Barth said before he suddenly dove and grabbed her. Elizabeth screamed but quickly broke from his grasp, which caught them both by surprise.

Barth looked at her in shock and he suddenly pointed at her. "I knew there was something special about you when I first laid eyes on you." He said as he moved toward her again. "The fact that you're Thornton's sweetheart makes me want you all the more and so does your little trick there!" he said with a sinister smile. Barth pretended to follow her around the desk but quickly went the other direction and caught her from behind as she made a run for the door. He pushed her onto her desk and kissed her. He then quickly placed his hands around her neck and began to squeeze.

Elizabeth was in shock and struggled for a moment as she gasped for air, but suddenly her brain kicked in and she remembered what Jack taught her. She quickly put her up arms between Barth's and broke the choke hold. Her adrenaline coursed through her as she quickly hit Barth in the nose with her elbow and kicked him away.

"Ahh!" Barth said as he stumbled back and covered his face.

Elizabeth's adrenaline pumped as she rolled off the desk and ran toward the door. She looked back and knocked into one of the small desks and fell but Barth recovered and grabbed her from behind. Elizabeth struggled against him and elbowed him in the solar plexus as hard as she could. He gasped for air and clutched his stomach which allowed Elizabeth to quickly scramble away. She made it to the door and ran as fast as she could.

"Help!" Elizabeth screamed hoping someone would hear her. Elizabeth and Jack saw each other as he came around the bend at full speed. "Jaaaaaaaack!" she screamed as she ran toward him.

Jack saw Elizabeth and almost fell from his horse. He landed on the ground and ran to her. He saw her disheveled appearance and fear gripped him, "Elizabeth! What happened?"

Elizabeth clung to him, "Its Barth! He's in the schoolhouse! I fought him off like you taught me!" Elizabeth cried. "Please don't let go of me, Jack! Please!" she said, she never held onto him so tightly.

Jack held her tightly but wanted to run to the schoolhouse and get his hands on Barth. Lewis took in the scene as he rode up and made eye contact with Jack. "Barth's inside!" Jack yelled.

"Stay with her, I'm on it!" Lewis said as he rode past them as fast as he could. He jumped off his horse and drew his weapon and slowly went inside.

Jack watched Lewis but felt Elizabeth trembling and turned his attention to her. He gave her small kisses and whispered in her ear, "You're all right, sweetheart. I have you, he can't hurt you." He said as he comforted her. "Tell me what happened." Jack encouraged her.

Meanwhile, Lewis moved slowly moved up into the choir loft, "Barth! You better come out with your hands up!" Lewis yelled.

Jack's blood boiled as he listened to Elizabeth's account. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Barth. "It sounds like you got him good, Elizabeth. You did it! You fought him and you won; you got away! I'm so proud of you." said Jack.

Elizabeth nodded, "I did." Elizabeth said softly. "It worked." she said as she pulled back to look at him.

"You did it! So much for my deer, you're more like a tiger now." Jack said as he loosened his hold on her.

"Don't let go of me yet!" Elizabeth said as she tightly hugged him again. She took comfort in his warmth and his scent.

"I won't." Jack reassured her as he held her tightly against him.

"A deer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Never mind." Jack said as he turned anxiously to look at the schoolhouse.

Lewis searched the choir loft and listened carefully to the stillness in the classroom. He suddenly heard a bird tweeting and noted how loud it sounded. He crept back downstairs and he realized the window on the far side of the classroom was open. "He jumped out the window?" Lewis said to himself as he jumped out the window too and realized how close the woods were behind the schoolhouse. He attempted to track Barth but the area was grassy so there were no footprints and a trail was not evident. "Damn it!" Lewis said as he walked back around the building.

"Oh, no!" Jack said when he saw Lewis walk out empty-handed.

Elizabeth let go of Jack slightly and turned to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Jack asked as they started to walk toward him.

"That son-of-a-gun is gone!" Lewis yelled from the porch, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jack yelled in disbelief.

"He's gone! He climbed out the darn window. He must have run off into the woods. Look, we know where he's going so it won't be long." Lewis said as he ran over to them.

"He's going to come back! He told me himself that he's been watching me. He knows when you're at the café. This is all a game to him. He likes the challenge because…" Elizabeth began but didn't want to say it.

"Because why?" Jack asked.

"Because…you're courting me." Elizabeth said cautiously as she glanced at Jack.

"He's going after you because I'm courting you?" Jack asked clearly upset.

Elizabeth nodded.

"No…" Jack said in anguish.

"Jack…" Lewis began but Jack held his hand up and stepped away for a moment. He didn't know what to do.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" Lewis asked Elizabeth as he touched her shoulder.

Elizabeth nodded but kept her eyes on Jack.

Lewis looked over at Jack and back at her, "Elizabeth, you're the only one who can get through to him right now. We need to hurry up and focus so we can get Barth!" Lewis whispered and motioned for her to go to Jack. "Go on."

"Of course." Elizabeth said as she walked toward Jack. She reached him and gently touched his back. "Jack? Talk to me."

Jack put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He gently caressed her face with his hand. "If anything ever happened to you because of me…" Jack said as he struggled.

"You'd never let that happen, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"It already has. He attacked you and…" Jack began but Elizabeth interjected.

"You taught me to defend myself and I got away! You can't stand here thinking about the what-ifs, Jack. You and Constable Lewis need to get focused and catch him." Elizabeth encouraged him. Elizabeth held his face in her hands,"I need you to catch him, Jack!"

That action suddenly gave Jack his determination back. "You're right." Jack said firmly.

"There's my Mountie." Elizabeth said with a little smile.

"Come on, Jack. We know where he's hiding out. Elizabeth is confident he will return for her. We need to get a plan going!" Lewis said as he walked up behind them.

Jack nodded, "This ends today! He's outsmarted us a few times but I think I have an idea that's going to work." Jack said with determination. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "Come with me, Tiger." Jack said as he pulled her with him.

Lewis smiled and quickly turned to retrieve their horses.

**Next chapter: Barth is no match for one determined, ticked off and rather handsome, Mountie. Stay tuned! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 36**

Jack had a look of sheer determination on his face as he marched toward the café. "Barth ran through the woods so he's got quite a ways to go in order to get back to the Pinkertons' quarters, and even further to get to the stable." Jack said.

"Barth won't be happy when he finds out that I took the horse from the stable. He doesn't have the getaway that he's planned." Lewis said rushed along with Jack.

Elizabeth walked between the two Mounties and stopped short. "Well he said he's not leaving town until he…gets me." Elizabeth said with distress in her voice.

Jack stopped right away and made eye contact with her. "That's not going happen!" He said as he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Well he's going to come back. He's been watching me all along. He knew that you and Constable Nelson were staying at the café." Elizabeth said her concern quite evident.

"That's why I'm planning to catch him there! He's going to be desperate and act quickly. We're burning daylight and I want to be ready by dark. Let's go talk to Abigail!" Jack said as he pulled Elizabeth with him.

Jack explained his plan once they reached the café. Everyone was in agreement to act as quickly as possible and Lewis left for his part. "Barth is likely staying here in the area and could be in the bushes watching us right now for all we know. Consider our plan underway, Lewis will be back soon." Jack said firmly.

"Well, I think I better make preparations for tomorrow's breakfast crowd just in case things do not go as planned." Abigail said as she moved to the cupboard.

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth said. The stress of her encounter with Barth was catching up to her and apparent in her voice and eyes.

Jack reached for her and ushered into the dining room, "Are you all right?"

"Yes...I am. I'm ok." Elizabeth said to convince herself. She inhaled deeply to try to squash the emotions that threatened to spill over.

"Come here." Jack said as he pulled her to him, "I'm going to get him, Elizabeth. I promise I will even if it's the last thing I do." Jack said with conviction.

"Please don't say that, Jack." Elizabeth said as she hugged him tighter.

"Hey, where's that tiger?" Jack encouraged her as he rubbed her back.

Elizabeth pulled back and smiled slightly in spite of herself, "I'm about as far from a tiger as one can get."

"No, I happen to know first-hand you see...my nose is sore today." Jack said with playful sad look.

Elizabeth cracked a smile, "I did get you good. I knocked you on your backside." She said as she gently touched his nose.

"Ouch." Jack whispered and pretended to flinch.

She kissed his nose gently before Jack leaned in and quickly kissed her lips.

"You definitely took me by surprise last night and I'm sure you surprised Barth too. I'm sure he never had anyone fight him off like that. The other women didn't know the things that you do, so keep reminding yourself that you got away. I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner." Jack apologized with a pained look.

"You can't be in two places at once, Jack. You taught me what to do and I got away. I'm here with you now, safe and sound." Elizabeth said now reassuring him.

"I promise that I'll keep you that way." Jack said.

Later, Constable Lewis walked into the cafe wearing civilian attire, so that if Barth was watching he would see him as a customer. Lewis walked into the kitchen and handed Elizabeth a bag. "I promise it's clean, ma'am." Lewis said with a smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, a bit unsure.

"I'll wait for you." Jack said. "Make sure to get all of your hair up." He said as he touched a curl of her hair.

"I will." Elizabeth said as she quickly rushed upstairs to change. A few minutes later, Elizabeth descended the stairs but stopped midway, "I'm not so sure about this." she said as she fidgeted and tugged at the riding boots Abigail let her borrow.

Jack peered up the staircase and looked her over with a sly smile. "It's a good thing it will be dark, you certainly know how to fill out a Mountie uniform."

Elizabeth blushed, "Jack!"

Jack's smile disappeared as he moved toward her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Look, I don't want Barth to be anywhere near you but he may already be watching outside. Please remember not to say anything as you walk out! I'll meet you at the jail when we have Barth." Jack said. "Oh, and try to walk like me."

"Walk like you? How do I do that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You know walk like a man, don't swing your hips like you do." Jack said.

"I swing my hips when I walk?" Elizabeth asked, surprised and amused.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but realized he was caught. "I've…noticed that your walk is very feminine, not that I'm complaining." Jack smiled shyly at her. "Look, just walk quickly because it will be dark and Barth will be focused on getting inside."

"What if things don't go as planned?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Well tiger, I mean Mountie Thatcher, you may have to fight him off again. You did it before, I have faith you can do it again. Lewis and I will be right behind you." Jack said.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, "Ok…I know you two will be right behind me and I have to look out for Abigail too." she said bravely.

Jack ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'm going to watch you from the window until I can see that you're safely to the jail. I promise that I won't take my eyes off of you and Abigail." Jack said as he leaned in closer. "I'm going to get him."

Elizabeth nodded, "I have faith in you." Elizabeth said as they came together for a quick kiss. "Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too. You need to be ready to go at any time and stay hidden in the staircase!" Jack said as he turned to leave.

The sun set and darkness quickly began to fall on the town. Lewis made his way upstairs and moved the dresser from the balcony door. He then climbed into Elizabeth's bed and covered himself with a blanket.

Abigail did her best to keep busy in the kitchen because she didn't want to let on how frightened she was for her friend's safety. She said a prayer as she hurried and turned down some of the lanterns and lamps inside the kitchen.

"I hope you're comfortable!" Elizabeth called softly to Lewis.

"I'm very comfortable, thank you!" Lewis said. He knew Elizabeth was nervous, "It's going to be ok, Elizabeth. We're going to get him! Jack is a man on a mission."

Elizabeth sat on the stairs with her hands clasped tightly in prayer. "I know."

Jack waited as darkness descended and watched for any sign of Barth. About an hour later, Jack made out a figure sneaking up the stairs of the balcony.

Jack's heart raced as he rushed to the café and entered the front door. He did his best to act casual, "Good evening Abigail! Are you ready to go to the saloon?" Jack said loudly so that Barth would hear him.

Abigail looked at him in surprise, ready or not it was time to go. "Yes…yes of course, let me get my shawl." Abigail said as Jack closed the door.

Lewis lay in bed and smiled when he heard Jack's voice. He knew their plan was in action. Lewis held his gun a little tighter when he heard the floor boards creak on the balcony. 'Come on in Barth, you dirt-bag!' Lewis thought.

Jack walked to the staircase and watched Elizabeth rush to stand. "Barth is on the balcony. I'll watch you leave. Remember to let Abigail do the talking, don't say anything and walk quickly!" Jack said handing his hat to her.

"Ok." Elizabeth said as she put Jack's hat on. They made eye contact and then she walked to the door with Abigail. Elizabeth extended her arm like Jack would and Abigail took it. They both took a deep breath and exited. "Thank you so much for escorting me, Jack! I'm sorry Elizabeth is in bed and not feeling well after her ordeal today." Abigail said as they headed down the street.

Barth watched 'Jack' and Abigail walk down the street in the moonlight for only a moment and quickly turned his attention back to the window. He saw what appeared to be Elizabeth under the covers.

Jack watched Elizabeth and Abigail for as long as he could see them. He stood in the silence of the room and heard the floorboards of the balcony creak as Barth moved around. Satisfied that Elizabeth and Abigail were out of harm's way, Jack sprang into action and positioned himself at the top of the stairs with his gun drawn and waited for Barth to enter. "Lewis." Jack hissed to signify he was ready.

Jack could make out Barth's silhouette as he pulled at the windows and moved to the door. Jack's anger grew as he watched Barth open the door with the intention to get Elizabeth. Jack clenched his jaw and determination took over but he remained hidden until the time was right.

Barth entered and wasted no time as he quickly crept over to the bed and grabbed the blanket. "Hello!" Lewis said as he brought the gun to Barth's face.

Barth stood in shock for a moment in the candlelight. He didn't see Jack come up behind him, "Hold it right there!" Jack said with his gun aimed and ready.

"Thornton!" Barth said as he turned to face him.

"You really thought I'd allow you to get Elizabeth?" Jack asked. "I told you it would be over my dead body."

"If that's what it must come to!" Barth said as he looked at Jack then at Lewis who still lay in bed with his gun drawn. Barth didn't see another way out so he intentionally knocked the candle off the nightstand and onto the blankets.

"Lewis!" Jack yelled as the blanket quickly caught fire while Barth ran for the door.

"Ah!" Lewis scrambled out of the bed. "Go!" Lewis said as he attempted to put out the fire that quickly grew.

Jack ran after Barth and dove on top of him. The two men fought but Jack hit Barth and he fell out of the doorway and onto the balcony. Barth recovered quickly, hit Jack and he stumbled back. Barth suddenly pulled a knife from his belt and swung the knife at Jack but he blocked it causing it to fall. Jack hit Barth in the jaw and the two men continued to fight but were close to the staircase. They continued to tussle and fell down the stairs onto the street.

Elizabeth and Abigail watched from the porch of the jail. "That's Jack!" Elizabeth said in a panic and she ran down the steps.

Abigail grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Elizabeth, stay here!"

Jack made it to his feet faster than Barth did and he quickly struck Barth's temple, took his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground. Jack breathed heavily over Barth, "How dare you go after my Elizabeth!" Jack said with anger. "I saw everything you had in that abandoned stable; the rope, her things!" Jack said in anger as he pointed his gun at Barth's head.

Lewis came up behind them, "Jack! Jack, stop! He needs to be brought to justice." Lewis encouraged him. He touched Jack's shoulder, "Think about his victims, they need justice."

Jack breathed heavily, "You're right." Jack said in disgust. Jack rolled Barth over and pinned his hands down as Lewis cuffed him. Jack got up and walked away to catch his breath and calm down.

"Wow, Jack! Your hits are already showing their mark." Lewis said as looked at Barth's bruised nose.

Jack smiled slightly, "That's not from me, that's from Elizabeth!"

Lewis whistled, "Oh, great! Now I'm afraid to tell her about her bed."

"The whole thing?" Jack said in surprise as he recalled the blanket caught fire.

"Her bed is kindling but I put it out. I couldn't let the whole café go up in flames, but now I'm scared to tell Elizabeth. I can't see Lorelei all black and blue!" Lewis said with a smile, hoping to lighten Jack's mood. "We got him, Jack." Lewis said as he slapped Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you for stopping me. My emotions got away from me." Jack said. "His victims need justice."

Lewis nodded, "How about you go check on that lovely lady of yours? I'm sure she's worried. Get her and Abigail out of the jail before I bring this dirt-bag down there." Lewis suggested.

"Tell her she would have enjoyed it!" Barth said surprising them both that he came to. Jack spun around, hit Barth and knocked him out cold.

"Couldn't you let me get a hit in?" Lewis asked.

Jack suppressed a smile and jogged down to the jail. "We got him!" Jack yelled when he saw Elizabeth and Abigail on the porch of the jail.

"Oh, what a relief!" Abigail said. "Good job, Jack!" she congratulated him.

Jack smiled but he and Abigail noted that Elizabeth remained quiet. "Elizabeth?" Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled but tears came quickly. She turned away, "I'm sorry, I'm just so relieved!" she said as she wiped the tears away.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Abigail said handing her a handkerchief. "I know, I am too. Perhaps I should give you two a few minutes."

Jack nodded, "Meet me in the saloon? Lewis needs to bring Barth down here and we need to discuss the café."

"I don't like the sound of that." Abigail said as she headed across the street.

Jack and Elizabeth turned their attention back to each other. "Oh, Jack you have a cut by your eyebrow. Come inside!" Elizabeth said as she pulled him into the jail.

"I'm ok." Jack said as he stopped her from walking away.

"Ok. Should I go to the saloon too?" Elizabeth asked as she took wiped her eyes and removed his hat from her head.

Jack took the hat and tossed it to the side. "Elizabeth, I need to hold you." Jack said as he pulled her to him.

"Good because I need to hold _you_." Elizabeth said as she cupped his face and kissed his cheek, then his lips. "I'm so relieved that you're ok and that Barth is under arrest." Elizabeth said as she hugged him.

"Me too, it's over." Jack said as he hugged her tightly. After a few moments, their lips came together as their fear, relief and love for each other took over.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**LOVE NEVER FAILS**

**Episode 37 **

Jack sat in the saloon lost in thought over Lewis' report which included a confession from Barth and the events leading up to his capture. Barth had confessed everything to Lewis last night while Jack got Abigail settled in the café and then spent the rest of the evening with Elizabeth.

Everything in the report had settled in and was now festering within Jack's mind. He sat with his head in his hands. It upset him to know that Elizabeth was targeted and that Barth wanted her more once he learned he was courting her. While Jack learned that yesterday, he only had a few minutes to think about it before Elizabeth and Lewis made him realize they had to act quickly to catch Barth. Jack had also learned that Barth ratted on Gowen's involvement and his encouragement to pursue Elizabeth. It disgusted Jack to know it was all in an effort to get even with him for starting the investigation of the mine.

The fact that something could have happened to Elizabeth because of him hit Jack quite hard; he couldn't take it.

Elizabeth closed the door of her room at the saloon and turned to walk toward the staircase. She looked over the balcony and smiled, 'There's my knight in red serge!' she thought as her heart skipped a beat upon seeing him. "Good morning, Constable!" Elizabeth said as she descended the staircase.

Jack immediately stood and walked to meet her, "Good morning! Did you sleep ok? No one here bothered you, did they?" He asked with concern.

Elizabeth looked around and noted they were alone. She giggled as she stepped close and ran her hands up his uniform and around his neck, "I think your warning last night kept them all in line. I was treated like royalty by everyone, except Rosemary of course. She wasn't very happy that you made such a fuss over me." Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I guess you didn't do that when she arrived into town?"

"No, of course not!" Jack said as hugged her tightly and closed his eyes for a moment. "I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable and feel safe. It's bad enough with everything that transpired with Barth that you had to sleep here instead of your own bed. I just didn't want anyone to bother you." Jack said as he pulled back to look at her. He leaned in and glanced from her eyes to her lips and back again.

Elizabeth closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss but it didn't come.

Jack swallowed hard and looked away. "I'm glad everyone behaved themselves. Did you sleep ok?" Jack asked as he ran his hands down her arms.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open in surprise and disappointment, "Um…no, not really." She said in a deflated tone. "Every time I closed my eyes I kept thinking about what happened at the schoolhouse so I thought about you instead." She said with a smile. "I thought about our last date at the jail and how you sang to me in my ear. I love when you do that." she whispered as stepped closer and softly kissed his lips. Elizabeth felt Jack respond as he put his arms around her and pulled her against him to deepen their kiss. Elizabeth savored the feeling of kissing Jack but just as she did, Jack pulled back abruptly and turned away.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked softly with concern.

Jack ran his hand through his hair as he moved away, "Uh, this is from Abigail." He said as he quickly handed her two biscuits wrapped in a napkin. "I'm going to do everything I can to get Barth out of town. I'm also going to talk to Adam to fix the floorboards and the wall in your room so that you can move back to the café." Jack said as he turned and offered his arm to her. "Come on, I'll walk you to school."

Elizabeth looked at Jack oddly, unsure by his behavior. "Um…ok." She said. Jack offered her a small smile so she took his arm and they headed out the door. They began down the street toward the school. "Well I'm thankful that Constable Lewis was able to put the fire out or the whole café would have burned down. I have to admit that before all of this happened, I was thinking about getting my own place here in town."

Jack looked her, "What? Why?"

"Well, Abigail took me in when I lost my original housing…ironically due to a fire. I've lived with her for over a year now perhaps she'd like her own space." Elizabeth said.

"But you two look out for each other!" Jack protested. "It's better to live with someone."

"I don't want to over stay my welcome, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"You could never overstay your welcome and it's safer to live with someone." Jack said his worry was evident on his face.

"Well yes, it's just something I'm thinking about. After everything that happened, I certainly don't want to live alone but…"

"Good!" Jack interjected.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with surprise and stopped walking. "Are you all right, Jack? You're not acting like yourself; you seem quite different this morning!"

Jack realized his distress must be showing and did his best to recover. "I'm sorry…I just didn't sleep well last night." Jack said. It was true but he didn't want to get into things and possibly upset her before she had to teach. He felt as though he had to sort things out first.

Jack kissed her hand and placed it back in the crook of his arm. "Barth is in custody, I have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm and she's safe." Jack said.

Elizabeth blushed when she saw that familiar glimmer in his eyes that he held only for her. "Jack…"

"What? It's true." Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth felt her heart and stomach do flip flops. "Well I'm safe thanks to you." She couldn't help but smile as she unlocked the schoolhouse and walked inside.

Jack watched her walk in with a pained look, "You wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for me." Jack whispered to himself before he followed her in.

Elizabeth looked over her classroom, "It was a good idea to come here last night to fix things. It looks as though nothing ever happened. I'm so thankful for that because I certainly want to forget about it!"

Jack nodded as he looked over the room and tried not to think about Elizabeth fighting Barth off.

Elizabeth turned around and took a few steps toward him. "I'm also thankful that it allowed us to have some time alone to make that new memory here." Elizabeth said with a shy smile as she thought about their little make out session last night.

Jack immediately thought about that and tried to hide a smile, "Well you…"

"Me?" Elizabeth said with her eyes-wide.

"Yes, you!" Jack smiled.

"Oh I don't think so, Constable!" Elizabeth said as she poked his chest playfully.

Jack couldn't help but pull her into his embrace, "Listen tiger, you…" Jack said mischievously.

Their lips were just an inch apart as they looked into each other's eyes. "What?" Elizabeth whispered as she touched his cheek gently. She felt her eyes grow heavy in anticipation of his kiss.

Jack felt his heart soar by her gentle way but it was quickly replaced by guilt and his concern for her. He suddenly pulled back. "I…uh, I better go." Jack said as he suddenly let go of her and walked away quickly.

Elizabeth was shocked by his actions, "Jack? What's wrong?" she called after him. That was the second time he did that to her.

"Uh…your students are coming. I'll see you later." Jack said as he opened the door quickly left.

"That's never stopped you before!" Elizabeth said to herself as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher." The children called as they entered.

"Morning." Elizabeth said as she moved to the window to watch Jack walk away. 'Dear God, please help me to figure out what's wrong with Jack. Please help us to solve any problem that comes our way, together.' She prayed and blinked her tears away. She inhaled deeply then cleared her throat, "Ok, let's get your spelling tests out of the way, class." Elizabeth said as she reached for her list and did her best to focus on her students.

Jack spoke to Adam about fixing things in Elizabeth's bedroom and then headed back to town. Jack walked back to the jail and saw Lewis come out of the mercantile. "Hey, Jack! You have a letter from Commissioner O'Keefe!"

Jack opened the letter and was surprised by the response. Jack wanted privacy and gestured to the opening between two buildings and Lewis followed him. "According to O'Keefe's records, the presence of a Mountie was requested by the owner of the Pacific North West Mining Company because of Gowen's shady record keeping and issues in his past. They had yet to get any details on Gowen but the owner is aware of wrong doings as a result of the mine explosion, and the amount of Pinkerton Officers he keeps on the payroll. He wanted a Mountie present so there was another authority in town that Gowen couldn't control." Jack concluded.

Lewis whistled, "Didn't you tell me that you thought Elizabeth's father sent you here?"

"I asked Mr. Thatcher about it when he was here; he suggested it was God." Jack said with a small smile.

"Well yeah, God did send you!" Lewis exclaimed.

Jack nodded slowly then held the letter up, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, the snake!" Jack said referring to Gowen.

"How did it go when you confronted Gowen this morning?" Lewis asked.

"No surprise, he denied that he bailed Barth out or that he encouraged him to pursue Elizabeth. Gowen knows its Barth's word against his and that Barth is not exactly credible. We need to find Pinkerton Roberts! We need as much evidence and witnesses as possible!" Jack said with anger in his tone as he stepped back onto the street and quickly walked toward the jail.

Lewis knew Jack was angry and approached the situation carefully, "Jack…you have every right to be upset about everything that happened."

"Elizabeth is an innocent woman who wouldn't hurt…anyone! How dare they go after her because of me!" Jack said, clearly upset.

"She's ok, Jack! She's safe and sound with her class and…" Lewis said.

"I want Barth out of here! Bill Avery is testifying in Calgary for his investigation of Barth's gang. Barth was supposed to be there so I'm going to deliver him there myself! I'm going to send him a telegram to make him aware." Jack said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Lewis said figuring Jack needed to do this.

"Yes, I need you to watch my post while I go to Calgary. The whole trip should take me about six or seven hours, there and back. I should be home around 6 o'clock. Will you walk Elizabeth home from school? I usually get there by 3:30." said Jack.

"Of course." Lewis said. "I'm going to send an all-points-bulletin out to the neighboring towns again in search of Roberts."

Jack nodded, "He had debts in Calgary so I'm going to look into things while I'm there. Chances are good he went the opposite way though. Be sure to alert the towns south of here, most people on the run try to cross the border."

"Consider it done, Jack." Lewis saluted him.

Jack softened and slowly smiled at his friend, "I know I'm leaving the town in good hands, Lewis." Jack said as he saluted him back.

"You're leaving Elizabeth in good hands too!" Lewis said with smile.

Jack stared at Lewis, "Keep your hands off." Jack said.

Lewis went wide-eyed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Jack cracked a smile, "I know!" Jack said as he slapped his friend's shoulder.

Lewis shook his head, "Not funny."

"Yes it was! You should've seen the look on your face." Jack said over his shoulder.

Lewis sighed, he preferred to do the joking. "Ok, I'm going to prepare Barth for your date!" Lewis yelled sarcastically.

About a half hour later, Jack rode out of town with Barth gagged and tied to a horse beside him. Lewis stood in the street and watched them leave. He noted that Jack didn't tell Elizabeth he was leaving and knew that wouldn't go over well with her.

Later that day, Elizabeth was disappointed that Jack didn't come by at lunch but it wasn't unusual; he was likely busy. It was unusual though for her to look at the clock and see that it was already 4:22 and he had not come by to walk her home. She completed her lesson plan, grabbed her belongings and headed toward town.

Elizabeth was worried about Jack's behavior this morning; he acted so oddly. One minute he acted like he wanted her then he didn't, and now he didn't even come by to walk her home. "I need to get to the bottom of this!" Elizabeth said to herself as she rounded the corner into town.

"Ma'am!" Lewis said as he ran up to her. "I'm so sorry that I'm running late! I had to help Mr. Yost with something."

"What are you late for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack asked me to walk you home from school." said Lewis.

Elizabeth looked around but didn't see Jack anywhere in sight. "Is Jack making you do this to make up for burning my bed to the floor?" Elizabeth said. Jack suggested that she tease Lewis since he was such a jokester.

"I didn't set it on fire…I just didn't put it out in time!" Lewis said confidently.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and tried to hide a smile, "Mmhmm."

Lewis removed his hat, "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" Lewis said.

Elizabeth snickered, "Its ok. Where's Jack?" she said as she looked around again.

"He went to Calgary to take Barth to trial. He was supposed to be there last week and Jack wanted him out of here." Lewis said.

Elizabeth's face fell, "Jack left town? He didn't even say goodbye! When will he be back?"

"He should be back later as long as he doesn't have any issues." Lewis said.

Elizabeth looked away quickly, "Let's hope he doesn't!" she said with worry. "When he returns, please tell him that I need to speak with him. There's no need to walk me home, thank you." She said as pulled her shawl tighter and walked away.

"Ok, I'll let him know." Lewis said. He sighed, "Not good, Jack!" he whispered.

Abigail was happy to see Elizabeth when she entered the café, "Hello, Elizabeth! I missed you this morning. Did Jack bring the biscuits I sent you or did he eat them?"

"No, I received them and thank you!" Elizabeth said as she hung her shawl on the back of the door. "Abigail, did Jack act oddly this morning?" Elizabeth inquired.

"He looked exhausted…he said he didn't sleep well. Frankly, I was busy when he came by so I didn't get to speak with him for long." Abigail said as she added herbs to a pot. "Why?"

Elizabeth explained what transpired that morning and sought her friend's advice. "Well, perhaps he was feeling out of sorts from his lack of sleep. Talk to him, communication is important in any relationship whether it's a friendship or a romantic one."

"I agree!" Elizabeth said. "Thank you for listening. What can I do to help you?"

"Would you mind bringing this to Adam, he worked hard in your room today to make repairs." Abigail said as she handed Elizabeth a cup of coffee. "Oh and when you're done, would you mind chopping some vegetables for stew?"

"I'd be happy to!" Elizabeth said before she headed into the dining room.

Jack rode into town just after dark. He tended to his horse before he went to the jail to let Lewis know he was back, but he wanted to find Elizabeth. He thought a lot about things on his trip and he needed to talk to her.

Abigail took a pot from the stove and placed the cover on it. "Elizabeth, Tom and his barkeep have been a little under the weather so I made them soup. I'm going to run this over to the saloon. Would you mind cutting up those turnips and adding them into the stew? Be careful, they can be tough to cut!"

"Ok, give them my best and let me know if you see Jack." Elizabeth said before she tied on an apron and began to chop. She realized how hard they were so she pushed a little harder on the knife. Elizabeth was thankful for the distraction but her mind kept returning to Jack, like always. "Ow!" she yelled.

Elizabeth dropped the knife and clutched her hand as it bled. "Oh, no!" she said as she moved around the kitchen looking for a towel to wrap it with. Unfortunately, she couldn't find one so she had to use the apron she was wearing. Elizabeth was surprised by how much blood there was from the cut. She quickly went upstairs to retrieve the medicine box that held bandages.

Jack immediately went to the café when Lewis told him that Elizabeth wanted to speak to him, he needed to speak to her too. He passed Abigail on the way over who told him Elizabeth was home. Jack knocked on the door a few times but Elizabeth didn't answer. He tried the door and opened it slowly, "Elizabeth?"

He walked in but was not prepared for the scene before him. He saw a knife with blood on the floor with drops of blood that led all around the kitchen and toward the staircase. Jack stood in shock for a moment before he yelled, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" He quickly moved toward the stairway.

Elizabeth stepped into the room, "Jack! You're home!" Elizabeth said as she held her hand closely.

Jack saw the blood on her apron coupled with everything that had happened in past 24 hours and he thought the worst. "Elizabeth!" He croaked out as he felt his legs go slightly weak. "Oh, God!" Jack said in anguish as he reached for her.

Elizabeth saw the fear on his face and looked down at herself. She realized he thought she was seriously wounded. "I'm ok! I just cut my hand and had to use the apron! It looks a lot worse than it is." She said as she pulled the apron off.

Jack's expression of fear turned to one of relief, "Oh, thank God! Come here." Jack said as he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. He ran his hands up and down her back as he placed kisses from her ear to her cheek, her lips and back again. "Thank you, God!"

"I'm ok, Jack." Elizabeth said. While she enjoyed his affection she found his behavior unsettling. "Jack…what's going on with you today?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Abigail entered the café, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said noting their obvious private moment but gasped at the blood. "Oh my gosh! Elizabeth, are you all right?"

Jack and Elizabeth stepped away from each other but Jack stayed close. "Yes but the knife got me."

"I've cut myself more times than I care to count in the kitchen; the dangers of cooking!" Abigail said as she tried to add some levity.

"Let me see it." Jack said as he took her hand and un-wrapped the gauze. "I think it could use a few stitches or its going to re-open whenever you use it."

"Let me get my sewing box." Abigail said.

"And aspirin for the pain!" Jack called after Abigail.

Their eyes met, "Thank you." Elizabeth said softly.

Jack lifted her good hand and kissed it.

Abigail returned right away. "Excuse me, Jack. Come and sit here, Elizabeth. Please don't get discouraged about cooking. Kitchen accidents happen to the best of us, especially when you're learning to cook. You have to get right back in there and keep going. You're going to be a wife someday!" Abigail said as she threaded the needle.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack but he looked away and paced as he tried to calm down.

"I need to go do my rounds. I need to speak with you so I'll call upon you later. I'm so relieved that you're ok, Elizabeth." Jack said as he turned to leave.

"Ok…" Elizabeth said with disappointment in her voice. "Ow!" She yelled as Abigail began stitch her hand.

"I know how it feels, I stitched my foot the other night." said Abigail.

Jack shut the door leaned against a post. He ran a hand through his hair, "Thank you that she's all right." He prayed. He breathed deeply and sighed.

He kept hearing Elizabeth cry out in pain, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry!" He faintly heard Abigail say.

"Well please hurry, it hurts!" Elizabeth whimpered.

Jack could hear the pain in her voice, "What am I doing?" Jack asked as he quickly turned around and rushed back into the café.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"Don't move!" Abigail said to Elizabeth.

"My rounds can wait, Elizabeth. I can't leave you like this!" Jack said as he sat down, took her good hand and kissed it. "You're more important to me. I'm so sorry." He said sincerely.

After Elizabeth's hand was bandaged, she asked Jack to take a walk with her. They headed down the street in the bright moonlight.

"I'm glad I took Barth out of town, you won't have to worry about him anymore." said Jack.

"The only man I'm worried about is you, Jack. What's going on with you today? You're not acting like yourself. Please don't say that you're tired or that it's nothing, because I know that's not true!" Elizabeth said.

Jack stopped walking but Elizabeth continued before he could say anything. "You're like a different person today! We started yesterday with you telling me your intention for our courtship is marriage, and you were certainly affectionate last night. Today it's like you can't decide if you want anything to do with me or not."

Jack looked at her, "Of course I do."

"Well what am I supposed to think? One minute you act like you love me and the next minute you act like you don't want to be near me. You even left town today without saying goodbye! Did I do something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"No!" Jack said firmly.

"Well then tell me! What kind of relationship do we have if you can't or won't tell me what's wrong? Communication is important for our relationship if we're going to make it. You told me once to come to you for the smallest problem." She said. "I don't understand, Jack…have you changed your mind about us, about me?" Elizabeth asked with tears in her eyes.

"No! I am so sorry! I am just as in love with you as ever, Elizabeth. Please forgive me, I had no intention of making you feel that way!" Jack said.

"So what is it then?" she asked.

Jack swallowed hard, "I read Barth's confession today and I've been so upset about him going after you. I learned that Gowen had Pinkerton Roberts bail Barth out and blamed it on me. Gowen encouraged him to pursue you to get back at me for the investigation of the mine. I can't stand the notion that you were targeted by two men because of me!" Jack said, clearly upset. He stroked her cheek with his hand, "You're everything to me, Elizabeth…everything! I can't lose you because my life revolves around you."

"Oh, Jack…" she said as she hugged him, "But why did you act like that toward me?"

Jack pulled back to look at her, "I was so upset over that report that I thought maybe it would be better for you and your safety, if we were not courting. I thought that would keep you safe so I tried to resist you this morning." Jack said. He could see that Elizabeth was about to protest. "I can't do it though; I can't stay away from you! I love you and all I want to do is be with you, kiss you, hold you and protect you. I didn't even like leaving town today but I wanted Barth gone. I meant what I said yesterday, I want this courtship to lead to marriage." Jack said as he kissed her hand.

"I want that too, Jack." Elizabeth said as she kissed him and hugged him again. "I love you so much but if we're going to make it to marriage someday Jack, you can't leave me guessing. You need to tell me what's on your mind so we can solve our problems together. It's no different than when you asked me to come to you." Elizabeth said.

"You're right and I'm sorry. Sometimes I have to sort things out first. It's not always easy for me to say how I feel but I'll do my best, for you."

"That's all I ask and you're much better at it than you think you are." Elizabeth said.

"Well I usually like to show you how I feel instead of talking about it." Jack said as he brushed his lips over hers. "I'm so sorry for upsetting you. I love you so much, Elizabeth. I couldn't stand to see you hurt, to hear you in pain." Jack said as kissed her bandaged hand. He then brushed his lips against hers again softly at first, but their kiss quickly became much more passionate. He trailed kisses to her neck and whispered in her ear, "I was so foolish to think I could resist you. I can't resist you, Elizabeth." He returned his lips to her neck.

"I can't…you…either." Elizabeth said breathlessly.

After some time, they were able to break away from each other. Elizabeth took his arm and they continued their walk, "So, is there anything else you want tell me?" Elizabeth encouraged him.

"There is something I need to discuss…" Jack said. "I had time to think on my trip to Calgary. I left here thinking it would be for the best not to court you but like I said, I can't stop. I realized that it's not me that's creating enemies, it's my job. I think I'm going to resign my commission as a Mountie and do something else for a living." Jack said determinedly.

Elizabeth stopped short in surprise and shock, "What?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_***Hearties, Sorry for the wait! Life! I thought after the last few dramatic chapters that Elizabeth and Jack, and you, deserved some romance. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your reviews keep all of the writers motivated! Trust me, we run out of steam from time to time. A special shout out to "Em" in Australia and OF COURSE my Dantastic friend, Angel! Where would I be without your "daily doses" and humor? Thank you!_

**Episode 38**

"You don't think you want to be a Mountie anymore?" Elizabeth said as she stood in shock.

"I'm seriously considering it." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth's mouth hung for a moment, "But you pride yourself on serving and protecting the people of this town and you love what you do!" Elizabeth tried to convince him.

"Well I love you more!" Jack said as he stepped closer and touched her cheek.

Elizabeth sighed and gently kissed his lips, "I'm so touched and honored that you love me that much, but I would never ask you to give up your career for me!" Elizabeth said with concern.

"You're not, I'm choosing to." Jack said.

"How can you just turn your back on it? Your father was a Mountie!" Elizabeth said.

"And my mother and I suffered for it!" Jack interjected. "He was wounded and died from his injuries. If I'm going to be a husband and father someday, I wouldn't want a job that could take me away. I can't have my loved ones put in danger either, Elizabeth." Jack said as he raised her chin up to meet her eyes. "Mountie life is hard on a wife and a family. Believe me, I know and now I see that it also creates enemies."

Elizabeth stood straight with pride, "Well I'm not afraid to be a Mountie's wife, Jack!" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I'm glad to hear that..." Jack as he tried to hide a smile. "…but it's something that I feel I need to seriously consider. I haven't always wanted to be a Mountie, you know." Jack said.

"You wanted to be a painter." Elizabeth said as she looked away recalled that day in the mercantile.

Jack looked at her with surprise, "How did you know that?"

"Rosemary." Elizabeth said in a deflated tone.

Jack nodded slightly, "I see."

"Well she was willing to marry a Mountie and she was raised by one so obviously it can't be as terrible as you say. It's highly unlikely that you will have the same fate as your father, Jack. Who's to say that God has the same exact plan for you?" Elizabeth said.

"I know that and it's not so much about me, it's about keeping us both safe." Jack said. "I don't want anything to ever happen to you because of me and my job."

"Well it already has and we got through it, we're fine! Jack, no one is guaranteed tomorrow; God could take either of us anytime. You can't control fate." Elizabeth said as she looked away, "I don't even want to think about it..."

"Me either but I understand what you're getting at." Jack sighed as he turned away. "So you think it's a bad idea?"

Elizabeth wanted to scream yes but she knew that he had to make his own decision. She ran her hand across his back and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm concerned that you're going to make a rash decision. This is a decision will impact the rest of your life, Jack."

Jack turned to face her, "I know, either way it will have an impact on the future, our future."

"Please Jack, before you make a decision you need to consider that we have had a lot going on over these last few months. Between the trip with Clayton to Toronto, your dereliction of duty trial, Lethbridge and then capturing the gang and Barth, I think you need to take some time off and relax. I think you will be able to see things more clearly along with some prayer and soul searching, to see what's really in your heart. You could go on a trip or…"

"I don't want to go anywhere." Jack interjected.

Elizabeth held her hand up, "Or you could go to your favorite spot and camp out. Just relax and see where your heart and mind are at in a few days, a week, a month! Please consider that, Jack. I don't want you to have any regrets." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"Perhaps you're right." Jack said.

"Please promise me that you won't make any decisions about this until you've had time to think about it and weigh your options." Elizabeth said.

"I promise."

Elizabeth sighed, "Good." She smiled.

"How's your hand feeling?" Jack asked as carefully brought her bandaged hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "That really scared me, Elizabeth. I love you so much!" Jack said as he pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I love you too, Jack." Elizabeth said before she pulled back to look at him. "Of course, a kiss always makes things better." She said with a smile.

Jack smiled "Well then I have your remedy." He said as he kissed her lips before he took her good hand and pulled her with him. Jack opened the door to the livery and let go of her hand, "Grab that lantern!"

They heard Jack's horse neigh upon seeing him, "Not now, boy!" Jack said over his shoulder as he and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled.

"Aw, Jack…he wants your attention!" Elizabeth giggled as she hung the lantern on a nearby hook.

"We just got back to town besides; you have my attention right now." Jack said he pulled her into his embrace.

Elizabeth hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent at his collar. "I'm glad we were able to spend time together tonight, Jack. I missed you today and just wanted to spend time with you after everything that happened yesterday…and last night. I just wanted, needed to feel safe and secure with you, just like this." Elizabeth admitted as she snuggled closer. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt Jack kiss her temple.

Soon their lips came together and they quickly became lost in each other. A little while later, Elizabeth could hear voices close by and her eyes flew open. "Jack?" she whispered.

"Mmm" he said while he kissed her neck.

"Voices…people." She said breathlessly.

Jack groaned as he pulled back. "No one will see us here." He said as he returned to her neck.

"Jack!" she giggled as she pushed him back slightly. "Perhaps we should head back. What time is it anyway? I'm sure it's getting late because my hand is beginning to throb so the aspirin is wearing off."

Jack sighed reluctantly, "Ok."

"There's always tomorrow!" Elizabeth said with a smile as she kissed him and began to move away.

"Does that mean I can pick up where I left off?" Jack said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack!"

He kissed her good hand and tucked it into arm, "Good night, boy!" he said before they headed back to the saloon.

"Thank you for being honest with me about everything tonight. I'm glad that we were able to talk and get things out in the open tonight but, please just tell me what's on your mind from now on." Elizabeth said.

Jack nodded.

"You wouldn't want the tiger to show up again, would you?" Elizabeth said playfully as she raised an eyebrow.

Jack laughed, "No ma'am…I'll try my best."

They were surprised by the sudden sound of the crowd in the saloon. They both moved to look through the window. "Looks like a busy night." Jack observed.

"Crowded! I'm sure Tom will be happy. It should be interesting to try to fall asleep with all of this noise tonight." Elizabeth sighed.

"That's the reason why I moved into the jail!" Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said as she stepped toward the door.

"Wait! I want to walk you to your door." Jack said as he put his arm out for her.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she took his arm, "You're such a gentleman."

They walked into the saloon and had to weave through the crowd to make it to the staircase. Along the way they heard random parts of conversations which included a lot of profanity. They made it up the staircase and to the door of her room. Jack looked over the crowd, "This is no place for a lady like you, Elizabeth."

"Jack, Rosemary stayed here when she first came into town; it's fine." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, and she has since moved out of here for a more suitable living arrangement." Jack said. "I'm going to see Adam tomorrow to check on his progress."

"No need, I saw Adam earlier and he said he won't be back to finish for a few days. Mr. Gowen has some work for him that he needs to tend to."

Jack sighed, clearly unhappy to hear that.

Elizabeth sighed, "Please consider that vacation, Jack. I really think you need it to think things over. I'll see you tomorrow."

Suddenly a glass flew against the wall and shattered as fists began to fly in the room below. Jack and Elizabeth both flinched from the noise. Jack turned to Elizabeth, "I have to go! Lewis will be down the hall if you need anything. Keep your door locked! Good night!" Jack said before he turned and rushed downstairs to break up the fight.

Elizabeth watched from above as Jack broke the men apart. She noted just how good he was at taking control of the situation, how he commanded presence from everyone in the room and swiftly escorted the trouble maker out. Jack was good at his job. She prayed that God would guide him in his decision but knew she would stand by his side no matter what.

Jack woke early and did his morning rounds. He met Lewis on the front porch of the jail. "Hey, buddy!" Lewis greeted Jack.

"Good morning!" Jack said as he tied his horse to a post. "How was the rest of the night at the saloon?"

"Just fine although I'm sorry I missed the brawl you broke up." said Lewis.

"Yeah well, Mr. Sanford had a little too much to drink and needed to sleep it off." Jack said.

"Want to head over to Abigail's? I saw a pretty teacher walk over." Lewis said.

Jack tried to hide a smile, "There will be time for that. First I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, let's go inside." Lewis said as turned to walk into the jail.

Jack added more wood to the wood-burning stove before he sat down at his desk.

"What's up?" Lewis inquired.

Jack inhaled deeply, "I'm considering resigning my commission as a Mountie."

Lewis' stared at Jack for a moment before a smile quickly grew, "Oh, you're good! That's funny Jack!" Lewis said as he stood. "You're still trying to get back at me for that trick I played on you in Lethbridge, aren't you? Nice try!"

Jack looked at Lewis seriously, "Sit down."

The smile quickly left Lewis' face. "What? You can't be serious! You just got a raise and a promotion!"

"Considering everything that happened with Barth and Gowen targeting Elizabeth and I, I just think it would be wise to consider her safety and my own. I want to build a life with her, have a family someday. Being a Mountie has created enemies, it will take me away at times and it could take me away for good if I'm killed in the line of duty." Jack said.

"You could be killed by a fall from your horse, Jack. Does that mean that you will never ride again?" Lewis asked.

Jack pursed his lips and looked away.

"So what, are you going to go be a miner now? It's a noble profession but you could be killed in the mine like all of those poor husbands and fathers who perished in the explosion." Lewis said. He looked at Jack and could see he wasn't happy. "You know what you need? A vacation! You've had a lot going on and..."

"Elizabeth said the same thing." Jack interjected as he reached down to pet Rip.

"Well, my Lorelei always says that if you hear something more than once that God is trying to tell you something." Lewis said.

Jack smiled slightly, "My grandmother used to say that."

"She sounds like a wise woman, Elizabeth too! You need a vacation!" Lewis said. "Go on a trip and go fishing or do whatever you want. I'm here and I can watch your post." Lewis said. He could tell that Jack was about to protest. "At least think about it."

Jack exhaled, "Ok, I'll think about it. In the meantime, let's head to the café because I'm starving." Jack said as he stood to leave.

"Mmm…me too!" Lewis said as he secured his hat and followed Jack out.

Elizabeth sipped her morning tea while she thought about the last few days. She thought about Jack and his decision. She also recalled wearing the Mountie uniform herself and Jack commenting on her ability to fill it out. She blushed as she put the tea cup down and stood. She recalled that he told her to walk like a man. Elizabeth began to pace with her hands awkwardly on her hips when Abigail walked in.

"Is everything all right?" Abigail asked as she set a plate on the counter.

"Huh? Oh nothing! It's silly, really." Elizabeth said a she slowly began to do it again.

Abigail watched her friend and tried to figure out what she was doing. "Amuse me!" she said.

Elizabeth scoffed, "It's just…do I sway my hips when I walk?" She said as she held her hands at her hips and took a few steps.

"Yes!" Jack said from behind them.

Abigail smiled as Elizabeth spun around quickly. "Jack!" she said as she tried to recover and act as though she nothing was happening. "Good morning!"

He smiled, "Good morning."

"Here you go, Jack!" Abigail said with a smile as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you! Constable Lewis is in the dining room and I know he would love a cup." He said.

"Coming right up!" Abigail said as she moved back into the dining room.

Jack walked over and sat next to Elizabeth. "I told you that your walk is feminine and I like it."

Elizabeth tried to stifle a smile, "You shouldn't surprise people like that!" she pretended to be annoyed as she folded her arms.

Jack smiled, "Yeah but then I miss all the good stuff!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she turned back to him and leaned in for a kiss but Jack stopped her. "Whoa! What's this?" Jack said as he moved her hair to examine her neck.

"Jack, you can't do that here!" she said referencing his attention there last night.

"Oh!" Jack said as realization hit him. "I'm so sorry!" he said as he tried to hide a smile.

"Sorry about what?" Elizabeth said. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth said as she touched her neck.

"Um…" Jack said.

Elizabeth became concerned and moved to a mirror to look. She gasped when she saw her reflection, "Oh my goodness!" she said as she touched the mark on her neck. "Jack Thornton! You gave me a hickey!"

"I'm sorry! Well, I'm sorry I left a mark I'm not sorry for…" Jack began but Elizabeth interjected.

"And that will be the last time!" she said quite flustered as she moved to her purse to retrieve her compact. "Oh my goodness! What will people think?" she said as she put powder over it.

Jack couldn't help but laugh a little. "What will they think?"

"Well they will know that we…we…" Elizabeth said as she patted more powder on it.

"What? That we were kissing? We've been courting for a while, I think they know." Jack said as he moved closer to her.

Elizabeth spun around and squinted her eyes, "You!" she said as she patted a big dollop of powder on his nose.

Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry I left my mark, but I'm kind of proud of it." He said just to get her going.

Elizabeth looked at him wide-eyed "Out!" she said as she pushed him to the door.

Jack laughed the whole way, "I told you I prefer to show you how I feel rather than telling you."

Elizabeth fixed him with a look as she closed the door but made sure that he saw her smile.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**LOVE NEVER FAILS**

**Episode 39 **

Abigail walked back into the kitchen and Elizabeth at the mirror as she anxiously dabbed powder on her neck. "Elizabeth, is everything all right?"

Elizabeth looked over with wide eyes and tried to act natural, "Yes, thank you. I don't think I want to wear this blouse today after all. Excuse me!" Elizabeth said as she ran upstairs to find something with a higher neckline.

Awhile later, Elizabeth quickly walked through the kitchen, grabbed her basket and rushed to the door. "Goodbye Abigail! I hope you a nice day!"

"Elizabeth! You know what used to help me when that happened…put your hair in a side ponytail." Abigail said with a wink and smile.

Elizabeth blushed slightly but smiled, "Thank you." As she moved her hair further to the side.

"Have a good day!" Abigail said with a chuckle as Elizabeth left, "Ah, young love!" she sighed as a nice memory of Noah came to mind.

Elizabeth stepped onto the porch and saw Jack leaning against the railing, waiting for her. She felt her heart swell at seeing him waiting there. He gave her that arrogant smirk that she used to find so irritating but now she found it, found him, so irresistible. "Constable." she said.

Jack stepped toward her, "Are you going to allow me to walk you to school, Miss Thatcher?" he asked as he eyed her neck.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself!" Elizabeth said as she smoothed her hair closer to her neck.

"Well I thought about giving you a matching one but not in broad day light!" He said seriously but quickly broke into a smile.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said softly as she looked around to see if anyone overheard him. They both noticed Mrs. Ramsey and her new friend, town gossip Margaret Barrett, heading their way.

"You had better hope that no one sees it!" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Or what? I have to stay after school with the teacher? I've told you before not to tempt me!" Jack said in a low voice as he took her hand and put it into the crook of his arm.

Elizabeth looked at him and wished they were alone, "No…or…or…never mind, I'm late! We need to go!" she said as she tapped his arm.

They stepped off the porch and Jack couldn't help but smile, "Relax you can't see anything!" he whispered before he cleared his throat, "Good morning, Ladies!" he announced.

Mrs. Ramsey and Mrs. Barrett both nodded in kind as they walked by.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to watch them for a moment, "They gossip like it's their job! I hope the children don't see my neck. What will I tell them?"

"It's a bug bite?" Jack said as he threw his free hand up, "I don't know…again, I'm sorry. Let's change the subject. How is your hand today?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Its better, thank you! It doesn't hurt like it did last night." Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad. How did you sleep last night after the fight in the saloon?" Jack asked.

"Fine, it certainly is noisy though and I still wish I didn't have a room on the balcony side." Elizabeth said distantly.

"Why's that?" Jack inquired.

Elizabeth looked down and sighed, "I just don't like it now, knowing that Mr. Barth was on the balcony looking in my window and watching me."

Jack's brow furrowed, "I understand." Jack said as he placed his hand over hers.

"It's ok, I asked Tom for an extra blanket and we hung it over the window." Elizabeth said.

"And you feel better about it?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Good!" Jack said as they made eye contact and smiled. He pulled her hand up and kissed it before he placed it back on his arm.

They reached the schoolhouse and Elizabeth walked in to set her things on the desk. "Jack? Did you think any more about your career?" She asked.

"I spoke with Lewis earlier and he said the same thing that you did; I need a vacation!" Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you should consider it because I think it will afford you the opportunity to clear your mind and think things through." Elizabeth suggested.

"I'm considering it." Jack said as he set his hat on a desk.

"I think that's wise! I can't imagine that you can do that while you're still busy with your duties and protecting the town." Elizabeth said as she stepped closer and ran her hand up his chest, "On that note, I hope you have a good day. Please be careful, Jack." She whispered before she gently ran her lips across his and pulled back.

"Wait a minute!" Jack said as he pulled her tightly against him, "Do I have to stay after school today for my punishment?" he said.

Elizabeth giggled, "Maybe!"

"Come here." Jack said as he kissed her lips but quickly moved to kiss her neck.

"No, Jack!" she gasped in surprise.

"I love to get you going." Jack said with a big smile.

"I told you to behave!" she scolded him and pushed him away playfully.

"Now, wait a second…you're not in uniform, Mountie Thatcher. You can't give me an order!" Jack teased her.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, you're in my classroom where I have total authority." She said firmly. They locked eyes and smiled, "Now kiss me, Constable." Elizabeth ordered softly.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips. He held her close as he trailed kisses to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Miss Thatcher."

"I love you too…so much." She whispered back as she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair . They enjoyed their morning alone time but their respective duties awaited them.

Elizabeth pushed back, "The children will be here any minute now." she said before she gave him one more kiss and stepped out of his embrace.

Jack nodded, "It's quite cool out, do you have enough coal?" Jack asked as he moved to light the stove.

"Yes, I believe there are two full coal caddies in the back room." Elizabeth said as she heard the children's voices outside. She headed to the door to greet them. "Good morning, class!" she said as they began to file inside.

"Morning!" some of the children called. "Good morning, Mountie Jack!"

"Hello, Mountie Jack!" Gabe said as he saluted him.

Jack saluted him back, "Good morning, Gabe. I see you're still doing well with your salute!" Jack said.

"Well I practice all the time." Gabe said as he stood at attention.

"Gabe wants to be Mountie Jack when he grows up." Emily said innocently.

Gabe gave his sister a look that was a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Me too!" Pockets and Timmy said as they stood and saluted him as well.

Jack tried to fight the smile that quickly grew across his face.

Elizabeth watched the exchange and sighed as she thought about his big decision in regards to Mountie life. 'He's our hero and a role model….especially with the boys who are now fatherless.' she thought. Elizabeth smiled, "We are very lucky to have Mountie Jack in our town, aren't we?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Yes!" the children replied.

Jack met her eyes before he returned his attention to the children. "I'm honored." He said as he saluted the boys back and turned his attention to the whole class. "You would all make wonderful Mounties! Well, I better get going because I know Miss Thatcher has a lot to teach you all today. I hope Mrs. Stanton is still serving breakfast."

"You didn't eat your breakfast yet?" Sarah asked.

Jack made eye contact with Elizabeth again, "Uh...no, I got in trouble this morning!" he said with a smirk.

The children laughed at the notion while Elizabeth pursed her lips to hide a smile.

"Have a good day!" Jack called as he left.

Elizabeth had an idea, "You too! Ok children, I would like to start our day with a writing assignment. Some of you just shared that you want to be Mounties when you grow up so let's do some job exploration! You can be anything you want to be as long as you put your mind to it!" Elizabeth encouraged her students. "What do you want to be when you grow up and why?"

Later that day at recess, Elizabeth stood in front of the schoolhouse watching over her students and saw Constable Lewis ride over.

"Ma'am" Lewis said as dismounted his horse.

"Hello, Constable Lewis! How are you today?" Elizabeth welcomed him warmly.

"Fine Miss Thatcher but I'm afraid Jack is not." Lewis said with concern.

Fear struck Elizabeth, "Is he all right? What happened?" Elizabeth said in a panic.

Lewis realized that he misspoke, "No, no, Jack is just fine! He's out at the row houses helping Mrs. Blakely with something. I'm sorry to alarm you."

Elizabeth let go of the breath she was holding, "Oh, thank goodness!" she said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"He's ok! I see you hurt your hand, ma'am?" Lewis inquired.

Elizabeth glanced at her bandaged hand, "Yes, kitchen accident." Elizabeth said.

"I have just the thing for you!" Lewis said as he moved to his horse's saddle bag and pulled a small container out. "My fiancée Lorelei made this salve for healing wounds. It's an old family recipe in which they use herbs from the land. Keep it clean with soap and water, but use this salve on it too. I promise it will be healed before you know it! It works so well, she makes me carry it in my saddle bag, or else!" Lewis said sheepishly.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you!" she said before she looked over at her class. "Sarah, Gem, please make sure the children are taking turns!" Elizabeth called to her students before she turned back to Lewis. "Now, you said you're concerned about Jack? Safe to assume this is about his interest in leaving the Mounties?"

"Yes ma'am, I just wanted to take this opportunity to have a word with you. He's the best Mountie I've ever served with! They're training men in his likeness for goodness sake!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Yes, I heard that!" Elizabeth said with a small smile, knowing her father thought that highly of Jack made her so happy. "I understand Jack's reasoning, but I pray he will decide to do what's best for him. Whatever makes him happy, will make me happy." Elizabeth said.

Lewis smiled, "That's true love, ma'am!" he said as he took his hat off and held it to plead his case. "I know how much Jack loves you. I know he thinks that by quitting he will be protecting you both, but he loves being a Mountie. He enjoys helping people and catching bad guys. I'm concerned that he's going to make this decision while he's stressed and a bit scared after everything that's happened. I'm worried he's going to regret his decision."

"So am I and I said all of these things to Jack last night. He promised me that he will not make a decision in haste and think things through." Elizabeth said.

"Well I have an idea that I'd like to run by you." Lewis said with hope.

"What kind of idea? I don't want you to trick him or something; he has to make this decision on his own!" Elizabeth said with concern.

"No, I wouldn't trick Jack, he's my friend. I may joke around with him a lot but please hear me out. I'm supposed to be going to my new post in a few days, but I just received a telegram that my transfer has been delayed for another two weeks. This is will afford me the opportunity to relieve Jack of his duties and let him go on a vacation."

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth said enthusiastically as she looked over at her students. "Hold on a second…children, you have five minutes left of recess!" Elizabeth called to the class before she returned her attention to Lewis, "Go on."

"Ma'am I know that Jack is a bit…stubborn…" Lewis said.

"Strong willed!" Elizabeth suggested, defending her Jack.

"Stubborn!" Lewis said with a smile. "Ma'am, if Jack decides to leave town on vacation that's one thing, but I have a sneaky feeling he isn't going anywhere because he wants to be near you."

"Well that's not necessarily true, perhaps…" Elizabeth started but she became distracted by two of her students' antics, "Please be careful, Caleb and Timmy!" she yelled to the boys.

Lewis looked at her, "Forgive my boldness but, is that what I think it is?" Lewis asked as he gestured to his own neck.

"Uh…" Elizabeth looked at him with surprise and smoothed her hair over the mark. "What does it matter? You were saying?" she tried to change the subject.

"Mmm…looks like a bug bite to me." Lewis said seriously before he smiled. "You have to watch out for those Thornton bugs ma'am; they just love school teachers!"

Elizabeth looked at him with surprised smile and felt herself blush.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that's exhibit A!" Lewis said. "Jack is madly in love with you and he is not going to voluntarily leave you. If he stays in town, I'm concerned that he won't be able to stop being a Mountie even when he's off duty. I think he needs to truly see what it would be like if he gives up being a Mountie."

Elizabeth sighed, "I think it's wonderful that you want to help, but Jack needs to make his own decision." Elizabeth said "Whatever you have in mind, you need to explain it all to Jack so that he can participate fully."

Lewis nodded, "I will ma'am. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for trying to help, Jack." Elizabeth said.

Later on, Jack walked into the jail, "Hey boy!" he greeted Rip.

"Hey, Jack!" Lewis said as he came from the back room.

"Hi, I just received a telegram from Cutchogue stating that Pinkerton Roberts was seen there yesterday, gambling! He left but they believe he was heading south so they have an all-points-bulletin across the United Stated border just in case." Jack said.

"Excellent! I knew to send a bulletin to Cutchogue. We're going to get him, Jack!" Lewis said as he rubbed his hands together.

Jack smiled, "I feel good about it but let's not celebrate just yet! That was a wise call, Lewis. You're a great Mountie!"

"Thank you." Lewis said. "That means a lot coming from you."

Jack nodded and then looked at the clock.

Lewis smiled, "You still have fifteen minutes before that lovely lady of yours releases her students. Sit down and relax, I have cookies from Abigail!" Lewis said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Speaking of your Elizabeth, the poor dear had a nasty looking bug bite on her neck. You wouldn't happen know anything about that would you? You rascal!" Lewis couldn't help but snort as he failed to contain his laughter.

Jack turned as red as his red serge jacket, "That's enough from you, _Arthur_!"

Lewis stopped laughing immediately. "Hey! You know I only allow one person to call me Arthur and that's Lorelei!"

"Does Elizabeth know your first name? Hmm…then there's Abigail, Tom, Ned…" Jack said confidently, knowing how to one up his friend.

Lewis stood, "You are not playing fair, Jack!" Lewis said as he took a big bite of his cookie and walked over to the window.

It was now Jack's turn to laugh. "That's what I thought!" Jack said as he put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

Lewis sighed and looked over his shoulder at his friend, "Jack, I received a telegram today too. Looks like I'm not needed in Vancouver for two more weeks so Coal Valley is considered my post."

"Oh, great!" Jack groaned sarcastically.

Lewis scoffed but Jack smiled, "I'm only kidding, that's great! I'm glad to have a friend here."

"I'm glad to be here with you." Lewis said. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Jack, this morning you told me that you were seriously considering resigning your commission as a Mountie. I think you should take advantage of the fact that I'm here and can take over your post. You need to take time off, go on a trip…" Lewis suggested.

Jack sat upright, "I'm not leaving town!" Jack said. "Elizabeth suggested taking time off to think things through. I guess this really works out since you will be here to watch my post. I'm going to put in for it!"

"Good!" Lewis said.

"I'm going to go camping, fish, spend time with Elizabeth." Jack smiled at that idea. "I'm going to look into other careers too. You can keep me informed so that when information comes in on Roberts or Gowen, you can keep me informed." Jack said.

"That's actually what I want to talk to you about. Jack, if you want to give up being a Mountie, you need to see what it's like to NOT be a Mountie. Here's my proposal: take the week off and remove yourself from Mountie life. Just relax, explore your options as a provider for that life you want to make with Miss Thatcher. You won't be able to do that if you're still involved in Mountie business. I assume you have faith in me that I can handle things?" Lewis asked.

"Of course, I do!" Jack exclaimed. "You're right, Lewis. I need to see what it's like to not be a Mountie." Jack said, loving the notion.

"I'll be the acting town constable and you'll just be…Jack Thornton." Lewis said.

"Great!" Jack said as he moved toward the cell he sleeps in.

"Now wait a minute, we need to go over some rules." Lewis said.

"Rules?"

"Yeah if you're not going to be a Mountie for the week, you will need to give up everything the Mounties issued you; the uniform, your gun and handcuffs. Oh, and I'm going to need the keys to the town buildings and you will need to find new quarters to live in." Lewis said.

Jack looked stared at Lewis for a moment, "You know what? I think you're onto something here."

"I have a sneaky feeling that you'll miss it, Jack! In fact, I'd like to make it fun." Lewis suggested as he rubbed his hands together.

"A bet? For what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know…outhouse duty for a week? Oh, and the horse stalls!" Lewis said.

"Oh, you're on!" Jack said.

Lewis said as he put his hand out to shake it.

"Deal!" Jack said with a smile as they shook hands.

"You can have a trial week, free of Mountie life. How about you start tomorrow?"

"How about I start right now?" Jack said as he stood and removed his uniform jacket. "I'll be right back." Jack said as he moved to the backroom to retrieve some things.

Lewis was surprised by Jack's reaction and said a prayer that this experience would lead Jack to whatever would make him happy, just like Elizabeth said.

A few minutes later, Jack emerged in civilian attire and handed his things over. "Let me look into finding new quarters before you kick me out for the night." Jack said with a smile, "But for now, the most beautiful woman in the world is waiting for me to walk her home." Jack said as he walked out of the jail, feeling lighter than air.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 40**

Elizabeth placed her hand on Jack's arm and smiled at him as they walked back into town. Elizabeth couldn't believe that Jack had agreed to Lewis' plan and was curious as to where this would lead him. She said a silent prayer that he would find whatever made him happy. "Well thank you for walking me, Constable." She said out of habit.

"I'm not a constable this week Bella, so it's just Jack." he said as he gestured to his civilian button down shirt.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Elizabeth said as they reached the porch of the saloon. "Speaking of which, are you sure you're going to be able to handle not being a Mountie this week? I have a sneaky feeling that if something comes up you will not sit by the way side."

"I'm quite confident besides, Lewis and I have a bet going." Jack said.

"Really, what's it for?" Elizabeth asked her eyes wide with surprise.

Jack opened his mouth to tell her but decided not to share that the loser of the bet will have to do outhouse and livery duty for a week. He took a breath, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Jack asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Elizabeth giggled as she playfully poked his chest, "Tell me!"

Jack took a step toward her with every intention of kissing her but he glanced over his shoulder and saw people everywhere. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

Elizabeth bit her lip for a moment, she wanted that kiss.

"So will you please have dinner with me tonight?" Jack asked as he looked into her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course, I'd love to Jack. I'm not sure if you're aware but we cannot use the café tonight. Abigail is hosting the quilters' meeting tonight. It looks like it will have to be chili tonight here at the saloon." She said.

"Miss Thatcher, Constable!" Ned called waving two envelopes.

"Thank you, Tom." Elizabeth said as she tucked her letter into her basket.

"Thanks." Jack said with a nod.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Jack, "Perhaps we could have a date in the jail again. The backdrop certainly made it romantic…well that, and you of course!" She said. "I certainly enjoyed your self-defense lessons." she said with a dazzling smile.

Jack smiled as he touched his nose, "Hmm…I'd have to think about that!" he said in mock reluctance.

"Ha! I knocked you on your backside as I recall." Elizabeth said proudly as she suddenly stood taller.

"And you got away from Barth. You're an excellent student, Miss Thatcher. I'm still so proud of you!" He said as he raised her hand and brought it to his lips. He saw Elizabeth look around at the people in the street. "I decided that I don't care." He said softly.

Elizabeth tried to hide a smile but she couldn't hold it back when she saw Rosemary stop in her tracks with her eyes wide and mouth agape. Rosemary quickly looked away when her eyes met Elizabeth's, she squared her shoulders and marched down the street.

"I'd be more than happy to be close to you and teach you whatever you want to know." He said with a sly smile.

"Jack!" she blushed.

Jack laughed, "What? All I was saying is that we can practice whenever you want but as for the jail…I'm sorry to say that we cannot use it."

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not a Mountie for the week so I gave up all parts of it. It was Lewis' idea and I think it's good to go all the way with this experience." Jack said.

"You do?" Elizabeth said a bit bewildered. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure yet so I better get going. I'll meet you here in the saloon at 6:30?" Jack asked.

"All right, I'll see you then!" Elizabeth said with a smile. She watched Jack step into the street, "I can't wait!" she called after him.

Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned widely, "Me either!"

She inhaled deeply when she felt herself swoon. With a smile firmly in place, she went inside the saloon and opened her letter on her way up to her room.

**_My dearest Beth, _**

**_I am finally home! I stopped off to do some business in Winnipeg. You may recall the investor I met while we stayed at the Hotel De Vincent. I hope that you and Jack have made amends. Please let me know your status. Every father hopes that his daughter will find an honorable man with good moral character and intentions…that's Jack! He has proven to be a wonderful suitor and I trust he is keeping my girl safe and sound. _**

"Yes, he certainly is." Elizabeth happily sighed.

**_Your mother and sisters send their best. Julie has decided to post-pone her trip out to see you…she met someone new and is most excited. _**

**_Keep in touch my sweet Beth!_**

**_With love,_**

**_Father_**

Elizabeth smiled with the news of sister's new romance. She couldn't wait to hear all about it and knowing Julie, she would likely be informing her of all the details within the next few days. She sat down to write a letter back to her father.

Jack headed down the street and opened the envelope to reveal a letter. He stopped walking as a smile spread across his face.

**_Dear Jack,_**

**_I hope this letter finds you well and engaged to my dear Beth. I'm anxiously awaiting your news. Please keep me informed as I pray you are back in her good graces since I left. It is with great comfort that I leave my precious Beth in your care, Jack. _**

**_Most sincerely,_**

**_William Thatcher_**

**_P.S. I look forward to the future where I can assist you with apprehending more criminals. I've told many people about our incident in the blacksmith shop. It was the most exciting time I've had in a good long while!_**

Jack smiled. He was happy that William wanted him to be with Elizabeth. He thought about their journey to get to this point. Jack recalled their first meeting at the Thatcher home and how Elizabeth's parents wanted her to marry Clayton Lowne because of his wealth and their family ties. He recalled his embarrassment at seeing William while on trial to his return to Coal Valley and William requesting they have a talk in the saloon. Jack was so nervous but knew what he wanted to be with Elizabeth and would do whatever it took. Although he wasn't ready to ask Elizabeth, he seized the opportunity and asked William for his blessing for her hand in marriage. William's exuberance caught him off guard but he knew he had proven himself to Mr. Thatcher.

Jack sent a silent prayer of thanks that since William left, he and Elizabeth were together and just as in love as ever. "Soon William." Jack whispered. He sighed, tucked the letter into his pocket and began to walk toward the café.

Mrs. Blakely walked up behind him "Constable! I trust that you caught whoever was responsible for spiking my famous ice tea. It's been almost two weeks and I'm still mortified!" she said quietly.

"I can understand, ma'am." Jack said.

"Well, did you catch the person or not?" Florence inquired again more firmly.

"We are aware of who it is but we are working on his capture." Jack said, thinking about how close they were to nabbing Pinkerton Roberts.

"Who was it?" Florence said as she looked around and stepped closer, "You know I won't tell a soul!" she said quietly.

Jack knew Florence had difficulty keeping a secret, "I'm sorry ma'am but that's official business. I'll be sure to inform you when there is an arrest though." He said with smile.

Florence scoffed, "Well I would hope it would be soon, your fair Miss Thatcher, Miss Laveaux and some of those Mounties were quite affected. Whoever did that must be caught and quickly! I mean for goodness sake, we cannot have our school teacher in public acting inebriated like that. Embarrassing, I tell you!" Florence said.

Jack's expression turned serious and he took a deep breath before speaking, "Mrs. Blakely, everyone involved was embarrassed to some degree, _just as you were_. Please be respectful of everyone involved as it was not of their own volition that it occurred. Besides, there's no use in rehashing the events. I can assure you that it's only a matter of time before the culprit is caught. " Jack said firmly yet diplomatically.

"Yes, well…I suppose you're right." Florence said when she realized she wasn't getting far with Jack. She decided to change the subject and looked Jack over, "Constable, don't you have rounds to do? You typically are in uniform and riding out of town right about now."

Jack couldn't help but smile, she sure was a busy-body. "Yes ma'am, but Constable Lewis will be doing that that this week. Have a good evening, ma'am." Jack said as he tipped his hat to her and jumped up the steps of the café.

"Hello, Abigail?" Jack called as he walked through the dining room.

"Hello, Jack!" Abigail said as she and Cat walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mrs. Montgomery" Jack said in kind, "I just wanted to come by to inquire about Mr. Miller's progress in Elizabeth's room." He said.

"You're welcome to go ask him yourself, he just went up there to take some more measurements." Abigail said.

Jack went upstairs immediately, "Mr. Miller! How are you making out?" Jack asked. He was anxious to get Elizabeth out of the saloon and comfortably back into her home.

"I'll have to do a little here and there, Jack. It's the best I can do with Mr. Gowen's demands on my time this week. With the new miners and families moving into the new row houses, I'm on a time crunch." Adam said.

"I understand but I can assist your efforts." Jack said. "I'm off this week and can work on it when you're not here. It shouldn't take very long."

"You really want her back here, huh?" Adam asked. "Safe to say she is not enjoying her stay at the saloon with all of those drunk and rowdy miners?" Adam asked with a smile.

"She's doing better than I ever did there!" Jack said as they both laughed. Jack looked at Adam for a moment.

"What?" Adam asked.

"You're in a new career as a builder. Between you and me, I'm doing a little soul searching and looking to see what else is out there for me." Jack said.

"Really, Jack! Why?" Adam asked with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Being a Mountie is dangerous…" Jack said as he began to pace. He looked at the things in Elizabeth's room and thought about the night he and Lewis caught Barth there. "…and it can be dangerous for loved ones."

Realization hit Adam and he nodded, "I understand Jack, but so is mining. In fact, many jobs are dangerous. My father worked on a ranch and was helping someone when he was kicked by a horse and later died of his injuries." Adam said solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you could be a miner again would you do it? Were you able to provide a good life for your wife and children?" Jack asked.

"A man will do anything to provide for the woman he loves and his children, Jack. Anything! They make the danger worth it in the end. I would imagine you'd be a better provider as a Mountie than something else, Jack. I'm sure being a lawman provides you with certain benefits, shall we say?" Adam assumed.

"Perhaps. I guess I need to try my hand at different jobs and see what the possibilities are." Jack said.

"That could be fun!" Adam said with a smile as he slapped Jack's shoulder. "You know, Mr. Griffin just told me he needs help over in the blacksmith shop. I'm sure he'd be happy to show you the ropes after you stopped that thief a few weeks back."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Jack said with smile.

Elizabeth walked into the bank with spring in her step. "Good afternoon, sir!" Elizabeth said.

"Well it certainly is now that you're here." The young banker said as he stood and buttoned his jacket.

Elizabeth blinked, unsure how to respond, "Ok…" she said dismissively as she placed her paycheck on the counter.

"How may I help you, Miss…?" the man said as he stuck his hand out.

"Thatcher." She replied in kind as another customer came in behind.

"I'm Samuel Frasier. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he adjusted his glasses. "Thatcher….Thatcher….where do I know that name from?" he asked.

"Perhaps you've heard it around town." Elizabeth said as she looked at the clock.

"Actually I'm new to town!" Samuel said with a smile.

"Welcome, now I'd like a quarter of this in cash and the rest should be deposited into my account." Elizabeth said getting right to the point.

"No problem!" Samuel said as he got to the task.

Later that evening, Elizabeth smoothed her hands over the peach floral dress and pulled her hair to the side to cover over Jack's "bug bite". She patted a little more powder on it and quickly left her room. She descended the staircase as she looked over the crowd in the saloon. She saw Rosemary flirting with two fellows by the piano. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she watched Rosemary dramatically stretch her fingers and say, "Not now boys, I begin my show at 8:00, sharp!"

Elizabeth scanned the room looking for Jack but realized he wasn't there yet. She made eye contact with Tom and headed over to say hello.

"Good evening, Tom!" Elizabeth said as she walked up to the bar. "May I please have a glass of lemonade?"

"Of course, Miss Thatcher!" Tom said as he stepped away to retrieve her order.

"Make that two!" Elizabeth called after him, knowing Jack would enjoy a glass as well.

She glanced at the clock with excitement anticipating Jack's arrival. She didn't care that they had to have chili at the saloon, she was happy to be with him.

"We meet again, Miss Thatcher!" Samuel Frasier said. "It must be my lucky day…or night rather." He smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Frasier." Elizabeth nodded.

"Please call me Samuel." He said with a smile. "What happened to your hand, ma'am?"

"Oh, it was a kitchen accident." Elizabeth said as she put her hand down beside her.

Samuel smiled, "Tell me, are all of the ladies here in town as pretty as you?"

Elizabeth was a bit taken back, unsure how to respond. "There are many women here, sir."

"Samuel!" He corrected her and stepped closer. "I know where I heard your name from…William Thatcher of Thatcher Shipping Industries?" Samuel inquired.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth said, curious where this was going.

"Well as one of the new bankers here in town, I'd love to assist you with any investments you'd like to make." Samuel said, "I'd be happy to assist you with anything else as well." he winked and smiled.

Elizabeth stepped back,she was not interested in his flirting, "Mr. Frasier, I'm not interested in any of your offers!" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Is everything all right?" Jack said as he put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and looked between her and Samuel.

Elizabeth sighed with relief at the sight and sound of Jack's voice. She leaned into Jack, "I believe it is now, Mr. Frasier has learned that I am not interested in anything he has to offer me. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes…yes, of course." Samuel said as he adjusted his glasses and took Jack in.

"Good!" Jack gave Samuel a look that said stay away. "Tom, please hold a table for us, we will be right back." Jack said escorting Elizabeth to the door. "Let's take a walk."

"Oh, let me grab my jacket." Elizabeth said.

Jack opened the door, "I'll keep you warm." Jack whispered into her ear.

She couldn't help but smile at that. They stepped out into the dark night, "We usually take a walk after dinner, why now?" she asked as she rubbed her arms to warm up.

Jack quickly unbuttoned his jacket, "I want a few minutes alone with you."

"Me too." Elizabeth said as she stepped closer.

"You look beautiful." He said as he put his jacket around her.

"Thank you." She said.

He kissed her lips, "Come on." He said as he led her away for more privacy.

"So did you find new quarters?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did, it's down the street." Jack couldn't help but ask, "So what did the banker say to you?"

"He knows my family name and wants me to invest with him. He was also hoping that I was interested in keeping him company." Elizabeth said.

Jack understood what she was insinuating and groaned. He quickly pulled her to the side of a path and into his embrace.

Elizabeth ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, "I handled it Jack." She said softly. "Now you said you would keep me warm." She said before Jack claimed her lips.

A while later, Jack and Elizabeth made their way back to the saloon and enjoyed their evening together. They made conversation with townsfolk who came for a night out and to hear Rosemary sing. As the night went on, the Mountie in Jack couldn't help but keep an eye on Samuel Frasier. He quickly realized that he was just a new man in town looking to meet a woman. Jack observed Samuel making his rounds to flirt with any woman that was unattended, including Rosemary who ate it up.

"That ain't right!" a miner yelled from the corner of the bar.

"Yes it is!" another man shouted back. "Fair and square!"

Jack, ELizabeth and everyone else in the place looked over. They saw Tom rush over, "Gentlemen! Keep it down." Tom said.

"The heck I will, he's cheating in our card game!" the miner shouted.

Jack stood but Elizabeth touched his arm, "Do you want me to go get Constable Lewis?"

"No, why?" He questioned.

"Because you said you're off duty for the week." Elizabeth said innocently.

Jack sighed, she was right. "No…I think it's died down now anyway." He said as he looked over and made eye contact with Tom who waved him off.

A few minutes later, Rosemary began to sing again but Jack, Elizabeth and everyone else in the saloon kept having their attention brought back to the miners in the corner who were arguing. Jack started to fidget in his seat as the men's argument was escalating.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said as she touched his arm.

"What?" He snapped.

Elizabeth looked at him with surprise, "Excuse me?" she said annoyed by his tone.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry!" he said as he touched her hand and squeezed it. He looked over her shoulder at the men, "Where's Lewis? Doesn't he know he should be checking in here?"

"He's like you are….the only Mountie in town. He's probably busy with something." Elizabeth said. "I can tell this is hard for you." Elizabeth said as she placed her hand over his. "I'm going to go get us some more lemonade." Elizabeth said as she took their glasses over to Tom.

Jack pursed his lips as he continued to watch the men, it was hard not to get up and go over there.

"Hello, Jack! Are you enjoying the show?" Rosemary asked coyly.

Jack ignored her and moved to look around her as one miner stood from the table. Rosemary was chatting away but Jack didn't hear a word of it as he watched the miners. He knew the signs of a fight, the men's faces were flushed, their brows furrowed and voices were louder. The man standing started rolling his sleeves up as the other miner stood. They were going to fight. Jack stood and started walking over. "Gentleman!" he called to them.

Elizabeth turned around with the two glasses of lemonade and watched as Jack walked over. The two men began to take swings at each other. "That's enough!" Jack said as he jumped in between them and pushed them apart. "Break it up!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth said as she watched one of them swing at Jack. He ducked out of the way and grabbed the man that was closer to him. "Stop it!" Jack said as the man struggled in his grasp.

The man broke away and Jack had to swing to block the other man's hit. The other miner hit Jack in the jaw but Jack got his own hit in and took the man's feet out from under him. Lewis happened to walk into the saloon and had grabbed the other man.

Jack pinned the man to the ground with his arms behind him and looked up to see Lewis, "Where have you been?"

"I can't be everywhere, Jack!" Lewis said.

Jack knew he was right, "Let's bring these men over to the jail." Jack said. He looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth who stood there with a look of concern. He nodded his head to indicate that he was helping Lewis. She nodded that she understood.

Lewis and Jack escorted the men across the road and into the jail, "So….4 hours into not being a Mountie and you already can't help yourself, huh?"

"Well what was I supposed to do just sit there and watch?" Jack asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well as a civilian you won't be able to make arrests like this." Lewis said trying to prove a point. They closed the door of the jail cells. "So on that note these men are under my guard now. Thank for your help MR. Thornton." Lewis said emphasizing that he was not Constable Thornton. "Good evening!" Lewis said dismissively.

Jack looked at Lewis and knew he was right and it annoyed him further. "Good night!" Jack said.

Lewis tried to be strong about it but a pained look came across his face as he watched Jack through the window. "Please let this plan work and not let it ruin our friendship." Lewis prayed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 41**

Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee as she watched Abigail make another plate of pancakes.

"Would you like another, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"No, thank you…I'm stuffed!" Elizabeth said as she patted her stomach. "I don't think I could squeeze anything else in under this corset."

Abigail laughed then watched as Elizabeth tried to act casual as she looked through the curtains. "So, where is that handsome Mountie this morning?"

Elizabeth knew she was caught and tried to contain her smile. "Well as you may recall, he's not a Mountie this week." She said as she looked out the window again.

Abigail smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Griffin needed help at the blacksmith shop. Jack spoke to him about it last night at the saloon. He's quite behind in his work after he had the flu, so Jack is going to work for him today. I was hoping to see him before he left. He broke up a fight at the saloon and took a hit to the jaw." Elizabeth said with concern.

Abigail's eyebrows shot up, "Wow! I guess his first night off duty didn't last very long."

Elizabeth sighed, "No, he did the right thing by breaking up the fight, but he's supposed to be taking time off. I ran into Constable Lewis on the way over here. He doesn't think Jack will last much longer, but Jack seemed more determined than ever to not be a Mountie after last night. He was upset when he returned from the jail. I think he and Constable Lewis had words."

Abigail poured two cups of coffee and placed them on a tray, "Well, I'm sure they will work things out. You must be flattered that Jack is trying to find another career so that he can keep you safe and be a good provider. It's quite a romantic gesture, if you ask me." Abigail said with a wide grin.

Elizabeth blushed, "Abigail, you're beginning to sound like Julie!" Elizabeth said as they both laughed. "Thank you for breakfast, I'll see you soon!" she said as headed off to school.

"I hope so!" Abigail sighed; she missed having Elizabeth around. She hoped that Mr. Miller or Jack would be able to make the repairs from the fire in Elizabeth's room when Barth was captured.

Elizabeth took one more glance around the street as she walked to school. She felt such disappointment in her heart due to Jack's absence. She enjoyed their time together in the morning but Abigail's words came to mind: _"…you must be flattered that Jack is trying to find another career so that he can keep you safe and be a good provider." _

Her disappointment evaporated and she gave thanks for Jack in her life. She prayed that he would have a good day at his new job.

Jack had already been working for a few hours. He noted the time on his pocket watch and took a moment to look out the door of the blacksmith shop. He saw Elizabeth walking to school in the distance, just as he expected. He watched her as she walked all alone and it took everything in him not to run down the street and steal a few minutes with her.

"Jack?" He heard Mr. Griffin call to him.

"Be right there!" Jack called back as he took one more glance at her. He sighed heavily and turned to go back inside.

Jack worked all day in the blacksmith shop. While he caught on quickly, he still struggled some of the techniques of a seasoned craftsman. Mr. Griffin told him not worry and gave him the more simple tasks which allowed the craftsman to catch up on his work. Jack was taken back by the high temperature in the building, even with the door wide open. He also couldn't believe how Mr. Griffin could do this work all day. The smell of fire and metal mixed together, coupled with the heat and the constant banging, took over all of Jack's senses.

As the day went on Jack wondered how Lewis was doing with their investigations. He also wondered about Coal Valley's borders and what was happening at the mine? Of course his thoughts went to Elizabeth over and over again, but that was nothing new.

Jack looked at the clock expecting it to still be early but it was already almost 5:00. "Wow, I can't believe how late it is already!" Jack said.

"It's almost quitting time. You really helped me today, Jack. Thanks to you, I'm all caught up!" Mr. Griffin said as held his hand out.

Jack smiled and shook his hand, "It's my pleasure to help. Thank you for teaching me today. You're skill is not something that everyone can do. You're truly a craftsman, Mr. Griffin!"

"Why thank you, Jack. I'm sure it's not as exciting or as interesting as being a Mountie, but this job is for me! You know the preacher even says that God refines us by putting us through fire; the trials in life. I hope you see the trials in your life as opportunities to reshape you and grow." Mr. Griffin said.

Jack nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow. He noted that they were both soaked in sweat and some soot. He returned to his work and put the metal back into the fire. Once the metal turned red, Jack removed it and placed it on an anvil. He struck the metal with a hammer to the desired shape and repeated the steps again and again until it was just right.

Elizabeth was walking by and could hear the men working as she approached. She was hoping to say hello to Jack and see how he was doing. She looked into the doorway and noticed Jack and Mr. Griffin at work, but her eyes went straight to Jack. She inhaled sharply as she watched his muscles work through his drenched shirt. "Oh my…" She began to fan herself. She thought she heard someone call her name.

"Miss Thatcher!"

She was afraid she would be caught staring and quickly walked away. "Miss Thatcher, you have a mail!" Mr. Yost called to her. He noted her flushed appearance and that she was fanning herself. "Are you ok, ma'am?"

Elizabeth was suddenly snapped from her thoughts of Jack and looked at Ned with wide eyes. "What? Um…yes of course I'm fine! Thank you for delivering this to me. Have a good evening!" she said as turned away slightly. She took a deep breath to get focused in the present moment. She smiled as she took notice of the handwriting on the envelope. She giggled, "I knew I'd hear from you, Julie!" She whispered as she tore the envelope open.

**_Dear Elizabeth,_**

**_I have the most wonderful news to share with you dear, sister. I met a wonderful man named Bradford Sterling and he is just divine! He is tall, dark, handsome and has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. He is a true gentleman and my heart feels as though it's going to come right out of my chest when we are together. I'll be sure to update you as our courtship continues. _**

**_I must tell you that I am going out of mind wondering what is going on with you and that delicious Mountie. I was hoping to come out west so that I could push you two along but I can already hear you telling me to mind my own business. _**

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, "Exactly!"

**_Perhaps we can double date the next time you come to visit? I do hope that is soon! Please update me and let me know all about your romance and Jack's heroic adventures. You know how dreadfully boring things can be here…new beau or not! I must say, you better hold onto that handsome Mountie of yours before someone else scoops him up. _**

**_Oh, who am I kidding? That man is devoted to you and only you!_**

**_With love, _**

**_Julie_**

Elizabeth sighed happily as she thought about Jack. She stood in the street and re-read the letter.

Jack stepped outside and was pleasantly surprised to feel the cool air on his skin and to breathe in the fresh air. The scents within the blacksmith shop burned his lungs all day and he felt as though he had been in there for days. He couldn't help but to take in the vibrant colors of the sky at dusk, he missed being outside. Jack also wondered what he missed all day and he felt as though he checked out of town. He did not like the fact that he had no idea about what happened that day around his little town. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air again. A big smile came across his face as he noticed Elizabeth.

"Another letter?" Jack asked as he came up behind him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said as she spun around. She looked him over and smiled slightly, "You scared me." she said as she looked at his shirt. "You look exhausted and…filthy." She said as she bit her lip.

"I am!" Jack said as he wiped his brow and pulled at the shirt that clung to him. "It's so hot in there! You may not want to get too close." he said with a smile.

She glanced at him and began to fan herself with Julie's letter.

Jack smiled and looked at her oddly, "Are you hot too?"

"Me?" she asked in surprise. "Um…a little...well more than a little." She said under her breath as she looked away.

"Ok…" Jack glanced down at himself, "Well I better go get cleaned up. I'm exhausted!"

"Ok, I understand if you're too tired, perhaps we could get together tomorrow night?" Elizabeth said and began to take a few steps.

"What? No!" Jack said as he reached for her arm. "I want to see you later. I can be cleaned up and ready to go by 6:00." Jack said. He leaned in close "Besides, I haven't kissed you all day." He said in her ear.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt a buzz flow through her. "Yes, I've noticed." She opened her eyes and couldn't help but to place her hand on his chest. She quickly retracted and began to fan herself again, "Ok, as long as you're sure." She smiled at him but looked away.

"Oh, I am sure!" Jack said immediately as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Elizabeth sighed, "Ok…" she said breathlessly before she cleared her throat. "I took the liberty of asking Abigail, she said she has left over pot roast. I'll see you at the cafe at 6:00 then." She said as she took him in once more.

Jack smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too!" Elizabeth said as she swallowed hard and quickly walked away, fanning.

Jack headed down the street and saw Constable Lewis riding up to the jail on his horse. Lewis dismounted and whistled, "Wow, look at you Jack! You're pretty grimy!"

Jack smiled slightly as he walked up, "Hello, Lewis." Jack said before he turned to his horse. "Hi boy! I can't believe how much I miss him already." Jack said as he patted the horse. "I'd love to take you out in the morning, boy."

"Um…sorry Jack. He was issued to you by the Mounties so…" Lewis began gently.

Realization hit Jack and he pursed his lips in annoyance. "So he's off limits too." Jack said with a nod.

Lewis sighed, "Jack, I don't want this bet to come between us. You know you can stop things whenever you want! You wanted to see what it would be like to not be a Mountie anymore."

"Oh, our bet is still on! I got off track last night but I'm back in the game today. I am not losing my bet with you. There's no way I'm doing livery and outhouse duty for a week, Lewis. I enjoyed working at the blacksmith shop today." Jack said.

"Oh, yeah? Do you think it's a new career path?" Lewis said with enthusiasm.

"No, but I learned a lot especially about being put through the fire in life. We truly come out all the better for it." Jack said as he wiped the sweat from his brow again.

"Well as someone who has had to go through a lot of fire, I can tell you that sometimes you have to look for the beauty afterwards." Lewis said honestly. "It's hard and it's not always apparent."

Jack nodded, "You're right." Jack said as he recalled some of Lewis' history of loss in his life.

They both heard the roar of Gowen's car as he rode past. Jack made eye contact with Gowen and he couldn't help himself, "Lewis, please tell me you got something else on Gowen! Did they catch Pinkerton Roberts?"

Lewis sighed and shook his head, "Nice try but I'm sorry that's an open case that I can't discuss with a civilian like you, Mr. Thornton."

Jack put his hands on his hips and fixed him with a look.

Lewis smiled and held his finger up as though he was reprimanding a child. "See, you got what you asked for and you already don't like it!"

Jack tried to hide a smile, "You're right! I have to go clean up and meet my Elizabeth for dinner. Have a good night, Constable!" Jack said as he patted his horse and walked away.

Lewis smiled and shook his head as Jack walked away.

Later that evening, Jack and Elizabeth began to clean up the dishes from their dinner. "How's your hand today?" Jack asked.

"I'm surprised how quickly it's healing. Constable Lewis gave me a salve that his fiancée made from herbs. It's healing so quickly!"

"That's great!" Jack said.

"How's your jaw? It looks as though you have a little bruise." She said as leaned closely and lightly touched it.

"We are a sight, aren't we?" Jack asked. "I think a kiss would help it heal faster." Jack said mischievously.

Elizabeth giggled and gently kissed his jaw and then his lips.

"Thank you, it feels better already." Jack said. They returned to the dishes but not before Jack noted the apple pie on the counter. "Thank goodness for Abigail, huh? What would we do if she wasn't around?" Jack said as he turned back to the sink to wash a plate.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said as she cast her eyes down.

He noted the look of sadness that came over her. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

Elizabeth realized that he caught onto her and tried to recover, "Yes…yes, of course. What would we do without Abigail? We would waste away, I guess!" she tried to joke.

Jack laughed but Elizabeth frowned when she turned away. She put the dish she was drying away and thought about an event earlier that afternoon. She overheard some of the mothers talking about a new bake fundraiser to raise money for a new church piano. Mrs. Ramsey spoke of how they wanted everyone to participate, except Elizabeth. _'You recall that dreadful flat cake she made last year, don't you?'_ Dottie said._ 'Why on Earth the Constable and that no-good-miner bet over it is beyond me. Clearly they were just doing it to win over Miss Thatcher!_'

"Hey!" Jack said as he spun Elizabeth around, shaking her from her thoughts. "Come back to me, I've been calling your name!" He said as he placed some suds on her nose.

Elizabeth smiled slightly as she wiped her nose, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some things from earlier today."

"You heard how my day was, let's talk about yours." Jack said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Elizabeth felt embarrassed, "Well I'm sure your day was far more interesting in your new job. You learned that you don't like being cooped up all day and that you'd rather be outside." Elizabeth said as she played with a button on his shirt.

Jack moved his hand up her back to draw her closer. He captured her lips gently, "I don't want to talk about me anymore. Please tell me about your day and what's bothering you." Jack said.

Elizabeth sighed, "It's just…I overheard the ladies gossiping today. They said they're having another bake sale and Mrs. Ramsey specifically said she doesn't want me to enter because of my pitiful cake from last year." she said sadly.

Jack looked at her and tilted her chin. "Hey now, don't listen to her or anyone else for that matter. If you recall your cake did make the most money and I will happily bid over anything you make." He said.

She smiled, "I believe you said you did it to protect and serve. You know, Mrs. Ramsey knew you only bid on that cake to try to win me over."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect and serve you!" Jack said confidently.

"Well you certainly protect me." she laughed, "As far as serving goes…"

He pulled her even closer, "I'll do anything for you, Miss Thatcher." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Hmm…but what?" she giggled.

"Well I took a test for you! Do you think I would do that for just anybody?" He joked as he backed away.

"Jack!" she said as she rushed toward him and put her arms around his neck. "Did I ever say thank you for that?"

He shook his head, "Hmm…let me see? Did you?" he pretended to scratch to head.

"Thank you!" she said as she kissed him soundly. Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly. Elizabeth ran her hands over his shoulders and recalled how she watched him work today. They whispered their love for each other and lost themselves in the moment.

Later on, Jack helped Elizabeth with her coat and called up the stairs to Abigail, "Good night and thanks for everything!"

Jack extended his arm to Elizabeth and he began to walk her to the saloon. "I wish you could move back into the café." Jack said. "I'm just not so sure that Adam or I can get to your room as soon as we hoped."

"It's ok, I'm working on a solution but the saloon is not that bad." Elizabeth said.

"It's no place for a lady like you." Jack said as he placed his hand over hers.

"Well it was my classroom until a handsome man donated money for a new schoolhouse and church." She said as she patted her arm, "So what job will it be tomorrow, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"A farmer!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Halbourne said they could use help with the harvest tomorrow. They just hired a new farmhand and they could use some extra help. I used to work on a farm while in secondary school so it should be easy to fall back into it." Jack said.

"I didn't know that about you! Did you milk cows and tend to the animals?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did everything! It's a job that's labor intensive and it goes from dawn until dusk. On that note, I know I won't see you tomorrow." Jack said with disappointment.

"Actually you will, my class is taking a field trip to the farm tomorrow to visit the animals. It's part of our science unit on the exploration of nature."

"Well the Halbournes have already warned me that I'll be quite busy. It will be good to see you. I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Elizabeth said as she squeezed his arm. "I guess I got used to seeing you so often around town...and at the school." she said with a smile.

"I realized that to have a regular job means I'm locked down in one place for the day." Jack said with a smile. "I hate to admit it, but a perk of being a Mountie is that I'm free to go wherever I want, whenever I want." Jack said.

"And where do you want to be?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stopped walking and looked around the empty street, "Right here." He said as he moved his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him.

"Me too, Jack." she said softly as she looked from his eyes, to his lips and back again, until their lips met.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. _**Love Never Fails**_."_

Episode 42

"Ok boys and girls; please remember that we are guests here at the Halbourne Farm. That being said, please be on your very best behavior!" Elizabeth instructed but looked directly at Caleb and Timmy who were already having issues on the way up to the farm. "Let's place our lunch pails over here in the shade." Elizabeth said as she guided them to a large maple tree.

"Welcome, everyone!" Mrs. Halbourne called to the class. "I've been looking forward to this all week!"

"Thank you for allowing us to come by. A field trip is always a wonderful way for my students to expand their knowledge." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Of course! Let's head over here, shall we?" Mrs. Halbourne said as she led the class away.

Elizabeth turned to Albert and Timmy who were lagging behind, "Come on boys we need to stay together." She said.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher." The boys said. Albert tucked his first treasure of the day into his pocket.

Elizabeth waited for them to pass her and saw a man peering out from the small tool shed several feet away. When they made eye contact, the man hesitated slightly and stepped out of sight. Then, just as suddenly, the man stepped out and walked away quickly. His odd behavior didn't sit right with Elizabeth, but she turned away to catch up with her class.

Elizabeth joined the group just in time to see Gabe pointing out to the field. "Is that Mountie Jack?" Gabe asked.

Everyone looked over including Elizabeth who gasped and walked into Mrs. Halbourne. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said as she quickly looked back at Jack and then away. "I thought being a blacksmith suited him!" she quietly said to herself.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Halbourne asked as she touched Elizabeth's arm.

"Oh, nothing! I just got….distracted." Elizabeth said before she stole one more glance at him as he worked the land.

"That's ok! Yes, Mountie Jack is helping us on the farm." Mrs. Halbourne said.

"What about catching bad guys?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah!" a few other children said.

Elizabeth recalled how many of them wrote about him in their recent writing assignment, he truly was a hero to many of them. "Well, Constable Lewis is taking care of the town while Mountie Jack is here helping." Elizabeth said.

"That's weird!" James said quietly to Gabe. Gabe nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth overheard the boys and noted some of the other students' reactions. Gabe and James wrote about their admiration for Jack in their essays and said they wanted to be Mounties because of him. She made a mental note to tell Jack so that he would be ready for their questions. She sighed and wondered if Jack was enjoying farm life so far.

Meanwhile out in the field, Mr. Halbourne and Jack worked the land. Mr. Halbourne walked behind his horse and plow as Jack used a garden hoe to break up the dirt further. Jack used the time alone to ask Mr. Halbourne about his new farmhand, Willard.

"So where is Willard from?" Jack inquired.

"Silverton! He's a fair worker but quiet and a bit odd. He claims to have been a farmhand before, but this is his third day on the job and you're doing far better than he is."

"I've noticed! Silverton is pretty far away." Jack said as he looked over his shoulder and saw that Willard was heading toward them at the far end of the field. "Did you ask him about his past job experiences?"

"No, honestly I was just so happy to get the help that I hired him on the spot. I was lucky that he spoke up and offered to work for me when he did." Mr. Halbourne said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I was in Calgary picking up supplies and happened to make conversation with the shop owner about needing help. Willard tapped my shoulder and said he would work for me. He said he could start right away so he hopped on my wagon and rode back with me." Mr. Halbourne said.

"He just picked up and left town with you immediately? He didn't have any loose ends to tie up?" Jack inquired.

"Nope, he had his knapsack on his back. He said he's been staying at the saloon." Mr. Halbourne said.

"Really? I haven't seen him there." Jack said in surprise. There was something about Willard that didn't sit right with Jack. He knew with patience, he would begin to start piecing things together.

"Willard! It took you awhile to find that hoe and shovel. What was the hold up?" Mr. Halbourne said.

Willard snapped his head up but didn't make eye contact. "I uh… I just got distracted."

"By what?" Jack asked.

"Um…" Willard stammered as he tried to think of an excuse. "By that pretty school teacher and her students." Willard said.

Jack looked up and over his shoulder to see where Elizabeth and her class were.

"Can you blame me?" Willard shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Mr. Halbourne laughed, "No, Jack here cannot blame you! He would have been just as distracted, isn't that right Jack?"

Jack smiled, "She distracts me whether I see her or not!" he said. Jack looked over at Willard and noted his thin frame and the fact that he already looked exhausted. "Has it been awhile since you worked on a farm? You look pretty tired!" Jack said.

"No, I'm fine." Willard said nervously as he began to hack at the dirt with vigor. Jack noticed Willard's sudden rate of speed and eyed him suspiciously for a moment before he continued with his own work.

Later on after lunch, Elizabeth and Mrs. Halbourne gathered the students around the chicken coop.

Emily raised her hand, "Mrs. Halbourne, what's the difference between white eggs and brown eggs?"

"That's an excellent question young lady! There are different breeds of chickens and therefore they lay different color eggs." Mrs. Halbourne said.

"They look different but they taste the same." Jack said as he walked up the class, surprising everyone.

"Mountie Jack!" some children called to him.

"Hi, everyone." Jack said to the class.

Elizabeth felt her heart flutter upon seeing him standing there next to her. "Good afternoon!" Elizabeth said softly as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"Good afternoon." Jack said matching her tone. He intentionally brushed the back of his hand against her hand. His discrete brush of affection toward her went unnoticed by everyone else.

Elizabeth's smile grew wide. "Do you have any facts about chickens that you can share with the class, Mr. Thornton?"

"As a matter of fact, I do Miss Thatcher." he said with a gleam in his eye. "Does anyone know how to get the chickens to go back into the coop at night?"

The children began to talk among themselves, "Ask them nicely?" Emily called out.

"That's dumb!" her brother Miles said as few other children laughed.

"That's enough!" Elizabeth said. She bent down to Emily's level. "That was a very good guess, Emily."

"That was a good guess, Emily! Anyone else?" Jack asked. He noticed Willard had quietly come up behind everyone and had lowered his hat over his eyes a little. Jack had grown more suspicious of the man as the day went on. "Hey Willard, tell them how to get the chickens to go inside."

"Me? I think you can handle it." Willard said.

Jack noticed and his eyes narrowed, "You have to chase them inside." Jack said seriously. "Right, Willard?" Not allowing him to get away with that answer.

"Yes, they uh…run right inside." Willard said matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Halbourne laughed, "Oh, stop it!" The children laughed as did Elizabeth, but she saw the look on Jack's face and her smile faded.

Jack looked at Willard and then turned back to the class, "Actually, I'm only kidding! You don't have to do anything to get chickens to go inside at night because they go in on their own when the sun sets. It's their instinct to go in at dark." He said as he looked back over at Willard to make his point.

Willard quickly turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jack called after him.

"I forgot that I have something to do!" Willard responded as he walked away.

Jack watched him walk away, "Mrs. Halbourne, please make sure your husband speaks to me as soon as he returns from town. I'd like to have a word with him!" Jack said. He recalled a bulletin that came through last week that stated there was a dangerous man on the run from the east and was wanted for picking locks in a number of towns including, Calgary.

Mrs. Halbourne nodded and called the children over to the goat pen.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "What was that about?"

Jack stepped closer and kept his voice low, "I'm very suspicious of him, Elizabeth! He tells Mr. Halbourne one thing and then he tells me something else. He claims to be a farmhand but clearly doesn't know much. I haven't worked on a farm since I was in secondary school but I'm running circles around him. Have you seen him at the saloon? Supposedly he's been staying there." Jack said as he looked around to see where Willard went.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth said.

"Perhaps? You've been staying at the saloon the last few nights. Have you seen him or not?" Jack said a bit more forcefully than he intended because he was growing anxious by the minute.

Elizabeth was taken aback, "No I can't say that I've seen him. I only have eyes for you so I'm not paying attention to the other men there!" Elizabeth said as she folded her arms, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my class!" Elizabeth turned away but stopped short, "Oh, and may I remind you that you're supposed be a farmhand not a Mountie!" Elizabeth said as she turned and walked away in a huff.

Jack realized his mistake, "Elizabeth!" he called after her and gently grabbed her arm. He spun her around, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"You don't mean to be a Mountie but you are, Jack!" Elizabeth said as she pulled her arm away. "You're supposed to be focused on your farm work. Let Constable Lewis know if you're suspicious of something."

Jack sighed heavily and looked away.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Elizabeth asked. "Jack, many of the boys and even some of the girls, wrote about what they want to be when they grow up. They want to be you! Their confused about why you're here. I'm beginning to think you're just as confused!"

It was Jack's turn to be taken aback. Suddenly they heard one of the girls scream in surprise. They both ran over to see that a goat was chewing on Rosaleen's dress. "Don't get too close, they chew on anything!" Mrs. Halbourne said as she moved closer

"Help! Make it stop!" Rosaleen cried. Elizabeth comforted Rosaleen as Jack removed her dress from the goat's mouth.

"You're free!" Jack said to her.

Rosaleen smiled, "Thank you, Mountie Jack!" she said as she hugged his side. "You're my hero."

Jack smiled, "You're welcome." He said quietly. Elizabeth and Mrs. Halbourne smiled at the touching scene before them.

"Oh Jack, can you make sure there's enough hay in the horse stalls?" Mrs. Halbourne asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said before he nodded awkwardly at Elizabeth and walked away. Elizabeth's words remained with him.

Elizabeth watched him walk away for a moment before she turned to her class, "Shall we move onto another barn?"

"Yes! Let's go to the next barn and meet the cows." Mrs. Halbourne said as she led the class away.

Elizabeth did a head count of her class as they headed into the barnyard and she realized someone was missing. She realized it was Albert and excused herself. "Albert?" she called as she headed back into the previous barn. "Albert!" Elizabeth said when she saw him on top of the fence of the goat pen. "What are you doing up there? Get down!" she instructed him as she ran over.

"Timmy threw one of my treasures into the goat pen!" Albert said in a panic. "The goats keep picking it up and dropping it!"

Elizabeth realized the boy was desperate. She looked around and called out, "Jack?" but she didn't see him around. Elizabeth didn't want to walk in there, knowing the goats would likely chew on her dress as well as the fact there was dirt and manure in the pen.

"Please Miss Thatcher, it belonged to my father!" Albert said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh gosh…" Elizabeth said as she realized she couldn't let him down. "Ok…you go catch up with the class, this could take a while." She said as she sent him on. She whimpered as she looked into the pen. "Of course it has to be a far side of the pen!" Elizabeth looked around again for Jack or anyone else that could help. She lifted her skirt and held it with one hand as she awkwardly climbed over the fence.

"Go away!" Elizabeth said to the goat that came over immediately. "Oh please stay back!" she said as her boot slipped on the board and she fell in. She landed on her bottom but quickly stood up. "Oh my goodness!" she wiped her dress to get the dirt off but quickly had to pull her dress from a goat, then another. "No!" she said. Elizabeth quickly scurried to the far side as the goats followed her. She picked up Albert's item but she was surrounded. "Oh please go to the other side!" she pleaded with the curious animals.

"That's not going to work!" Willard said as he passed by.

"Please help me! Call them or something!" Elizabeth pleaded but Willard just laughed and left. Elizabeth's mouth fell open as she followed him with her eyes. She didn't realize that more than one animal was chewing on her dress and she was indeed surrounded until she looked down. "No…stop it!" she took a few steps but faltered, fell and screamed. She gently pushed the goats' faces away as the curious animals surrounded her, expecting food. "No, stay back! Help!"

Suddenly the crowd of goats around her started to move away and Jack's smiling face loomed over her. "Jack!" she cried out as she reached for him.

"What are you doing in here?" he said as he quickly scooped her up into his arms.

"My students were fooling around and threw this in here. Please Jack, get me out of here!" she said as she held on this neck tighter.

Jack laughed, "Relax, they're just curious!" He said.

"That man Willard came through and he wouldn't help me!" Elizabeth said.

Jack was clearly not happy to hear that and he recalled their conversation. "I just know something is up with him. I hope you'll forgive me for the way I spoke to you before."

"I do, Jack." She said as she touched his face. "But you need to consider what I said."

Jack nodded, "I already have." He approached the fence and began to place her over, but he pulled her back to him.

"Jack! Don't put me back in here!" she said as she held on tighter. She noticed he was trying to hide a smile, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He smiled broadly, "Maybe a little….ok a lot! Don't I get a kiss for this?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth said in mock annoyance.

"Maybe?" he said as he lowered her a little.

"Jack!" she exclaimed but he quickly put her over the fence, safely on the other side. She breathed a sigh of relief to be free from the experience. She gasped as she watched Jack effortlessly jump up and over the fence. He was so rugged in this position and she couldn't help but want to get close to him.

"You're welcome." He said and began to walk away.

"Jack!" she stopped him. "Thank you! You're my hero." She said as she ran her hands up his chest to his face. She pulled him close and kissed him soundly. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen their kiss. Elizabeth pushed back gently, "I have to get back to my class."

"That will last me all day." Jack said.

"Good! You need to read the children's essays, Jack."

"Ok, leave them for me." he said.

"I will." She smiled and began to walk away.

"Elizabeth..." Jack said with growing smile. "You uh…have a lot of dirt on your dress, especially on your backside. Do you want any help?"

"With my backside?" Elizabeth exclaimed, "No thank you, Mr. Thornton!" she said as she blushed and patted her dress.

"Let me know if you change your mind!" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her before he walked away.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she tried to hide a smile as she patted the dirt off her dress.

Meanwhile in town, Constable Lewis smiled as a read a telegram informing him that Pinkerton Roberts was in custody and was being sent back to Coal Valley.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**LOVE NEVER FAILS**

**Episode 43**

Jack found himself working in the farm field for a second day. Mr. Halbourne and his wife had asked Jack to work again because of the mounting suspicion of their new farmhand Willard Burke. Jack did his best to concentrate but he was anxious to get Willard in custody where Lewis could question him. Who was Jack kidding? He wanted to get his hands on Willard himself. Jack knew Lewis would be by any minute and would call him out on acting as a lawman, so he continued with his work.

Jack encouraged Mr. Halbourne to go and speak with Lewis about the situation last night. He was not surprised to find the Halbournes had a few things missing this morning but none of the doors or windows were broken. Jack's alarm bells were going off that Willard was the man from the bulletin regarding a thief who picked locks.

"Hi Jack!" Lewis said as he walked up behind him.

Jack turned quickly in surprise, "Lewis! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak up, you were deep in thought." Lewis said with a smirk. "What were you thinking about? Are you ready to give up on this not wanting to be a Mountie thing? You know the horse stall and privy are waiting for you!" Lewis joked.

Jack just fixed him with a look.

"I guess the answer is no then! Ok Mr. Thornton, I'm here to question the Halbournes about their missing items. Safe to assume you're suspicious of Willard Burke too, huh?" Lewis asked gently.

"Like you wouldn't believe! He was ready to split town before Mr. Halbourne was and he changes his story a lot. Do you remember there was a bulletin that came in from Calgary around the time of Angus Barth's capture? It said there was a thief who picked locks." Jack said.

"I forgot about that…" Lewis said. "Oh man, I bet he's the one! It's all making sense now!" Lewis said distantly.

Jack noted his friend's look of concern. "What is it?"

"Well I'm sure Elizabeth told you about what happened last night at the saloon." Lewis said.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday when her class was here. I got home late and had to be here at sunrise to help with the animals. What happened?" Jack asked.

"As you know, some of the miners are still territorial from their previous assignments. You know how they like to work and dine with their own. Needless to say, drinks were had and fists flew." Lewis said.

"Did she get hurt?" Jack asked his concern evident.

"No, not at all! I was tied up at the jail until well after midnight. I returned to the saloon to go to sleep and I saw a man, who I thought was a new miner, at the door of Elizabeth's room picking the lock."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Nothing more happened! He said he lost his key and needed to get back in his room." Lewis said.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"I told him he had the wrong room and that he better head to the right one. He looked surprised that I knew that. The man blamed it on having a few drinks and miraculously found his key. I couldn't prove that he was truly breaking in, what if his story was legit? So I stood at my door and made sure he knew where I would be staying. It just didn't sit right with me though so as soon as he went into his room, I went to Elizabeth's door. She was a little nervous because she knew someone was trying to get in, so I switched rooms with her just in case. The rest of the evening was uneventful."

"Thank you for doing that." Jack said.

"Of course, Jack. You'd kill me if anything ever happened to your Elizabeth and I can't die yet….Lorelei is on her way!" Lewis beamed.

Jack smiled, "I'm happy for you! How long has it been?" Jack said as he slapped his friend's shoulder.

"Six long and torturous months!" Lewis said. "I just can't wait! She should be here in about a week which is good because I need to make preparations here and for my post in Vancouver."

"I'm really happy for you! I don't know how you handled that. I don't think I could handle being away from Elizabeth for that long. It was hard enough to be away during the trial and our time in Lethbridge. In fact, it's one of the reasons why I've been reconsidering whether Mountie life is for me or not." Jack said.

Lewis nodded, "I agree with you that it's a downfall of the job, but knowing that I'm getting rid of the bad guys that could harm Lorelei and our future children makes it worth it."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"On that note, MR. Thornton…I believe you have a field to sow and I have a bad guy to catch." Lewis said as he quickly walked away and headed toward the Halbourne house.

Jack watched Lewis walk away when he suddenly turned around, "You know it would be a lot more fun if you'd stop this charade and help me, Mountie Jack!" Lewis yelled as he walked backward, a smile evident on his face.

Jack shook his head and returned to his work. He began to work at a faster pace. The irony that he was planting seeds did not go unnoticed by Jack.

Later at the schoolhouse, Elizabeth and her class were enjoying their day in the sunshine at recess. "Miss Thatcher, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabe asked softly as he approached his teacher.

"Yes of course Gabe, what's on your mind?" Elizabeth asked as she patted the bench next to her.

"It's just that…it's weird not having Mountie Jack around these last few days." Gabe said as he sat down.

"Yes, it is different isn't it?" Elizabeth said a little surprised.

"I keep looking over and expecting to see him with you." Gabe said.

"Ok…" Elizabeth said unsure where this was going.

"It just always makes me feel better you know…after those bad men were in town and used to come to the school to bother us at recess." Gabe said.

"I understand." Elizabeth said recalling how Barth's men used to toy with the children and harass them.

"It didn't get better until Mountie Jack came back to town with all the extra Mounties. Why is he doing different jobs around town? Why isn't he out catching bad guys with Mountie Lewis?" Gabe asked somewhat impatiently.

Elizabeth was surprised by Gabe's open expression. She knew Gabe looked up to Jack as a hero now that his father was gone. Elizabeth chose her words carefully, "Well first of all, Constable Lewis is taking care of the town. He has come by every day to check in on us."

Gabe nodded, "Mountie Lewis is a funny guy!"

"Yes, silly sometimes but he's a good man and a very good Mountie!" Elizabeth said with a smile. "As for Mountie Jack, he's taking time off to think about things and help people. You like having time off from your work here at school, don't you?" she said as they shared a smile. "I read your essay and I think Mountie Jack would be honored to know that you want to be a Mountie like him."

Gabe looked down and nodded slightly.

"And you will make a fine constable, Mountie Gabe!" Elizabeth said as she saluted him.

"Thanks!" Gabe smiled awkwardly as he stood but Elizabeth noted that he stood a little taller.

"Come on now, recess is over." Elizabeth said.

In town, Lewis released the three miners who fought last night and pushed Willard Burke into the cell. "This will be your quarters for now, Willard. It's too bad for you that I took all of your tools so you won't be able to pick this lock!" Lewis said with a smile as he yanked on the large lock. "Too bad, so sad!" Lewis quipped as he made a sad face at Willard.

Willard simply scoffed at Lewis and turned away.

Lewis reminded the miners to behave themselves and sent them off to work. Lewis was surprised when Mr. Yost walked in, "Afternoon Constable, this just came in for you."

"Thank you." Lewis said as his smile grew wider upon reading that Pinkerton Roberts was being brought back to Coal Valley and would arrive in a few days. "Hold onto your hat, Gowen!" Lewis exclaimed. He knew that Jack would be thrilled to know that the man who drugged Elizabeth and several townspeople would be in town soon. He knew Mrs. Blakely would be happy to know that the man who spiked her famous ice tea was caught as well! Lewis felt relieved that their key witness to implicate Gowen in his scheme with Angus Barth would put the callous business man away. Now Lewis sat in contemplation over what to share with Jack while he was not being a Mountie this week. He was thankful that he had a few days to buy him some time. He stepped into the back room, "God, I know I keep saying the same prayer, but I know that you want me to keep turning to you regardless. Please touch Jack's mind and give him clarity on your plan for him because this plan of mine doesn't seem to be working." Lewis prayed.

After school, Elizabeth stopped by the café to visit Abigail before she headed to the mercantile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Thatcher!" Samuel Frasier said as he greeted her.

"Afternoon, Mr. Frasier. Busy day at the bank I assume?" Elizabeth said in kind.

"Yes but it makes seeing lovely ladies like you all the better." He said as he pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said a little awkwardly. "Um…have a nice day." Elizabeth nodded as she stepped away. She rounded the shelf and saw Rosemary.

"Elizabeth." Rosemary said flatly.

"Rosemary." Elizabeth replied as she turned away and rolled her eyes.

Rosemary craned her neck to look at Elizabeth's left hand. "My…STILL no ring, hmm?"

Elizabeth quickly readjusted the basket in her hand so that her left hand was occupied. "And why is that a concern of yours?" Elizabeth asked as she placed an item in her basket.

"I never said I was concerned but doesn't it concern you?" Rosemary inquired.

"No, I have confidence in my relationship with Jack." Elizabeth said trusting Jack's word when he made his intentions known to her.

"Mrs. Blakely." Elizabeth nodded as Florence stepped forward to pay for her items.

"Mrs. Blakely!" Rosemary said theatrically. "It looks as though you are preparing for a delicious meal!" said Rosemary.

"Yes of course, I have mouths to feed. I've been helping the other mothers with their children. The flu is going around and once a mother, always a mother!" Florence said.

"That's nice of you." Elizabeth said.

Rosemary touched Florence's arm, "Oh, of course! What do you suppose it takes to be a good mother…and wife? I assume cooking would be one of the more important things."

Elizabeth looked at Rosemary, fully aware of what she was trying to do. Elizabeth did her best not to fall for it.

Florence looked at Rosemary as though she was crazy, "Well of course, to be a good wife and mother you must know how to cook in this day and age. It's 1910 after all!" Florence exclaimed.

"Well it's good thing you don't have children, Elizabeth. They would likely starve!" Rosemary said.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide for a moment; that hurt. "Well then I guess it's a good thing you don't have any either. Perhaps we can take cooking lessons together!" Elizabeth said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

It was Rosemary's turn to look at Elizabeth with wide eyes, knowing that she was trumped. She quickly turned and stormed out of the store.

Florence gave Elizabeth a bewildered look.

"I'll just leave the money here on the counter. Good day." Elizabeth said to Mr. Yost as she quickly left. Once outside, Elizabeth took a deep breath and was relieved that she didn't see Rosemary anywhere in sight. "My children would likely starve!" Elizabeth whispered to herself as the tears welled up. "I would never let that happen!" Elizabeth suddenly took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and headed to the saloon with determination. She had been inquiring about a few things and decided it was time to take action.

Jack returned to town later that evening quite exhausted from his day on the farm. He was happy that the Halbournes no longer needed his help and knew that farm life was just too much for him. Jack felt relief that Lewis had Willard in custody and began to think about what career he'd like to try out next. He couldn't help but to think about Elizabeth as he walked by the saloon. He knew it was getting late but he had not seen her since the previous day. Jack stopped in his tracks and immediately headed inside.

Jack made his way through the crowd of the saloon, ran up the stairs and knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Elizabeth? It's Jack." He smiled as he waited in anticipation. His smiled faded as the door opened and a man emerged.

"Sorry, there's no Elizabeth here." The gruff man said.

Jack looked confused, "How long have you been in his room?"

"This is my first night." The man said.

"Sorry to disturb you." Jack said as he quickly walked downstairs. "Tom, where's Elizabeth?"

Tom set a glass on the bar, "I assumed she moved back into the café. I found her room key and a thank you note on the bar when I arrived today." said Tom.

"Ok, thank you." Jack said before he headed to the café. He was pleased to see the lights on as he headed up the steps and knocked on the door. He felt a bit of relief knowing Elizabeth was out of the saloon and home with Abigail.

"Good evening, Jack! What a surprise!" Abigail greeted him with a smile.

"Hi! I know it's getting late, but is Elizabeth awake? I haven't seen her since yesterday and I just wanted to say hello." He said as a smile slowly swept across his face.

Abigail looked at him oddly, "She's not here, Jack."

"She's not?"

Abigail shook her head, "No, you know she's been staying at the saloon. Mr. Miller hasn't had time to fix her room yet."

"Tom said she turned her key in at the saloon." Jack said feeling a bit of concern.

"She came by after school for a visit but she didn't say anything about changing quarters. That's odd! Where would she go?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know but Lewis said things have been escalating at the saloon. Come to think of it, she mentioned she was working on a solution the other night when I walked her home from our date." Jack said.

"I just hope she's safe and warm wherever she is." Abigail said with concern.

"Me too!" Jack said but he felt unsettled with not knowing where she was.

"Well if you find out where she is, can you just let me know?" Abigail asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "She's become family to me and I just want to know she's all right. I miss having her here."

"I will." Jack said before he turned to leave.

The new hotel wasn't open yet and Jack knew there were a few rooms and apartments over some of the buildings in town but didn't think they were vacant. Jack saw Lewis locking the door of the jail and called to him. "Hey! Do you know where Elizabeth is staying?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes…she left something for you." Lewis said as he stepped back in and retrieved a large envelope. "This is for you." Lewis said.

"Ok but where is she?" Jack asked.

"She's out at the old cottages." Lewis said.

"The old cottages? They're far!" Jack said, he felt uneasy about this news.

"Not that far…ok they're a little far." Lewis conceded. "She said it was all that was available and took the first one."

"All right, thank you and good night." Jack said as he headed off.

"Good night!" Lewis said as he watched Jack walk away, he knew where he was going.

Elizabeth knew she had to adjust to the sounds and creaks of her new quarters. She left a skillet on the table, just in case. She heard a noise and jumped, "Jack taught me defend myself…I can handle this!" Elizabeth encouraged herself. She gasped and grabbed the skillet pan when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth called through the door.

"Elizabeth it's me, Jack!"" Jack called.

"Jack!" She replied with relief as she placed the skillet down, unlocked the door and opened it. She put a hand on her hip and tried to act calm and natural. "Hello!" she said.

"Hi, may I come in?" Jack asked.

"Yes of course." Elizabeth said with a smile as she stepped out of the way.

"I just wanted to see you, but then I couldn't find you." Jack said as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know when I'd see you next and I knew Constable Lewis would tell you. I see you got the envelope of the children's essays." She said.

"Yes thank you, but why did you choose quarters that were so far away?" Jack asked.

"This was available and the saloon was getting to be a bit much. You said yourself it was no place for a lady like me. Besides, I told you before that I was considering moving out on my own." Elizabeth said.

"But why? Why would you want to be all alone?" Jack said his concern evident. "It's better to live with someone." Jack said, clearly unhappy about her new living arrangements.

Elizabeth recalled that he had the same reaction when she discussed this with him last week. "Jack, I have to prove to myself that I can live on my own. I was supposed to live on my own here in Coal Valley but the teacherage burned down."

"How exactly did that happen anyway?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth went wide-eyed for a moment, "That's not important! The point is that this is going to force me to take care of myself and a home, not to mention that it will force me to learn to cook." Elizabeth said.

Jack looked at her with concern, "But Abigail is teaching you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes and when I mess up she jumps in and fixes it for me. She's like a safety net! I told you I was considering this." Elizabeth looked at Jack and could see he was unhappy. "Jack, what difference does it make to you where I live?" Elizabeth asked in annoyance.

"It's just…" Jack began. "I like that you and Abigail look out for each other. This is kind of far and I don't like the idea of you being all alone especially after everything that's happened. I like you close by." Jack admitted sheepishly.

Elizabeth annoyance evaporated as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek, "I like having you close by too but I have to do this the same way that you have to see if being a Mountie is for you."

Jack sighed and looked away because he knew he couldn't argue with that, "I understand."

"So…will you help me bring my trunk down?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your trunk? How long are you going to stay out here for?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I don't know, perhaps until you and Mr. Miller have the time to make the repairs in the café?" Elizabeth said. "Or perhaps I'll just stay out here."

"But…" Jack began to protest.

"I really enjoy living with Abigail but she wasn't expecting to have company for so long. Perhaps she wants her own space back and I don't want to be a burden to her. I need to prove to myself that I can do this on my own, even if it's only for a little while. Frankly Jack, based on your reaction to this situation I'm beginning to think that I need to prove myself to you too!" Elizabeth said.

"No you don't! I know that you can take care of yourself. You have proven that to me since I met you, over and over again!" Jack said as he took her hands in his, "I just don't like it."

"Why?" she implored.

"I want to look out for you and take care of you." Jack said quietly.

"Oh, Jack..." she said as she hugged him and kissed his lips. "That is so sweet." she smiled at him.

Jack glanced around the room, "Would you be annoyed if I looked around to make sure the doors and windows are secure?"

He asked so cautiously that Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "No, if that will make you feel better." She watched as Jack pursed his lips as though he wanted to say something but he didn't. "I know it will make _me_ feel better." Elizabeth whispered to herself as she watched him move around the small space as he checked the window and door locks.

After a few minutes, "All right, everything looks ok." Jack said as he entered through the back door.

"Thank you. I know you're just looking out for me." Elizabeth said as she touched his arm.

"Of course, I love you and I don't want anything to happen." Jack said as he put his arm around her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I don't either, Jack." Elizabeth said as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I just wish you…" Jack began but Elizabeth her finger up at his protest.

"I need you to support me, Jack! I have to prove to myself that I can live alone, take care of myself, and learn to cook once and for all! It's expected of women in this day and age in order to be a good wife and mother." she said as she turned and walked away.

Jack's brow furrowed, "Says who?" Jack asked as he stepped toward her.

"People…Mrs. Blakely..." Elizabeth said under her breath.

Jack looked at her suspiciously, "What was that?"

Elizabeth sighed with frustration, "Mrs. Blakely and Rosemary!"

"Elizabeth you don't need to cook…" Jack began.

"I knew would say that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Look if you decide to stay as a Mountie and go away on assignments." Elizabeth said cautiously. "…I'll be all alone to fend for myself and this could be a good trial." Elizabeth said softly but she suddenly felt a little awkward because she didn't want Jack to feel pressured into asking for her hand when he wasn't ready. "That is if you still want…that…me…in your future." She said as her cheeks blushed. She quickly turned away, grabbed a rag and quickly began to wipe the counter top.

"Elizabeth…" Jack stepped up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "Elizabeth, of course I want you and that future. That's why I'm trying different careers. Believe me, I think about that all the time." He said in her ear.

"Me too." Elizabeth whispered as she leaned her head against his. Elizabeth turned around in his arms as they slowly came together for a sweet kiss. They pulled each other closer to deepen their kiss but the sudden pounding on the front door erupted their serene moment. Jack turned and walked to the door with Elizabeth on his heels. "Who's knocking at your door at this hour?" Jack asked.

"May I remind you that you were knocking at my door about ten minutes ago?" She said.

"Yeah but I'm different!" Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled, "That's true!" she said from behind him as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Jack opened the door and saw the banker, Samuel Frasier. Jack was not happy and went into full Mountie mode when he caught sight of a wine bottle in Samuel's hand.

Samuel Frasier stood in surprise as he quickly adjusted his glasses with one hand, and hid the bottle of wine behind him with the other. "Um…I saw that Elizabeth moved in."

"That's Miss Thatcher to you." Jack instructed him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said surprised by his rudeness toward the man. She opened the door wider and stepped onto the small porch, "It's a bit late for company, what can I do for you Mr. Frasier?"

Samuel smiled, "You left your payment slip on the counter at the bank." He said as he pulled a form from his pocket.

"Oh, this is not mine." Elizabeth said as she handed it back to him. She suddenly noted the bottle behind him and realized he had mistaken her kindness again.

Samuel glanced at Jack who stood at the doorway and spoke low, "I'm right next door if you need anything, day or night…I can take care of any of your needs or desires." Samuel said as he smiled at her and rocked on his feet.

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise by his boldness; she thought she already handled this once with him. "That will not be necessary and I told you that I'm not interested." Elizabeth said firmly.

Jack had heard enough and stepped in front of Elizabeth. He stood nose to nose with Samuel and stared the man down while he took a few steps forward. Samuel took a few steps back as he got the message loud and clear. Jack watched the man leave without a word.

"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked. "You didn't say anything and he just practically ran back to his cottage." Elizabeth said as they watched him scurry next door.

Jack smirked and turned around "Oh, I said a lot to him!" Jack said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her back inside.

Elizabeth smiled, "Sometimes you're such a bear, Jack!"

"Have to keep the skunks away." Jack said as he pushed the door closed but left his hand on it as he loomed over her, "I just told him that I'll be taking care of any of your needs or desires."

"Jack!" she gasped before he kissed her lips. Her hands went to his shoulder and the through his hair as she held him close. They slowly began to melt into each other and it took them awhile before they could part ways. "Sometimes you're more of teddy bear though." she giggled. "You know some would say that it's improper that you're visiting my quarters so late." Elizabeth teased.

"Uh…I guess I should be going then." Jack said reluctantly.

"Jack, while I find your care and concern for me quite endearing, need I remind you that you taught me how to defend myself. So well that I fought off that creep Barth and I knocked you on your backside!"

"I know…tiger!" Jack growled.

Elizabeth laughed, "So please try to relax, ok?"

"You're right." Jack said.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday, perhaps you will have time to teach me some more self-defense?" Elizabeth said as she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Not if you do that!" Jack said as he stole one more kiss. "Good night…Bella. I love you."

"Good night, I love you too!" she said as she closed the door and locked it. She looked over the small room and smiled with much more confidence than she had been feeling, "I can do this!"

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, Hearties. You inspire me to write as do my fellow authors! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Hearties...can you believe we are only days away? Felt like it would never come. Some of you have asked why Jack hasn't popped the question yet. Find out...

**_Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. Love never fails."_**

**Episode 44**

Jack made his way back to the café and was surprised to see Abigail sitting on the front porch.

"Did you find Elizabeth?" Abigail asked impatiently as she stood.

"Yes, I did." Jack said as he climbed the steps. Abigail motioned for him to take a seat, "Where is she?"

"The old cottages."

"Really?" Abigail said in surprise.

Jack sighed, "She wants to prove to herself that she can learn to cook and take care of herself." Jack said as he leaned against a post.

"Oh, I see." Abigail said failing to hide her disappointment. She knew she was caught and smiled sheepishly, "I miss having her here. She's wonderful company and she really brightens up my days. I know how she brightens yours!"

Jack smiled and nodded.

Abigail watched Jack in the dim light on the porch for a moment. She knew that he was deep in thought as he pursed his lips and looked away. "A penny for your thoughts?" Abigail asked gently.

Jack sighed, "You can have them for free." He said as he began to pace in the small area. "Abigail, I just worry about her after everything that's happened. I know I'm being overprotective and I also know she can take care of herself. I just feel unsettled with her so far away. I want her to be safe and close by. I wish she was back here with you." Jack said.

"With me? Jack, don't you want her with you?" Abigail asked pointedly.

"Well…" Jack began but Abigail cut him off.

"Jack there's a very easy solution to your predicament and you're the only one standing in your way. I know you're looking into other careers because of what happened with Henry Gowen and Angus Barth. What if instead of focusing on those situations, which you may recall that you have already handled, you could choose to be quite happy? Perspective if everything!"

Jack nodded again.

"There is a way for you to keep Elizabeth safe and close to you…it's called marriage." Abigail said with a smile.

Jack's head snapped up, "I know and I want that with her which is why I've been looking into other careers."

"I understand. What did you want to be before you wanted to be a Mountie?" Abigail asked.

"A painter!" Jack said with a smile. "It's just not very lucrative unless you become a commissioned artist for an estate or the royal family." Jack chuckled softly.

Abigail crossed her arms, "Now wait a minute, you said you only paint walls!" she joked.

They both shared a laugh but Abigail sighed, "I sometimes wish Noah went into some other field of work. He spoke about it…" Abigail said as she looked down at her hands. "But God had another plan for Noah and Peter. He has a plan for you too, and whether you realize it or not being a Mountie has been a part of that plan. That plan has led you here and to Elizabeth."

Jack smiled, "You always have a way with words, Abigail."

"Jack, what's holding you back from asking for her hand?" Abigail asked gently.

"Well…I told Elizabeth my intentions…" Jack said.

"Ok, but what exactly are you waiting for?" Abigail asked deliberately.

"It's…I guess, it's just…" He trailed off. He searched for the words, "The problem is that I worry Elizabeth will change her mind like Rosemary did." Jack said quietly and looked away.

"Oh…" Abigail said as realization hit her.

"It's a scar from an old wound." Jack said quietly.

"I see." Abigail said. "Well…Elizabeth is nothing like Rosemary."

Jack smiled, "They're night and day!" Jack said but his smile faded, "I was so blindsided by Rosemary, but deep down I knew it would never work out. I knew Rosemary had dreams of grandeur and the best of things. Elizabeth comes from the best! I'm lucky her parents finally accepted me. Her father can't wait for me to ask for her hand." Jack finished with a small smile.

"That's wonderful, Jack!" Abigail said.

"I'm glad it didn't work out with Rosemary because what I feel now for Elizabeth…is so much more. It's stronger." Jack said firmly.

"That's because this time it's love." Abigail said with a smile.

Jack beamed, "Yes it is!"

"Well God led you both here." Abigail said as she stood. "Elizabeth may come from the best of things Jack, but she told me that she's never been happier because she has found the best. She found you!" Abigail said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sleep on that."

"Thank you, Abigail." Jack said. "May I ask to have dinner with Elizabeth here tomorrow night?"

"Of course! Good night!" she said as she entered the café.

Jack walked back to his quarters and placed the envelope of student essays on his bedside table. He was exhausted from his day on the farm and flopped down on his bed. Abigail's words ran through his head as he drifted off to sleep.

It was a quiet morning in town and at the cottages. Elizabeth stood at her stove and cracked three eggs in the skillet. She smiled as she successfully scooped the eggshells out and stirred in the milk and two dashes of salt and pepper in. She had watched Abigail make scrambled eggs on a number of occasions so she knew she was doing it correctly. She felt very proud of herself for getting through her first night alone despite the noises that spooked her a bit. She picked up the recipe book and continued to stir the eggs.

Meanwhile down the road, Constable Lewis returned from his rounds. He looked down the street and was surprised to see a stagecoach approaching because it wasn't due. He walked over to it as soon as it pulled up and smiled when he saw Pinkerton Roberts sitting inside.

"Well hello!" Lewis said as he opened the door. "Thought you were going to get away, huh Roberts?" Lewis said as he pulled the man from the coach. "I wasn't expecting him so soon. Thank you, sir!" Lewis said to the stagecoach driver as he quickly pulled Roberts into the jail before Gowen or anyone else could see him. "Wait until Constable Thornton finds out that I have you!"

Later on, Elizabeth sniffed the air, "Oh, no!" she exclaimed as she quickly opened the oven door. She carefully pulled a black loaf of bread out and placed it outside. She coughed as she ran to open all the windows to air out the cottage. She wanted to get out of there so it could air out. Elizabeth grabbed her basket and continued to cough as she walked out the front door, "Oh!" she gasped as she ran into Jack.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as he reached for her. He could see a bit of smoke and could certainly smell it. Jack looked at the cottage but could see that everything seemed to be all right.

Elizabeth covered her mouth as she coughed again. "Yes, I'm fine! All is well here." She said quickly as she moved past him. She was mortified that he knew she burned something. "Is there something that you need?" Elizabeth asked as she began to walk away.

"Yes, wait!" Jack said as he jogged to catch up to her. "I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?" Jack said with hope in his tone, "Please?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile when he added 'please'. "I suppose." She said as she tried to hide a smile.

Jack smiled, "Well I'm sure you'll be relieved that you don't have to cook, right?" Jack said joked.

Elizabeth stopped walking, "For your information I was baking bread for the first time and…and…"

"And?" Jack teased.

"And…it didn't work out but I'll have you know that my eggs came out wonderfully!" Elizabeth said proudly.

"That's great!" Jack said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "Will you escort me back to town?"

"I'd be happy to." Jack said as he extended his arm to her.

"So, what is your job today, anyway?" She said to change the subject.

"I'm going to be a carpenter and a painter."

"Oh, what will you paint? We don't need another backdrop anytime soon." Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled at her, "I want to paint the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." Jack said.

"Really? What's that?" Elizabeth asked innocently as she stopped to look at him.

Jack glanced over his shoulder to ensure they were alone on the pathway and pulled her into his embrace. "You!" Jack whispered as he covered her lips with his.

"Mmm…" Elizabeth murmured as she ran her hands up his shoulders, to his neck and held him in place.

They quickly stepped away from each other when they thought they heard someone coming. They smiled at one another when they realized it was nothing. Jack reached for her hand and kissed it, "Will you please sit for me and so I can paint you?" Jack asked.

"I'd be honored to." She said softly.

"So that's a yes?" Jack asked.

"I guess so…"

"You guess so?" Jack asked.

"Well I don't know…what do I do? Do I sit frozen like a statue?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, you just have to sit and be beautiful." Jack said with a grin.

"Ha!" Elizabeth said.

"You just have to sit and be you and I will do the rest." Jack said simply.

"And what if I want to paint?" Elizabeth flirted with him.

Jack sighed sarcastically, "Ok, I guess I can let you have some fun too!"

Elizabeth scoffed at him and lightly slapped his arm. They shared a smile as they continued toward town. Elizabeth glanced at him, "So, what shall I wear?"

Jack's smile widened, "Hmm…I guess you would get cold if you didn't wear anything."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Jack Thornton!" she exclaimed and blushed. "I've seen those kinds of paintings and there's no way I'm not going to sit like that for you!" she said as she turned from him and walked away quickly.

Jack quickly caught her arm and pulled her back to him, "I'm kidding! I was going to ask you to wear that dress you wore on our first date."

Elizabeth's head snapped up in surprise. "Really? You remember that dress? Why that one?"

"You'll see." Jack said mysteriously. "So…6:00? We'll have dinner and then I'll paint you."

"Very well but I have two requests." Elizabeth said with a smile. "You said you would show me some more self-defense moves so I expect you to hold true to your word." she said sounding quite business like.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack saluted her.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You also must promise me that you will sing a song to me while we dance." She said as she extended her hand for him to shake.

Jack looked at her extended hand and shook it, "Deal!" he said before he yanked her to him and put his arms around her, "But that's only because I love you."

Elizabeth's giggled as she looked into Jack's eyes. "I love you too, Jack." She felt drawn to him and gently took his face in her hands. She lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a sweet kiss. "I can't wait!" she said softly.

"Me either." Jack said quietly before he kissed her again and let her go. He extended his arm to her has they neared the bend that would take them into town. Elizabeth took his arm and smiled at him. Their eyes locked as they continued to walk along the path.

"Good morning!" Rosemary sang as they made their way on the main street.

Jack and Elizabeth were lost in their own world and didn't respond.

"Hello?" Rosemary called sarcastically.

"That's enough, Rosemary!" Elizabeth and Jack said as they continued to walk past her never taking their eyes from each other.

Rosemary rolled her eyes and headed down the street.

"Well I have to run errands. Thank you for walking me to town, Mr. Thornton. Where are you working as a carpenter today?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm working on your room in the café." Jack said.

"Well I'm happy out in the…" Elizabeth said.

"Cottage. I know, but Abigail asked me to make the repairs for her when I went in for breakfast this morning. Don't worry, I know your wishes." Jack said.

"Thank you for understanding, Jack." Elizabeth said with relief.

"I'll be sure to deliver your trunk just like you asked. Make sure you speak with Abigail, she misses you. I'll see you tonight." Jack said as he headed down the street.

"Until then!" Elizabeth said. "Oh and Jack, be sure to do your homework assignment."

"Homework?" Jack asked.

"Yes, didn't you read the students' essays?"

"No, I was exhausted but I will." Jack said.

"Good because you have homework!" Elizabeth said over her shoulder as she headed toward the café.

**Please leave a review if you have time because they truly make all the work worth it! **


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, Mr. Krevoy and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!

**Wow, Season two is in full swing. I had NO IDEA what stories would come in season 2. I was shocked to see a that goodbye at the train station because I have a train station scene in chapter 7! That being said however, I took care of the Thatchers' attempting to push another man on Elizabeth in a few chapters rather than all season. The stubborn and passionate Elizabeth I knew from season 1 wouldn't stand for her parents telling her what to do. Thanks for sticking with me and long live this FABULOUS SHOW that I love so dearly and wish to promote. Come on Season 3! **

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 45**

"Hello, Ladies!" Elizabeth said, "My you have quite the brood today."

Cat and Mary smiled at Elizabeth, "Yes, a brood is correct!" said Cat.

Mary smiled, "Carla had to leave town to see her sister who is ill. She had to leave quickly and now we are sharing the children. We certainly have our hands full with Ephraim and the twins. It's hard to believe the twins are over a year old already!"

"There sure are a lot of kids in the house!" Emily complained.

"Aw! Well I'd be happy to help if you need me!" Elizabeth offered.

"Oh, that would be a blessing! How about tomorrow? I could use help getting them ready for church services and we have the meeting at the saloon at 2." Cat said.

"I'd be happy to!" Elizabeth said.

Jack surveyed Elizabeth's room and was thankful that it did not require too much work to complete it. He was thankful because he knew he had Elizabeth's homework assignment to complete and he had no idea what it was. Jack shook his head and smiled thinking about her and her antics. "You've got it bad, Thornton!" he said to himself. He happened to glance over and saw Abigail's full size bed. He knew Elizabeth needed a new one and Adam's catalog had a twin size bed circled. Thinking of the future, Jack smiled to himself knowing exactly what he was going to order instead. He headed out with the catalog in hand and made his way down the street. "Excuse me, Constable?" Jack heard from behind him.

"Yes, Mrs. Farnworth?"

"I need a constable!"

"What's wrong?" Jack said, as he gestured toward the jail.

"Mrs. Lehman has been picking apples from my tree." She said as they walked up the steps of the jail.

"Well it's nice to share, isn't it?" Jack said trying to resolve the issue with a positive spin.

"No! That's stealing and I want to file a report!" Mrs. Farnsworth cried.

"Ok…I'm off this week so let's see if Constable Lewis is here." Jack said as they entered the jail.

"Jack!" Lewis exclaimed in surprise as he stood from the desk. "Ma'am" he nodded to Mrs. Farnsworth, but was immediately drawn back to Jack in time for him to see Pinkerton Roberts sitting in the jail. "Jack, I can explain!"

"Constable Lewis, someone is stealing apples from me!" Mrs. Farnworth began but neither Mountie noted her presence. Jack was surprised to see Roberts and looked over at Lewis with his brow furrowed.

Lewis swallowed hard, "I'm sure you're upset. I wanted to come and tell you but…"

"When did he get here?" Jack asked as he immediately went into Mountie mode. "Where was he? Did he talk? Did you let Bill Avery know Calgary?"

"Calm down, the answer is yes to everything."

"Well when were you going to tell me?" Jack questioned.

"I was going to tell you, but I wanted to see where you're at with things. You've been...off duty this week and we have a bet!" Lewis said.

"Gentlemen!" Mrs. Farnworth exclaimed. "I need your help!"

They both snapped back into the moment, "Sorry, ma'am." They said.

Jack was upset but he knew he put himself in this situation by not being a Mountie this week. "I'll be back later and we will discuss things further." Jack said as he stormed out of the jail. Lewis closed his eyes for a moment before he gave Mrs. Farnsworth his full attention. Lewis sighed, "I'm sorry ma'am…that was Mountie business. So, someone is stealing apples?"

Later on, Elizabeth opened the oven door and observed the biscuits she was baking. "Abigail's always look a bit golden and these are still too white." She said. She was surprised to hear a knock on the door and headed over to answer it. "Abigail, please come in!" Elizabeth said as she moved aside for her friend to enter. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Abigail walked in and placed a basket on the table. "Thank you! I just came by to bring you a few things for your new place." Abigail said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Elizabeth noticed, "What do we have here?" she asked as she looked at the basket.

"Just a few things; some candles, biscuits, jam and my weapon of choice both in and out of the kitchen, an iron skillet!" she said.

They both laughed, "Thank you, Abigail! Who's watching the café while you're here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one, I closed for an hour and left a sign on the door." Abigail said as she glanced around the cottage. "I just wanted to come by and make sure all is well with you. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am, but I do miss our chats and your company!" Elizabeth said as she touched Abigail's hand.

"Oh, I'm glad because so do I!" Abigail said as she squeezed Elizabeth's hand back. "So, Jack is hard at work at the café. It must be nice to know that you have a wonderful man, who loves you so much that he's spending his Saturday fixing your room."

Elizabeth beamed, "Yes, I feel incredibly blessed. I know that I'm a very lucky woman. A man like Jack is…rare."

Abigail nodded, "I guess you don't need that room anymore though." She said as she glanced around the cottage again.

"Well…" Elizabeth began but saw smoke out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, no!" She said as she opened the oven door.

"Oh, dear!" Abigail said as she walked over.

Elizabeth sighed, "Abigail, I do so much better when I cook on the stove top than I do when it's in the oven. I can't see it when it's in the oven! The oven needs a window and a light, or something in there, so I can see things while they're baking. Perhaps I should speak to Wyatt about inventing something like that!"

"That's actually a great idea!" Abigail said with surprise.

"I'd prefer an invention in which I could put food in, press a button and it cooks within a few minutes." Elizabeth said.

"Now you're talking!" Abigail said as they shared a laugh. "Well it sounds as though you're getting better. Perhaps I could give you another lesson while I'm here...if you like?"

"I would love for you to teach me more, but please don't jump in and take over. I need to learn how to do it myself. I could be a wife someday…a Mountie's wife. I may be left to fend for myself and I certainly can't allow my children to starve!" Elizabeth said with conviction.

Abigail bit her lip as she tried to suppress a smile. "You know what? You're right! You very well could be a Mountie's wife."

Elizabeth suddenly blushed as she realized that she revealed her heart's desire to Abigail, "Or perhaps a…a…circus performer's wife!"

They both looked at each other and quickly broke into laughter. "No, I'll put my money on a Mountie's wife." Abigail said.

Elizabeth gazed upon Abigail's knowing smile and wondered what she knew. "I'm so happy you're here, Abigail. I love spending time with you." Elizabeth said. "I miss this."

"Me too!" Abigail said.

Adam Miller came by to see check on Jack's handiwork. "Boy Jack, you really are the jack-of-all-trades, huh?" He said as he admired the finishing touches.

"I guess so." Jack said dismissively.

"I saw you trying things out this week; the blacksmith, the farm and now carpentry. How was the week?" Adam asked enthusiastically.

"It was…interesting, exhausting, eye-opening." He said with a smile.

Adam chuckled as he folded his arms, "I bet. I'd love to give Mountie work a try…if I could." He said as he tapped his wooden leg on the floor. "You know, when Laurel and I were first married we lived in a big town north of here. Jolene was just born and I took Laurel to the store. While she and the baby were inside, it was robbed. I heard gunfire and saw two lawmen trying to get inside. I went running toward the building because all I could think of was to get to my wife and baby. A man stopped me because I wasn't a lawman and I never felt so helpless in my life. As it turns out, there was an off duty Mountie inside with his wife and children. He had his sidearm with him and was able to overtake the robber with his training and tact. I mean, can you imagine…" Adam continued, but Jack did just that.

Jack put himself in that situation and realized how much he'd rather be the Mountie protecting his family than the helpless man outside. He shook the thought away and did his best to concentrate on Adam. "Well Jack, I guess I'm going to head out and see what my lovely wife and daughters are up to. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam said as he headed toward the stairs.

"I'll head out with you." Jack said as he grabbed the toolbox.

Jack was surprised by how much that scenario played over in his mind as he headed back to his quarters. He walked in, patted Rip on the head and grabbed the envelope that Elizabeth had left for him. "Guess I better do my homework" he said to Rip as he pulled the papers out. He noted the children's writings and some drawings of him. He smiled at Emily's picture and how she labeled it, "Mowntie Jack". He then read Elizabeth's note:

Dear Jack,

I asked the children what they wanted to be when they grow up and why. Many of them wanted to be a Mountie! Do you have any idea why?

Your homework assignment is to first reflect on your own reasons why you became a Mountie and make a list of your pros and cons. Next, review the essays and reflect on your pros and cons again. I invite you to share your findings with me as I will happily listen or read whatever you have to say.

All of my love,

Elizabeth

Jack sighed and smiled. He pulled a paper out and put a line down the middle. He marked the two sides, pros and cons and began to list them. He moved on and read the students' essays:

"You have to be brave and tough to be a Mountie, but Mountie Jack is nice too. I heard my mom tell a lady that Mountie Jack is cute and I think so too."

"I want to be a Mountie because I want to help people. Mountie Jack helped my mom when the stove didn't work. He also found me when me and Timmy got lost one time after dark. I want to help moms and kids too."

"I think it would be neat to be a Mountie like Mountie Jack. He catches bad guys and saves baby birds. The only problem is that they don't have girl Mounties so I want to be the first Mountie girl!"

Jack couldn't help but smile at that, but the most touching was Gabe's:

"I know it's not a good idea to work in the mine considering what happened to my Pa and all the dads in town. Now that I don't have a Pa to look up to, I do have Mountie Jack. Being a Mountie is good job. Mountie Jack makes me want to be a Mountie because he is a good man who takes care of the town and all of the families here. When he was gone and Mountie Moore took over, I was real scared because the gang members came here. I had to protect my Ma and my little brother and sister. I even tried to protect Miss Thatcher because I know Mountie Jack cares for her and would want me to. I don't think Mountie Moore cared about the town like Mountie Jack does. When he came back to town, Mountie Jack brought extra Mounties with him. He and the Mounties caught all the bad guys and got rid of them. He even let me help him by watching over the other students while he caught the bad guys outside the schoolhouse. He does a great job of keeping everyone in line, kind of like my mom and Miss Thatcher. I am thankful for Mountie Jack and hope that I can be as brave and as good of a Mountie as he is."

Jack couldn't help but be touched by the children's essays and pictures. He reviewed his list as Elizabeth instructed and added a few things. He read it over again and realization hit him. Jack knew the pros outweighed the cons. He stood and with determination and headed out to see Lewis. He needed to speak to him and he needed to do it now.

Later that evening, Jack rode up to Elizabeth's cottage with a wagon in tow. He jumped down and pulled her trunk from the wagon.

"Hi, Jack!" Elizabeth called to him from the door. Jack nearly dropped the trunk upon seeing her in her white gown from their first date.

"Hi." Jack croaked out. He cleared his throat, set the trunk on the ground and walked over to her. "You look just as beautiful as I remember."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled as she self-consciously smoothed her hands over her dress. A hand went to her neck, "Julie took that beautiful necklace that I wore back home. I don't have anything as beautiful. I think it was far too flashy to wear here in town anyway." Elizabeth said recalling the expensive necklace.

Jack recalled the lifestyle he witnessed that she came from while in Toronto. 'Would she really be happy with the lifestyle I could provide her?' Jack thought.

"Thank you for bringing my trunk, Jack." She said as she looked into his eyes and touched his arm. "I really appreciate it." Her smile made his anxiety fade away and so did the kiss that she placed on his cheek.

"You're welcome. Abigail said you packed what you wanted earlier today." He said.

"Yes, I did. You look very handsome by the way." She said as she ran her fingers over the lapels of his jacket. "Are you going to paint in this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope. This is strictly for dinner and then I'll take all of this off." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled as she thought about that visual for a moment, but she quickly blushed and cleared her throat, "I think you mean you'll change your clothing!" Elizabeth said quietly.

Jack looked at her oddly, "Well, yeah!" he said.

Elizabeth snickered as she realized that went right over Jack's head.

"Uh…let me get your trunk inside." He said as he moved to bring it inside. He returned after a moment and Elizabeth locked the door behind them.

"You didn't let Rip eat your homework did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not!" Jack said. "I'll turn that into the teacher later." They both heard someone behind them and turned to look. They saw Samuel Frasier on his porch unlocking his door. He simply tipped his hat and walked in.

"Has Samuel been by to check in on your needs and desires?" Jack asked sarcastically, recalling Samuel's words to Elizabeth the other night.

Elizabeth smiled, "No, he won't even make eye contact with me, grouchy bear!"

"I told you I said a lot the other night. He knows you're mine!" Jack said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Elizabeth scoffed, "I'm not an object, Jack. I don't _belong_ to anyone." She said matter-of-factly, not meaning anything by it.

Jack looked bewildered for a moment at her comment and took it to mean that she didn't want to be his.

Unaware of what was going on with Jack; Elizabeth was sizing up the wagon and wondered how she would step up with the form fitting skirt of her dress. "Um Jack, I don't think I can ride in this….my dress." She said as she lifted the hem a bit and attempted to step up. "Jack?" she called as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Jack did his best to recover from his perceived blow to his heart, "Are you sure you still want to go?" He asked distantly.

"Yes, of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Elizabeth said as she noted his distant look and hint of sadness. "Jack, what's wrong?" she said as she walked over to him.

"I didn't realize it would upset you to be mine." Jack said quickly as he walked past her.

Elizabeth realized her mistake and grabbed his arm to stop him, "Oh Jack, I'm proud to be your sweetheart but I'm not a possession." Elizabeth said.

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed. "I didn't mean it like that…" Jack said.

Elizabeth realized her mistake, "I'm sorry, Jack!" She said as she took his hand and held it to her chest, "I'm very proud to be your sweetheart, very proud indeed! I only want to be yours. I've been looking forward to this all day. Shall we go?" Elizabeth said with hope in her eyes.

Jack met her eyes and saw what she was conveying. They had come a long way since their early days in which they'd fight like cats and dogs over a little misunderstanding. "I'm sorry too. Abigail is waiting for us so let's get going." He said as he moved her toward the front of the wagon. "Let me help you up." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and lifted her. He quickly walked around to the other side and effortlessly hopped on. Elizabeth took his arm and held it tightly. She leaned in and turned his face toward hers and kissed him softly. Jack smiled when she pulled back and tapped the reins. He guided the horse and wagon down the path toward town and their romantic evening at the café.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored! This is done for entertainment purposes and as a way to promote the show**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __Love never fails__."_

*****Hearties….Many of you have mentioned in messaging that it must take awhile to write and it does. Some parts are written weeks in advance especially when they're important turning points in the story. If you've been reading my story, you know the conversation between Jack and Elizabeth about whether or not he should be a Mountie will be a turning point in the story. I wrote that conversation back March, but it's within. Writing is certainly a process! On that note this is an important LONG chapter; PREPARE FOR MY GIFT OF ROMANCE OVERLOAD IN 3….2….1*****

**Episode 46**

Jack pulled the wagon up to the café and climbed down. He tied the horse to the post and reached for Elizabeth. He slowly lowered her to the ground as her hands rested on his shoulders. They stood face to face, "Thank you." She said softly as she ran her hands down to the lapels of his jacket.

"You're welcome." He said as they both leaned forward like two magnets, lost in each other.

"Good evening!" they heard from behind them.

They both froze with their lips inches apart and quickly snapped back. They saw Mr. Hallock wave as he walked by. Elizabeth blushed, "Oh my goodness, how embarrassing!"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders, "That's what happens when you're in love." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "Perhaps we should move inside where we will have more privacy?"

Jack nodded, "Come on…" he said as he pulled her quickly up the steps and she let out a little squeal of surprise.

He opened the door and allowed her to enter first, "Hi, Abigail!" Elizabeth greeted her friend.

"Good evening, your dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go see Jack's handiwork in your room?" Abigail said.

"Ooh, let me see!" Elizabeth said to Jack before she headed up the stairs.

Jack tried to hide a smile as he nodded to Abigail and followed Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack, the space looks as good as new!" Elizabeth said as she looked over her room. "You'd never know there was a fire here."

"Well, I didn't do it all…Adam Miller did a lot." Jack said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'll be sure to thank him, but first I want to thank you." She said as she stepped closer to him. "Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate everything you do for me." Elizabeth said as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and kissed him soundly. Jack couldn't help but to pull her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Elizabeth kissed his lips and moved to his cheek and kissed his ear, "I love you, Jack." She whispered.

"Mmm…I love you too." He whispered back as he kissed his way back to her lips and then slowly moved down her neck.

"Jack…" she whispered breathlessly as she felt his lips on her neck as she gripped his shoulders.

"Dinner's ready!" Abigail called up the stairs. She smiled and grabbed their plates, "If you heard me." she said to herself as she entered the dining room.

Jack and Elizabeth pulled back and smiled at each other with heavy eyes. "I admit I wanted to do that the last time you wore this dress." Jack said referring to their first date.

"What a difference a year makes, hmm? I guess we should go." Elizabeth said reluctantly as she stepped back, but Jack stopped her.

"Ok, but whatever you do…please don't thank Mr. Miller like that!" he said.

Elizabeth giggled, "Don't be silly!" she said as playfully swatted at his arm. She looked back over the room, "I'm sure Abigail is thrilled that her home is repaired."

"Yes, but I think she would be more thrilled when you move back in…IF you move back in." Jack said. "She misses you."

"Yes, she told me when she came by today. We had a nice visit. I do miss living here and with Abigail, but frankly I'm really enjoying my independence and living alone. I've never lived alone before and it's been very liberating." Elizabeth said happily. She looked at Jack and then looked down, "It's good preparation for the future…when I'm alone and have to take care of things." She said as she looked up at him with a shy smile. She was referring to the future as a Mountie's wife holding down the home front.

"That's great." Jack said as he looked away and swallowed hard. 'Alone? Doesn't she want to get married?' he thought. He battled with himself for quite a while about whether to propose to her tonight, but his fear that she would change her mind like Rosemary stopped him. 'Now this?' he thought.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah?" He asked being snapped back to the moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on, our supper is going to get cold." Elizabeth said as she tugged on his arm and pulled him with her. They soon entered the dining room, "Oh Abigail, the tables look lovely with all the pretty bouquets." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you!" Abigail said. "The only problem is some of the workers are a bit careless." She said as she lifted a few flowers that were broken off their stems. Elizabeth took them, removed the stems and tucked a flower above Abigail's ear and her own. The two women scurried to the mirror to admire themselves while Jack stood and watched in amusement. "You look beautiful, Abigail!" Elizabeth said.

"Why, thank you!" Abigail said as she touched her hair. The women shared a giggle and Jack could not help but smile at the two friends having fun. "Well, go enjoy your meal." Abigail said.

"Thank you." They replied.

Elizabeth turned back to the mirror for a moment and readjusted the flower over her ear. She noted the mark on her neck was almost completely gone and walked over to Jack, "Did you see your 'bug bite' is almost gone? Thank goodness!" she said quietly so Abigail wouldn't hear.

That memory of them in the livery brought a big smile to Jack's face. He pulled the chair out for her, "Mmm...don't tempt me to give you another one." He said in her ear as he pushed her chair forward. He placed a quick kiss on her neck.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

Jack just smirked and sat down across from her. "What? I'm over here." He said innocently.

Abigail stepped in the room, "Oh, I forgot to tell you there's apple and peach pie in the icebox if you want dessert. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Enjoy your evening! Oh and Jack, I can't wait to see your painting." Abigail said with a wink.

"Well hopefully it comes out well." Jack said as Abigail walked away.

"Are you sure you want to paint me? Perhaps you'd prefer to do a nice landscape?" Elizabeth suggested as she reached across the table and touched his hand.

Jack felt his heart sore at her affectionate gesture, "Nope! I know what I want." Jack said firmly as he moved his chair closer to her.

"Ok." Elizabeth said with a shy smile. They shared a loving glance and smile as they began to eat.

After they finished their meal, Elizabeth and Jack brought their dishes to the sink. "You know Jack, you promised me you would teach me some more self-defense moves and dancing tonight."

"I know and I'm sorry to say that we may not have time to do all of that, so I'll let you pick." Jack said.

"You pick!" she said as she playfully poked him in the chest.

"Dance with me?" Jack asked as she pulled her to him and began to dance her over to the record player. "We already know you're a tiger, but we can do more self-defense anytime you like."

"I'll hold you to that!" Elizabeth said as she let go of him and cranked the record player. They enjoyed being close as they danced, but slowly started to move into more of a hug than a proper dance hold. They were disappointed when the record stopped, "Please sing to me whenever the music stops, Jack." Elizabeth whispered as they kept swaying. Jack did as requested and he felt Elizabeth sigh and relax even more against him.

Elizabeth felt herself go abuzz with his voice in her ear, his breath on her skin and his scent all around her. "I love when you sing in my ear, Jack. It's soothing and yet it…makes me tingle all over." She held him tightly and nuzzled closer into his neck. "I could stay like this all night." Elizabeth said innocently.

"Me too." Jack said. Jack pulled her tighter at that knowledge. He felt himself beginning to react to that news along with the feel of her up against him and her scent overwhelming his senses. Jack knew he had to let go or he would get nothing done tonight. He wanted to get complete the painting as soon as possible. Indeed, he knew what he wanted and prayed she wouldn't change her mind when he soon asked. He let go slowly, "I guess I better start painting." Jack said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said disappointedly as she realized the moment was over.

"I better go take this off." He said.

Elizabeth looked away and felt a blush rising at the thought, "You mean change."

"Yes." He said looking at her oddly, "Oh!" Jack said as realization hit him. "Elizabeth Thatcher!"

Elizabeth went wide-eyed, "What? I…..I…oh, go change!" She said as she folded her arms in mock annoyance. She quickly broke into a smile and watched him walk away.

A few minutes later, Jack walked out and pulled a stool from the kitchen. "Ok, you can sit here." He said as he placed it down.

Elizabeth sat and watched him as he moved around the room to grab the easel, paints and canvas. "Um…Jack? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to sit a certain way or do something?" she said as she awkwardly touched her hair and adjusted herself on the stool.

Jack stopped what he was doing and smiled at her, "All you have to do is sit there and be beautiful."

"Oh is that all?" Elizabeth said sarcastically as she fidgeted a bit more.

"Just relax." Jack said as he started to paint.

Elizabeth observed Jack as he stayed focused and concentrated so intently on his work. She smiled at him whenever they made eye contact. She really took him in as she watched him. 'I'm so lucky to know him. Jack is a good man with a kind heart, a man of many talents, intelligent, kind, noble, brave and handsome to boot. My girlfriends back home would only dare to dream to be with man like Jack….and he's in love with me.' She sighed happily again and felt her heart begin to beat wildly. Elizabeth thought about Abigail's visit and her words today, 'I'd put money on being a Mountie's wife.' Abigail said. 'Does she know something?' Elizabeth thought. 'Abigail was enthusiastic about having dinner with Jack tonight and I saw her wink at him before. Oh my goodness, is Jack is going to propose tonight?' Elizabeth thought excitedly. 'Ok, calm down…you'll only be disappointed if he doesn't ask you so just enjoy the evening.'

Two hours later Elizabeth yawned, "I'm sorry! I guess I'm going to need to get my beauty sleep." She said as she stretched her arms and back as she sat on the stool.

Jack looked up at her and shook his head. He was so taken by her sometimes and this was one of them, "Trust me, you don't need beauty sleep." he said as he placed his brush down and walked over to her with a twinkle in his eyes and looking intently at her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Are you finished? I want to see!" she exclaimed, but Jack stopped her from getting up as he leaned into her, careful not to touch her with the paint on his hands.

"I just have to kiss you." He said as he leaned in and captured her lips. They pulled away slowly and smiled at each other.

"Just couldn't help yourself?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and shook his head no. They both heard Elizabeth's stomach growl and laughed. "I think it's time for pie!" Elizabeth said.

"I guess so!" he said as he walked back over to the painting.

Elizabeth smiled, "You know…you still owe me your homework assignment, Mr. Thornton." She said as she followed him over to see the painting.

"I have it. Hey, you can't see this yet!" Jack said as he blocked her from seeing the painting.

"Why not? You made me sit there for the last 2 hours. It's the least you can do!" Elizabeth said as she tried to go around him.

Jack blocked her, "Not until it's done! I have to put finishing touches on it." Jack said.

"Well I don't care, I want to see it." Elizabeth said a she tried to go around him.

"Don't make me do it!" Jack said as he held his hands up that were covered in paint. "You wouldn't want me to ruin that pretty dress of yours, would you?"

Elizabeth gasped, "Jack! Don't you dare!" she said with wide eyes as she backed away.

Jack's smiled widened, "That's what I thought!" he said with his hands out which caused her to back into the kitchen. "Why don't you go get some pie and I'll be right in." He said as he turned away.

"Ok." Elizabeth sighed. "Where are you planning to hang that painting anyway?" called from the kitchen.

Jack carefully covered the painting, "Uh…I don't know where it will hang." Jack said to her. He grabbed the paints and brush, "I don't know where your father will hang it." He said under his breath. He headed back into the kitchen to wash up.

They soon sat and enjoyed their dessert, "What's that?" Jack said as he leaned closer to Elizabeth and pointed past her.

"What?" she asked as she looked over only to see Jack taking her last bite of pie. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

Jack smiled and held the fork up to her, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" Elizabeth giggled as Jack brought the fork closer to her lips and she happily took the bite. "That's more like it, Mr. Thornton." Elizabeth said.

Jack noted a bit of pie left in the corner of her lips and he leaned forward to wipe it away, but he chose to kiss her instead. "Mmm…an apple pie kiss." He said as he pulled back, but Elizabeth smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Don't try to distract me now, Jack. The teacher is ready for your homework assignment." Elizabeth said as she put her hand out.

"Ok." he said as he turned to retrieve it. "First I just want to say thank you. I know why you gave me the homework assignment and it worked." He said.

"Really?" she asked anxiously as she took the paper from him and read it aloud.

To be a Mountie:

**Pros**

1\. Put away bad guys

2\. Protect my loved ones

3\. Serve and help people

4\. Honor and pride

5\. My recent promotion offers a good salary

6\. My horse

7\. Adventure

8\. Excitement

9\. I have more freedom in my day

10\. I know what's going on in town

11\. I like my job

12\. I'm a role model for the children

**Cons**

1\. Danger

2\. Enemies

3\. Away from loved ones while on assignments

"Wow, Jack." Elizabeth said. "What's your conclusion?"

"I think it's better to be a Mountie than anything else, but I need to know what you think." Jack said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you haven't told me what you think and your opinion matters to me, Elizabeth. Would you rather be with a Mountie over a farmhand, a blacksmith, a carpenter or a painter?" Jack said with a hint of an edge to his voice.

Elizabeth was surprised by Jack's tone, "They're all respectable jobs, Jack. A job is what a person does, it's not who they are." She said as she moved closer to him and touched his shoulder, "I love you, not your job."

Jack stood upon her touch and walked away from the table. He sighed from his own frustration at the dilemma in which being a Mountie caused him, "But are you ok with it? Are you ok with the cons of the job; the danger, the potential enemies, me leaving town on assignments?" He asked sharply. He was afraid the cons would turn her away.

Elizabeth was surprised by his sudden tone with her, "Well of course I worry about you. I can see this upsets you so perhaps you should consider it a little longer. I thought you were sold on being a Mountie just now but…now you seem angry with me." she grabbed her shawl on her way to the door of the café, the evening was not going to end as she had hoped. "I can't tell you what to do, Jack. Thank you for a lovely evening." She said flatly as she exited.

Jack stood there for a moment and spun around at the sound of the door closing and realized what he had done. He quickly ran, grabbed his jacket and yelled, "Thank you, Abigail!"

He flung the kitchen door open and ran out, "Elizabeth, wait!" he called to her has he jumped off the porch and jogged to catch up to her.

"I can see that your frustrated Jack but I'm certainly not going to allow you to take your frustration out on me!" Elizabeth said as she shivered. She wrapped her shawl tighter, "I can't tell you what to do."

"I don't want you to tell me what to do, but I do want your opinion!" Jack said as he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. He pulled it tightly around her and rubbed her arms. "I respect your opinion; it means more to me than you know!"

Elizabeth looked at him and realized he truly needed her to say how she felt about it all. She sighed, "You're not just a good Mountie, you're the best! Have you forgotten that they're training men in your likeness? You're so good that you received a promotion because the Mounties want you to help the other constables in the region. More importantly to me is that underneath that tough Mountie red serge jacket is a very kind hearted man, who loves to help people and serve and protect them. You pride yourself on it! I know the cons on your list but if those are the cost, then so be it! I know you're worried but being with a Mountie has kept me safe on more than one occasion!" She exclaimed and then sighed, "I think you're the bravest and the smartest man I've ever known. You will succeed in anything you choose to do whether you're a Mountie, a farmhand, a blacksmith or an artist. I just want you to be happy, Jack. If you're happy then I'm happy because I love you." she said as she stepped closer to him.

"I love you too!" Jack said, "I want you to be happy and ok with all of this. I want you…to be proud of me too."

Elizabeth smiled and touched his cheek, "Oh, Jack! I've never been more proud of anyone. I'm proud to know you, but like I said earlier…I'm especially proud to be your sweetheart." Elizabeth said.

Jack quickly pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm..." Elizabeth pulled back, "Jack, we're in the middle of the street!" she said as she looked around the roadway and saw what appeared to be two men in the distance up the street. "Perhaps you could walk me home and we can say goodnight there?" she said as she put her hands around his arm so he would begin to walk with her.

"I'd be happy to considering Mr. Yannacone picked up his horse and wagon before." Jack said as they began to walk. "So there's one thing I have to ask you." Jack said, his tone teasing.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You said I'm the bravest and the smartest man you've ever known…I think you forgot something!" Jack said with a smirk.

"Hmm…." Elizabeth laughed knowing what he was getting at, but before she could answer the two men approached them.

They both nodded in kind but one stumbled toward them and surprised them both, "Hey!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored! This is done for entertainment purposes and as a way to promote the show.**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __Love never fails__."_

**_Dear Hearties, I know the last few eps have been tough to watch for our favorite couple, but take heart...LOVE NEVER FAILS__!_ **

**Episode 47**

"Hey!" the man said as he stumbled. "Do you know where I can find a lady like this for the evening?"

Jack quickly stepped in front of her, "Whoa! You must be new here in town." He said.

His drunk friend approached Elizabeth and lurched forward, "Do you know, honey?" he asked as he grabbed Elizabeth's arms tightly and steadied himself, almost pulling her down.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise and pain.

"Let go!" Jack said as he broke the man's hold on Elizabeth, took his feet out from under him and pinned the man to the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked Elizabeth as he held the man down.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw the man's counter-part approach him.

"Holy cow, Luther! He took you down fast!" the man laughed at his friend.

"Stay back!" Jack ordered to the other drunk, unsure what he would do. He turned his attention to the man he had pinned to the ground, "You shouldn't touch a lady like that!"

"Sorry, lady!" the man said, his voice muffled because his face was in the dirt.

Jack pulled the man to his feet and pushed him toward his friend, "We don't have the kind of women you're looking for in this town and we intend to keep it that way. Now as the lawman of this town, I strongly suggest that you head home immediately and sober up, before you have an even bigger problem on your hands!" Jack commanded.

The men went wide-eyed, "The lawman?" they said in surprise.

"Uh…we're going home right away, sir!" Luther said as he took his hat off. His friend saluted Jack and Elizabeth, "Good evening, sir, ma'am! I'm right behind you, Luther!" he said as they scurried away.

Elizabeth touched Jack's arm. "Wow, I guess you should have said you were the town Constable upon their approach. They certainly straightened up their act right away."

Jack put his arm around her, "Yes, I've been noticing how many benefits that title affords me…and you." Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes like said, being with a Mountie has kept me safe more times than I can count…unlike you're other theory that it has put me in danger."

Jack nodded, completely understanding that she was indeed right. He knew being a Mountie was better than the other jobs and it afforded him and Elizabeth certain benefits.

"Are you ok?" Jack said as he touched her cheek and ran his other hand down her arm.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I was just surprised but thank you…Constable." She said.

"I'm glad I caught up to you and that you were not walking alone with those two, harmless or not." Jack said as he glanced over his shoulder. They heard a coyote howl in the distance and Jack grabbed a lantern from the saloon porch. Elizabeth took his arm and they began to walk toward the cottages.

They walked in silence for a few moments once they rounded the bend out of town, a smile came over Elizabeth's face and stopped walking. "I know what you were going to ask me before and the answer is yes, I think you're the most handsome too!"

Jack smiled widely, "Good!" He said confidently and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He said in her ear sending chills through her. She quickly grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself and kissed him softly. They heard the coyote again and smiled at each other. "Come on." Jack said as they continued on their walk. They enjoyed their closeness as they walked through the dark woods. Jack smiled whenever Elizabeth would hold his arm a little tighter at the sound of a twig snapping or an owl making his presence known.

"You really want to live all the way out here?" Jack asked.

"I admit on nights like this I question my choice. Perhaps in the future I'll live elsewhere…" she said as she glanced at him shyly. "You never know what the future holds or how things could change." She stole another glance at him and their eyes met. They shared a shy smile as though they both knew what the other was thinking about; their future.

They soon came upon the cottage Elizabeth was staying in. She unlocked the door and they stepped inside the small kitchen. Elizabeth checked the lantern she left on the table and then turned to Jack. She was sorry to see the evening come to an end. "I hate this part of the evening, Jack."

"Me too, it feels harder and harder to leave you, especially all the way out here." Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded, "It's harder and harder to say goodbye." Elizabeth said softly.

Jack nodded, knowing they were feeling the same thing.

"Someday we won't have to say goodbye after an evening together." Jack said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Someday…" Elizabeth said as she looked down, wishing that someday was now.

Jack nodded, "Someday."

"Well it's not tonight so, thank you for a nice evening." Elizabeth said, disappointed her hope for an engagement tonight did not come to fruition.

Jack noted her sadness and chalked it up to not wanting to say goodbye. "Good night. I love you, Elizabeth." Jack said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too…Constable." Elizabeth said as she met his lips tenderly and hugged him tightly. "Good night." Elizabeth said softly as Jack stepped onto the porch. She leaned against the door for a moment and could see Jack standing on the porch through the curtain. She realized he was waiting to hear her lock the door before he walked away. A smile quickly spread across her lips when she saw him walk away upon hearing it click, "I know you so well, Jack!" She said as she pulled the curtain back and watched him walk away. She sighed because she hated to see him leave, "Perhaps someday soon, Jack….when you're ready." She whispered. When Jack moved out of sight, Elizabeth suddenly found herself unlocking the door and ran outside after him. "Wait, Jack!" she called after him.

Jack spun around, headed back and almost ran into her, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth stopped short, "Nothing...I...I just..." she realized no words were needed as she stepped forward and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt Jack's arm go around her as pulled her closer to deepen it.

After a few moments they pulled back, "Wow!" Jack croaked out before he cleared his throat. "Well I'll be thinking of that that while I drift off to sleep tonight."

Elizabeth tried to suppress a grin, "Good, I hope it's better than one of Rip's kisses." she joked.

"Definitely!" he said as he took her hand and walked back toward her cottage.

"Good! So, what do you normally think about as you drift off to sleep?"

"Uh..." Jack said as he failed to hide a big smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked before realization hit her. "Oh..." she said softly. "Well I do too." They leaned in and kissed once more before they said goodnight.

Abigail came downstairs to straighten up from the evening before she retired for the night. She checked the dining room for any leftover plates or glasses from Jack and Elizabeth's date and saw the drape over the painting. She bit her lip as she walked over to it. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took a peek. He left it here after all so he knows I will see it." She convinced herself as she carefully lifted the drape and gasped. "Oh, Jack!" She said as she found herself misty-eyed and smiling gleefully.

Elizabeth woke early the next morning and headed over to assist Cat with Carla's children as promised. "Good morning!" Elizabeth said as Emily let her in.

"Morning, Miss Thatcher!" Emily greeted her. "It's a good thing you're here. Things are very busy here and I still need my hair braided!"

Elizabeth smiled, "I can take care of that for you."

"Elizabeth! You are a sight for sore eyes this morning. Can you please help the twins get dressed?" Cat asked.

"Of course, just as soon as I'm done here with Emily." Elizabeth said. Emily turned and gave her a grateful smile.

Gabe and Miles came downstairs, "Good morning." They greeted Elizabeth and walked to their mother. "Um…she's not going to cook today, is she?" Gabe asked softly. Cat simply fixed him with a mother's glare.

"She bakes rocks!" Miles complained quietly.

Elizabeth overheard, "Boys, I will have you know that I have become better at cooking since I stayed here with you." She said proudly.

"We'll see." said Gabe said as he chuckled, but Elizabeth just stood there with her mouth agape.

"I'm sorry." Cat said. "Oh, no…Ephraim that's dangerous!" she said as she ran to get the boy off the table. "They're little monkeys." Cat said as she wiped her brow.

"I'll dress the twins." Elizabeth said as she scooped one toddler up.

Jack knew Lewis would be returning from his rounds about now. He inhaled deeply and figured the sooner he got this finished, the sooner could move forward. He heard the horse approaching and stood to greet his friend.

"Morning, Lewis!" Jack said with a sheepish smile.

"Morning, Thornton!" Lewis said with a smile as he got off his horse. "What brings you by so early?"

"Well…" Jack began but was cut off.

"Wait a second!" Lewis said dramatically as he held his hand to his ear. "Is that…is that the horse stalls and the privy calling your name?" Lewis said referring to their bet in which the loser would have to clean both for the week.

Jack gave him a look, "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

Lewis laughed, "Jack…talk to me." He said as he gestured to the chairs on the porch.

"After a week of soul searching, trying new things and learning from Elizabeth and the children, I've come to realize what I'm meant for." Jack said firmly.

"A Mountie, I hope!" said Lewis.

Jack smiled, "Yes."

"Woo-hoo!" Lewis exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and extended his hand out to Jack. Jack stood quickly and shook his hand. "Gosh, I've been praying all week. I was so worried this wouldn't work out." Lewis said as he looked out to the sky, "Thank you, Lord!"

"Now I know you'll want to rub it in with the whole bet thing, but can we please keep that quiet?" Jack requested.

"Oh certainly Jack, I won't _say_ anything, but I am going laugh!" Lewis said as he slapped Jack's arm.

Jack rolled his eyes but then smiled, "Thank you, Lewis. I know you wanted me to do this through self-discovery. You're a good friend."

"I must admit that I was scared it would ruin our friendship, Jack. I'm so glad you came to your own conclusion." Lewis said. "I have your uniform pressed and ready to go. Let's head inside and go over the latest news. Avery has a great deal of evidence on Gowen that you need to know about. I was also going to inform Elizabeth that Inspector Avery is requesting that she testifies against Angus Barth at the trial in Calgary."

Jack's brow furrowed on that news. He didn't want her to have to deal with that. "Let me review the paperwork first." He said as they walked into the jail.

An hour later, the twins were dressed and Cat was getting ready for church services. "All right everyone, we should be leaving soon. Gabe can you go check on Miles and see if he needs any help?" Elizabeth asked as she lifted one of the crying twins into her arms. "Shh…it's ok." She rubbed the toddler's back and heard a knock on the door. She smiled in surprise upon seeing Jack standing on the porch in his red serge jacket. "Well good morning, Mountie Jack! It's nice to see you again." Elizabeth said as she took him in and felt her heart flutter. She was so happy to see that her knight in red serge was back in action.

Jack beamed, "Good morning, Miss Thatcher." He said as he noted the sad little one on her hip. "I see you have your hands full."

"Yes." She said.

"Morning, Mountie Jack!" Emily said from behind the book she was reading to Ephraim.

"Good morning!" he said as he stepped inside the home.

"Shh…it's ok." Elizabeth consoled the child on her hip lovingly. "It's all right."

Jack just took her in with the toddler and he knew….he wanted this. He watched her as she moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. "That's better, isn't it? I knew you were hungry, sweetheart!" She said. "What brings you by, Jack?" she said as she looked up at him, but he just watched with a small smile on his face.

"Jack?"

"You're very good with him; natural." He said.

"Babies and children are easy for me! Cooking however…." She chuckled softly.

"I can cook!" Jack blurted out, thinking of their life together.

"Well we don't need you to cook anything right now." She said with confusion on her face.

Cat entered the room, "Hi Jack!" she greeted him. "What brings you by?" Cat inquired.

"Well was hoping to see Gabe, actually. He wrote a nice report." Jack said as he and Gabe made eye contact.

"You read my paper?" Gabe said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I did. It made me really proud to be a Mountie. Thank you!" Jack said. "You will make a great Mountie someday, Gabe. In fact, maybe I should start calling you Mountie Gabe?"

Gabe smiled, "Maybe you should wait until I have the red serge jacket?"

"Deal!" Jack said as they shook hands.

"Ok, everyone we need to leave for Sunday services." Cat announced. Everyone headed out as Jack scooped Ephraim up. "Are you sure?" Cat asked.

"Of course." Jack said as she glanced at Elizabeth who met his eyes. They smiled as they walked next to each other, thinking the same thing.

Jack and Elizabeth both got a lesson in child care as they attempted to keep the little ones sitting and entertained during the service. The congregation moved outside afterward for fellowship and refreshments by the pond. "I can take the afternoon shift now, Elizabeth." Florence said as she reached for the toddler. "Thank you! Come along Ephraim." She said.

Elizabeth and Jack waved to the children before they returned their attention to the congregation. "It's unusual to see Mr. Gowen here at service. Do you think he wishes to change his ways?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"I doubt it. We have a lot of evidence on him. I'm glad he's here….he should be praying!" Jack said quietly as he eyed Gowen suspiciously. "Speaking of which, Bill sent a telegram from Calgary. He asked if you would be willing to testify in Barth's trial."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Do I have to? I don't want to see that man ever again, Jack." Elizabeth said with concern on her face. "I have to teach and the children need consistency. We have a lot of testing coming up for report cards."

"I know. Look, you can make a written statement for your testimony. I can deliver it so it's there on time. Of course I'm hoping to deliver more than just Pinkerton Roberts." Jack said as he saw Gowen heading over to him.

"Constable Thornton, it's nice to see you back in uniform." Gowen said loudly drawing people's attention. "I see you were out of it all week and I heard you were trying new jobs. Did that have anything to do with your recent time in jail?"

People gasped.

Jack and Elizabeth noted the townspeople looking at him. Jack stood, "You're right, I did serve jail time while on trial for dereliction of duty." He said.

Elizabeth jumped up, "He did it to keep me safe!"

Lewis stepped forward as well, "And Constable Thornton was proven innocent and released. I know because I'm the Mountie took him into custody, went through the trail with him and released him. He was cleared of all charges because he was completely innocent and did nothing wrong."

Jack beamed with pride as his love and good friend jumped in to defend him. Jack looked at Gowen, "Sorry Mr. Gowen, it appears revealing all of that to the townspeople didn't have the effect you were hoping for. I'm sure the people would be surprised to hear that you worked with one of those gang members, Angus Barth. Barth is a man who was wanted for the attacks on women, as well as, the prime suspect in the murder of a saloon girl. He and his friends used to harass your children as they played at recess." Jack said to the gasping crowd before he turned back to Gowen. "You even brought him back to town where he had one of your Pinkerton officers put opium in Mrs. Blakely iced tea and drugged people at the Mountie celebration. Miss Thatcher was also targeted specifically because we're courting."

More gasps from the crowd could be heard. "Opium?" Florence exclaimed. "My goodness!"

"Two can play at this game, Gowen." Jack said as he walked past him with Elizabeth. They both noted the number of people who stood staring and whispering to each other.

Gowen knew his plan backfired and addressed the crowd. He stood stone-cold, "So many rumors, it's hard to believe what's real and what isn't." he said as he nodded to a Pinkerton Jones and the two men walked away. "Get Pinkerton Morris and meet me in my office in 30 minutes." Gowen instructed.

"Of course, Mr. Gowen." Pinkerton Jones said before he looked over his shoulder, made eye contact and nodded to Lewis.

"Jack!" Lewis stopped him, "Jones just nodded to me. He will report back to me later on with whatever plan Gowen has."

"Good! I'm going to head back into town and review that case file. I'll see you later. Elizabeth, come to the jail with me so that we can complete your testimony." Jack said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said as she walked along with him. She looked at Jack and then stole a glance behind her at the congregation. "I'm so sorry that happened, Jack. You're a good man and the townspeople know that."

"Thank you, but I'm not worried about them. You know how it is here, they probably gossip about me all the time. Well…about me kissing the pretty school teacher anyway!" Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack!" She said as she glanced back again. "I certainly hope not." she said as looked at him and snorted.

"Did you just snort?" Jack asked.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack laughed, grabbed her hand and kissed it as they walked along.

"So, when are you going to let me see the painting, Jack?"

"I told you, soon." He said dismissively. Elizabeth scoffed, but his smile only grew, "I love to get you going." He said.

"Play nice!" Elizabeth said as she swatted his arm playfully.

They rounded the corner to town and began to approach the jail. "Let's get your testimony done so that we can move forward from this whole ordeal. I'm sorry that Pinkerton Roberts is still in there. Lewis and I are waiting on our ace in the whole to arrive soon and then we can ship him and Gowen out."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, squared her shoulders and stood tall, "I'm ready, let's go." She said she marched up the steps of the jail.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jack said.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 48**

Gowen walked into the saloon and spotted Rosemary on the far end of the room. He nodded to a few men as he walked over and cleared his throat, "Pardon me, may I have a word with you?"

Rosemary looked at Gowen oddly for a brief moment and then smiled, "Of course, do you have a song request for tonight?" she asked cautiously.

"Uh no, I'd like to inquire about your interest in a new role. I'm in need of an actress." Gowen said. "It would pay quite well."

"Oh, I'm all ears!" Rosemary said happily.

Jack and Elizabeth walked out of the jail and stepped into the street. "I can get your testimony to the court when I take Pinkerton Roberts and Gowen." Jack said quietly.

"You seem confident that this will all work out to your favor." Elizabeth said.

"Not my favor…in favor of justice." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth nodded, "Just be careful, Jack. I can't help but worry about you and your work sometimes." She glanced around the street before she looked back at Jack, "I love you." She said as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"I prefer on the lips, you know." Jack said with a smirk.

Elizabeth smiled, "As do I, but we're in the middle of the street."

"Forget them and I have news for you….they already know we're in love." Jack said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Elizabeth tried to stifle a laugh.

"Forget them." Jack said as he leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her, but she beat him to it and kissed him. Jack smiled broadly, he wasn't expecting that. "Elizabeth Thatcher! We're in the street!" Jack said quietly joked.

Elizabeth went wide eyed, "Jack! You…"

"I know!" He smirked.

"You know there was a time when I hated that smirk." Elizabeth said.

"And now?" Jack asked curiously.

"Now, I…" Elizabeth said as a crowd announced a stagecoach was about to arrive. Jack and Elizabeth looked down the street and saw the stagecoach pull up with a Mountie riding alongside it.

"Excuse me." Jack said to Elizabeth as he walked over. "Welcome to Coal Valley. I'm the town Constable, Jack Thornton. What brings you here?"

"THE Jack Thornton?" a woman called from inside the stagecoach as she moved to open the door. "Oh, my goodness!" She said excitedly as she opened the door.

"Wait ma'am, I will help you!" The Mountie said as he quickly got off the horse. "Are you ready, ma'am?" he said as he placed his arms out.

"Yes thank you, David." The woman said.

Jack stood in surprise as the Mountie picked the small woman up and placed her on the ground. She smiled warmly at Jack as the Mountie handed her crutches. She awkwardly limped toward him, "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Jack. I'm Lorelei!"

Jack stood in shock for a moment but smiled warmly. She was nothing like he expected, but he eagerly stepped toward her and took her hand. "Ma'am! It's pleasure to meet you! Lewis speaks of you so often that I feel as though I already know you."

Lorelei chuckled, "I know how you feel, Arthur writes about you all the time! Sounds like the two of you have had some interesting times together." Lorelei said with a mischievous smile.

"Ahh...yes." Jack said sheepishly.

"Where is my handsome Mountie anyway?" she said looking around anxiously.

"He should be back from his rounds any minute." Jack said.

"I'm a little earlier than he expected, but the coach was coming this way and Constable Caldwell here said he was willing to escort me on his way. I'm a take action kind of gal!" Lorelei said. "Besides, it's better to surprise Arthur and keep him on his toes." She said with wink.

"Indeed it is!" Jack laughed. He looked over and saw Elizabeth speaking with Mary, "Elizabeth! Please come here, there's someone I want you to meet."

Elizabeth made her way over just as Lewis rode up behind them. He noticed people in the street and dismounted his horse. He heard a woman laugh and his head snapped up. He craned his neck to see around Elizabeth and Jack and stumbled, "Lorelei…" he whispered and began to move down the street faster. "Lorelei!" he shouted.

Elizabeth, Jack and Lorelei turned to watch Lewis run toward them in the street. Tears sprang into their eyes as he and Lorelei stepped closer.

"Arthur!" Lorelei said as she dropped her crutches and they came together to embrace.

Jack and Elizabeth linked arms as they watched Lewis and Lorelei reunite after six long months of being apart. Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the scene before her. Many of the townspeople who saw the heartwarming reunion wiped their eyes as well.

"I love you so much" Lewis whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." said Lorelei.

"You smell like lavender, just like I remember." Lewis said as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Mmm, you smell like your horse, just like I remember." She giggled and nuzzled closer. They laughed as though it was an inside joke.

"All I want to do it kiss your lips." Lewis said as he rubbed her back.

"There will be plenty of time for that we ARE in the middle of the street." Lorelei said.

Elizabeth smacked Jack's arm, even Lorelei knew that wasn't proper to make out in the street. Jack could only playfully shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry!"

Dottie walked out of Silas' office and noticed the scene. She watched as Lewis bent down and handed Lorelei her crutches. "Who's the cripple?" Dottie asked Florence.

People turned and looked at Dottie, shocked by her callous comment. "What?" she asked innocently.

"That's rather insensitive and rude!" Florence said.

Lewis shot Dottie a look but Lorelei stepped in, "There's a cripple?" Lorelei asked as she looked around, "I'd prefer to be referenced as a **survivor**." She said proudly as she looked her square in the eye, but Dottie immediately looked away.

Jack and Elizabeth saw the look of pride that came across Lewis' face and the smile that quickly grew. "That's my girl!" He said.

Lorelei smiled at Lewis, "I'm hungry, Arthur!"

"Oh honey, you're singing my tune! Let's head over to Abigail's." He said.

Lorelei looked over to Jack and Elizabeth, "Please excuse us. It was lovely to meet you! I hope we can spend some time together." Lorelei said with a wave before she readjusted her crutches and began to walk away.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled and waved. "What a spit-fire she is! They're such an adorable couple, Jack." Elizabeth gushed.

Jack smiled as he turned toward her, "They make a nice couple."

"Are we like that?" she asked as squeezed his arm tighter.

"You're worse!" Lewis said upon his return to retrieve her bags. Elizabeth blushed at being caught. "I have to go, I promised Emily Montgomery I'd take her to Abigail's to teach her how to help in the kitchen."

"Have fun." Jack said as he headed down the street. It was time to meet Pinkerton Jones to learn about Gowen's plan.

Later on, Elizabeth and Emily worked to get ingredients together to help Abigail make a pie when suddenly the door swung open. "Elizabeth!" Rosemary said dramatically. "May I have word with you on the porch?"

Elizabeth had a bewildered look on her face, "Why?"

"Because I have something very pressing that I need to tell Jack, but I can't seem to find him." Rosemary said as she gestured for Elizabeth to follow her.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth said as she followed her out the door. "What is it?"

"Henry Gowen wants to pay me to act as his love interest. He specifically requested that I act as such everywhere we go. He said it would be a great way to get back at Jack for not rekindling our engagement. I don't wish to have any revenge toward Jack. Please tell Jack, but no one else! Gowen gave wants my silence, but Jack and I grew up together…he's still my friend regardless of what's transpired between us."

Elizabeth could see Rosemary's genuine concern, "I'll be sure to tell him as soon as I see him. Thank you, Rosemary."

The women saw Lorelei and Lewis walk by and waved to the happy couple. "Love is funny, isn't it? It blossoms when you least expect and sometimes with who you least expect." Rosemary said whimsically.

Elizabeth had to smile and thought of her rough beginning with Jack, "Yes, I have to agree with you."

"It's a shame what Dottie said before about that woman." Rosemary said as they watched Lorelei walk.

"Absolutely! People shouldn't judge a book by its cover. There's so much more to a person than abilities or what they have." Elizabeth said.

"You're right, but sometimes it's because people don't understand another. Like you…I don't understand you." said Rosemary.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes, you! You have everything I've ever wanted, all the money you could ever need and then some, luxury and no hardships. Why in the world would you rather give that up to live here in the coal dust to be a Mountie's wife?"

Elizabeth was taken back by that comment, "You're being presumptuous. That lifestyle is not all it's cracked up to be. There's more to life than luxury and life is not a luxury." Elizabeth said. "And I'm not a Mountie's wife."

"Yet."

Elizabeth was about to protest because there were so many times Rosemary threw that in her face, but she was cut off. "Elizabeth, he never looked at me the way he looks at you. I guess I'm guilty of being jealous of that too."

"Rosemary, I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. It's nice to see Jack is truly in love. We were friends who spent a lot of time together and became sweet on each other." Rosemary said as she suddenly looked up and met Elizabeth's eyes. "It was nothing like what you two have. You have his attention, his heart, his…everything. It makes me realize that my decision to break off our engagement was the right one. When things ended badly in New York, I thought I would go back to what I know…my old safety net."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

Rosemary gave her a small smile, "Please tell Jack about Mr. Gowen." Rosemary implored before she stepped off the porch.

"I will and thank you for telling me." Elizabeth said as she followed Rosemary down the steps. "Could we have a truce?" Elizabeth said with a smile as she put her hand out.

Rosemary looked at her hand and smiled, "Ok, truce."

A little while later, Jack returned from his meeting with Pinkerton Jones and had to share his findings with Lewis. He hated to interrupt his time with Lorelei but he knew Lewis would want to get Gowen when they could. He rode up the street past the café and over to the jail. He was surprised to see a man waiting on the porch. "Constable Thornton?"

"Yes, and you are?" Jack asked as he dismounted his horse.

"I'm Martin Powell, I've been sent by the Pacific North West Mining Company. I have your information regarding Henry Gowen."

Jack nodded, "Please follow me around back. I have a prisoner that's a part of this case."

"Jack!" Elizabeth called to him as she ran down the road. "Jack!" she called to him as he walked around the side of the building. "I need a word with you."

"Can it wait?" Jack asked knowing that time was of the essence.

"No please, I need to talk to you!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Excuse me." Jack said, "What's wrong?" he asked as they stepped back into the street.

"Rosemary said Mr. Gowen wants to pay her to act as his love interest. She thinks it has to do with you." Elizabeth said.

"That's the missing part! Pinkerton Jones said Gowen left their meeting and he saw him go to the saloon. It's all to try to get back at me for starting the trial." Jack said with anger in his tone. "Is there anything else? I have to meet with this man."

"No that was it."

"Thank you! I'll see you later." Jack said before he walked away.

Elizabeth headed back to the café but couldn't help but to notice Constable Lewis stepping out, "I need to find Jack! Do you know where he is?" he said anxiously.

"He's meeting with a man behind the jail." Elizabeth said, suddenly realizing how shady that sounded.

"Oh boy!" Lewis said as he immediately ran down the street.

Elizabeth was surprised by his sudden actions and worry filled her, "Please be careful!" she called after him. She stopped and said a prayer for their safety.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

**Episode 49**

Lewis made his way around the back of the building, "Jack! I just ran into Pinkerton Jones. He said Gowen saw Mr. Powell here come into town." He turned to the gentleman, "You met Gowen before?"

Mr. Powell adjusted his glasses, "Well yes."

"Well Jones said he's bailing on his original plan now and going to make a run for it." said Lewis.

"We need to act now." Jack said.

Henry Gowen was packing up a bag in his office. He packed files and money from the safe. He also grabbed money that was hidden under a drawer and behind two paintings. He stuffed the bag and glanced out the back door. He headed back to his desk to ensure that he had all he needed and caught sight Jack's red serge jacket coming up the street. Gowen's eyes went wide as he saw Mr. Powell from the mining company with him and knew his time was almost out. He knew he had ticked several people off and things would only catch up to him soon enough. He reached into his bag and pulled out his gun. He sat down but kept his gun under the desk. He aimed the gun toward the door as he waited for Jack to enter. "I'm not going anywhere." Gowen said grimly.

Jack remained focused, turned the knob and pulled the door open. "Mr. Gowen…" Jack said as he and Powell stepped in. Gowen pulled the trigger from under the desk and was surprised when the gun did not fire.

"Afternoon Mr. Gowen, I wish I was seeing you under better circumstances." Mr. Powell said.

Gowen panicked and suddenly stood with his gun aimed at Jack. "I want your gun on the floor, now Constable!"

Jack was shocked, he did not expect this. He knew his gun was completely concealed in the holster and calmly responded, "I don't have my gun on me, Gowen. Why would I need it? We just came to talk to you so stand down. You don't want to add murder to your rap sheet, do you?"

"I'm not concerned about that!" Gowen said as he rounded the desk and headed toward the men with his gun aimed. "You both better hold still and don't make any sudden movements or I will shoot!"

"Mr. Gowen, please!" Mr. Powell said with a raised voice as he began to panic. Gowen immediately pulled the trigger and once again was shocked when it didn't fire. As he looked at the gun, Jack sprang into action, grabbed his hand and they began to struggle. Suddenly Lewis came up behind Gowen and held his own gun to his back. "Freeze, Gowen!" Lewis commanded as Gowen froze. "The gun is empty, Jack! I just saw Pinkerton Jones out back. He said he took the bullets out just in case."

"Thank God!" Jack said as they both noticed Mr. Powell fell to the floor with relief.

"We could have been killed!" Powell said.

"You're ok, sir. Everything is fine!" Lewis said as they watched Jack placed cuffs on Gowen.

"I'm going to enjoy bringing you to Calgary tomorrow for Barth's trial and for your own! Thanks to Mr. Powell's evidence, you have embezzlement and forgery charges from the mining company. You conspired with Barth and illegally removed him from custody. I'm also going to add attempted murder thanks to your little antics just now. " Jack said as he pushed Gowen out the door while Powell and Lewis followed closely behind him.

Later on, Jack and Lewis saw Mr. Powell off and shook hands. "We make a pretty good team, huh?" Jack said.

"We certainly do!" Lewis said. "I'm glad I will be stationed in Vancouver. I'm sure we will be working together and perhaps you and Elizabeth can visit me and Lorelei."

"I'd like that."

"You need to come out for our wedding too!" Lewis said. "And of course we'd like to come for yours, if you ever get the guts to propose." Lewis said as he punched Jack in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Are you chicken?" Lewis said as he began to flap his arms slightly.

"What? No!" Jack scoffed.

"So what, you changed your mind?" Lewis asked.

Jack looked away, "Never, I just…worry she may change her mind."

"Elizabeth Thatcher? The woman who followed you to the trial, fought for your freedom and found the loophole that set you free. She's in love and respectfully, she's about as stubborn as you are."

"Hey, strong-willed!" Jack interjected to defend Elizabeth.

"She's not going to change her mind." Lewis said firmly.

Jack nodded, "I hope so. Well I don't know about you, but after our ordeal with Gowen all I want to do is go get a kiss."

"I just have to go finish up that report and then I'm right behind you." Lewis said. "To kiss Lorelei, of course!"

Jack laughed, "I'll see you later." He said as he headed over to the café. He smiled when he walked in and found Abigail and Emily enjoying their time together. "Hi, Ladies, you look busy!"

"We are!" Emily said.

Jack set his hat on a chair, "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked as he looked around.

"She's out back scrubbing the berry stains from Emily's apron." Abigail said.

"Things happen when you're baking!" Emily said matter-of-factly as she accidently rubbed flour on her face.

"Yes ma'am, they sure do!" Jack said as he shared a smile with the young girl.

"So…" Abigail said as she began to roll dough, "I moved the painting in here this morning, but it mysteriously vanished upon opening for business today."

Jack feigned innocence, "Mmm…that is mysterious!"

"I thought so!" Abigail said pointedly. "It's too bad it's missing; I thought it was beautiful."

Jack appeared surprised that she peeked, but quickly recovered. "Uh…excuse me, ladies." He said as he headed for the backdoor.

"Of course!" Abigail said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I think Mountie Jack is going to kiss Miss Thatcher!" Emily whispered to Abigail.

"Probably!" Abigail whispered as she held a finger over her lips. They both giggled.

Elizabeth rubbed the stain with soap and began to vigorously scrub the fabric against the washboard. She wiped her hair back that had fallen loose from her clip and left a few suds behind. Jack smiled as he watched her and noted the flour on her cheek as well.

"How about you lend a hand instead of just standing there watching me." Elizabeth said before she looked over her shoulder at him.

"How did you know?" Jack asked.

"I'm a teacher; we have eyes in back of our heads!" Elizabeth said with a grin.

"I should have known! It looks like you made quite a mess!" Jack joked as he walked over to her and squatted down next to her at the basin.

"Me? I've been reading a lot and have learned that baking is a science, Mr. Thornton. For example, did you know that too much stirring can be the difference between biscuits and rocks?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shook his head no as their eyes met. Elizabeth saw that familiar gleam in his eyes when he looked at her.

"It's a fact!" She exclaimed. "Wait until you taste my biscuits, Jack. They're delicious!" Elizabeth said happily.

Jack smiled, "I can't wait." She smiled at him and returned to the stained fabric. "This is a lot different than home, I'm sure." Jack said.

"No, I have a washboard there too." Elizabeth said referring to her cottage.

"In your castle? I'm talking about your house in Toronto." Jack asked.

"Oh! No, the help does the laundry there." Elizabeth said as she rang out the apron and then shook it out.

"So you don't think of house in Toronto as home anymore?" Jack asked.

"Well it's always going to be _my_ _family_ home, but _my_ home is here." Elizabeth said. "A castle?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's fitting for a princess like you." Jack joked with her.

Elizabeth scoffed and stood, "I am not a princess!" she said as she pinned the apron to the clothesline.

She turned around, but Jack caught her by surprise. He pulled her toward him, "My princess?" He said as he smiled mischievously at her.

Elizabeth laughed and pushed him back slightly, "Jack…I must look awful." She said as she touched her hair. "Oh goodness, it's really falling down!" she said as she removed her clip.

"You look beautiful." He said as he pulled her closer again.

Elizabeth ran her hand up his uniform and gently touched his cheek, "Abigail or Emily could see..." She said as she moved closer to him and looked at his lips.

Jack moved her to the side of the window. "Forget the outside world." Jack said as he leaned in and captured her lips. She moaned softly as he pulled her tightly against him. She ran her hands across his shoulders and through his hair near his neck.

"I love you so much, Jack." Elizabeth said as she hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Jack said

"Did you take care of Gowen?" Elizabeth said when she pulled back. "I was worried."

"Yes we got him, but right now I've got you." Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth's smile grew, "You did it again, Jack. You made me swoon." she said as she leaned in again.

Jack reacted by pulling her close and kissed her, "Swoon?" he asked as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Mmhmm…" Elizabeth mumbled, "You know…" she said softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said as he moved in to kiss her again.

"You don't know what I mean?" she said as she pulled back. "Don't you remember my love letter? I poured my heart out in it." Elizabeth said softly. "Come to think of it, you never said a word about it." Her disappointment was obvious.

"No! It's…it's still in my desk drawer. We were caught up in the break-in at the café that night. I didn't read it, I have to go!" Jack said as he quickly walked away.

"You're just going to leave me, just like that?" Elizabeth said with a snap of her fingers.

Jack spun around and smiled, "I want to read that letter!" Jack said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth smiled and folded her arms in mock annoyance, but Jack only grinned wider and continued on his way. He recalled the night of their date in the jail. It was their first night together since their fight over Constable Nelson. He remembered how she suddenly appeared embarrassed, hid it in his desk drawer and told him to read it when she was gone. Barth's break-in at the café shortly after that took his mind off of it and now he couldn't wait to read it. He ran up the steps and stormed inside the jail.

He quickly went to his desk and opened the drawer but didn't see it initially. He moved a few papers around. "Lewis?" Jack called upon hearing his friend in the back room.

"Yeah, buddy?" Lewis said.

"There was an envelope with my name on it. It was here!" Jack exclaimed with concern.

"Oh, that? I could tell it was important so I put it in the safe. I didn't know how long you were planning on the whole 'not-being-a-Mountie-thing'. It's right here." Lewis said as he went to the safe and retrieved the letter. Jack smiled, "Thank you!" he said as he tore the envelope open and headed out to the porch. He sat on the steps and began to read:

**_Dear Jack,_**

**_I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you how much I love you. I hate it when we fight and I know that like the refined metal of the blacksmith, it is through the fire that metal is worked and made beautiful. I believe that God is preparing us for our future; whatever that is. Please know that my heart beats only for you and oh, does it beat wildly! I love the "zing" that goes through my heart upon seeing you. You make me swoon and I admit to getting weak in the knees at times because of you. I have never met, nor have I ever been courted by, a man with such integrity, passion and bravery, as you. I am so blessed to have you in my life and my heart. You're my hero and my one true love. You have stolen my heart Constable, but I trust it is in good hands. I feel so safe in your arms and I hate it when we have to let go. No one will ever take your place for I am yours for as long as you'll have me…and I pray that will be forever. _**

**_All of my love, _**

**_Elizabeth_**

Jack let go of the breath he was holding and a smile quickly spread across his face. "She wants forever too!" Jack said to himself as realization hit him. "She's not going to change her mind if I ask her."

"Pardon?" Lewis asked as he stepped out of the jail.

Jack stood and held the letter up, "She wants forever! She's not going to change her mind if I ask her!" Jack exclaimed with such enthusiasm that Lewis looked at him with surprise.

"I told you! You've got to listen to me more." Lewis said.

Jack was beaming, "I've got to go!" Jack said as he ran down the street to the café. He stormed in and surprised Abigail.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Abigail asked wide-eyed.

"Nothing! I'm so sorry for barging in. Did Elizabeth leave?" he asked.

"Yes, she and Emily caught a ride on Mr. Miller's wagon." Abigail said. "Care to share why you're so excited?"

"I'm going to propose to Elizabeth. Can you help me?" Jack asked.

Abigail smiled, "Oh, I'd love to!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Disclaimer "Marry Me" written by Pat Monahan and recorded by Train of Columbia records. I know it's not a song from 1910...but I don't care. It inspired this chapter because I could just imagine Daniel Lissing singing it.

******Hearties do yourself a favor and take a minute when you're finished reading to listen to this beautiful song by Train. You can find it on Youtube. I hope it takes you to this scene with Jack and Elizabeth as it did for me when I heard it on the radio back in September and imagined the scene below. Yes, I wrote this chapter back in September 2014 and have been trying to get here since. A special shout out to Erin and Dan who brought Jack and Elizabeth to life and inspired me to write, not that they read fanfiction. I guess you never know! Also, I now know there are rumors of a proposal in the real season finale of S2 but I swear back in September, I had NO IDEA! The question is WHO proposes! Tune in tomorrow night 8/7 C. Some of the similarities have been downright weird! I added the epilogue here to wrap up the story. **

**Thank you for reading Hearties and to those who reviewed. It made all the hard work since September worth it! It's been so much fun! ~Lisa **** **

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 50 and the Final Episode **

Later that night, Jack paced the kitchen. "Lewis will be bringing Elizabeth by any minute." He said nervously.

Abigail watched him pace for a moment. "I can see that you're nervous. Where's the determination I saw in you a few hours ago?" Abigail asked.

"I'm just nervous…it's real now! What if she says no after all? She's enjoying her independence. I'm not sure I will even be able to say hello." Jack said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Abigail stood in front of Jack, smiled and took hold of his shoulders. "Jack! You will be able to say hello. Do you want Elizabeth as your wife or not?"

"More than anything." Jack said firmly.

"And for how long have you wanted this?" Abigail asked.

"For a long time now."

"Then make it so! I'm going to make my exit now." Abigail said as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, "I'd say good luck but you don't need any!" she winked and stepped out.

Jack walked back into the dining room and removed the cloth that covered the painting from last night. He smiled and suddenly felt a new resolve. His head snapped up when he heard Elizabeth's voice outside and quickly threw the cloth back on.

"Thank you for the ride to town, Constable." Elizabeth called.

"The pleasure was all mine, ma'am. Enjoy your evening!" Lewis said as he tipped his hat and tapped the reins for the horse and wagon to move on. Elizabeth entered the kitchen and expected to see Abigail or Jack. When she didn't see Jack she assumed he wasn't there yet. "Abigail?" she called.

"She stepped out." Jack said as he leaned against the doorway of the dining room.

"Jack, you startled me!" She took him in leaning there, looking so effortlessly handsome. "You look so handsome in your suit, Jack." Elizabeth smiled and stepped closer but Jack closed the distance between them.

"Thank you." Jack said nervously as he ran his hands down her arms and took hold of her hands.

"Are you ok? You seem anxious." Elizabeth said with concern.

"Come with me." he said as led her into the dining room.

"The room always looks so beautiful when it's lit with candles, doesn't it?" Elizabeth observed.

Jack nodded.

"Ooh, is that the painting hiding under there?" she moved toward the easel.

"Wait! You can't see it yet."

"Yet?" Elizabeth asked. "Why not?"

"Because there's something I have to ask you." Jack said nervously. "Please have a seat."

"Ok…" Elizabeth said as she sat and looked at him with worry. "Is there something wrong, Jack?"

Jack smiled, "No…" Jack said as he picked up his guitar.

"You brought your guitar? What a treat! You only sing to me when the record stops." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Let me get comfortable." She readjusted herself on the chair.

She looked at him with such eagerness that he broke into a huge smile, "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth let out a small giggle, "I love you too, Jack. Go on!" she gestured with her hand so that he would sing.

He turned more serious. "I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you."

Elizabeth's smile faded a bit, "I've never felt so strongly for anyone either, Jack."

Jack's smile returned and he inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"Jack you're acting a little odd tonight…" she began but he began to play and sing:

**Forever could never be long enough for me,**

**To feel like I've had long enough with you.**

**Forget the world now we won't let them see,**

**But there's one thing left to do.**

**Now that the weight had lifted and love has surely shifted my way.**

**Marry me today and everyday**

**Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will.**

**Mmhmm say you will.**

**Together could never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you.**

**You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful'.**

**Now that the wait is over, love has finally shown her my way.**

**Marry me today and everyday**

**Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will**

**Mmhmm say you will.**

**Promise me you'll always be happy by my side.**

**I promise to, sing to you when all the music dies. **

**And marry me today and everyday**

**Marry me if I ever get the nerve to get the never to say hello in this café**

**Say you will**

**Say you will**

**Marry me.**

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jack…" she whispered as she stood. Jack placed his guitar down, and stood. They quickly moved to each other but Jack took her hand and knelt down on one knee. "I'm in love with you, Elizabeth. You're my weakness and my greatest strength. I need you. I see you with your students, with the baby on your hip, and I know you're going to be an amazing mother." Jack said before he looked down at her hands. "And I want you to be the mother of my children." Jack said as he looked back in her eyes.

Elizabeth was shocked by his admission and her mouth fell open.

"I mean if you want to be, of course." Jack said with wide-eyes and suddenly felt awkward.

A smile quickly came over her face, "Of course I do!" Elizabeth said. "I think about that too, Jack."

Jack didn't think his smile could get any bigger. He felt like his heart would explode out of his chest. "Please marry me?" He said as he held the ring up.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said as she hugged him tightly almost knocking him over, but Jack steadied them. "I love you." She said as she kissed him soundly.

He pulled back and took her hand. He slowly put it on her ring finger and kissed her hand. He then took her by the hand and led her to the painting. He pulled the cloth to reveal Elizabeth in her white dress but with a vail. She gasped when she saw herself as a bride.

"It's for your father. He gave me your hand when he was visiting. I thought it would be sort of a fun way to let him know." Jack smiled shyly.

"You asked for my hand during his visit? Was that before or after he helped you fight crime?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Before." Jack smirked.

"So that explains his enthusiasm over you." Elizabeth said.

"Can you blame him?" Jack smiled.

Elizabeth smiled, "Nope!" She said as she hugged him tightly. "I love it, Jack."

** ***Epilogue*** **

A few days later...

"Good afternoon, Constable. Has Jack returned from his trip to Calgary?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped onto the porch.

"No, he hasn't come back yet." Lewis said.

"I see." Elizabeth looked down.

"I promise that if I hear anything you will be the first to know." Lewis said.

Elizabeth nodded slowly and saw Rip walk over to her. "Hi, Rip." Elizabeth said as she brought herself down to pet him.

"He's such a sad sight, poor dog!" Lewis said. "He's so lazy!"

"Aw, but he's so good at it!" Elizabeth said as she scratched the dog behind the ear. They shared a laugh.

Rosemary walked by, "Oh hello, Constable Lewis!" she called from the street as she sauntered by. "I'll be singing tonight at the saloon. I do take requests and would be happy to sing anything your red-serge-heart desires."

"Uh…ok." Lewis said as he watched her walk away. He turned to Elizabeth, "What is her story anyway? She didn't get enough attention as a child?"

Elizabeth snorted, "You'd have to ask Jack. They grew up together…and they were engaged."

Lewis choked on his tea and began to cough, "No way! Are you kidding me? Jack was engaged to _that_ woman?" he asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth smiled, "It's true!"

Lewis sat in shock. "I just…how? Why?" he said with a bewildered look, "Yikes!"

Elizabeth muffled her laugh, "She's not as bad as she seems. We have a truce."

"Well he is lucky to have you, ma'am." Lewis said holding his cup up as if to toast her.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you... for everything you've done for Jack. He told me about your kindness from the moment you met. It was a trying time and I'm so grateful that he had your support."

"Well it was obvious to me that Jack was not some coward who didn't want to fulfill his duty; he was a man in love!" Lewis said. "Now, Clayton Lowne on the other hand…I'm not so sure of his character. Speaking of engagements, I remember how worried Jack was that you would have to go along with your parents' plan with Lowne."

Elizabeth scoffed, "Elizabeth Lowne…it rhymes with clown for goodness sake!" Elizabeth said.

"Ha! I remember Jack called him 'Lowne the clown'!" Lewis said with smile.

Elizabeth smiled as she was caught up in moment, "Elizabeth Lowne doesn't sound nearly as strong, as good as Elizabeth Thornton." She said more to herself than to Lewis.

"I agree!" Jack said as he walked up and leaned against the post.

"Jack!" Elizabeth blushed and jumped to her feet.

"Uh…I think I need to go see if Abigail needs me to taste-test anything. See you later!" Lewis said as he jumped down off the porch and walked away with a smile.

Elizabeth walked toward Jack, "We were just talking about Clayton and…." Elizabeth began softly.

Jack smiled, "I heard what you were talking about." He said as she reached for her hand and pulled her inside the jail. He held her close, kicked the door closed and kissed her soundly. "Let's not talk about 'Lowne the clown' ever again, ok?"

"Mhmm." Elizabeth said before she kissed him again. "I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." Jack said as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Did you have a good trip? Were you able to give all the information over to the court?" Elizabeth asked with hope.

"Yes, Bill met me there and the case against Gowen is solid. Should be interesting to see who takes over for him. Besides that, Pinkerton Roberts will still pay for his part and Bill said Barth will be locked up for the rest of his life." Jack concluded.

"Well I'm relieved to hear that." Elizabeth said.

"Me too, it's all been a long time coming and it was hard to patient." Jack said.

"Yes but you know what they say; love is patient, love is kind..." Elizabeth said as she moved in closer to his lips.

"Love never fails." Jack said before he kissed her.

The end.


	51. Chapter 51

Hello Hearties! It's been a loooong time since I wrote, but I've been contributing to the fandom by reading and editing for others. Shout out to my fellow authors. Thanks for all your hard work to entertain us. Not sure people know how much goes into these stories; hours of writing, editing, revising and oh, the frustration of writer's block! While I absolutely adore and appreciate the Heartie fan art, this takes much more work. THANK YOU Heartie authors for all you create to entertain us. THANK YOU to the Heartie readers for taking time out of your day to read and if you have time, review. These stories are all for you!

My next story is "Love Never Fails: Mountie Business", one year after this original story. I've brought back Constable Lewis (a reader favorite), but the story is really about Jack &amp; Elizabeth. The story has been sitting in my computer for a little over a year now. You may wish to refresh your memory on this story or you can go ahead to the new one. I've tried to make it stand alone as much as possible. Thanks for reading and hope to meet you at the HFR2!


End file.
